In the Darkest Places
by italianhamster
Summary: A naive high school graduate who just wants to help people. A merciless mafia executive who just wants to be done with it all. You know how it goes. Dazai x Female OC. Warnings: there is smut, mild swearing, and some minor violence. Spoilers for the first 2 seasons of the anime, anything else is not considered unless I say otherwise.
1. Prologue

It's almost dusk. The Sun rests on the horizon, ready to take its leave. An eighteen year old girl with taupe mauve hair and dark green eyes overlooks the city of Yokohama from the tallest skyscraper in the most dangerous part of town. The scarcely populated streets below are cast in shadows. _How did I get here?_ Her eyes go to the Armed Detective Agency building in the distance. _What would they think if they knew? What would they do if they were in my shoes?_ Her head tilts slightly as the door to her right opens and soft footsteps make their way across the dark hardwood floor.

She closes her eyes as bandaged arms reach around her waist and a soft weight rests on her head. She hates this: how the very thing that's making her uneasy is the only thing that can make her feel at ease. A solemn smile appears on her face as a calm silence spreads over everything. "Morals are so useless," a smooth voice behind her muses. Her head shifts upwards, but she doesn't turn to look at him, instead her gaze rests on his reflection. "You have such strong morals, and yet here you are in the same place as me." She looks at his expression in the glass.

The same place: lost, confused, unsure.

Her eyes follow the back of his head as he walks away from her. She turns around and looks him over, "you're dressed." He stands by the end of the kitchen counter tugging at the ends of his jacket, not paying mind to anything. She takes in his poised appearance. He's donned in his usual black suit, perfectly pressed without a single wrinkle. His soft milky brown hair flawlessly reflects the fleeting light coming in through the window. His face is highlighted by his mysterious reddish brown eyes and classic unreadable expression. Even though she rarely admits it, he really is beautiful. All along his figure there are no marks, no scratches, no traces of her. Isn't that how it's supposed to be?

He looks back at her, "I have something I need to attend to." He turns around and walks toward the door again, stopping slightly short of his destination.

She goes back to the window to look at her own reflection. Her long hair is in complete disarray; what were straight locks are now intertwined with each other in a complex series of tangles. Her make-up is either smudged or completely gone, and it makes her laugh a little. Her body is covered by an oversized black robe. The silky texture always feels as though it is invading her skin, no matter how many times she wears it. Her fingers graze over the golden P.M. embroidered on the cuff. "I'm a mess."

"Isn't everyone?" She shifts her head back up. He's now facing her; his gaze feels binding even though he's on the other side of the room. He's refined and she's a mess; it's like a painting: ironically poetic. "At least when you're a mess it's beautiful." She smiles softly. He always speaks in riddles and cryptograms, and maybe it's the way their shadows are cast, or the stillness in the air between them, but in that moment those words felt real, and she could almost believe that it is real.

His eyes travel up and down her form, and he becomes acutely aware of the sight before him: the thin fabric covering her body, the setting Sun perfectly illuminating her features, the signs of their afternoon clearly visible in the window reflection. There's a beat, and he hates how much will power it takes for him to turn around. He makes his way to leave, one hand on the handle.

"Osamu." His hand lets go and the door swings open. She is now turned towards him, an unsure expression rests on her face. He would just scoff if she said something like "stay safe." He pauses and looks at her. They stand on opposite sides of the room, neither willing to break. The only thing heard is the soft ticking of the old clock hanging on the wall. _Tick. Tick_. There is nothing to say. A third tick and he's gone. The sound of the door closing reverberates throughout the room after he leaves.

Now alone in his apartment, she walks about, a wistful feeling taking place within her. _Who would've thought this place could somehow get more depressing_. She could do any number of things, but they both know she won't. The door to his bedroom sways open. There's nothing there, for him it's a place to live, and only a place to live. His bed is perfectly made and her clothes are sat neatly folded on the corner. It's an interesting kind of irony. Even though there is no decoration or personalization, it's exactly like him: empty.

She leaves his room looking as if she had never entered it in the first place. Seeing herself now, she's almost incomparable to the person she saw in the reflection earlier. Though the same could be said about him. The few people out below quickly make their way off of the streets as the light slowly drains from the sky. She knows he won't be there, but she looks anyway. Where is he now? What is he doing? It's probably better that she doesn't know. That white shirt and black coat will probably be doused in red by the end of the night. There are many rumors about the things he has supposedly done, those that are said and unsaid, but just by being around him anyone can tell that they're all true. He has probably killed more people than everyone else in the city combined.

Osamu Dazai. She hates him, everything about him, and what he stands for. That's what she tells herself every time she sees his stupidly smug face. It's laughable really: they are fighting on opposite sides of the war, and yet here they are. It's been over a year. She should've stopped this a long time ago, before it even started. She should stop this now, but they both know she won't. A faint serenity lulls over her as she sits by his kitchen counter. Unfortunately, it won't last. She gets up and pulls over her hood as she leaves his apartment and the stars make their way onto the night.


	2. City of Crime

A fierce wind bristles throughout the city of Yokohama. The streets are sparsely populated, and the sidewalks even less so. People cover their faces as they hurriedly run into nearby shops for shelter. Leaves viciously swirl all along the roads and in the hot dry air. The Sun hangs bright in the sky, marking it high noon without a cloud to be seen. Its beams bring the city its first day of summer weather of the year.

A seventeen year old girl wearing khakis and a green vest over a white shirt with a purple bow tie stands as the only person on the main street who isn't rushing towards a building to escape the wind. She foolishly fights against the wind to get a piece of paper out of her brown messenger bag. Her small victory is cut short as she has to brace herself against another strong gust. She holds the flier up, one hand struggling to keep it in place while the other reaches for the stapler in her bag. From the corner of her vision, there's a stack of fliers bursting to escape. As she reaches for the stapler, another gust of wind comes and rips the flier right from under her fingers. She hurriedly looks back at the post, her anger rising at the sight of her empty hand. "Oh my –"

"Hayashi," a deep voice calls from behind her. She stops and turns around to see who's addressing her. "What are you doing out here?" he calls, having to yell in order to be heard over the strong gales. She can hardly see him due to her hair obstructing her vision, but there does seem to be something familiar about this man. What she can see though is what he's holding in his right hand: the flier that was in her own not even a minute ago. "Come on, this is no weather for hanging posters," his free hand grabs her wrist and pulls her into the nearest building.

"Mr. Kunikida, it's, umm, interesting to see you again sir." Rei looks at the man sitting across the table from her in the small bakery. Out of all of the people she could have run into today, he was definitely one of the least expected. The last time she saw him was right before her finals a couple of weeks ago. He looks the same as he ever did: ponytail, glasses, and, of course, his signature scowl are all in check.

She awkwardly glances at him, the silence starting to get her, but he seems way too wrapped up in his ideals book to even notice that she's there. She looks around the busy bakery to distract herself from the stiff silence transpiring between them. They're sat along the edge of the café, at the middle table right by the window. Almost all of the tables are occupied, and of course the only one not brimming with conversation is the one she's sat at. Well at least this wind is benefitting someone, a café would never normally be this full on a weekday afternoon. She turns back around, nearly jumping out of her seat at the sight of Kunikida staring right at her, rather intimidatingly, with his arms crossed over his chest. She averts his eyes and quietly sips her coffee while staring at his own untouched cup that seems extremely interesting all of a sudden. "Here you are, sir," a young waitress sets a croissant in front of Kunikida, "and madam," a bowl is set in front of Rei.

Not a second after the waitress walks away, a swoosh swipes through the air as a silver fork arches its way from a bag into a bowl. The blonde haired man blinks a couple of times as he looks onto her with an intrigued expression. "Hayashi." She looks up, instinctively wiping her chin with her hand. His eyes narrow in on her, causing a sheepish smile to grace her face. She "discretely" moves to wipe her hand on her pants. He sighs exasperatedly, "they're right here," he grabs some napkins from the dispenser sitting at the end of the table.

"Oh," Rei takes the napkins from him and wipes her hands off properly. She gives him an apologetic kind of shrug, then goes straight back to eating her meal.

The older man finds himself losing more of his cool with each passing second, "Hayashi, what is the meaning of this?!"

She sets her fork down momentarily, "I was hungry."

His teeth clench, "that's not what I was – hold on." She looks up to see him holding a crinkled flier with her face on it. He lowers the flier, "you got noodles at a bakery?"

She smiles brightly, one hand holding the fork while the other points in the air, "anytime is a good time for noodles!"

"And the fork?" Kunikida asks even though he's sure he'll regret it.

"Anytime is a good time for noodles!" She repeats as she twirls her fork in the bowl. "Besides, I don't know how to use chopsticks."

He tilts his head as he looks over the fork and spoon set right on her placemat. A sigh escapes him, decidedly giving up on questioning her further about this. He holds the paper up again, "what is this?"

"That's a flier sir."

The folds at the top of the flier exponentiate themselves. "That is not what I meant." He pushes his glasses up and flips the paper over to read it. "Rei Hayashi: can do chores around the house and in the yard. Skills include: cooking, cleaning, gardening, baby sitting, house sitting, pet sitting, and sitting in general. Inquiries done through email."

"Well, I wanted an opportunity to help people, and I also want to get a job over the summer, so I thought doing these little odd jobs would be the best way to knock out two birds with one stone."

"And you decided today was the best day to hang these posters?" They look out the window; the wind has calmed down, but it still wouldn't be considered ideal poster hanging weather. Rei stares mournfully at all fliers hanged that aren't hers. _God, I must have looked like an idiot to these people_.

She scratches the back of her head, "okay, so in hindsight this may not have been the best day, but I just got them all printed out, and I really didn't want to wait any longer to hang them up. Plus the wind didn't start until after I had already left my house."

Kunikida takes a sip of his coffee, "don't you think it's dangerous? Posting these posters with your face and email all over the city?" Her eyes cast downward. His voice softens, but it keeps its sternness, "there are bad people in this city, you know. They crawl around in the shadows waiting for opportunities like this to take advantage of people like you."

"I know," the girl plays with the flier now laid on the table. _I, of all people, should know._ "I guess I just got so excited about helping and all, that I must have temporarily forgotten. I mean, to be honest, I've never personally ran into trouble with criminals and whatnot…"

His fingers tap along his mug as he mulls over his next words. _Maybe, just maybe._ He sits up straight, "are you still planning to attend university in the fall?"

"Yes, sir," a bright smile radiates from her at the prospect of starting university in three months. In many ways, it feels as if her entire life has led up to it: the light at the end of the tunnel, the beginning of her dreams and plans for the future.

The man smiles softly at the dazed, far off look in her eyes. "Do you have an idea of what you want to do afterwards?"

The teen's eyes immediately light up and her hands clasp together as she gets the chance to regale someone about her dream yet again. "I've always dreamed of working in law enforcement. I've always been so enamored with the idea of helping people who need it. I don't really care about what my specific job is. I'd be perfectly fine working for the police, but honestly, I'd love to work for a government department. I think that's the best shot I have of helping the most people."

Kunikida stares at her pensively. _I wonder how much of this is influenced by her father_. "Well you seem to have quite a bit figured out. I know for a fact that you have a very bright future ahead of you, and whatever your job may be, the people of this city are very lucky to have you by their side." She sits back in her seat, completely caught off guard by his words. In all the time she's known him, that was most definitely the nicest thing he's ever said to her.

It was when Rei was thirteen that her parents hired Kunikida to teach her more advanced math on the side after school. From the moment she saw him, the young teenager was terrified. He was far stricter than any other tutor or teacher she had before. Though there was no denying that he was a great math tutor, and he was very adamant about only discussing math. Occasionally – read: practically never – he would discuss other topics with her, but she could always hear him talk about all sorts of things with her parents, particularly her father, after her sessions were over. He was also the only tutor her parents kept until she completed high school.

 _Yes, I think the answer is yes_. Kunikida clears his throat, confident that this is the right move.

"Excuse you?" a burly voice calls from the back of the bakery. "You think you can make a fool of me like that?" A fairly tall man in his late twenties stands from his seat, his hands clenched into fists by his side. His brightly dyed blonde hair is stylized to the left of his face, and his fake tan expertly accentuates his light brown eyes.

A shorter man walking towards the front of the bakery stops in his tracks and turns around to face the person yelling at him. His gray suit goes well with his sleeked back, short black hair. His glasses rest over his eyes which are also brown, but a much darker shade than the other man's. "Not think," his voice is sharp, "I did. If you're trying to get into the business world it's just something you'll have to get used to. You either shape up or get left behind."

A low growl comes from the man standing by the table, "are you calling me dumb?"

"Evolution says survival of the fittest," the man in the suit replies as he adjusts his glasses.

"Give me everything in that briefcase, and I'll think about not roughing you up."

"See," the businessman extends his arm toward the man at the table, "this is why you'll fail in the business world. That is a terrible deal: handing over the contents of this briefcase, which are more valuable than both of our lives, for a pass on a bluff that isn't even guaranteed. Only a fool would make such a deal."

The blonde man slams one of his hands against the table while his other reaches behind him, "forget the business world, I'll show you how it's done in the real world." He pulls out a gun and aims it straight at his black haired foe. All conversation in the bakery comes to a screeching halt. Everyone instantaneously freezes. The few who are close enough to the door run out as quick as they can. Those who remain duck under the tables. The employees take cover behind the counter. The businessman stumbles back slightly with his briefcase held out in front of him. His face and body are both immobile.

Kunikida grabs his notebook from his pocket. His mind is working fast to assess the situation to ensure that are no casualties. Rei is crouched next to him under the table, still trying to grasp what's going on. The tanned man aims the gun for a headshot, "give me the briefcase and everything else you have on you, and you and everyone else here will be spared." The businessman remains frozen. The air in the café falls silent, as if even the vents have been taken by fear. "All right then," he cocks the gun.

Kunikida swiftly takes out his pen and begins writing in his notebook. "Doppo –" His words stop faster than a freight train as he hears footsteps run next to him. They get quieter and quieter. His eyes shift to the side just in time to see a girl with long mauve hair run straight towards the businessman. "Hayashi!" His voice feels a mile away even though it can't be more than a few meters. Two light brown eyes, two dark brown eyes, equally shocked as they see her jump right in the middle of them. Kunikida makes to run for her, but it's all too late. A finger releases the trigger and a hand releases the gun. No one dares to look as the bullet flies through the air. _Clink._

Eyes open at the sound of metal hitting the tile floor. A teenage girl stands before the black haired man, her arms held in front of her as she too opens her eyes. There's no blood, no wound, and no dead body. A couple feet away lies a bullet, completely untarnished. The silence in the air breaks as soon as the gun hits the ground. Murmurs are heard throughout the shop as Rei walks back to the table. The businessman wastes no time in running out the door. "Hey!" the other man makes to run after him.

"Doppo Poet." A grappling cable swings around the man and pulls him to the floor. Police sirens ring in the background as they edge closer and closer. The employees rise up from behind the counter, and people get up from under the tables.

One of the employees walks up to the man tied up on the floor, "you should feel special; your case is so interesting that the chief of police himself is coming here to check it out." The man's eyes widen. The chief is known to be a no nonsense kind of guy. Some say cold, others say heartless: he's renowned for holding justice and law before anything else. Rei tilts an ear toward their conversation, her heartrate accelerating. _No, not him_.

The police arrive within a few short minutes. The first two men enter and head straight to arrest the man tied up. "I swear I didn't mean to actually shoot," the man pleas as he's stood up, "that girl just ran in out of nowhere. I panicked! I didn't even think the gun was loaded, I swear!" The policemen ignore his cries as they walk him out of the shop. As they leave, another officer comes in and takes the gun, bullet, and grappling hook and puts them into bags.

An older man walks in, dressed in a brown coat and pants instead of a police uniform. He has a rugged face that's framed by thick black glasses and perfectly kempt graying purple hair. "Chief Hayashi," the younger officer walks up to him and hands him the bags, "this was all that was left."

The older man examines the bags briefly before addressing the civilians in the café. "I am the chief of police of Yokohama. I need you all to stay here so that we can conduct interviews, then you will be dismissed individually. This is quite a peculiar case, so we need every video and eye witness account we can get." The customers stand along the walls of the shop, none of them sure of how to explain what happened.

A stout man with dark curly hair dressed in all white walks up from behind the counter and approaches the chief. "I'm the manager of this bakery," he shakes the chief's hand, "it's an honor, Chief. We'll provide you with any assistance you need." He pauses and twiddles his thumbs, "unfortunately, this is a rather old café, so we don't have any surveillance footage. And I'm also afraid that, due to the situation, most people here will not accurately be able to recall what happened." He clasps and unclasps his hands. "Ah ha," his head picks up and he walks towards the front of the bakery, "you see, the ones who would know anything about it are the ones who actually stopped the perpetrator." The chief raises an eyebrow as he follows the man. "You see, it was this teenage girl and this young man…" the manager gestures, but all he's pointing to is a 5,000 yen bill sitting on the middle table right by the window.

* * *

The harrowing gales that plagued the earlier day have now calmed into a nice summer breeze. Kunikida sprints down the sidewalk, dragging Rei along right behind him. They're now far enough away from the center city that the streets are much less crowded. He slows his pace down and lets go of her wrist once he's in a more familiar part of the city. They walk, a little breathless, in a casual stroll.

As Rei's heartrate slows down, her mind catches up to what just happened. Did they really just flee like that? This is bad on so many levels. Not to mention that if her father found out about any of this, she'd be worse off than if that bullet had actually hit her. She glances toward Kunikida; his eyes are laser focused on the sidewalk. She knows she shouldn't bother him, but she has to. "Um Mr. Kunikida, why did we run?" She looks at him, unable to tell if he can actually hear her or not. "Isn't it against the law to leave a crime scene like that, especially when we were key witnesses?"

He stops walking abruptly, and she nearly bumps right into him. He turns around to her, "you're a gifted, huh, an ability user?"

She doesn't say anything for a couple of seconds, but he doesn't either, clearly expecting an answer. She answers in a soft voice, "yeah." It's a surprise that she even said that considering she's not used to talking about her ability at all. Her head lifts as she remembers something from the bakery, "you're an ability user too. I saw you use it, Doppo Poet right?"

He nods. "I noticed you didn't call upon your ability."

"Serene Grace doesn't require me to call for it. It activates automatically." Rei smiles fondly, reminiscing about her ability.

He begins walking again at a slow pace. "So you want to help people?"

She jumps up and rolls her eyes at him, "No, where would you get a crazy idea like that idea from? Of course I do!" She breezes past him as her walk turns into a skip.

The former math tutor can't help but smile a little as his erstwhile student skips around in such a carefree manner. _She definitely has the want_. He clears his throat and she stops to look at him. "Have you ever heard of the Armed Detective Agency?"

She shakes her head. It sounds like an organization name, though it must be relatively new if she's never heard of it. She likes to keep track of all the different organizations around since it is her field of interest, but school made that a bit more difficult.

"It's a group of people, mainly ability users, who solve crimes that the police can't." He stops right at the corner of the sidewalk, "you want to help people and get a job; this can provide both. But be forewarned, this is no light task. Even though you're ability is noncombatant, you'll still probably be a field agent, which is a full time job, not to mention very dangerous."

"And you're a part of this group?"

He nods his head. "You don't have to make up your mind right now, just think about it. If you do decide you want to join, the building is right there." He points to the tall red building on the opposite side of the four way intersection. It's a pretty building, five stories high and taking up the entire street corner. Rei eyes it curiously, trying to see if she can see anyone through the windows.

The brief silence is interrupted by a default ringtone one would expect a soccer mom to have. "Hello," Kunikida answers his phone, "yes, do you need something?" He bids her farewell as he waves goodbye and walks down the street. She waves back at him even though she knows he can't see her. Rei turns her attention back to the building, thinking over the offer her old math tutor just presented to her. _The Armed Detective Agency. Maybe… if there wasn't one slight hiccup._

* * *

A stocky man with short, curly, brown hair in tan khakis and a matching business jacket runs through the darkened alleyways, frantic to find some way of escape. The footsteps behind him are getting progressively louder. He needs to lose them somehow. If he wasn't too busy running, he'd laugh. Like that's possible: they know these streets better than anyone. From what he can hear, there are at least five men chasing him. The streets are dark even though it's barely past one in the afternoon. Giant black skyscrapers lined on either side of the alley prevent the Sun from ever peeking through.

The man runs along the narrowed streets, sweat rapidly beating down his face even though the entire alley is cast in shade. The draw of steps rings ever clearer in his ears with each passing second. There's little to no hope. But if there is some how some way then… He freezes at the sight in front of him: a wall.

He stands at a dead end as the footsteps close in. One breath, and the steps stop. His hand clutches around his gun as he turns around. There are six of them, each with their own gun pointed directly at his head. There they are, the dogs of the dogs: Port Mafia grunts. They patrol these streets like bullies on the playground, and as a fair warning, they do not play well with others.

 _What is going on_ , he stares at the six men in suits with guns pointed at him, _why haven't they shot yet_? He doesn't ponder it for too long. This is his chance to escape. He needs a plan. He would only get as far as shooting one of them since the rest would surely open fire afterwards. _Is there a way I can distract them? Or maybe even trick them?_ Every thought vanishes as he hears, leisurely, footsteps coming in this direction. He listens carefully: it's only one set.

The man nearly falls in shock. Standing before him in the middle of the six mafia members is… a child. This… boy looks as if he's not even eighteen. He's wearing a black suit just like the rest of them, but along with it he's got on a black coat that makes him look like a kid playing in his father's clothes. His slightly messy, dark brown hair shines as the only thing in the alley that's being touched by sunlight. But his smile: a sly smirk that spills of amusement, as if this is all a joke. And his eyes: reddish brown and completely uncaring, as if this is all terribly boring. They shoot a feeling unlike any other into the man's body.

"Wh-who are you? What kind of joke is this? A child, that's who the Port Mafia sends?" He points his gun directly at the boy. His stance falters. The boy doesn't flinch.

A soft and low chuckle drips from the boy's mouth, "isn't it rule number one to not identify yourself to your enemies?" His laugh draws on, but the man doesn't dare make a sound. "Though since you'll be dead soon, I'll tell you." A feeling of terror runs through the man's spine. He can tell, just within this brief exchange, that the child standing in front of him is far different from any other child, or for that matter, any other mafia member. "I'm Osamu Dazai: Port Mafia executive."

The fabric of his suit flattens onto his skin, weighed down by the accumulation of sweat. There is no way that this boy is an executive. The five executives of the Port Mafia are the most powerful and feared people of the Yokohama underground. A group shrouded in mystery, there's only one thing anyone really knows about them: whatever they say, goes.

Dazai takes out his gun along with some bullets. His eyes aren't on the man in the tan suit, but it doesn't matter. He can feel the fear in the air. "You know what sucks? Being an executive stuck with grunt work." His tone is light, as if this were a conversation at the dinner table. "I mean seriously, "oh no a member of some gang stole some stuff from us," did they really find it necessary to have me deal with this?" Even though his tone is like spring, it makes the summer air feel like winter. "Now don't get me wrong here, you're actually one of my more interesting third kills of the day, but you're like what, a week two grunt? Your name isn't even relevant as you'll be dead shortly. Whatever, I guess it's just a slow day." He looks up at the man once his gun is loaded, "sorry to burden my woes onto you, let's get things started shall we?" He takes aim at the man with his back against the wall, "who are you working for?"

"I-I I don't know what you're talking about," the man in the tan suit vigorously shakes his head. "I wasn't doing anything bad. I just wandered in here by accid –"

 _Boom_. One bullet fired. A violent scream rips from the man in the now blood stained tan suit. He's now crouched on the ground, desperately trying to stop the bleeding in his shoulder. Anyone around could hear him scream, if only there were anyone around. Dazai disapprovingly looks onto the man wallowing against the wall before him, "didn't anyone ever tell you that lying is considered rude?"

The man peers at the mafia executive through squinted eyes. His left side wavers due to the immense pain in his shoulder. The mafia men hold their stances, unfazed by what is happening. The man in the tan suit falls lower on his right side, his hand – _bang_. A second gunshot fires. The man finishes his descent to the ground, blood pooling around his body. "Tsk tsk," Dazai shakes his head at him, "I'll commend you on your bravery, going for your gun like that, but it wasn't a very smart move. Classic sign of a day one underling."

The man grits his teeth, his hand tightens around his gun in anger. He has to do something, there has to be a way. No, he knows, there is no way. His hope is draining faster than his blood. "This is why I hate working with the lower levels," Dazai's voice rings above him. "You guys always have to complicate things. I knew how this was going to end, you knew how this was going to end, they all knew how this was going to end," he gestures to the six men behind him. "And yet here you are, wasting everyone's time with stupid heroics. Once I get the information I need, you'll be of no more use to me. So I'll make things simple for you since you're going to lose consciousness real soon. Tell me who you're working for, and I'll kill you now. If you so choose not to talk, I'll have my men take you back, heal your wounds, and then detain you for interrogation, which, of course, will be done by me. You better decide fast, if you pass out I get to choose for you."

The man looks up at the mafioso through blurred vision. _Everything about this guy. It's_ _incredible, truly. If only I lived to tell the tale._ His voice is hoarse and barely there, "Gaius, I'm working for Gaius." The man's eyes close as he loses consciousness.

The young executive smirks, "very well." He raises his gun at the comatose man, but soon lowers it as he hears a ringing coming from his pocket. The caller id flashes on the screen; a grimace spreads across his face. He turns around and walks toward the mafia men, "finish him off, I have to take a call." He pauses when he gets to them, "the thing he stole is tucked underneath his shirt in the back, bring it to me."

Once he is a far enough away, Dazai answers his phone. "Before you ask, yes I did take care of the stolen goods. Why are you calling? Is there a new mission? Preferably one that's more of a challenge?"

An angry voice yells through the phone, though it's largely drowned out by the rapid shots of bullets firing from six guns a few feet away. "You think you're all that, don't you? Ugh, whatever, I don't have time for this." The voice on the other side of the phone goes on, completely unwavered by the gunshots in the background. "We're needed by the Western Docks, some important traders are giving our men a particularly difficult time."

"Oohh," the brunette gushes, "a trade dispute that requires the both of us, it must be pretty important."

An exasperated sigh is heard from the other end, "it's international." Dazai's eyes light up, but the voice on the phone stops him before he can say anything else, "Western Docks. You better be there in ten." The line disconnects. From where he is, the Western Docks are at least twenty minutes away. _Oh well._

"Sir," one of the mafia men walks up to him, "this is what was stolen." He hands Dazai a package covered in blood. The executive reels back, holding it as far away from his as possible with the tips of his fingers.

The other mafia men carrying the now dead man in a tan suit walk up to them. Dazai motions for them to come closer with his free hand. As soon as the body is within arm's length, he takes the package and starts cleaning it on what little of the body is not covered in blood. Once it is cleaned off enough to be touchable, he takes the package in his hands and inspects it. "They're documents," he hands it back to the mafia member. "Take everything back to headquarters. Tell them that Gaius was trying to get intel on us."

"Yes sir," the mafia men leave with the recovered goods and dead body in hand.

 _Hmm, if he actually listened to me this time, he should be finishing up a mission that's only a few minutes away from the Western Docks right now_. He takes out his phone again. Not even one ring passes before it's answered. "Dazai sir," a voice calls through the line, followed by a cough.

"Go to the Western Docks, tell hat boy that I'll be there shortly. Then go to Gaius's hideout, bring the boss to my interrogation room, kill the rest." Dazai hangs up as he leaves the blood splattered alley and walks towards, hopefully, a more exciting mission.


	3. A New Detective

Rei lays on her still made bed, looking up at the ceiling and thinking about the offer Kunikida presented to her a couple days ago. She hasn't talked about it at all yet, but the more she thinks about it, the more she's sure she wants to do it, and thus the more she tries to talk herself out of it. It's a full time job, it's a big commitment for seasonal work, and it's dangerous. She sits up on the bed. _These aren't the real reasons why I'm avoiding this_.

"Rei," her mom calls from downstairs, "dinner is ready."

She walks down to the kitchen and takes her seat at the table. Her father is wearing his work clothes, which she's convinced at this point are the only clothes he has. His light brown eyes scan over the last of the newspaper before they start eating. She shifts her attention to her mother, who is just now sitting down. Her mom's gracefulness has always made her stand out among the family. The way her long, flowy, purplish gray hair and soft, light green eyes always perfectly compliment her elegant outfits and melodic voice make it hard to believe that she's related to the rest of them.

Her parents talk about how their days went, and she half listens as they laugh over a funny story her mom had with a client earlier. _What would be the best way to tell them? Now would be as good of a time as ever, though that's what I said yesterday at dinner too._

"Rei?" her mother's worried voice brings her back to the table, "you've been awfully quiet these past few days, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she says quietly. They continue to stare at her, concern painted on their faces. They've always been so good at seeing right through her. _I guess it's now or never_. "I want to get a job."

Their heads angle back slightly and they look at each other, pondering for a moment. "Hmm, okay," her mom starts, "Isn't this what your fliers were about?"

"Yes," Rei explains, "but this is a more traditional job."

Her father clears his throat, "what do you mean by a more traditional job? You know that –"

"Yes, I know," she stops him before he can start lecturing. "Academics come first," she quotes, stealing the words right from his mouth. "It's just a summer thing, I'll quit before university starts." He raises a brow, but ultimately decides to give her claim a nod of approval.

"So what is this job?" her mom asks her, "did you already apply for it?"

"It was offered to me, so I don't need to apply." Her parents give her a confused look. She takes a deep breath, _now time for the hard part_. "It's for this place called the Armed Detective Agency."

A beat passes. No one has said anything. Rei opens her eyes, _maybe it's a miracle, maybe he hasn't heard of –_

"THE WHAT?!" her father shouts as he slams his hands against the table. _Of course he has_. His eyes are wide, his teeth are clenched, and his hands are balled into fists, it's just about as she expected. She had hoped that with the relative newness of the agency, her dad may not have heard of it, but of course her father is her father, he knows every organization in the city.

Her mom looks between the two of them, concern plaguing her. "What's going on?" She turns to her husband, "what's so bad about this agency?"

Her father relaxes ever so slightly, "the Armed Detective Agency is a new organization. They help solve crimes and settle disputes, specializing in cases that are deemed too difficult for normal police."

"Oh," her mom remarks, "is that it? It does sound like an awfully dangerous job, though I'm sure there's something there that Rei can do that isn't so bad." The uneasiness on her daughter's face doesn't fade. She glances over at her husband again, "what? What is it?"

"They're ability users."

"Oh."

Rei looks between her parents, the dinner table liken to a battlefield before the war starts. Yup, looks like everything is right on track. No one dares to mention the fact that abilities so much as exist in this household. For as long as she can remember, it's been taboo to even utter the word. It's a miracle that her parents somehow survived after it was discovered that she's a gifted.

"Dad, please try to understand," Rei exclaims, "this really isn't that big of a deal. So what if they have abilities? They use them for good, to help people! They're fighting for the same side as you are. Me working for them is just like you working for the police department."

"It's not," her dad states blankly. "I know how all these "helpful" agencies go. It's way too easy to abuse abilities, even yours."

"How?! My ability is completely noncombatant. How can I "abuse" my ability if I can't even use it at will? Just because you–"

"That's enough," he stops her. "You want to know something? The number of ability related crimes has gone up significantly in recent months." _Oh boy, here we go._ Her dad is well known for three main things: his accomplishments as police chief, his strict and unyielding personality, and the long winded tirades he goes on whenever one of his trigger words is spoken. Among his most famous rants are "education is your first priority," which almost happened earlier, and "abilities are the worst thing to ever grace humankind," which is happening right now. _Two in one dinner, not bad_.

"Just the other day, there was this mysterious incident at a bakery in central city. There's hardly any record of what happened, but I'm confident that ability users were involved." Rei had been so preoccupied with the offer from the agency, that she had completely forgotten about the incident at the bakery. _Does he really not know anything?_ He must not, because she would not be sitting there if he did. If he knew about any of it: her involvement, Kunikida's involvement, the fact that an agency member was involved, or the fact that Kunikida is both an ability user and an agency member, he would physically explode.

"Dad," she cuts him off before he goes any further.

"Even ignoring all of that, do you know how dangerous a job like that is? Because you are an ability user, you'll probably be a field agent. That ability of yours has made you think you're invincible, but I assure you, there are people in this city who have the power to kill even you."

Her mom chimes in at this, "a field agent? Honey, you're seventeen. I know you want this job, but think about how incredibly dangerous this is."

"I know how dangerous it is." Rei takes a moment between her words. "I know that I could easily die while working there, but I don't care. This job is an amazing opportunity for me to help people and better the world around me."

Her father forces his hand against the table, "if you want to make the world a better place, you can do so by first going to university, then the academy, and then finding a job from there."

"Why wait though?! I can do all of that stuff later. I can go to university in the fall, and then to the academy when I graduate, but I have an opportunity to help, right now, and I'm gonna take it."

"Absolutely not," he stands from his chair. "You are young and naïve. Just because you got lucky, it doesn't mean that every ability out there is sunshine and rainbows. You're just a little child who has absolutely no idea what's out there!"

"Tetsuhisa," a stern voice commands from the opposite side of the table, "that's enough." The older man looks around the room, from his wife to his daughter. He lowers his head and sits down.

Rei speaks again once he's calmed down, doing her best to keep her voice as level as possible, "why are you so discriminatory against gifteds? Do you just automatically hate everything to do with abilities? I have an ability; do you hate me?"

"No. I love you," he lets out a defeated sigh, "and that's why I'm not letting you take this job."

A fallen expression shadows over her face. She stands up and pushes her chair in, "I'll excuse myself."

Rei sits on the edge of her bed, mindlessly scrolling through her phone. She looks over her contacts list and goes through them until she sees a name that piques her interest. Should she? If there's one person who can help her here, it's her. But she's probably too busy to answer anyway. Rei checks the clock, _what time is it even over there anyway?_ Her finger hovers over the screen, contemplating on hitting dial.

Knocks roll against her door, shoving the teenager out of her contemplation. She puts her phone away and prepares for a continuation of the conversation at dinner. "Come in."

Instead of the lecture she thought was coming, she simply hears the soft sounds of someone walking up to her bed. "May I sit with you?"

The girl looks up, that voice was much softer than the one she was expecting. "Mom," the word can't help but come out, clearly surprised by this visit. She nods and moves a little so that her mother can sit next to her.

Rei puts her head on her mom's shoulder once she sits down. The older woman gently runs her fingers through her daughter's hair as they sit in silence for a few minutes. "You know how your father can be," her mom starts, "he's a very… rooted person."

The girl laughs a little, "yeah, I know." She closes her eyes and relaxes. Her mother's voice has always been able to calm her down, and the way she'd play with her hair is just as soothing.

Her mom continues, "he and I love you very much, and we want what's best for you. You know as well as anyone that your dad has quite the resentment toward abilities, and it's fairly understandable given everything, but it does cloud his judgement more than he cares to admit. Well anyway, the point is that we try to do what's best for you, but often we fail because we're not you. You're growing up. You're going to be moving away for university soon; you're almost an adult, and I think you're ready to make your own decisions."

Rei lifts her head, "does this mean what I think it means?" She bites her lip as she awaits her mother's answer.

Her mom smiles, "it means that it's up to you. I trust your judgement, and I know your dad does too." Her tone then turns serious, "but he is right about the danger. There are some very bad, very powerful, ability users out there, and even you are at risk in this type of work. Just, promise to be safe out there, for me at least."

She nods and gives her a hug, "I promise mom."

"Very well then," her mother gets up off the bed, "good luck on your new job." She gives her daughter a kiss on her head, then makes her way to leave the room. She walks to the door then turns around in the frame, "remember, school is first priority though." The girl nods, and her mom gives her a quick smile before shutting the door.

She smiles brightly as she lays back on her bed in disbelief. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this._

* * *

 _Giant, colorful, bouncy circles float all throughout the otherwise empty air. The backdrop is a beautiful display of warm, sunset-like colors. Rei jumps from one circle to another as upbeat music plays in the background. She laughs as she lands on the soft, trampoline-like surfaces. The music stops. The background disappears. The circles vanish. She screams as she falls into the void. Mirrors surround her. Blood is splattered across them. The mirrors dissolve; a new room takes their place. A woman is lying on the floor crying. She won't stop. Rei walks toward her. Blinding white lights fill the space. Brown walls now surround her. Chairs are lined to her left. Boom. There's an explosion. She stares at her hand, her fingers twitching one by one. The scenery changes again. She's now in a cemetery. Flowers lay at the bed of the tombstones. She walks toward the them, but stops when she hears crying. She follows the source of the crying; the closer she gets, the more it sounds like –_

Rei jolts into a sitting position. Her breathing is rapid and her pajamas feel like they're glued to her skin. Her body is covered in sweat, as if she just ran a marathon. She wipes her face even though all it does is mix the sweat and tears together. Her breathing slows enough for realization to come over her. A hand quickly swipes for her phone. Just what she was afraid of: late. She jumps up from the bed, inwardly cursing at herself for sleeping through her alarm.

Sat right at the kitchen table is her father, reading the paper just as she expected. He really had to be sitting right there, didn't he? "You're going to be late." His eyes have a different kind of look than they usually do. _I wonder why_.

She grabs some cereal from the pantry to make her breakfast. "Trying to teach me a lesson, huh? Interesting coming from you of all people."

"I just don't want you to be late on your first day." _Clank_ , the spoon hits the edge of the ceramic bowl. _Bullshit_.

Neither of them say anything for the rest of time they're in the kitchen together. She eats her breakfast. He reads his paper. Then she gets her bag and walks to the door.

"Please be careful out there, Rei. There are terrifying people in this world, with abilities far worse than mine." She stops walking. It's a moment lost in time. For the first time since she made her decision, a twinge of uncertainty pokes at her. She turns around; he's reading the paper. The moment is over. She walks out the door.

* * *

The city feels a lot bigger today. Rei walks through the central district, trying to remember where exactly Kunikida lead her the other day. It's not too long though before she finds herself at the corner of a familiar four way intersection. Her eyes marvel at the grand red building resting on the opposite side of the intersection. She takes a breath, looks both ways, then crosses the street.

She knocks on the single frame wooden door. There's no answer. She lightly pulls on the handle, and it swings open. Her steps are timid as she walks into the building, not quite sure if this counts as breaking and entering or not. Looking around, the hall is empty. A few rooms are lined against the walls, but there aren't any people around. The overhead lights are turned off, and the only source of illumination is from behind her. In the back of the room is a big, metallic staircase. She walks toward it, looking around at the walls as she goes. The sound of her shoes hitting the stairs echoes along the stairwell as she slowly makes her way to the next floor.

The second floor is much like the first: dark and empty. She looks around a little, then walks on to the third floor. The third floor is, interestingly enough, dark and empty. I _s this a prank?_ As she ascends the penultimate flight of stairs, she tries to think of reasons why Kunikida would pull a prank like this; it's so unlike him. _This couldn't be about me, although he never said it, I was totally his favorite student._ She stops when she reaches the fourth floor. There is something unusual about this floor, there are… actual signs of human life? Her attention automatically gravitates to the door right at the base of the stairs. The lights are on, and people can be heard talking on the other side. She takes a step toward the door, but decides against it when she doesn't hear one voice in particular.

Halfway up the final set of stairs, Rei stops in her tracks when she hears two people talking on the next floor. She recognizes one of the voices as Kunikida's, aka the only one she would recognize. Their words echo against the stairwell in a murmur that's too soft to clearly pick up. That doesn't matter though, the tone of their conversation is enough to tell her that it must be important. She carefully creeps forward and peeks at the topmost floor through the rails. For the most part, it looks like the rest of them, but the door right before the stairs is wide open; it seems to be an office of some kind. The voices become louder and more distinct as the people leave the office-like room. Out in front of the door is Kunikida talking to an older looking man with long silver hair wearing a green yukata.

"Very well then, I trust your determination in this Kunikida," the older man speaks in a serious tone. Although his back is to her, she can imagine his stern face staring down Kunikida. "You'll be the one in charge of her training. You can get started today."

"Yes sir," Kunikida bows. The gray haired man turns and heads down the stairs. Rei jolts in her position, trying to find a way to somehow appear as if she wasn't just eavesdropping on them. Too late.

The gray haired man peers straight at her. His all-knowing eyes cut through her like steel slicing through ice. "Rei Hayashi?" he asks in a deep voice.

"Um, yes… sir," she replies timidly, anxiously awaiting what will happen. The man stares at her with that same stern expression, as if he's evaluating her. He then wordlessly bows and walks past her.

After taking some time to recover, she quickly bows after him, but he's already on the next flight of stairs. She stares after him for a couple of seconds, but soon shakes it off and finishes her journey up to the final floor. Kunikida stands at the top with his arms folded over the rail and a pensive expression painted on his face. She walks up next to him and clears her throat, which is apparently sufficient enough to get his attention. He takes a moment before speaking, "well, I guess it's time for me to show you around."

"This is President Fukuzawa's office," he gestures to the room they're standing in front of. She peeks into the room: it looks like a pretty big office, and also pretty empty. "He's the man I was talking to earlier," Kunikida continues. She raises her head at this information, _so that's the president, huh_. "Only come up here if he calls on you to, or you need to speak with him on something." Rei gives him a curt nod of understanding, and they then make their way down to the fourth floor.

"Here is where all the agents work," Kunikida gestures to the lightened door she walked past earlier, "this will be your office for the summer." He opens the door, and she follows him inside.

Bright lights rush to blind her eyes as soon as she steps into the room, forcing her to quickly cover them with her hands. It contrasts very starkly with the dimly lit hallway. Once her eyes adjust, she takes in the room, which looks like a rather typical office with tables, desks, and chairs. The atmosphere is far more cheerful and less creepy than that of what's on the other side of the door. It's also largely empty… except for the two girls who are sitting at a table near the back of the room.

"The agents are out currently," Kunikida explains as he walks Rei over to where the girls are sitting, "but these are the clerks. This is Naomi," he points to the girl with long, straight, black hair, dark eyes, and a big smile on her face. "And this is Haruno," he points to the girl sitting next to Naomi with shorter brown hair, olive green eyes, and an equally big smile. Both girls appear to be around her age. The three of them wave to each other briefly before noticing that Kunikida has left their vicinity. He addresses them once he's at the door, "I'll be back in approximately half an hour; you can talk to them while I'm gone."

After the door shuts, Rei switches her attention to the two girls sitting in front of her. Though they only stay in their seats for a second longer before swiftly jumping up to ask her a barrage of questions.

"Oh my god, you're so cute! Look at her, she's so shy!"

"Wow, your clothing is adorable! It's so old fashioned, do pick it out yourself?"

"I absolutely love your hair! Is this your natural color?"

Rei smiles nervously as she attempts to give them some answers. She then asks some questions of her own, and they begin conversing about various subjects such as the agency, hobbies, and interests. "So how'd you get this job?" Haruno inquires; "wasn't it through Kunikida?" Rei nods her head, only half wondering how she knew that.

"So you're an agent, right? Field work and all that?" Naomi takes her turn asking the questions. Rei nods again, pretty confident that that's what Kunikida told her. "So, what's your ability?" Naomi continues, she and Haruno scooting closer in curiosity. "Since you're a field agent, you must have an ability. What is it? Haruno and I don't have any, that's why we're clerks."

Rei looks at their excited faces and sighs, "okay, but be prepared to be disappointed. My ability really isn't impressive at all. It's noncombatant." They nod, but they're both still gleaming with excitement. She takes a breath, "it's called Serene Grace, and what it does is –"

The door opens, and Kunikida steps in and walks straight to the table where the girls are sitting. "Oh come on Kunikida," Naomi complains, "you always ruin the fun. We were just about to learn what her ability is."

He looks at the three of them, his expression unwavering, "sorry." He turns to Rei, "we have a mission."

* * *

The car ride is fairly quiet as Kunikida drives them out to where the mission is. Rei stares out the window, unable to believe that she already has a mission on her first day. Her mind wanders as they drive through the city, trying to imagine what it's going to be like. She looks over at him, his thoughts are clearly elsewhere too. "Um, sir," she begins in a small voice. His head shifts in acknowledgment to her calling him. "I know it may not be my place to ask," she continues nervously, "but what were you and President Fukuzawa talking about earlier? It sounded like it was about me."

His expression tightens, "we were discussing your joining the agency." She eyes his profile: his eyes are laser focused on the road. "The circumstances of you joining are a bit odd, especially considering that you'll be quitting once the summer is over. You see, we don't normally take seasonal workers," his eyes sharpen, "but I had to make an exception." The scenery changes to a much quieter setting as they leave the second ring of the city. "Fate and feelings are nothing compared to ideals and plans. Rules are made to be followed, but alas there does seem to be an exception to everything. That is why, despite everything, you joined this agency. You know, just as I know, as President Fukuzawa knows, and as your parents know, that you are meant to work here."

The city skyscrapers transition into much smaller buildings as they travel farther from the city center. A warm feeling spreads throughout her body as she thinks about what he said, _so he does have a softer side to him after all_. She speaks up once they pass through the outer city, "Mr. Kunikida sir?" He hums a response. "You wouldn't happen to know how my father never learned about what happened in the bakery, would you?"

A smile threatens to tug at his mouth, "well, it seems like we have arrived at our destination." He pulls up in an old run down lot and stops the car. Rei looks out the window at the view, through which she finds out that there is no view. They're sat way out in the outskirts where all there is is dirt, the occasional tree, and, very rarely, signs of human settlement. Right at the edge of the lot there's a wooden fence that divides the pavement and the last remains of the city from the dirt and the beginning of the country. She looks over at the driver's seat, only to see that Kunikida has already gotten out of the car. She quickly scrambles to get out and catch up to where he's walking.

She catches her breath as she stands next to him on the dried up ground, not having a clue what's going on. From on the horizon, there appears to be someone running towards them. He's frantically waving at them and shouting something she can't hear. He's running exceedingly fast, so much so that he nearly runs right into them. He looks a little younger than her, and is dressed in blue denim overalls with a straw hat resting on top of his very bright, short blonde hair. Any tiredness from all that running is hidden behind a brilliant smile that could outshine the Sun.

"Oh wow, so these are real city folk," the boy greets them and bows.

Rei bows back at him, as does Kunikida, although he does so with a slightly irritated expression on his face. Kunikida clears his throat, "you called saying you needed our help sir?"

The young farmer looking guy tilts his head in perplexion before seeming to remember why he called them. "Ah! There's this man who's been showing up around here; he keeps terrorizing me and everyone else out here." _There are other people out here?_ "He ruins the crops, messes with the livestock, and he constantly tries to run us over." Rei moves her head back, one of those is not like the others.

As if on cue, an engine can be heard revving in the distance. The three of them look to see a car on the horizon, making its way toward them at an alarming rate. They run back to the fence, but stop when they no longer hear the car hurriedly approaching them. It's now about forty feet away from them, and it's also a truck, a giant truck. Rei stumbles back; this is definitely not how she thought today would go. She looks into the front window at the driver's seat and sees a young man, maybe a year or two older than her, with vibrant orange hair and a crazy expression on his face.

He sits in his truck, waiting, baiting them to do something. She hears Kunikida whisper something next to her, but he says it too quietly for her to tell what it is. "Come on, are you guys just gonna stand there? Do something. I dare you." There's a small flash, and Kunikida steps up with a handgun in hand. "Nu-uh," the driver gets something from his glove compartment. He sticks his hand out the window, a gun of his own pointed right at them, "I don't think you wanna do that."

Rei takes a step forward, "sir, um, Mr. Sir, we don't want to hurt you or get anyone else here hurt. So if you'd drop the weapon and get out of the vehicle, we can discuss this rationally."

The orange haired man narrows his eyes, "don't lie to me, I know the truth, you're gonna lock me up because you've deemed that I'm a bad person."

"No, we're gonna lock you up because you have acted against the law and hurt people. What I think doesn't matter, but if you want my opinion, I don't think you're a bad person," she pauses, "but I do think you've made some bad decisions in your life. But it's not too late to redeem yourself if you stop this, and stop terrorizing the people who live here."

"Why should I?!" the man in truck shouts. "They haven't done any good for me, no one has!"

"Why does that matter?" she reasons back. "You shouldn't not do bad things to people because they've done good for you, you shouldn't do them because they're people. They're real people with real thoughts, emotions, and stories, just like you and anyone you've ever cared about. Why not be the person you want others to be?"

The orange haired man pauses for a second, then wildly shakes his head, "no. No. No!" He revs the engine back up. Rei's eyes widen in panic as she steps back and glances behind her: the farm boy is cowering by the fence and Kunikida is standing a bit a ways from them with his arms above his head. She turns back around and takes a stance: there is only one option left. She braces herself. The truck accelerates. Her heartrate accelerates. The sound of metal and tires rushing toward her fills her mind.

Then brakes. As if someone slammed them down immediately afterwards.

Rei opens her eyes and uncrosses her arms. The truck is stood, stopped about fifteen feet away from them, way too far for her ability to have kicked in. She stands in front of the motionless vehicle, confused as to why it stopped. The driver gives her a thumbs up and a smile. This smile is different than the one he had on earlier, it's far more genuine, and actually rather pleasant. This guy's whole demeanor changed in the span of her closing her eyes to now.

The blonde farm boy runs up to her and gives her his thanks. She doesn't even have time to gather a response before he runs out to the truck and climbs onto the back. She nearly falls in shock, but luckily (luckily?) the immobility in her legs prevented that from happening. The truck engine turning back on pulls her back to reality right in time to see the blonde farm boy and the orange haired guy, who was trying to run him over a couple minutes ago, ride away together. She turns around to see if Kunikida is as bewildered by all of this as she is.

Up by the fence, there he stands, casually talking on his phone, not even paying any attention to what is going on. This, of course, only adds more fuel to the fire. Did he not just see what she just saw? Her hands ingrain themselves in her hair, a scream is building its way to the surface. "Hayashi," his stoic voice breaks her dramatic moment, "the mission's over, we're heading back."

* * *

The ride back is done in silence as there is nothing to say. There are too many questions that won't get any answers. The atmosphere in the car is suffocating, as if the tension is actually increasing the humidity. Thankfully, the ride back is much shorter than the one there.

They pull up at the agency building and Rei steps out of the car. She stands by the door and waits for Kunikida to get out. "Go back to the room we were in earlier, there should be some stuff for you there," he tells her through the passenger side window, "I have something I have to do." She nods as a response, and the car drives off. She sighs as she walks in and up to the office, ready to get started on what she presumes is a bunch of paperwork.

"Congratulations Rei!" a myriad of voices greet her as she walks into the room. Her mouth hangs open in astonishment; there's a banner, some streamers, food, and even a few balloons around the room. She looks around at all the faces she does and doesn't recognize. Naomi, Haruno, and President Fukuzawa are here, as are the farm boy and the driver. There are also two people she's never met: one is a short kind of guy in a brown detective's outfit who's probably older than he looks, and the other is a woman with sharp black hair who looks like she could actually kill you at any moment.

Before she has any time to freak out about this, Naomi runs up to her and gives her a hug. "Congratulations Rei," Naomi smiles as she lets go, "you're now officially a member!" She exclaims this cheerfully, as if it's supposed clear everything up.

"You see," Haruno adds on as she walks up to them with a plate of food, "even though you were technically working here already, in order to become an official member of the agency, you have to pass a test to show that you are truly selfless." She hands Rei the plate, then walks back to get her own.

"Thank you," Rei says sheepishly as she takes the plate, still not completely sure of what's going on. She stares down at the food on the plate: _noodles, how did they know?_

"Yup, and you passed!" Naomi cheers as she runs her hand through the truck driver's orange hair. "The mission you went on today was actually your entrance exam. It was administered by Kunikida along with the help of Kenji and brother here." The orange haired guy lets out a nervous laugh, but he doesn't do anything to stop her. _What's going on? The crazy driver's not crazy? … BROTHER!?_ She can't help but stare at them; they seem very unlike any sibling relationship she's ever seen.

"It was truly amazing," a familiar small voice speaks up. Rei shifts around to look at the speaker, who is none other than the farm boy, sitting on a desk, eating an apple. "The way you saved me without thinking twice was incredible. I know I can count on you as a teammate!" _Teammate?_ He walks up to her and bows, "I'm Kenji, by the way."

"I, uhh… thank you," she awkwardly bows back at him.

The orange haired man then approaches her with Naomi tagged on his arm. "Don't mind that, Kenji here doesn't know what a handshake is," he laughs nervously as he gestures to the young farmer. Kenji looks up at him in amazement at this new vocabulary word. "I'm Tanizaki," the orange haired guy shyly extends his hand to her, "I'm sorry for earlier. I hope you're okay."

She cautiously accepts his handshake and gives him a small smile. "There's no need to worry Rei," Naomi speaks while running her hand along Tanizaki's torso. "You can always trust brother. He's so kind and giving," her voice lowers, "in many ways." Tanizaki simply laughs as she does this. Rei looks around the room to see if anyone else is as uncomfortable by this as she is, but everyone seems completely unfazed, as if it's a regular occurrence here.

"Hey, hey, what about me?" an unfamiliar voice vocalizes. Her attention shifts to the guy in the brown detective's outfit sitting near the back of the room. "I'm Ranpo, and I'm the greatest detective who has ever lived," he gives her an enthusiastic thumbs up with one hand while his other holds up a lollipop. She smiles and gives him a more unsure thumbs up back.

"And I'm Yosano," the woman with the sharp hair sitting next to Ranpo takes her turn at an introduction. "I'm the resident doctor here, so if you ever get banged up, you know where to go." The fact that she says this while swinging a cleaver in her hand is almost as unnerving as the slasher-like smile on her face. Rei lets out an uneasy laugh, not sure whether to make heads or tails of this rather dubious medical policy.

"All right, and that's everyone," Haruno wraps things up. "Sorry about all the craziness, but that's just kinda how entrance exams tend to go." She takes some steps back, "but yeah, here we all are, well except for Kunikida, he's on a case, but you know him already."

Rei stands back and looks over the six people standing before her. This is real. This is her job now. President Fukuzawa raises his cup and everyone else follows after, "welcome, to the Armed Detective Agency."

* * *

Late evening in the early summer always brings an interesting kind of weather. The evening says it's cold, while the summer says it's hot. The sole neon light in the alleyway flickers, unsure if it wants to be seen or not. The bells on the door ring, temporarily disrupting the silent atmosphere before the door closes again and the alley returns to its hushed state.

A rush of both warmth and cold hits Dazai as he enters the dimly lit building. He walks down the stairs to exactly what he expects to see: an empty bar. He sits down on the middle stool right in front of the counter. He lays his head on his arms which are crossed over the bar counter, not bothering to tell the bartender what he wants. His fingers draw small circles on the polished wood. His eyes gloss over the various alcoholic beverages as his mind wanders off. Today happened, or it didn't, he honestly can't tell. It's not even midnight and he's already forgotten about the day. Day in and day out, a continuous cycle that spins into a blur. The only relief from the monotonous drone of life is death, but unfortunately every attempt he's had at that has failed.

The sound of a glass being placed onto hardwood brings Dazai out of his thoughts. He picks it up and inspects it, unsure of what it is. He shrugs and drinks it, with any luck it'll be poisonous. _Damn_. His smile is somber as he sets down the glass. _It's one of those nights_. He looks around at all the empty seats around him. It's just him and the bartender, who's finishing up cleaning the last of the glasses, tonight. He downs the rest of his drink and hands it to the bartender. In some ways, he likes days like today: if the emptiness is clawing at him like this it means that something is there, doesn't it?

 _What is the point of any of this? This is all nothing. There is nothing. I have nothing._ He sighs silently and takes a cigarette from his jacket and lights it. _I don't care about any of it: not the city, not the mafia, not myself._ He looks on at the bartender shining the glasses and thinks about why he's in the mafia in the first place. He laughs internally, _there is no reason_. Is there any point to fighting a battle you know you won't win? The bartender sets the last glass down and walks out from behind the counter. Dazai puts out his cigarette and sets his head down on his arms again. _There is no point in going back; there's nothing for me there_. He watches as the bartender walks to the stairs. "Hit the lights as you leave." The bartender nods and turns off the lights, then heads home. Dazai sits quietly in the darkness, just him and his thoughts, until he falls asleep, right at the bar counter.


	4. In the Alleys

It is a lovely summer day as the hustle and bustle of the city rings loud and clear. The sun is shining, a refreshing breeze circulates throughout the air, the birds fly freely in the sky, and the detectives are hard at work solving cases. Well, some of them are at least. The fourth floor of the agency building is largely mute as the faint buzzing of the cooling system lulls over the spacious office. Yosano and Kenji are out doing field work in the central city. Ranpo is lounging about on the sofa eating an assortment of sweets. Kunikida is standing by the other side of the room taking a phone call. And in the center of the room, Tanizaki, Naomi, Haruno, and Rei are sitting at the table "working."

"I'm telling you guys," Naomi whispers in a hushed tone as to not alert Kunikida, "penguins are definitely in the top five of cutest sea creatures."

"Penguins are birds," Haruno clarifies in an equally soft murmur.

"I know that," the black haired clerk retorts in a slightly louder volume, "but they're birds that live by the sea. They go into the water and swim and everything."

"So if moved to the beach," Tanizaki butts in, "and went swimming every day, would that make me a sea creature?"

The chatter at the central table picks up its pace as the agents debate over this pressing issue. Their work for the day remains quite unfinished and largely skewed to one side of the table. Rei and Haruno sit on the right side with tall stacks of papers sat in front of them, while Naomi and Tanizaki sit on the left side with each other sat in front of them. They soon derail into laughter as the conversation leaves its more confined state.

Rei quietly laughs along, half listening to their conversation, half skimming over the report she's supposed to be working on. Her hand mindlessly edits and corrects the paper sat out under it as she muses about the interesting group of people who have entered her life. For the past week or so, she's just been doing paperwork, and as the new kid on the block, her coworkers regularly come over and start up fun "get to know you" conversations with her. This, of course, sends Kunikida up the wall, ranting about being behind schedule and all that. She doesn't mind it at all though, since her coworkers tell her all kinds of fascinating stories about their lives and what it's like working at the agency. The stories always amaze her and make her dream up all sorts of ideas in her head. Even though Rei genuinely enjoys paperwork, she does often find herself fantasizing about what field work is like; she is signed on as a field agent after all.

"Yes, I understand," Kunikida speaks in a collected manner, "we'll be right on it." The four agency members sitting at the table abruptly stop their penguin discussion when they notice the tall blonde haired man walking over to them. "There have been reports of a small youth group wreaking havoc in an area in eastern Downtown. There isn't much known about them, but it's most likely that they're part of a new gang surfacing in the region."

"What if it's the mafia?" Haruno proposes in a concerned voice.

Kunikida shakes his head, "it's not them. This work is way too sloppy and childlike for it to be done by them."

Rei leans her head forward in curiosity. The Port Mafia is an interesting criminal organization – if interesting actually meant disgusting, cruel, and psychopathic. Everyone in the city knows of the mafia and the fact that they rule the Yokohama underground; the sleek obsidian colored skyscrapers in the east are a constant reminder of that. Even still, no one actually knows anything about them. They work largely in the shadows, and the identities of their men are kept a secret. What they are widely known for, though, is being egregiously ruthless; rumors of the acts their higher ranked members have done are often tossed in the wind due to how outlandish they tend to be. Rei doesn't know that much about them, but she knows more than most people do from overhearing her father's conversations from time to time. The mafia primarily stick to their part of the city, but they're not at all afraid to cross over, and when they do they're often indistinguishable from ordinary pedestrians. They're also weirdly hierarchical. The structure is for the most part unknown to outsiders, but at the bottom are the grunts, then in between is some number of worker tiers, and at the top are the executives. There are five executives in total, but that's all anyone really knows about them.

Kunikida folds his arms as he ponders what to do. After a minute or two, he readjusts his glasses and addresses the group sitting at the table, "Tanizaki, go to the area downtown and check it out. We need as much information as we can get. Their last known whereabouts are by an old drug store; I'll send you the directions when you leave."

Tanizaki nods, and the older detective shifts his words over to Rei, "Hayashi, you can go with him."

The dark haired girl blankly blinks at him as she replays what he said a couple times. "You mean as in my first mission?" she asks him slowly.

Kunikida nods in confirmation. Rei jumps up slightly, but her excitement is cut off quickly by Naomi getting up from her chair. "If brother is going on this mission, then so am I." The clerk then promptly latches herself onto her brother's arm.

The serious faced blonde crosses his arms, "did you finish the file on the bandit case from last week?" Naomi pouts in a stance that mirrors his, then dejectedly saunters back to her seat. He clears his throat and turns to Rei again, "this mission should be nice and simple for your first taste of field work. Stick close to Tanizaki and observe what he does." She gives him a nod, then walks with her coworker to the door. "Although the case itself isn't all that dangerous, it is in a bad neighborhood," Kunikida adds as they step out of the room, "do be watchful."

* * *

Downtown has always had a reputation of being a notoriously sketchy place. It's infamous for being riddled with a plethora of gangs. Its unruly nature is in no small part attributed to being grounded right by mafia territory. The tattered, run down, gray and brown buildings that run along the sparsely walked streets cower before the shiny, pristine, jet black structures that loom over them more and more as you walk farther inward. Shadows crawl along and animals scatter throughout the area as the agents make their way to their destination.

Tanizaki's full attention remains on Kunikida's directions, barely even checking what's in front of him to make sure he doesn't run into anything. Rei walks behind him, huddled over, scanning the unfamiliar landscape around her. The leading agent comes to an abrupt halt, nearly causing his following partner to crash right onto the street. "This is it."

They stand before an old drugstore; there are no signs on the windows, and there doesn't appear to be anyone in the shop either. They walk up to the door; a hand reaches for the handle. Then it hits them: a smell. A peculiar scent wafts to their noses. It's strange; it's… musky. As their feet step closer to the alley, the smell becomes stronger. In the alleyway there's a line, a clear divide separating where the sun can reach and where it can't. The farther in they walk, the more powerful the stench becomes. It's a foul, repugnant odor. As they step across the line, it hits them full force. It's unusual. It's unidentifiable. It's… bodies. At least six dead gang members lie piled up onto each other at the center point between the two buildings. Six bodies cast away without remorse.

Their feet no longer walk. Their legs no longer stand. They fall, but they don't even notice. No words can find their way out of their mouths. The only things audible are two heartbeats: the only signs of life there. Rei feels herself beginning to throw up, but Tanizaki pulls on her. He doesn't look much better himself, but he's right, they have to get up or they'll be next. They scramble to get up as fast as they can and run back out onto the street.

Their journey is cut short. Five men in suits block their path, each armed with a gun pointed right at the pair. The men stand equally spaced apart in a perfect line connecting the two shops. Wordlessly, their weapons are prepped in unison. They all have the same gun, the same suit, the same stance. _They're mafia men_.

Tanizaki readies himself, prepared to do what it takes to get the both of them out of there. "Light sn –" _Vhoom_. A single bullet rips through the air, narrowly missing the right side of his head. He falters back and trips as a result, his eyes closing in the process. They fire again. A barrage of bullets tear their way to their targets, making everything else fall deaf in comparison. The excruciating pain, the cry of his own agonized screams, the sharp metal gashing through his skin. They don't come. He opens his eyes to see a determined seventeen year old girl standing with her back to him, her arms stretched out to her sides. The bullets fly toward her, but they all fail to reach their destination. Each metal casing hits the pavement with an acute _clank_ , not that anyone can hear it. He watches in amazement, but only for a second. He has to come up with a plan. The mafia men will probably end up using all of their ammo, but that still doesn't give them much time. He'll have to – _Thump_. A single distinct noise tolls from behind him. He rotates his torso.

 _Thud._

Rei's upper body instantly swerves to look behind her. Lying on the ground is a young man with vibrant orange hair, his face pointed up at the sky, knocked out stone cold. "Cease fire," a calm voice commands, effectively stopping the gunfire. The young woman doesn't even notice as she falls to kneel down beside the newly unconscious body. Her hands tremble as they check his vitals; a heartbeat, a pulse, a breath: he's alive. A sense of relief runs over her, a breath in. Then feelings of anger, fear, and panic crash over them, a breath out. Her head remains unmoved, but her eyes shift upward. At the edge of her field of vision appears to be something like the beginnings of a pair of shoes. She lowers her eyes, her gaze resting back on Tanizaki, not willing herself to look back up. "You may leave now, our business here is done." The words draw from above her like cold concrete in the dead of winter. The stare of a pair of eyes beats down on her as the sun does to the Earth on a summer day. "I'll take care of the rest of this."

Sets of footsteps recede in the background, but they fail to be heard over the beats directly pounding into the dismayed girl's ears. Her hands slowly move away from Tanizaki. One movement at a time, she steadily rises to meet his assailant. Her feet are now flat on the ground: black dress shoes. Her legs unbend: black dress pants. Her back straightens out: a black suit jacket, a white shirt, a black tie. How expected. She stands fully upright. On the opposite side of Tanizaki is a man cut right in half by the divide. A chill runs along her veins like ice crawling across a lake. Clothing wise, the only things that make him distinct from the mafia grunts is the long black coat resting over his shoulders and the bandages that cover up whatever parts of him his clothes don't. The way he holds himself exudes an air of arrogance that tells you that any imperfection on him is perfectly planned. His eyes are like that of a lion that is both apathetic and curious, as if deciding if the prey is worth killing or not. He doesn't appear to be any older than her, and that, perhaps, is the most unsettling part.

Rei finds herself unable to match his gaze. Her eyes shift around to the alley instead. The bodies of the dead gang members stick out from behind him. Their repulsive odor wafts in the air around them. Tanizaki lies on the ground, knocked out, between them. "You did this," her words come off just as icy as his, "you did all of this."

"Not quite," the man states in a casual manner, "the men who killed the gang members left." He looks around at all the bodies without remorse, "although I will admit, I was the one who knocked him out."

"It doesn't matter if it was by your gun or not," she hisses at him. "You gave the orders, so you did it." She pivots her head to the side. "Why?"

It came out so quietly she can't tell if the question was for him or for herself. He takes the liberty of answering it anyway, "well, I can't tell you the details, but, to put it simply, they got in the way." He watches her face contort in revulsion, clearly unsatisfied with his response.

"My name is Osamu Dazai," the man introduces himself, cutting her off before she can say anything further. The agent's eyes silently follow him as he walks around Tanizaki. A new wave of panic rolls over her as she suddenly becomes aware of his increasing proximity. "That's an interesting ability you've got there. It's quite suitable for one as lovely as yourself," he takes a gun from out of his coat and checks to make sure it's loaded. Her brain spins in circles trying to think of a way to get both her and Tanizaki out of there. _There is no way I would win a one on one against this guy_. She moves to stand between the man with the gun and her inert partner, her breathing frail and irregular.

Dazai cocks the gun, aiming straight for a headshot, "I wonder what it is." Rei ducks her head back slightly. He then switches his aim to the end of her foot. She instinctively steps back, hastily moving her foot behind her. He smirks, "what a fascinating reaction. I aim at your head, you barely move. I switch to your foot and you nearly fall in recoil." He slowly travels around her in a semicircle, "it's obvious that your ability is a protective one, and judging by the bullets lying a few feet away from you, it has an area of effect. Now I would say," he stops walking once he reaches the other side of her, "it only activates when you're in some pretty serious danger." He studies her face to gage a reaction, "am I getting close here?"

Rei stares down the dark alley in front of her, fighting to keep every part of her body completely stoic. She doesn't give him a reply, but her rapid heart rate speaks for itself. "Not one for talking, huh?" he puts his gun away. "That's okay, I have a wide range of methods. I can shoot you somewhere that wouldn't hurt you too much, I can capture you and take you back for further investigation," his silky voice encircles her neck like a snake constricting its prey, "or, I can use my ability." He notices a change in her expression at those words. "Ah, so that got your attention." The young man's grin widens, "well since I guessed your ability, it's only fair for you to guess mine. I'll give you a hint, like yours, it's one that automatically activates." He's met with silence. "Nothing?" he frowns a little but then soon smirks again, "want another hint?" He walks behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Rei's immediate reaction is alarm at a mafioso's hand being on her. But then she feels it. A new kind of terror burns its way through her. A fear different from any other she has felt before envelops her body with ice cold flames. For the first time in her life she knows she can die. "Nullification," she mumbles in an almost lifeless fashion, "your ability is ability nullification."

Dazai clasps his hands together as if he were a school teacher, "ah, very good. You're pretty quick aren't you?" He takes a couple steps to stand beside her. "Normally people can't kill you," she feels the slight pressure of a finger on her arm, "but I can." The cold metallic barrel of a gun now rests against her head. These could be her final moments. The helpless agent fixates on her friend's body sprawled out on the pavement. She closes her eyes.

A poignant _crack_ ruffles through the air. Rei's elbow sinks directly into Dazai's abdomen; her foot springs up, kicking his gun out of his hand. She stumbles back, surprised by her actions. Dazai is crouched against the opposite wall holding his torso, clearly surprised by them too. Adrenaline kicks in and she runs for his gun. Her arm is outstretched; her fingers reach out for it. Her eyes narrow in on it as it lies right under her, then watch as it's lifted up from the ground by a hand coming from the opposite direction.

Her fingers clasp around empty air. She can't decelerate in time and falls hands first onto the ground. The green eyed girl sits herself up and removes her carrying bag. She looks upward to see Dazai, gun in hand, staring back at her. The gun is pointed to the ground next to him. Her breathing becomes heavier as a new sense of tiredness finds itself in her.

"What an interesting tactic," the mafia member muses. "Did you plan on taking the gun and your friend, then running fast enough so that I wouldn't catch you? Or did you just plan on killing me outright? I would greatly prefer the latter, dying by a hand as beautiful as yours would be such a nice way to go." She doesn't say anything, already resigned from the conversation. "Oh come on, don't give me the silent treatment now," he makes a pouty face, "I thought you were just starting to open up to me. Don't you have any questions?"

Rei sits there simply looking up at him. Feelings such as fear and adrenaline have left her by now. Instead, she feels as if she just ran a marathon and now wants nothing more than to take a nap. _If he wanted to kill me, he would've done it by now_. She stands upright, "who are you?"

"I already gave you my name," Dazai chides in a sing song voice.

Rei grits her teeth, "that's not what I meant Osamu."

Dazai involuntarily flinches. He hasn't heard that name spat back to him in a long time. His grip on the gun handle tightens in agitation. The last person who called him that only lived for about five seconds afterward. Not wanting to detour from his smooth demeanor, he ignores his irritation and instead tosses her another question, "what's your name? Surely someone as pretty as you would have an equally beautiful name."

She doesn't answer.

He shakes his head, "tsk, tsk, you want me to tell you who I am, yet you won't even give me a name? Now I may not be the best when it comes to people skills, but even I know that communication is a two way street. You have to give and take."

She studies him through worn out eyes. _What is this guy's deal? He kills all these people, knocks out Tanizaki, tries to kill me, and then speaks as if we're having a casual conversation?_ Minutes tick by, she lowers her gaze and turns her head in the direction of the light side of the alley, analyzing the way it connects with the street. Dazai leans against the opposite shop, his attention somewhere else entirely. He watches the sky just as she stares at the street, no words exchanged between the two of them.

A weird serenity washes over the area, as if nothing before this moment happened, and they're just two strangers who happen to be standing in the same Downtown alley. The sounds of the city lightly flow over from the west. Static from the telephone lines crinkles above in the atmosphere. It's awfully quiet for Downtown, even if it is the middle of the day; it must be the presence of the mafia.

Rei ignores Dazai's comment and walks over to where Tanizaki is lying. She lifts his wrist to make sure he still has a pulse. As she sits next to him, she finds herself peering into the dark alleyway before her. Her hand slowly sets his wrist down as she stares into the void with no real thoughts coming to her. It's nearly pitch black, but there's something about it that ignites her curiosity. Maybe it's the mysteriousness, maybe it's something else entirely.

"Well as fun as this was, I do have to go," the Port Mafia member breaks the silence around them, his stare also directed eastward. His words bring her back to the alley. Vaguely, she hears his shoes connecting with the pavement. It sounds so far away, even though she knows he's only a few feet behind her. It draws closer to her ears with each passing second. Her focus is distant; her eyes are trained on Tanizaki. She can faintly hear his steps lining up to her, but it's only a second before a retreating track plays in their stead. "Until next time, detective."

His words take some time to dawn on her, and by the time she looks up, he's already gone. Rei turns back to Tanizaki and shakes him a few times. He doesn't budge. She gets up and exasperatedly runs her hands through her hair; there's no way she can carry him all the way back on her own. She gets her bag, walks out from the alley, and stands along the side of the empty street. Her eyes scan the vicinity in a defeated manner; desperate times call for desperate measures. She takes out her phone and calls Kunikida.

It only takes about five minutes of him yelling on the phone, then fifteen minutes of him yelling on the phone while driving, for Kunikida to pull up to the deserted lot in front of the two shops. Rei sits at the edge of the alley, watching him get out of the car and walk toward her. His face says that he's angry, but her brain says that she's too tired to be scared. As he gets closer, his expression changes; his eyes cross and his hands immediately cover his nose. The newest agency member looks back a couple yards to the dead bodies piled up on each other. She'd be surprised that she's acting so unaffected by it, but everything just seems too surreal for bodily functions to work properly. She stands up and bows as Kunikida walks up to her, then walks with him over to where Tanizaki is. The blonde idealist kneels on the ground next to the unconscious redhead as Rei helps him sling Tanizaki onto his back.

They walk back out to the car, where Kunikida can finally uncover his nose. Rei opens the door and he sets Tanizaki down in the back seat. The older man looks over her as she silently sits their coworker up and buckles his seat belt in. "I've alerted the police; they'll be here shortly. They'll take care of the bodies and inform their families," he offers in an effort to get her to speak. She nods. "Since you're the only conscious survivor, you'll have to write the report." She nods again. He takes in the exhausted look in her eyes, her disheveled clothes, the roughed up skin on her hands, "you should take the rest of the day off; I'll drop you off at your house." The dark eyed girl glances up at him and gives a small appreciative smile. He pauses as his eyes wander from her, to the lifeless bodies piled up on top of each other in the alley, to Tanizaki out cold in the back of the car. "Hayashi," his voice hangs over her like vapor, "what happened here?"

She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. She then simply shakes her head and gets in the car. He stares at her for a moment afterward, but soon dismisses it and gets in the other side to drive.

The trip back is largely stoic, the only exception being when Kunikida will occasionally ask a question, but Rei simply gives him terse responses as she stares out the passenger window. It all played out like some sort of dream, like it didn't even happen. The buildings on the side of the road pass by in indistinct blurs. _I can write the report tomorrow, right now I just want to go to bed. As if I could go to sleep, wake up, then it will all be gone._ She inwardly shakes her head. _The pain, the sadness, the horror, it's all real, and it'll be there when I wake up. The bodies, their image… and that guy. Who was he? He's obviously some sort of mafioso, but there's something else, something really strange about that guy. He could have easily killed me, and as seen from the dead gang members, he clearly has no trouble killing. So why didn't he kill me?_ Her eyes glance over at Tanizaki passed out in the back seat. _Why didn't he kill either of us?_ _And his parting words: until next time_. She closes her eyes and leans back into the seat, _God pray I don't run into him again_.

* * *

Soft elevator music bounces in the background as Dazai sits at his usual seat in the cheerfully somber bar. His fingers dance in circles around the rim of his glass, his mind thinking, waiting. An orange and black cat lays next to his drink. The bells on the front door chime as it swings open, the sound of the summer sucking out the late night air coming along with it. The cat shakes its head and gets up, hopping down from the counter. Dazai turns in his seat; his eyes attentively watch the darkened staircase as two sets of shoes make their way down them.

From out of the dimly lit stairs steps a tall man with reddish brown hair and a slight stubble on his face, and an almost equally as tall man with kempt black hair and a mole on the right side of his face. These three men frequently find themselves drinking together at this same bar in an interesting ladder of command. The author, the informant, and the executive make up the decadent trio within the Port Mafia known as the Buraiha. "Odasaku! Ango!" Dazai lifts his drink in a sort of welcome, "how nice of you guys to join me."

Oda and Ango take their seats next to Dazai as the bartender gets their drinks ready. "Hello Dazai," Oda calls back to the youngest of them with a warm and friendly greeting. The bartender hands them their beverages and Dazai wastes no time in clanking his glass with theirs. He offers them a cheers and gives them both a pat on the shoulder.

"I made this new curry recipe if you guys would like to try it," the young executive proclaims with great enthusiasm. "It has garlic, and onions, and seaweed, and tartar sauce, and…"

"Curry?" the lowest ranking member joins in at the mention of his favorite food, "I think it would be nice if you would make that for us." The younger man's eyes twinkle at the notion of someone agreeing to try his latest recipe. Unfortunately, his other drinking partner isn't as enthusiastic.

Ango takes a sip of his drink as he eyes Dazai with suspicion, "what happened to you?"

Dazai puts on his most innocent face, "what do you mean?"

"You're acting weird, even for you," the intelligence agent observes. "This means that something happened, and that you're doing this to bait us into asking you about it."

"I agree," Oda concurs, "so what happened today?"

Dazai takes a moment to reflect on the events of the past few hours. "Nothing really, just the usual," he sets his glass down and taps against it lightly as he recounts his day. "I got up, had my Wheaties, handled some trades, dealt with some gangs, killed a few people." His hands stop moving and he sits up straight, "have you guys heard of the Armed Detective Agency?"

The two older men briefly give each other a knowing look before focusing back on Dazai. "Yes," the black haired informant answers him, "the new abilities organization? What about them?"

"There was a dispute near one of the shops we were watching today. A local gang thought it was a good idea to try to pull one over and jack it from us." The brown haired executive takes a couple sips from his drink. "Apparently civilians have been complaining about the same group of thugs, and one of them decided to call the ADA. They came by, but of course by the time they got there, I had already dealt with it."

Oda and Ango wait for Dazai to continue his story, but he doesn't. They glance at each other momentarily, then go back to their drinks and regular discussion. Oda picks up the conversation, "so, how was your day Ango?"

As Ango discusses the events of his day, Dazai goes back to tracing circles along his glass. _That girl. Who is she? There's something off about her, but I can't quite pinpoint what._ His hand stops. _Why didn't I kill them? Why didn't I kill her? This could backfire against me big time._ A gentle, barely there smile tugs its way onto his face. _But why am I glad I didn't?_


	5. Another Meeting

The early morning mist disperses itself from the vacant city as fleeting steps and hushed murmurs occupy its space. The songs of the birds in the trees slowly become overpowered by the occasional car starting up its engine. Up by the corner of the agency building, people walk across the four way intersection, each going in their own direction. Only one set of footsteps find themselves walking up to the red brick building. Its matte luster captures her attention only for a second before her hand reaches around the cold metallic door handle; it's locked. A sly smile creeps itself onto the girl's face, _looks like I win this time, Mr. Kunikida._ She pulls a key from out of her bag and unlocks to door to step inside.

The girl walks up the metal staircase as quietly as she can, not wanting to disturb the early morning atmosphere. Once she unlocks the door to the agency's main room, Rei looks over the stilled office, amusingly noting how different it'll become in a few hours. She walks over to her desk and gets out some incomplete papers from her bag. One by one she works on the assignments, putting them each into their respective piles once she's finished them.

Most of her coworkers hate coming in early, hence why she's the only one there, but honestly Rei loves being the first one at the office. It's usually a given that at any time before nine it'll just be her and Kunikida, with maybe President Fukuzawa in his office upstairs. She finds that she probably gets about seventy percent of her work done in these few quiet hours before the rush of day hits. Well, the rush of day and her coworkers that is.

"Hey Rei!" The sound of two cheerful voices greeting her pulls the detective out of her work, though she hardly has to look to know exactly who's skipping over to her desk right now. The girl sat in her chair checks the clock set before her, surprised that her friends are here this early. She drops her pencil, having to do a double take as the clock in front of her reads 10:30 am. Her eyes wander around the office, not believing how fast the time has apparently flown by. Kunikida is at his desk, Ranpo is lying on the couch reading, Tanizaki, Yosano, and Kenji aren't there, but all their stuff is lying around the tables. Rei leans back into her seat, eyeing the large stack of completed papers on her desk, _I must have been too engrossed in my work to notice them all coming in._

She gives Haruno and Naomi a quick greeting as they take their usual seats right by her desk. And of course the first thing they do after sitting down is continue their nonwork-related conversation from yesterday. The mauve haired girl turns her head to peek at her superior; a small feeling of relief sets inside her once she sees that he's currently busy with something. If he wasn't up to his neck in papers, Kunikida would surely be right there yelling at them to get work. He always nags Rei about spending way too much time chatting away with her coworkers, Naomi and Haruno especially, but even the newest agent has to admit, it's not unjustified. Though he doesn't get too worked up anymore, since she usually finishes up her work at home anyway.

"I'm just saying," Naomi argues her point, "he could trip on the turtle, and the turtle would win."

"But would a simple trip really do it?" Haruno counters. "I think even with his height, he could still get up. And even then, wouldn't that also hurt the turtle?"

"With all due respect to the turtle," Rei gives her thoughts, "I don't think Mr. Kunikida would –"

"Would what?" an all too anticipated voice adds in from behind her. "You don't think Kunikida would what?" The now recently outed agent turns around in her chair to face what will for sure be another irate lecture. The seat stops after a 180, and there he is, standing in front of her with his arms crossed and a scornful look on his face.

"Ah ha ha, Mr. Kunikida sir, how has your day been so far? You look nice, new conditioner?" Her inquiries trail off as she takes notice of the unhumored expression on his face. "Okay, I was just saying," she begins to explain herself, "that if you fought against a sea turtle, I think you would win. It's a compliment. You're welcome." She smiles and gives him a light pat on the arm, but he looks much less amused.

The blonde haired man pinches the bridge the bride of his nose, already having decided on forgetting what she said. He looks down at her, a more serious tone shading his face, "We just got a call about some suspicious activity going on at a store by the outskirts of town. I'm busy currently, and all our other field agents are out."

A thin layer of silence coats the office as everyone takes the time to digest what he just said. Rei looks around the largely vacant office, then back at Kunikida with an unsure face, "are you saying that you want me to go?" All three of the girls look at the blond haired man in anticipation. Although she has gone on missions before, she's never done one by herself.

He nods, "you're the only agent we have available right now, though I will understand if you don't want to go alone. Everyone should be back in a few hours, so it's up to you if you want to go or not."

"The outskirts of town? As in Downtown?" Naomi asks with concern. "Rei, isn't that where you had that run in with the mafia?"

"Yeah, it seems really dangerous," Haruno speaks up, "especially considering that that wasn't even two weeks ago."

Rei sits between them, tapping her thumb as she weighs their words. "Here is where it is," Kunikida holds out his phone to them, "it's reported to have had some strange activity going on inside it. All we need is for someone to go down there and give a report of what is going on. As I said, it is up to Hayashi if she wants to take this."

Naomi looks at the map, "that's like directly in Downtown. I don't know about this Rei."

"It's not really in Downtown," Haruno analyzes it a bit closer. "It's just really close to there, right by the edge of central city." The brown haired clerk looks over at her coworker in the hot seat, "even then, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go by yourself."

The detective in question moves her eyes away from the screen to stare at a particularly interesting speck on the floor. "Yeah, but the area I was in last time was a completely different part of Downtown. I highly doubt I'd run into the mafia again." Her three coworkers stare at her intently, waiting on her verdict, but the mauve haired girl sits in her chair with a far off look in her eyes, her thoughts wandering off. _What are the chances?_

"I'll take the case," Rei stands, breaking the silence she didn't know was there. "I am a member of this agency, and as such it is my responsibility to do what is best by it."

"Are you sure?" Haruno looks at her with concerned eyes. "You don't have to do this you, a couple hours really won't hurt the agency all that much."

Rei smiles at her friend, "I'll be fine, thank you though. If I'm going to work here, I need to toughen up and learn how to face things like this." From the corner of her eye, she can see the uncertainty on the clerks' faces as she walks up to her superior; an air of relief swirls around her when they don't try to fight her further on it.

A sheen of pride glimmers onto Kunikida's face as she approaches him. "Very well then," he sends her off at the door, "I'll send the details to your phone."

* * *

As midday hangs overhead, the lone detective treads along narrowed streets on her way to her first solo job. It had been obvious from the start that this case has the stench of the Port Mafia all over it. But still, she has to pause to think, what made her want to take it? Last time it nearly cost her her life. _What if I run into that guy again?_ Her fingers tap along her sides as she crosses the street. _What if I don't? The only things I know about him are his name, what he looks like, and the fact that he's a mafioso and a murderer._ As she turns the corner onto a new avenue, Rei feels an unprecedented disgust bubbling within her. Those few facts should be enough to make any sane person run as far away from him as possible, yet here she is literally walking to him.

She stops and puts her phone away to survey the area around her. It's just an empty lot with no cars, or even plants, occupying it. At the center is a shop, though the lights are out and the lack of any sound makes it hard to believe anyone is in it. She slowly approaches the shop, inspecting it from the outside. The paint looks new, the glass looks shined, everything about the exterior looks fine, pristine in fact. The whole area has an aura of uneasiness around it. Looking through the windows, it's clear that the place is a convenience store, or at least it used to be. There are snacks, and drinks, and magazines, stuff you would expect to see at a store. Her hand gently pushes against the metallic handlebar, her eyes watching silently as it swings open, freely and without effort.

Rei steps into the shop, its smell akin to that of a new shoe, and carefully examines the shelves and aisles as she wanders around. Everything looks fully stocked, untouched even. The only electricity running through the building is that for the refrigerators in the back. There's no running ventilation, and the only source of light is from the windows. She walks up to the counter and runs her fingers along the surface; it's much colder than she thought it would be. The cash register still works, though there's no money in it. It appears to be a regular store that was just suddenly abandoned one day.

Walking into a snack aisle, she checks out the assortment of chips on display and taps one of her fingers against the self. She wipes at her finger, noting how there's no dust on it. _Someone is dressing up this place_. She tilts her head back, her eyes sweeping through the store to make sure she's alone. _It's obviously being used as a cover up, but there's nothing even here, just the usual stuff you'd find at a drug store_. The detective continues her stroll through the aisle, scouting out for anything suspicious. _Maybe this isn't the work of the mafia after all_.

She walks carefully, step by step, making sure not to overlook anything. The only sounds in the store are from her and the refrigerators. _Tip_. Her head picks up. _Tap_. She stops mid step as she hears, very faintly, a second set of steps in the store. Her body tenses up as fear paralyzes her and forces her still.

"Well, look what we have here," an ever so silky voice purrs from behind her. Her eyes dilate. It's him. She pivots to face her company. It all rushes her at once: the pile of bodies, Tanizaki knocked out, the barrels of his gun against her head, and the cold, cold gaze of his eyes. She steps back, not even sure if what she's seeing is real. "Did you miss me Rei?"

His overly cocky attitude seems to be just the thing to bring her back to focus. "Only with my fist."

"Ouch," Dazai's face scrunches up, "and even after I took the time to learn your name after you so rudely wouldn't answer me."

She pauses and furrows her eyebrows; _he's right, I didn't give him my name last time_. She looks up at him, puzzlement clear on her face. Her mouth opens, but, of course, she doesn't actually get a chance to ask.

"You know, it just makes so much sense," his words almost come off as a laugh, "you being the police chief's daughter and all." He turns to his side and starts poking around at the food on the shelf.

Her hands clench, "what's that supposed to mean?"

He pivots his head toward her, a smirk flashing across his face. All of it makes her anger flare up even more, but of course that's exactly what he's looking for. "Oh nothing," his voice is standoffish as he looks around on the shelf once more, "you just seem like the type is all."

She's about to question him further on it, when a bag of chips is held out to her. "Barbecue?" he offers effortlessly. She blinks a couple times, not believing what's happening. He puts the bag back on the shelf, then presents her with another one. "Sour cream and onion?" He puts it back when this offer too is met with silence. "Salt and vinegar? Original? Come on, you've got to like something."

"What are you doing?" Rei raises her shoulders in bafflement.

"Huh? What, you don't like chips or something?" he asks casually.

 _Casually_. She stops arguing as what he said finally sinks in. She noticed it in their last encounter too, the unusual way in which he speaks. He has this way of making his tone the opposite of the mood and changing the entire atmosphere. Right now she can imagine that they're just lounging about watching TV together in a living room.

Rei quickly shakes her head. _That's exactly what he wants_. "You can't just offer me chips like that."

"Why? Is it an offense or something?"

"It is when you do it."

His mouth hangs open in an overacted display shock, and a hand promptly moves to clutch his chest. "Wow, how unfair and prejudice, and you actually consider yourself to be on the good side?"

Rei closes her eyes and exhales through her nose, wondering why she's putting up with this. "I should've arrested you when I had the chance."

"You have the chance right now, why don't you do it?" She raises a brow. "Come on now, my hands are open and weaponless; I don't have my men with me; this is opportunity sitting right on your lap." He holds his wrists out in front of himself. "I know you want to do it."

She stares at him, his voice dripping with temptation. Everything about his offer is screaming bait, but there's something more about it. His stance is still. His demeanor is unwavering. Slowly, she begins to approach him, her eyes watching him carefully with suspicion. His face looks rather like a normal person's now, which is off putting to say the least. Step by step, she makes her way toward him while he only stands like a statue. "You don't have to be so cautious," his tone is light and carefree, "I won't try anything."

His words ripple toward her like shock waves; so playful, yet so sinister. His grin is almost Cheshire like in nature. She takes a moment to think about how truly deadly her opponent is. His eyes alone are scarier than anything else she's ever faced. But even though she knows it's true, it's just… _Why am I not afraid of him?_

Standing still with his arms stretched out, he can nearly reach for her now. Keeping her eyes on him, she carefully reaches behind herself and takes out her handcuffs. She slowly slides them under his wrists, sure that there's going to be a surprise attack any second now. Seconds pass and it's still only the two of them. She looks up at him; he's just watching with an impassive expression on his face. She moves her hands from underneath the cuffs and snaps them shut around his wrists.

There he is, captured, detained, arrested. He lowers his arms, but his expression is the exact same as it was before. She steps away and eyes him up and down a couple times. "Would you prefer a picture?" Dazai offers, flashing his classic smirk. "I know it may be hard to believe, but I do look even better in photos."

She doesn't pay his comment any mind and looks around at the shop. There's something not right about this; _there's something I'm missing_.

"Why did you do it?" her question slices through the air as if it were butter. He doesn't say anything, so she continues. "I know you wouldn't just offer yourself to be arrested like that. What are you planning?"

He turns his head away for a second, then swings it back with yet another smirk. Rei preemptively rolls her eyes and prepares herself for whatever stupid thing he's going to say. "Planning? I'm not planning anything." His voice lightens, "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

She raises an eyebrow, "You're in handcuffs." His smile widens, and it's not even a second after she said it that she realizes the mistake she's made. "Don't," she points a finger at him, warning him that he better stop now.

She walks over to him and reaches for the cuffs. "Come on, we're leaving now," she begins to make her way out of the store, tugging him along behind her.

"Oooh," he exclaims excitedly from behind her, "is this like a date?"

"I'm taking you to court so that I can testify against you."

Dazai nearly stops walking as his heart bursts with excitement. "Do you think they'll kill me?!"

Rei lets out yet another exasperated sigh, "maybe if I'm lucky enough."

He seizes their walk as they approach the door, causing her to stumble back a bit. "I just have one question." He waits for her to turn around before he asks it. "What exactly are you charging me for?"

She gives him an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me?! Let's see here: violence, threats, endangerment, and let's not forget murder. Not to mention the fact that you're also a Port Mafia member!"

He tilts his head, as if evaluating her accusations. "Uh-hu, and do you have any evidence to back these claims up?"

She opens her mouth to answer, but then quickly shuts it. Does she have any evidence? To her, it's clear as day that this man should be locked up for life, but without proof her opinion means nothing. Is there really no way to convict him? The only account of what happened last time is hers, and even then, she didn't actually see him kill anyone. There are no records of him of any kind. There's no way to connect him to the events in the alley, or even the mafia for that matter. Defeat punches at her gut. _This is what he wanted all along_.

"Isn't it peculiar," his voice rings in the air between them like a bell in an empty hall, "how in the eyes of what you hold so dear, I am considered an innocent man?" She can't tell if it's her ears or her head that's hearing him laugh. There's a distant sound of metal clanking against itself. A pair of handcuffs is dangling in front of her. They swing like a carefully pushed pendulum. She lays out her hands and he drops them.

"Justice is a tool, not a creed." The unusual level of seriousness in his voice forces her to look up at him. They lock eyes briefly before he rubs his wrists and walks past her to the door. "You know, I'm really quite enjoying these little meetings of ours." A rush of air hits her as the door opens. He pauses to face her again before leaving. "I can't wait until we meet again, Rei."

The door swings shut behind him, leaving the lone detective there to think about the events that just occurred. She stares at the handcuffs in her hand, their cold temperature spreading through her like a grape vine _. Why? If that was his plan, what did he want from that?_ Her eyes gloss over the empty store. _And what does this say about me? This is twice now that I've let him go free_.

Rei leaves the store, the outside air already making her feel a lot better. _No, those were just bait. I was meant to lose both times_. She gazes up at the cloudless sky, its spotlessness only mocking her. _But one day I will win_. Her hand wraps around her phone as she steps out, but she doesn't take it out, deciding to walk back instead.

The conflicted detective walks along the lot, needing a lot more than a stroll to clear her mind. _But why though? Why didn't I give his name in my report?_


	6. To See You

"Excuse me," an out of breath voice shouts through the busied city sidewalks, "sorry, we're coming through." Two young detectives fight their way against the weekday rush hour, though it's more so that one of them is rushing against the crowd while the other is skipping along in the newly cleared path behind her. Barely in their view, a man with short brown hair in a casual blue shirt and khakis runs ahead of them at an equally hurried pace. The forefront detective weaves through the mass of people, fervently trying not to run into anyone while still keeping an eye on their target. The man running ahead of them smiles, as it turns out, forcing a foot chase in this kind of traffic wasn't actually that bad of an idea.

Though soon enough the brown haired man finds himself out of luck, having now run far enough from the center city for the crowd to be largely thinned down. Even so, he can still hear those same two tracks racing behind him. His hands take the gun from his side and aim it back at his pursuers. Keeping his eyes on what's ahead of him, he pulls the trigger and fires a bullet back. The sound of gunfire cracks in the air, but the man's face contorts in anger when he doesn't hear a scream following it.

"Kenji get behind me," an unexpected voice behind him shouts. The man nearly stops for a second. _A girl? I guess I bolted so fast I didn't get a chance to look at them._ He would laugh, but there's no time for such things. His eyes scout out the surrounding area, surveying it for any ways to lose them. He's never been this far from center city before, making it all the more difficult lose their tracks. _Those damn cops probably know every nook and cranny of this city._

From above, they just look like three figures chasing the sinking Sun in the western sky, but down on the ground, the man in the lead begins to go into more and more of a panic with each passing second. Sweat drips from his forehead as he still can't find a place to hide in. He has to find something quick; the timer in his head ticks on as he knows what lies before him if he's forced to go that far.

He runs on, those same two people still on his tail. He halts momentarily as his eyes behold the sight standing before him. The empty wooden crates, the old tin buildings, the cracked concrete ground: he's reached the old shipyard. Everyone in Yokohama knows that the old shipyard is the tell-tale sign that you've reached the western end of the city, right before the sea. The man's eyes jump across the numerous structures in the yard, the warm backdrop of the waning sunlight makes the cold and rusted yard buildings look even more uninviting than they usually do. The yard is infamous for being easy to get lost in, some say it's due to bad design, others will go as far as to call it haunted. He's pulled from his thoughts as his ears draw at the sound of the footsteps behind him becoming louder and louder at a rapid rate. With no other choice, he dashes into the unfamiliar yard.

The man weaves through the deserted buildings, though he soon finds himself lost in one the old, rustic constructs. He makes to run straight through the building, but he stops dead in his tracks when he reaches the midway point. His eyes graze over the worn down tin walls; although the building is several meters wide, he can feel the walls clamping him like a vice. There's no light coming from the high rise ceiling, and the fans appear as if they haven't worked in decades. Below him, he can feel the coldness of the ground, even through his shoes. But none of these things are what made him stop.

The doors on the other side of the building are wide open, and his eyes feast upon the beauty before him. Right on the other side of them is the ocean, presented in a way he's never seen before. Slowly, he strolls on toward it, captivated like a sailor to a siren. The way the rich reds and oranges of the sky intertwine themselves with the deep blue of the sea forces him to simply stare in awe. He finds himself lost, almost to the point of not noticing the sound of shoes skidding across dust behind him.

He stops his tread toward the ocean, knowing that there's no point in running anymore, and turns around to face his hunters. His eyes raise up and he has to stop himself from laughing as he finally sees the people chasing him. _Seriously?! These are the so called police agents I was running from?_ He scoffs at the idea of ever running from these fools. One is a blonde farm boy, and the other is a high school freshman with some kind of brownish hair color. The man sneers as he chuckles to himself, the police force must truly be desperate if they're starting to hire teenagers.

The two of them stand on the opposite side of the building from him; the boy loosens his stance while the girl is the first one to step forward. "Sir, please cooperate and walk over here. We do not want to have to use force."

He puts on his best neutral face as he tries, once again, not to laugh. Police agents or not, they're still high schoolers. What are they gonna do, gossip him to death? "Oh really? I'd like to see you try," he crosses his arms as he taunts them. "Don't you kids have some coloring books to get back to? In any case, I'm completely innocent. You can't hold me."

The girl takes another step forward, "sir, it is our job to arrest you, and that is what we're going to do. Now, you can testify your innocence all you want to in front of the court, but as it stands, we have multiple eye witness accounts and DNA evidence linking you directly to the kidnappings. You also immediately fled the crime scene when we arrived, and you even opened fire on us while running from arrest. That's at least three different charges right there."

The blonde haired boy walks up to stand beside her, "I believe him, Rei." The girl turns to him in confusion. "If he says he didn't do it, then he didn't do it."

The girl eyes the man in the blue shirt, then looks back at her partner. "But Kenji," her voice is much quieter this time, "we literally saw him –"

The man no longer hears what she's saying as the sound of his own laughter fills his ears. The fact that these so called "officers" are stumbling about like a couple of grade schoolers, it's just too good. He watches on, his eyes squinted due to all his laughing. Through the man laughing and the agents disputing with each other, none of them notice the entrance of a new object in the room.

In the center of the building, a small metallic capsule breaks, emitting from it a thick fog. It disperses itself throughout the room, forcing the three occupants to stop what they're doing. The man looks around, though it's useless since he's unable to see anything. They all wave their arms about, but smoke refuses to secede. A heavy _thud_ resonates from somewhere in the room. The three of them anxiously look about, wondering what it was that they heard. They all fall silent as they listen to what sounds like someone walking. The steps are soft, but they do progressively become a little louder. As the fog begins to clear bit by bit, the three of them are able to make out what looks to the figure of a man, walking in the direction of the man with the blue shirt. The two teens stare on in confusion at this new arrival. The new man walks up to the man they were chasing and appears to be saying something to him. The man in the blue shirt stumbles back at first, then freezes, and then starts to run.

"Hey!" the girl shouts as the man they almost had arrested is now escaping. The man runs toward the open doors; the other one soon does the same. The smoke begins to clear more, and the two detectives begin to chase after them. As the two men are approaching the exit, the girl takes a moment and narrows her eyes. _That silhouette, why does it look familiar?_ She freezes in her pursuit as realization frosts over her. Her partner stops alongside her, asking her if she's okay. The girl watches as the two men leave the yard building, one turning left and the other turning right. She gives her partner a quick nod, and they continue their hunt. "Kenji, you go right; I've got the other guy."

The detectives part ways, each following their own target. The older of the two runs along the left side of the building, her shadow falling behind the Sun. Her eyes are locked in a stern grip, knowing all too well whom she's chasing. The tall, slender figure, the outline of his coat, the way his hair moves as he runs: it has to be him.

This isn't the first time she's run into this man, and she fears that it may not be the last. Every time they meet, he leaves by saying that they'll run into each other again, and then some days later she curses when it turns out that he's right. He's always right. At this point she can't tell what's more infuriating, his seemingly endless confidence, or the fact that's it's actually backed up. Looking ahead, she can't see him, but she can hear the quickened steps that he takes. And as she chases the fleeting light of the day, the salty breeze of the ocean dissuades her from continuing. She watches as the waves break onto the rocks below her, her shadow cast behind her against the end of the building. In the background, she can hear his steps become quieter and quieter, until finally she can't hear them at all. The detective swings herself back into a run; _no, I have to keep going. I have to stop him_.

At the end of the yard lies an open space with nothing more than a couple of cargo boxes to show for itself. Even the lightly dusted concrete which spans the entire yard looks strangely soft in this type of glow. Old tattered buildings line themselves on either side, and at the opposite end sits an opened gate leading out into the city. The salt and the metal intertwine themselves in a strangely old fashioned mix. In the middle of the open space, Dazai stands with his hands by his sides, his back to the ocean, and an almost docile picture on his face. His eyes ghost over all that they can see, from the skyscrapers, to the shops and offices, and even some of the residential areas. From behind him, a soft drift slides over the ground, accompanied by a not unexpected shout of annoyance. "What do you think you're doing?" the familiar voice of a teenage girl calls. "Why are you even here?"

Dazai's classically irritating smirk fleshes itself onto his classically irritating face. _There are some nice kinds of predictability_. He turns around to face his visitor, a feeling of ease settling throughout him as he does. "Oh, hello Rei," his smile sharpens, "how nice of you to visit me today."

"What are you doing here?" Rei repeats her question, cutting through his bullshit.

"Not up for small talk, I see," he raises his brow as if he were amused. She gives him a trying look, but decides not say anything. He begins to pace as he continues, "I'm here for work reasons, similar to how you are. I've already finished what I needed to, but I saw you and thought I'd drop by to say hello."

 _Work reasons_. She narrows her eyes, not even remotely wanting to know what he means by that. It's a sting, a sharp one, but it's not like she hasn't tried. He just somehow gets away every time. She looks straight at him with a neutral expression, knowing all too well by now that he lives to fluster people. "You've already said your greeting, so leave."

"Oh Rei," Dazai laughs, "you must know by now that you can't get rid of me that easily."

 _Oh trust me, I'm aware_. "So what," Rei asserts, "is that all you're here for?" She finds herself asking even though she's pretty sure of what his answer will be. It's always seemed odd to her, how the way he carries himself conflicts with the actions he takes. Dazai, by all means, portrays himself to be the type of person who doesn't do idle chit chat, and yet time and time again he's shown up out of the blue to just have casual conversation with her, even going as far as to separate her from her coworkers.

He shrugs, "I don't see why not." He runs a hand along his chin, "you know, this is our sixth meeting in five weeks." She sighs as she realizes that he's right; it's only been a little over a month, yet it feels like two years have been taken off of her life. He continues his little derailment, his grin widening ever so slightly, "would you call it fate?"

"I'd more so call it unfortunate coincidence," Rei retorts with a huff. Though honestly she doesn't know if she'd even call it that. Six run ins in five weeks is hardly a coincidence.

"Oh how you hurt me so," he runs a hand along his forehead in an obnoxiously over dramatic fashion. He then shakes his head a couple of times as his demeanor changes to a slightly more serious tone. "So since our next encounter is the lucky seventh, how about you say we take advantage of the situation and up our relationship to the next level."

Rei can practically feel her blood boiling as she clenches her fists and snaps at him, "what the hell are you –"

"I'm talking about friendship, of course," his voice rolls over the space between them like fog laced with silk.

Her words lower into a growl as she crosses her arms, not buying into his shit, "I have no interest in being your friend."

Dazai slings a hand over his heart and he tosses his head back in a despaired manner, "oh the pain, the agony! The fair maiden has just rejected me. My heart, it weeps!"

"Oh can it," she rolls her eyes at him. If there's anything she's learned about him thus far, it's that there are three things he especially enjoys: being dramatic, being annoying, and hogging attention. In fact, the only time she's ever seen his more serious side is when he almost killed her the first time they met. "What's the point of all of this anyway, isn't this considered a waste of your time?"

"Time spent with a beautiful lady isn't time wasted in the least," the words flow from him as if he were programmed to say them.

If there's a quota for eye rolls in a lifetime, Rei is sure she's reached it in this one month of knowing Dazai alone. "Can you stop it with these stupid lines?"

"Why," his smug as all hell smirk returns, "are you afraid you're falling for me?"

"Fat chance," she sneers. A second passes, and she's astonished that he hasn't followed up with some over the top declaration of heart ache yet. He stands there, his eyes curious, but he doesn't do anything. When the seconds tick by and nothing happens, she speaks again, "do you ever mean anything you say?"

The mafioso raises an eyebrow, surprised by her question. Dazai waits before speaking again; for the first time in a long while, he's the one backed into the corner. "I'll admit," he tilts his head to the side, "I say a lot of things. I don't know how you'll take this since you don't trust me, but I've never said anything to you I didn't mean."

Rei falters slightly, finding that she's, yet again, the one in the corner. He's done it again; he's switched the tone of the conversation from annoyed bickering to one that's much more somber in one line of dialogue. There's something weird about what he just said that makes her actually want to believe him. Was it what he said, the way he said it, or the look in his eyes while he said it? She hasn't known Dazai for all that long, and she doesn't know all that much about him, but there's one thing anyone could tell from just a minute with him: this is not a man who's easily read.

Dazai takes a step forward, "I'll depart on this: conversation is a two way street. These interactions wouldn't be happening if you didn't, at least on some level, want to talk to me." She stays silent, not allowing her mind to debate the accuracy of his words. He pivots his head to look over the city, then briefly looks back to her. Her focus is clearly not on him, and he simply watches as the wind sweeps along her hair, the beat of the waves harmonizing in tune. The corners of his mouth tug faintly, not quite into a smile, but not quite into a frown. "Goodbye Rei."

Her eyes center back on him as his steps recede down the yard. She watches him walk, the same weird feeling that's always ambiguously present when he's there manifests itself again. There are too many questions. Her head quickly picks up as his words finally sink into her. "So this is the last time we'll see each other?"

He halts his movement and turns back around to face her, "hmm?"

Rei bites her check, not even realizing what she said until the words were already out of her mouth. She can't even think of why she said them. Her eyes skitter across the ground as she inwardly mulls over the consequences of what she did. "Just curious," she mumbles quietly, not quite sure if she wants him to hear her or not.

A sly grin wanders onto Dazai's face, "aww, are you admitting that you'll miss me?"

Rei scoffs as she flickers her eyes over his profile. It irritates her, and the fact that it irritates her irritates her. The setting sun, the warm colors of the sky, the city skyline, it all compliments him so perfectly, so effortlessly. She crosses her arms and turns her head away, refusing to look at him. "That's not what I said."

Dazai turns so that his back is facing her, his eyes once again grazing over the city. He pivots back around, and to Rei's surprise, he starts walking towards her. As he gets closer, his hands reach for something in his pocket. Once he's within arm's length of her, he takes out what appears to be a small black card in his right hand. She takes a few seconds to stare at it before taking it from his hand. She rolls it over in her hand curiously; it looks like a black credit card, well a plain one at least, but it's pretty doubtful that that's what it is.

"It's used as a blanket statement," he informs her, "basically meaning business as usual." She wraps her hand around the card and swings her arm back down to her side. There are many things she could ask him, many things she probably should, but she doesn't. Instead, she looks right at him, and waits. He locks eyes with her, "if you want to see me, you know where I'll be."

He tears his eyes away and walks out of the yard. She blankly stares at his retreating figure, watching silently. Confusion is at the forefront of her emotions; her mind replays their last exchange over and over, hoping for some kind of clarity to just pop out. _Did I just agree to what I think I did?_ She can feel a headache beginning to form. _There's no way, no way I just did that_. She turns the card over in her hand, _what even is this thing?_

"Rei! Rei!" a cheerful, almost chant like, call sounds from behind her. Immediately knowing exactly who's calling for her, she quickly slides the card into her pocket and turns around. In front of her stands Kenji, his always sunny face smiling up at her brightly. To his right is the man they were chasing earlier; his entire body is tied up and curled inward. She stares down at him for a few seconds, having pretty much forgotten about that whole thing. He turns his face toward her, the sheer amount of terror on it tells her all she needs to know. She glances back at Kenji smiling, a few guesses as to what happened there already coming to mind.

Rei briefly looks back out onto the city behind her. As expected, Dazai is long gone. "I'm hungry," Kenji bounces up and down, "can we get something to eat on the way back?" Switching back to what's actually in front of her, she nods her head; getting something to eat sounds like the most glorious idea on Earth right about now. The blonde detective joyously skips around for a few seconds, then heads right out into the city, dragging the kidnapper along behind him.

She takes a step to follow him, but then stops herself as her eyes dawn at what lies far beyond the yard, all the way on the other side of Yokohama. Even over by the western seas, those dark and doomed pillars are still as visible as the Sun is during the day. Her eyes center on the tallest building, seated right in the middle. She closes them and her hands encircle the card in her pocket. She lets out a breath, then gazes out at the sea one more time before quickly making her way to follow Kenji out into the main city.


	7. Walls and Halls

"Again," a harsh command bellows throughout the abandoned warehouse. Its shaky walls quake at the words. The high paned windows provide all the light necessary; its weakened beams cast down through the rusted frames. The archaic fans rotate slowly, gliding dust across the floor.

A boy kneels, his back facing discarded bins. He pushes his willpower into containing his cough, but it's not long until it can be heard reverberating off the walls. He can taste the blood in his mouth, and watches as it drips onto the floor beneath him, each drop a reminder of how weak he is. His hair hangs over his head, hiding the shame written across his face. "You'll never amount to anything useful if you just lay there like a dog. The enemy would've killed you by now. Get up before I do it for them."

The boy rises to his feet and looks over at the unshaken figure standing, arms crossed, on the other side of the room. It takes not a second for the boy to snap his back and rush his superior, his coat billowing behind him. "Rashomon." The beast within his coat springs forward, accelerating him and encircling itself around the man with a still passive expression. The boy approaches him, his fist flying forward as the beast finds its way to the man's neck. But as soon as the demon makes contact with him, it disappears. The boy's boss grabs him by the face and kicks him out from underneath his legs. The boy falls backwards; his eyes barely have time to register the old tin roof before the concrete pushing against him makes them shut. The pain in his back is nothing compared to being forced to listen to his fall.

"You're nothing without that ability," his superior spits from above him, "and that ability of yours is useless to begin with."

The boy wipes the blood from his mouth. His legs stumble to support themselves for a second before he secures his stance. There is no room for weakness. He activates his ability; the beast dives itself into the ground and roots up the old concrete. Dust and cement billow up to meet him, but none of that matters now. He charges at the man in front of him. The black matter coats his fist as he takes aim straight for the brunette's face. His superior smirks and quickly ducks out of the way. The boy's eyes widen as the image of the man is now replaced by a gray wall. He feels a hand momentarily on his shoulder and his ability vanishes. His vision now lines up with the floor, but he doesn't greet it. A leg catches him from beneath his abdomen. It jabs itself into his gut then slings him across to the other side of the warehouse. "Rasho –" the boy's back hits the wall. He slides down onto the floor, his feet failing to push the rest of his body back up.

"You're slow and predictable," the man rattles off as he stares at the boy sitting with his head down. "I've been telling you the same things for a year. If you're unable to learn, then you should go back out onto the streets. If I was the enemy you would've been dead a hundred times over by now."

The man's phone rings. The grimace on his face doesn't waver. "What is it? I'm busy right now." His eyes roll as the voice on the line begins to talk. "And why would I do that?" The boy can hear the yelling on the phone even from the opposite end of the warehouse. "Yeah, whatever," his boss dismisses in a bored fashion.

The voice on the other end becomes even louder and angrier, but it doesn't matter as the man barely takes a second to hang up. He glances over at the boy, an almost saddened look in his eyes, saddened, but not remorseful. "We're done here, you're dismissed." He turns around and leaves.

* * *

Two glasses rest on the pristine beige countertop, one nearly empty standing on a coaster, one nearly full not on a coaster. _For all the things I could be doing. Why is it this?_ Dazai looks out the window, his thoughts as scattered as the clouds. _I chose this._ His hands slide against the cool marble. _Did I? I had to have._ He waits. _Then why does it bother me so much?_

"You lazy oaf!" an angered shout sounds from behind him, "you said you'd help me."

Dazai swings his seat around to face the other side of the room. Right there in the doorway is a short, red haired man, a box held against his hip and smoke fuming from his hat. The brunette looks around the largely empty apartment, its space containing nothing but the most basic furniture and an assortment of boxes. "Hmm, no," he corrects him, "all I said is that I'd let you in."

"Jackass," Chuuya spits at him as he picks up another box to move it over to the counter.

Dazai remains in his seat, scooting a box closer to himself to examine his partner's useless collection of knickknacks. "So you're finally an executive," the brunette pokes at a toy penguin, "took you long enough."

The redhead's hands clench around the box, then drop it in favor of pointing a finger accusingly at the brunette. "Look here mackerel, you were only promoted before me because you're Mori's favorite." He readjusts his hat and picks up the box again, "and besides, I would've been an executive sooner, but I had to stomach the idea of living by you first. Unfortunately, I don't have a lifetime to give."

"Like you have to tell me; I'm more sickened by this than you are," Dazai scoffs. He gets up from his seat and straightens out his clothes, "and in any case, I'm only Mori's favorite because I'm better."

"Better at being a dipshit," the redhead is quick to snap back. He waits for a second, but the snarky reply fails to fall on his ears. He puts the box down, his eyes flashing over to his partner in annoyance. Standing by the counter is Dazai, staring at the opposite wall, seemingly unbothered by his brilliant insult. Chuuya glances over at the wall; there's nothing on it, not a single picture or painting, or even paint for that matter. "What's wrong with you? I mean, other than the usual."

"Huh?" Dazai looks back at him, failing to catch what was said. He looks around at the unfurnished room, then heads out for the door, whistling along the way. "Well since I've done my part here, I'll be going now."

"You didn't even do –" the redhead stops his sentence once he notices that his partner is already halfway out the door. "You've got somewhere better to be?" the new executive mocks.

"Yeah, not here." Dazai shuts the door behind him, heading off to… wherever.

Chuuya stares at the closed door for a few seconds, _the fuck was up with him?_ He's always considered his partner to be, what's the word, inept, lethargic, a waste of human life? Even still, that behavior was strange. He sighs and turns around, going back to unpacking his things. _Maybe with any luck I'll be reassigned_.

* * *

 _If you want to see me, you know where I'll be._ Those words repeat themselves in a syncopated torture. Darkened irises gaze out the window, dancing along the trees as if they would somehow spell out what she should do. They look away. She knows what she should do. This ridiculous offer of his shouldn't even be in consideration. It's absolutely ludicrous, to even think about entering mafia territory. _Why would I do that? I have no reason to do that_. She stares at the black card in her hands. _What is this? He had to have some reason to give it to me_. She lays it back down on the table, her brain already at its end.

What is it about this guy though? There is something about him that tells her, compels her, to wait. Her fingers dig into her hair. _No. No. I can't be thinking like that_. Chair legs screech against hardwood floor _. I'm not doing this. I can't._ She looks over at the table, her eyes drawing to the black card lying by its center. She takes it in her hands and plays with it a bit. _What do I do now?_ The card turns over, and her eyes immediately follow to the back corner. There's some kind of inscription on it, though she's never noticed it before. She holds the card up closer so that she can read it. Executive Card: 2.

The card falls onto the table. _Executive card?! No way. There's no way he's an executive._ Short circuits, malfunctions, it's as if her brain is now fully melting. This just got worse. This somehow got so much worse. He's terrible, awful, a complete sociopath, but could even he compete with a mafia executive. She sinks back into her chair. His words, his actions. No remorse, no empathy. His eyes: the eyes of a killer. He could. He completely could. He could compete with them, and he would win. The gold printed words stare back at her. But to actually be an executive. She runs her fingers along the smooth plastic. _There is one way I can find out_.

 _No_. She turns away again. _I can't meddle with a mafia executive. I'm fighting against them. Against him. I need to build my case, gather the evidence, hunt him down, and lock him up for all he's worth._ For all the wrongs, all the crimes, every atrocity committed. Her eyes cast downwards. _What have I been trying to do though? Is there any real way?_ All this work, being put up against the nearly impossible. _What if I –_

The empty kitchen, so calm and tranquil, as if it's a whole other world from where she is. A chaotic serenity, like the mixing of water and oil. She looks around the dulled room, its apathetic nature starting to win her over. It's easier without feeling. She gets up from the table and slides the card into her pocket. It's not unusual for weekends to be this quiet. Every one of them it seems that her father gets called to the station. His job is practically seven days a week, not that he minds. She steps out of the kitchen, making her way to the only place she could think her mother to be.

The air in her mother's studio always seemed better than anywhere else in the house. It's a very plain room. Its only stand out features are the windows. Three of its six sides are windows: the two adjacent walls in the back and the ceiling. The other two walls are starkly white, their appearance always made her think of an asylum of sorts.

 _It's quiet as it always is. The world outside sits and moves, the foliage of its leaves beating along well to its tune. In the center of the room a woman sits; her long flowy hair rests gently on her back, beautiful as any picture. Her light green eyes sway along the canvas, softly, just as her arm does._

 _"Mommy! Mommy!" the energetic pitter patter of a child running thuds against hardwood. The woman's eyes brighten as she lays her brush down, this is her favorite event of any day._

 _Through the open doorframe comes an excited little girl, her steps running straight for her mother's arms. "Hello Rei," the woman laughs as she picks up the child and sits her on her lap. The child turns her head to the painting sitting in front of them. Her eyes are observant as she takes in all that's before her. The woman smiles as she watches the girl; her daughter has always been so analytical. "Do you like it?"_

 _The child jumps and nods her head, "it's very good!" She now looks around the room. "Mommy why are the walls so white? This place is like the crazy bin!"_

 _The woman laughs, "you think?" Now she looks around the room. It rather does look that way. "I don't know, I just work best like this I suppose. Maybe I'm crazy, huh," she smiles at her daughter. Her daughter smiles back and they laugh about it together._

Rei stands at the edge of the room, simply watching as her mother works. It's a beautiful picture in and of itself. Her statuesque form, her long purplish gray hair, the scenery of nature in the background. It's always amazed her how different her mother is from the rest of them. And there's nothing that captures the difference better than her mom's paintings. They're so beautiful, so captivating. They take you into them and tell you their story. No one else in her family could ever make such a thing. Science, math, business, law, they're all good and all, but this, it's so…

"Oh, hello Rei," a sweetly melodic voice sings, "I hadn't noticed you walked in."

"That's a nice painting," Rei comments, "the lilies look really nice." Her mom's smile brightens; lilies are her favorite flower. "Is this for a client?"

"Not this one, no. Although I may sell it if someone asks." She sets down her brush. "Is there something you need?"

Rei smirks just the tiniest bit, somehow they always know. "I was thinking about going into central city today."

"Oh, what for?"

"Just to look at stuff, maybe shop a little," she says nonchalantly.

"By yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll only be going into the stores, and I go into the city for work every day anyway," Rei taps at her thumb as she explains. Her parents are generally a bit protective, but she can't say that it's unfounded. Central city is not that safe of a place to be walking around, but as long as she sticks to the stores, it should be okay.

The older woman sits patiently, each second ticking away feeling like an hour for her daughter. "Alright you can go, but I expect you to be back here before the Sun starts lowering. Dinner will be in a few hours."

A tight lipped smile forms on the girl's face. "I promise I'll be back by then, thank you mom."

To be honest, it did feel weird to lie to her mom like that. It's very seldom that she's ever lied to her parents, and never about anything like this, but there is just no way in hell either of them would be okay with what she's doing.

* * *

It's high noon, though you could hardly tell in these parts. The tall looming buildings of the mafia's den are somehow even more dreadful up close. _The Port Mafia must hate sunlight even more than the scene kids camping out behind the Hot Topic_. The narrow streets are eerily quiet as no one dares to walk down them, even in the middle of the day. Even so, Rei feels as though there are at least a hundred pairs of eyes on her. She peers down the narrow alleyways; the path before her is an endless series of what could be the same skyscraper. She turns and looks back: the last bus station is long gone.

She walks at a casual pace, taking note of how there's nothing to take note of. It all looks so bleak and depressing. _No wonder why these people are in the mafia._ She stops walking when she faintly hears what sounds like someone coming towards her. Her eyes squint to see a figure in the distance that's steadily becoming bigger and more distinct. Whoever it is, they appear to be wearing an all-black outfit, no doubt a mafia member. Her panic starts to build. She needs to get out of here, fast. Her eyes jump from building to building, but she doesn't know anything about this place, and it all just looks the same.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" The voice sounds younger than she thought it would, but it contains all the expected sharpness. She turns around to see a young looking guy, younger than her, standing all too close to her with easily the most disgruntled expression she's ever seen. He has short, choppy, black hair, with two longer pieces with white ends that frame the sides of his face. His clothing isn't like that of a normal mafia member; he's donned in a long black overcoat and a white cravat, his look much more old fashioned than the rest of theirs. His face is very pale, and it's as if it's asking, begging you even, to fear him, to hate him.

"I am Akutagawa of the Port Mafia. Tell me who you are." Sweat builds on Rei's forehead, just by looking at him, she can tell that this is not going to be an easy escape. _What do I do? I can't tell him who I am._ Her eyes scatter across the disparaging land. _There has to be some way_. He waits for only sparse more than a second. "Rashomon." A serpentine-like dragon jets out from his coat, itself unlike anything she's ever seen before, as if it's built of and encapsulated in darkness.

She stands frozen. This may truly be the end. Her hands clutch around the card in her pocket. _The card_. Not wasting even a second, she takes the card out from her pocket and holds in front of herself. Rashomon freezes in its assault. Akutagawa stares in disbelief, suspicion shining at the dulls in his eyes. He stands, silently watching, for what could be seconds or minutes, then slowly walks over to her.

Sweat rolls down Rei's face. The mafioso who was intent on killing her a moment ago now has his feet not even a foot from hers. His back is bent so that he can examine the card in her hand. Her eyes can't make up their mind on where to rest, unable to look at or away from him. Even him simply standing near her brings about a great sense of uneasiness, a very different one from what Dazai gives. Rei takes a slow breath, at least his attention is not on her.

Akutagawa inspects the card for, at the very least, a solid minute. "Flip it over," he commands, still not bothering to pay mind to her. She flips the card, and his eyes immediately hone in on the bottom right corner. He falters back, his eyes wide as saucers as they do nothing but stare at her. His expression is completely baffled, as if her flipping the card over had opened up the gates of Hell itself. "What matters do you have with him?"

She can't do anything but blink at the unanticipated words. Normally she'd ask what he means, but the look on his face is enough to tell her that that isn't the best idea. It's clear that he'll accept nothing but an answer. To be honest, she doesn't know the answer to his question, but it's pretty obvious that shit isn't going to fly here. Her eyes draw back as she racks her brain for something to tell him. _It's used as a blanket statement, basically meaning business as usual_. It's those words, that guy. She closes her eyes briefly before taking a breath and looking directly at the man standing before her. "Business," the detective contends, putting up her most confident voice.

Akutagawa glares at her, as if he's begging himself to question her claim. His eyes are challenging, but she holds her ground. He looks away as his faces fixes back into its normal aggravated state. He turns his focus to the street, then walks past her without another word. Rei remains unmoved, not completely over what just happened. She looks back over her shoulder. _He's much smaller and less intimidating now that he's a good fifty feet away_. A sigh of relief leaves her as she watches him retreat to who knows where. _That was close_.

The farther in she treks, the more questions pop up in her head. _Who was that guy? Is he an executive too?_ _He at least seemed to know Osamu. But why was he so astonished that I had his card?_ She reads the back of the card again. _There's no indication of the card's owner on it_. _So maybe he thought it was someone else's?_ Her pace starts to slow as the warmth of the Sun, along with that of her home, move farther and farther from her. _What am I even doing here? This all seems like a sign that I should turn around_.

That thought hardly has time to finish as Rei gazes up in both marvel and horror at the sight in front of her. Seated right before her is the tallest building in all of Yokohama, the one building that can be seen no matter where you are in the city. Its sleek design and lustrous shine send its message perfectly. Everyone in the city knows of the principle building of the Port Mafia, and everyone also knows that it's a suicide mission to try to break into it. Not all of its employees live in it, but the upper members do. She eyes the side of the structure, following it all the way up to the top floor, where the eclipse of the Sun makes it hardly visible from the ground. _If he really is an executive, then that's where he'll be_.

Slowly, she makes her way up the polished obsidian stairs, a number of unraveling emotions furling within her. Her hand reaches for the gold plated handle. The feeling of actually being right outside the building is so different than that of walking toward it. It doesn't matter though as in one fluid motion the door swings open, and in one much more stilted motion, a pair of feet step inside.

Goosebumps instantaneously flesh themselves all along her arms. A completely out of place feeling raps at her brain. It's so cold, and not just temperature wise. Everything is so clean, spotless even. It's like a lobby of a five star hotel, but without any guests. The floor is laid in cream colored glass tiles that perfectly reflect the ever so slightly off white ceiling lights. The room itself is largely empty, with the only objects in it being the steel elevator in the back, a desk off to the side with a computer on it, and a few potted plants here and there. Guarding the elevator are two men dressed in usual mafia attire, and sitting at the desk is a small woman with dark brown hair typing away at the computer. None of them acknowledge the fact that someone just walked in the door.

Rei turns her head toward the girl at the desk. Her hair is swept in a neat braid and her glasses rest on the edge of her nose as she does her work. The agent contemplates walking over to her, but ultimately decides against it. She instead heads toward the elevator in the back of the room. The two guards stand on either side of the elevator, their faces are locked straight ahead, their sunglasses hiding their eyes. Though she can't see what they're looking at, it's pretty clear that it isn't her. They stand stoically, a gun held diagonally across both of their chests.

The agent now stands before them, not really sure of how to get their attention, "umm, excuse me?" They don't as much as turn their heads. W _hat am I supposed to do?_ She looks around the empty room, resignation at the edge of her feet. As if a lightbulb just flickered on, she takes the card from her pocket and holds it out to the guards. And for the first time since she got there, someone actually acknowledges her. One of the guards takes the card from her; he reaches into his jacket and pulls out what looks to be some kind of scanning device. She watches nervously as a small horizontal laser emits from the machine. Fear and trepidation come to plague her mind. Alarms blaring, the room turning red, squadrons of mafioso coming in to decimate her. But it doesn't happen. The laser retreats with no kind of alarm or sound coming from it at all. It's a tense wait as she idly fiddles her hands, keeping busy while the guards read the scanner. The woman at the front keeps typing, the sounds from her computer are the only ones in the room. Each tap of a key, each click of the mouse, it all probably sounds ten times louder than it actually is. Rei listens to each press, certain that she could tell what keys are being tapped with great acuity. The man hands her back the card and fixes himself back into his statue-like position. She takes it from him, and the other man takes out a small remote from inside his jacket and presses a button on it. The bell on the elevator rings as the guards step to the side and the heavy steel doors slide open.

Rei lets out a long sigh of relief once the doors close again. Her eyes scan the array of buttons set out on the right hand side. She presses the button for the top floor and steps back. The glass wall presses against her back, its cool temperature providing a much needed sense of composure. She turns around. Maybe it's because she's never looked through glass this clear before, or perhaps it's the way it forces you to look at it, but this is easily the most breathtaking view of Yokohama she could ever hope to see. The three paned walls showcase all that the city has to offer: from the shipyards and docks, to the outskirts, to the residential areas, to central city and Downtown, all of it. Her hand ghosts over the glass. She's lived in this city for her entire life, yet she's never seen it until now. Not like this. Not with this beauty, not with this color, not with this life. Her parents, her friends, her coworkers, all the people she's met over the years. _They'll never see this. Each of them will live their lives without ever seeing this view. But I have._ The buildings below become smaller and smaller with each passing second. _I have seen this and they will not because of the choice that I made._ The wonder on her face folds into a grimace. _Choice. Can I say I made the right decision, if only because I got to see this?_ She stares out at the city, with a view so scarcely seen. _How like the mafia to keep such a thing to themselves_.

The elevator bell rings as the doors slide open once again. Rei steps out of the elevator and gazes upon her new surroundings. _This place is like a hotel, a disturbing, very creepy, hotel_. Deep red carpet runs under her feet, the color akin to that of blood, and it wouldn't be of any surprise if it actually was. An intricate golden pattern embroiders the sides of the carpet, its design reminiscent of royalty. The walls are of a darker shade of red than the carpet, with a similar golden pattern running across them. In the area holding the elevator, a single large light shines down on the area, and a small table with a bouquet of flowers sits along the opposite wall. Above that is a gold framed mirror, its image haunting enough by itself. Off to each side is a hallway, so the floor is probably laid out like a square.

Turning a corner into one of the hallways, it's no longer one big light, but now a line of smaller lights. There are two doors lined on the outer side of the hall. She walks up to the first door. It's smooth and solid black, with a golden "5" centered near the top. Down by the handle is a keypad. She stares at it, _is this the right one? Should I try it?_ She pauses for a moment, but ultimately decides against knocking on it, it'd be better to scope out the rest of the floor first. Walking forward, the other door in the hall is just like it, except it has a "4" at the top instead.

The sound of a door closing along the adjacent wall catches her attention. Inching forward, she sees a young man sulking with his head hung low, his face full of fear and shame. He's dressed like a mafia grunt, so chances are that he just got chewed out by one of the uppers. He begins to walk away, but his head snaps up when he notices her presence. He pulls out a gun and aims it at her, "who are you? What is your business here?" Rei freezes temporarily, for some reason not having expected to be caught by him. "You better –" his words instantly fall as she holds up the card Dazai gave her. He puts his gun away, "very well, I'm sorry to have bothered you." He walks off past her without anything else.

This area is much like the foyer she came in through, but instead of anything like an elevator or table, there's a single black double-door seated at the center of the opposite wall. On the door is the number "1". She stills in front of it, not really able to look away. There is something much more ominous about this doublepaned structure. She turns her back, everything from the grunt's face to the door itself tells her that she doesn't want to try it.

She walks on to the final side of the floor. _Well this is it, past here I'll just be back at the elevator again_. There are once again two doors in this hallway. Checking out the closest one, it has a "2" on it. She peers down the hall, figuring that the other door probably has a "3" on it. She eyes this one in curiosity though. It reminds her of something. She takes out the card and flips it over. Executive Card: 2. Her eyes travel along the door, _is this really it?_ It has to be it, but still she doesn't knock. _I don't want to do this. I can't believe I've deluded myself into coming all the way here. What did I expect to happen? To sit and have tea with him or something? This is truly pointless._ She turns her head to look down the hall. It's not too late to turn back, the elevator is right there.

A knock reverberates through the hallway, then a second, then a third. Rei looks down; her hand is in a fist. _No_. _I did not do that. I swear that I didn't do that_. It's fight or flight, but right now she can't do either. It's paralyzing, like lightning and static rolled into one. _Why can't I run? I need to run. I can't be here. I'm not supposed to be here._

The door opens. A sonorous laugh bounces off the red dripped walls. "You know, one knock will suffice," his voice is light and fresh, like a newly formed spring. It makes her sick. She stares forward, barely even processing what he said. Looking at him now is so different. It shouldn't make her feel this way. She's seen him before, but now it's as if it were a complete stranger standing in front of her. What is it about this guy?

"Already dazed by me I see," Dazai runs a hand through his hair. Her head tilts; apparently all it takes is him saying his usual stupid shit for things to go back to normal. It's not like she expects any different at this point. "Would you like to come in?" he bows slightly. She glances at the open door and steps inside.

A brush of air sweeps over her, the cooler atmosphere instantly noticeable. Somewhere off a door closes behind her, but that doesn't matter. It's all so… perfect. The entire place looks as if it's straight out of a magazine: newly furnished and completely untouched. _It's hard to believe someone actually lives here_. It feels so distant. Even while standing in the middle of the room, it's like you're not there. The only real color is the dark brown hardwood floor. The furniture is black, a distinct contrast to the white walls. Off to the right is a kitchen that looks like it's never been used. Then to the left is a couch, chair, and TV, also seemingly unused. In the back there are two doors, one on the left and one on the right. But none of these things are the main catch.

At the end of the room is a window. It calls Rei to it, a prisoner held captive by sheer mesmerization. The glass portal spans the entire wall, and shows more than an entire city. You can see for miles. The view is so different than the one given by the elevator. It's a painting of lesser skyscrapers, of darkened alleyways, of empty streets. The entirety of the Port Mafia's lair is visible, but even beyond that, off in the distance, past where Yokohama ends, where the petals of Sakura trees swirl in the air. But that all seems like a dream. This, the narrow streets of the mafia, this is oh so real.

"You're an executive?" It's more of a statement than a question. As she watches the flowers sway in the background, the reality of where she is and whom she's with settles on her. She doesn't know if he nodded his head, but she doesn't have to. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." His voice is much closer than she thought it would be, and she looks to see that now he too is looking out the window. It's not surprising. It's actually kind of funny. He's the same age as her and he's a mafia executive. _People are so different_. Her focus switches from the trees and dirtied streets to them, to their reflection in the window. _Yet here I am, standing right next to him_.

Rei turns and walks off toward the center of the room. She eyes at the door. _This is his home. This is where he lives. So why am I here?_ "What're you thinking about?" Her eyes stay on the door; it's odd to not know if he's looking at her or not.

"I don't know." Air rolls from the ventilation shaft. "I shouldn't be here." The words are soft, like a thought that strayed from her mind.

Dazai walks over to where she is and sits on an arm of the couch. "I agree," he states in a casual tone. "So then why are you here?"

Rei turns to look at him, herself unknowing of the answer. "Curiosity," she gives, more as a blanket statement than anything else. Curiosity. Now that's a peculiar thought. It is true that she finds him to be unusual, especially given who he is. He is quite different from… what she expected? She can see now, how focused he is on her. Like a child looking at a maze, or a mafioso looking at his prey. She turns away, "why did you invite me here?"

"Curiosity," he mirrors her aloof response. He turns his head to the door. The feeling that was over her now moves onto him. "I find you to be very… odd, for a lack of better terms," his face is solemn as he speaks. "I invited you here in the hopes of finding out why."

She gazes back over to him, what an unexpected answer. _Maybe we aren't that different after all_. She stares at his profile, an unknown feeling of familiarity overcoming her. While one could say that they are familiar, it's not like they actually know each other at all. "Have you found out why?"

"No," he gets up from the couch, "but I think I'm getting closer."

He walks up to where she is and then past her and into the kitchen. "Would you like a drink?" he looks back at her. "Well I'm going to take a guess here and say that you don't actually drink." She doesn't say anything. "I think I have some juice in here," he opens up his refrigerator. "You like Capri Suns? I have orange, strawberry kiwi, tropical punch, red berry…" He goes on and on, listing all the flavors of Capri Suns he has, and it's an extensive list.

On one hand, it's unexpected that a mafia executive would have such a large collection of children's fruit drinks. On the other hand, it's not unexpected that Dazai would have such a collection. "Orange," she finally calls out, admittedly forgetting that she was even there temporarily.

He pokes his head up from the fridge, also temporarily forgetting about their little meeting. He grabs a pouch for her and a bottle of sake for himself, then closes the fridge door. "For you," he hands her the fruit drink.

"Thank you," she takes it and sits over on the barstool closest to the door.

Dazai gets a glass and pours his drink. The rush of the liquid flowing from the bottle and hitting the glass courses through the apartment. He stands across the sink from her. They both drink their drinks, a weird kind of silence going on between them. Not uncomfortable, not comfortable. There are glances, maybe some stares, a lot of unshared looks. They know when the other's eyes are on them, and only dare to look once they turn away. It's an unusual game where neither of players knows what it is that they're playing.

This afternoon has been an interesting experience so far. Both of them having learned things, some wanted some not. It's really quite funny how different they are. How much they hate each other. _Tick_. An agency detective? How trite. All those good guys; they're no better than the rest of them. And the human population is filth. _Tick_. A mafia executive? Absolutely despicable. The mafia are no better than the ground they walk on. And their streets are disgusting. _Tick_. Green eyes, brown eyes, what do they see? Someone who, despite all that there is, is there, right there, not even but a meter away?

"Do you want to kill me?" his voice breaks the spell between them. She looks past him to the window, _god, how long have we been sitting here_? She switches her attention back to him, having realized that he asked her a question.

"I don't kill."

"Do you want to though?" There's an odd ring to the way he says it, as if it holds actual importance. She runs her fingers against the smooth obsidian countertop. _Do I? This man is beyond dangerous. The world would be so much better if he were dead_. Pause. _But to actually want to kill someone_. The desire for murder; the wanting of bloodlust. She gazes at him. That's not her. That's not who she is. He's leaned over the counter, his arms crossed over themselves. _That's who he is though_. Her eyes travel along the suit that frames him so nicely. _That's him_. They follow the smooth curve of his neck and stray into his richly colored hair. _That's all of him_. His mouth rests in a straight line. _And I_. His eyes are – _God, what the fuck!?_

Rei jolts in her seat. His umbral irises lay onto her, like two bolts ready to offset the perfect storm. She turns away from him, not at all complacent with the sudden stare down. "No." Her answer is terse, but still plenty vague. "Do you want to kill me?"

"If I wanted to kill you, you would've been dead by now," he responds instantaneously. She still doesn't look at him. He is right. Though it's hard to tell if it's comfort or terror his words bring.

Silence begins to lull over them again. Oddly enough, Dazai finds that he's not a big fan of their silences. It makes it too easy to think. "Do you like watching TV?" he offers something for them to do, "I also have board games."

She raises a brow at him, what a… casual thing to ask. "I like watching reality shows."

His face scrunches up in disgust, "board games it is." He walks out of the kitchen to go get the games.

After he steps out of the way, Rei checks the time on the microwave. "Oh my god, it's almost five! I've got to go." She gets up out of her seat and gets ready to leave.

Dazai stops halfway across his living room and turns around to face her. "You have a five o'clock curfew?" He knew she was a bit square, but this is really pushing it. Why a seventeen year old would have a five o'clock curfew, much less follow it, is beyond him.

"Well, it takes me over half an hour to get back," she defends.

"Okay, you have a five thirty curfew?" he revises his statement, the same amount of disbelief ample in his voice.

"No, it's not a curfew, you see my mom –" she cuts herself off, "just never mind about it all."

He walks up to her, a new level of intrigue bubbling within him. "Hmm, have you ever done anything actually bad in your life?"

Rei stops her movements and looks back at him. A video of the day's earlier events replays in her head. "I lied to my mom today;" it's quiet, like she can't even believe that it happened. The ends of Dazai's face start to pull, the corners of his mouth begin to tug. "Don't" she points a finger at him before he can get the first "ha" out, "try me. You have no idea what I've been through today."

"That is true," the mafia executive clears his throat as he regains his usual stoic composure. "An agency member venturing into Port Mafia territory? I can only imagine what you'd go through that for."

She bites her tongue, inwardly cursing at what she said. "I didn't do this for you."

Dazai's face completely cracks, the first "ha" already in his review mirror. "You're missing the baka at the end of that, tsundere-chan." Rei grips at the edge of her clothes, her body ready to explode. Death sounds lovely right about now. She hastily turns and runs for the door, quickly learning that the more time she spends here, the worse it gets.

"Wait, hold on." She stops running. There goes another tally for the mistake board. He strolls up to her and opens the closet door. He rummages around for a few seconds, then comes back with a black cloak in his hand. "You got away with it now due to the relative newness of the ADA, but that'll be null soon."

Her eyes glance at the cloth in his hands, wondering why he has it in the first place. "And that isn't suspicious at all?"

"Not around here," he gives a nonchalant shrug, "if you wear it and keep the card I gave you, you should be fine."

She stares at what's being presented before her, knowing full well what the real question behind it is. And the man holding it out to her: the mafia executive she just spent the better part of her day with. She turns away, not willing to watch as she takes it from his hand.


	8. An Errant Tread

It's high noon as people walk through the streets, going about their business. The air is not as humid as it usually is this time of year, but it's hot enough to make up for it. The day tolls on by as Rei and Ranpo make their way back to the agency building. The younger detective has to keep it in mind to walk at a slower pace so she doesn't accidentally leave her partner behind. Ranpo isn't exactly the best at navigating the city, and losing him would result in a mission in and of itself. Rei often has to stop walking and look back to make sure he's still with her as he seems to not be in any particular rush to get back.

"That was really amazing Ranpo!" she compliments him as she turns around to walk backwards for a little bit. "I'm going to be honest, I had my doubts when everyone was hyping up your ability, but that was truly incredible. I mean, everyone was trying to catch those perps for weeks, but with your ability we were able to get the evidence we needed and corner them in record time."

A sly grin shows on the older detective's face as he simply waves her off, "of course. No mystery is above me. My ability is the simple the best in the city. You were brought on this case so that you may never again doubt the ability of the greatest detective in the world."

Rei turns back around, still in awe of what she just witnessed. The ability to solve any crime in an instant truly sounded absurd, and she had a lot of difficulties believing it before she just witnessed it firsthand. She smiles in admiration as they continue to make their leisurely return; he truly has the best ability amongst them all.

After a few more minutes, the leading detective comes to a halt, catching her following partner off guard. Ranpo raises his arms at her, "what's going on? Are we getting on a bus or something?"

Rei shakes her head and points behind him, "no, we're here."

He turns around to see a familiar red brick building. He nods a couple times, noting that she is indeed right about that. They walk up the steps to the door, prepared to go in and get back to work… well at least one of them is. Rei reaches for the door handle, ready to get back to her desk, as the door swiftly swings open, hitting her right in the head.

"Ah, god," she stumbles back, rubbing her forehead.

A tall blonde man walks out from the building, his face is only half surprised at the sight of the two agents. He shuts the door behind him and addresses them, "Ranpo, Hayashi, I take it you two are finished with the case."

Rei nods slowly as she removes her hand from her head, finally opening her eyes to see that it was none other than her superior who nearly knocked her out. She looks him over, noticing how he has his things with him. "Are you leaving for the day, sir?"

Kunikida gives a curt nod, "yes, President Fukuzawa said that we are no longer needed for the day. I was going to stay for a little bit longer, but he insisted that I leave."

Rei looks up at him, confused by what's going on, but she's cut off before she can ask about it. "Oi Kunikida," Ranpo calls as he waltzes past them and up to the entrance, "while you're out, go to the store, we need more candy." He then quickly pushes it open and shuffles inside.

Kunikida finishes writing his request down and turns back to Rei, who looks rather clueless in all of this. "The president said that we've done all the work necessary today, and that there are no missions left. All the other agents have already taken their leave. So you're free to go home for the day." He looks at her as if to ask if she understood it all. She glances at the building Ranpo just disappeared into, then shifts back to Kunikida and nods quickly. He gives her a brief smile, then bids her farewell and walks off into the city.

After he leaves, Rei goes back to staring at the building. This is the first time since she started working there that the president has let them go this early. _What do I do now?_ _I could shop, or go get food, or maybe just walk around a bit_. She turns and begins to walk in no direction in particular. _What do I want? I want to go back to work is what I want._ A deflated sigh leaves her lips. _I could just go home, but…_ She stops walking as she hears the monorail run out along the city. Her eyes watch it move in the distance as a lump begins to form in her throat. _Well, there is that idea_. She takes a step in the direction of her house before looking back. _Please tell me I'm not actually going to do it_.

* * *

When she was younger, Rei loved riding on the monorail while accompanying her mother to work. It was always fun to watch the view of the city pass on by as she counted all buildings that were starting to turn their lights on. She can't do that now since it's midday, but the fond memories do put a smile on her face. The city skyline has always been one of her favorite views. Back then the train was always packed and full of ambient conversation. She lowers her view from the city to the edge of the window. Those were different times, on a different train.

She turns her head to survey the other passengers in the train car. There's barely anyone there, five in total. Everyone looks so glum and dejected that it makes Rei feel almost uncomfortably cheerful even though she'd hardly consider herself to be in all that great of a mood. She lays her head down, deciding it's probably the best thing to do for the rest of the ride.

"My, my, I wasn't expecting to run into you on this train." Rei pops her head up, not believing that she's hearing who she thinks she's hearing.

"Yosano." The single word comes out as if it were in a phase between a question and an answer, but none the less, the older woman smiles and takes a seat next to the surprised detective.

Rei looks over at her in curiosity, "what're you doing on this train?" She never would've imagined one of her coworkers riding on this particular track. Though they would probably say the same thing about her.

"I was going to ask you the same question," Yosano answers with a soft yet daring smile. She sits her bag on her lap and begins to look through it, "I'm heading into Downtown to heal people."

The younger girl gives her an inquisitive look, "isn't Downtown full of criminals?"

The doctor lets out a dry laugh at her partner's naïve world view. "People who need my help are people who need my help. We all act like we don't care or aren't affected by these types of things, but it's not true. We as human beings are so dependent on the way others treat us." Rei looks around at the people sitting around them; their sour dispositions and annoyance at Yosano for breaking the silence are clear as day. "All life has value, even those of criminals."

The girl glances over to her partner, then back to the window as she thinks about what was just said. _Is that true? Is there not a point though where the price outweighs the cost?_ Silently, she mulls overs these new concepts, her stare fixated on her thumbs moving over each other.

"What are you on this train for?" The sudden question breaks the girl's line of contemplations.

She looks back out onto the city while she lays out her answer. "I'm visiting someone who lives a ways out here." Her voice trails off as her eyes cross paths with the ones in the reflection.

Yosano glances over at her partner, noticing the changes in both her voice and her face. The younger agent gazes out the window, her mood is much more somber than it was some short minutes ago. The doctor ponders if she should say something else to the girl, but quickly decides against it and quietly faces forward.

The train comes to a stop and Yosano gets up from her seat. She walks to the door and turns back slightly, stopping briefly to see that Rei is still sitting there looking off into the city. She gets off the train, but doesn't leave the station yet. Behind her the doors close, and she observes as the few remaining passengers go on their way. _There are only a few stops left_. Her mind flashes back to Rei's unusually distant demeanor in the latter part of the ride. _I wonder how far out this friend of hers lives_. She dismissively shakes her head and walks off from the platform; _that isn't any of my business_.

* * *

The dull ticking of the clock on the wall pervades through Rei's mind as she reflects on what Yosano said to her on the train ride. It's a concept she just can't seem to grasp. _The way I see good and bad, it's so different from hers_. Yosano has always seemed so much more worldly than her. Does that make her views on justice more worldly then? Her eyes sweep through the spacious apartment, _this place, it's so…_

"What is it?" a sharp yet calm voice forces her attention to it. She turns around in her seat, but doesn't look up. That voice. It consumes her and fills her up with anger. Yet every time she hears it, she takes a step closer. The silence though, that's what keeps her calm in all of this. The way the cool obsidian countertop feels beneath her fingers soothes her and brings her back down.

"Nothing," she stops the lined movements of her fingertips and walks over to the couch. It's not like he'd be all that amused by her idle thoughts anyway. Over the past couple of weeks, she's found that she really loves the way the leather couch molds itself around her and makes her sink into it. The black TV screen stares at her, it looks so clean, flawless even. Its pull on her breaks as the couch sinks in next to her. Acutely, she can hear the remote being lifted off of the coffee table, her eyes still on the TV as it flickers on.

She involuntarily cracks a smile at what show immediately pops up on the screen. Her head slowly turns to the person sitting next to her, her smile widening at the captivated look on his face. It's a surprise to say the least. For the last couple of times she's visited, he's refused to watch any show remotely like this. Last time, she changed the channel after he went to the bathroom. When he came back, he just sighed and said that he was too lazy to change it again.

"I thought you hated these shows."

"Yeah, well you hate me yet you're still here," he retorts briskly as to not miss any of the program. Rei raises a brow, he's got her there.

The detective sits back in her seat as she watches the show with him. _Watching reality TV with a Port Mafia executive? This is not how I thought this summer was gonna go._ Her hands slide forward to lift herself up, perhaps she's getting too buddy buddy with him. As she's about to get up, something forces her to sit back down. "What is she doing?! That's absolutely crazy! She is so gonna get kicked of– oaahhh," her hand slides to her mouth to cover her yawn.

The lines on Dazai's forehead crease and he shakes his head, "no way, that was the best thing any of them have done so far. She's gonna win the whole thing."

Rei lets out another yawn, not bothering to reply to him. Her eyelids begin to drop as she feels the tiredness begin to overtake her. She shakes herself awake; _what am I doing, I can't fall asleep here_. _But it has been a long day, and when was last time a got decent night's sleep anyway?_ The weight of her eyelids get heavier and heavier, and the sounds from the TV get quieter and quieter…

* * *

The soft murmur of voices bounces around in the air. Everything is hazy as light slowly seeps through the fog. Something tugs at Rei, telling her to wake up, but she doesn't want to wake up. She burrows her head deeper into her pillow, clinging onto to whatever sleep she still can. She sighs and takes a breath in.

Her eyes fly open. That's not her pillow. She jumps up and wildly scans everything around her. The plain and white walls, the undecorated furniture, the eerily quiet and empty atmosphere. She feels like she's on fire, falling off of a rooftop, with stones tied to her body, about to crash into molten lava. Her eyes squeeze shut; she can't look at this anymore, can't turn around to face what she knows is there. _Please tell me I'm wrong. That this is just a dream. Some really messed up kind of dream._

"Oh, so you're awake now." And there it is. Rei turns around to see none other than Dazai, sitting on the couch casually looking up at her. She can feel herself nearly throw up as he speaks, _god that guy's voice is like sandpaper._ She stands there and stares at him expectedly, waiting for some sassy follow up remark, a weird sexual innuendo, or perhaps some out of place flirtatious line. But it doesn't happen. Instead, he faces forward again and continues watching the show that's on.

Rei looks from him to the screen, to him again, to the screen again. Her hands rub along her temples as her brain starts to liquidate. She paces back and forth in an attempt to clear her thoughts, though after a few seconds it's clear that it's not working. _Should I apologize? Should I attempt to explain myself? There's nothing to explain though._ She stops pacing and turns toward him, his attention is still completely on the TV. _Maybe I should just completely not acknowledge it; it seems to be working for him._ "Um..." He looks over at her, immediately making her wish she had never said anything. "So, how long was I asleep?" She winces, having to bite her tongue on that one. Out of all the things to say, was that really what she wanted?

"Uh," he rubs his chin lightly, "I don't know. Maybe about an hour." He says it nonchalantly and then turns back to his program, but she can feel herself igniting. _An hour?! He's got to be lying._ She checks the time on the microwave. It's already almost six. She could've sworn it was only a five minute nap, maybe fifteen maximum. _How could it have been an hour? Was I on him the entire time?_ Frustrated, she walks over the kitchen, greatly needing to increase the distance between them.

 _How could this happen? Was I really that tired?_ She gives a quick glimpse over at him watching TV, completely carefree. The sight of it makes her want to convulse. _Why did he just let me do that? Why didn't he wake me up? How is he so nonchalant about it all?_ She sits down at the bar and swivels back and forth in her chair. The cool temperature and the solemn solidarity of the apartment are the only things that are keeping her together right now.

The TV cuts off as Dazai sets the remote down and treads over to the other side of the kitchen counter. He leans on his hands slightly as he studies the expressions on her face, the discontent more than evident. The space between them lays in silence and a tension that's a bit too thick, even for him.

"Do you play the piano?" the sudden question breaks the air and catches him off guard. He gives her a confused look, puzzled by why she'd ask that, though he finds his answer when he catches sight of his fingers running along the countertop.

He stops his tapping for a second, then continues at a slower pace. "No, though Mori has tried to get me to play."

A couple seconds pass by. "Who's Mori?"

He glances up at her, as if he didn't expect her to inquire him further on that. "The leader of the Port Mafia." He watches the way her eyes widen and her mouth opens, and is surprised by the fact that the astonishment doesn't last all that long. He can't tell if she's hiding from him or not. Her face goes back to being stoic, but he can see that conflict that's running underneath its surface. It's similar to the kind of mask he'd see in a mirror.

"Do you play?" he asks mainly as a way to get her out of her own head.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm not really a musical person. The only one in my family who has any talent in the arts is my mother." The way her voice trails off, he can't quite say what, but there's something rather identifiable in it.

"Natsumi Hayashi," he pauses for a moment, "she is indeed a very talented artist. I have a few of her works." Her eyes are focused right on him, clearly not expecting him to have heard of her mother. He moves out from behind the counter and walks out to the window. "There's just something about her art. When you look at it, you can feel the life being breathed onto the canvas. It's so elegant, so breathtakingly beautiful, that it makes even me believe in beauty." He hears a seat turning behind him. "There are people who cannot see beauty in anything, and there are others who can see it in everything." He pauses in his speech, "I wonder which one you are."

His tone is much quieter than it was, and she wonders if he even meant for her to hear him. Still, his question nests itself within her mind. She's honestly never really given much thought about beauty. It's always been such an abstract concept to her, something that's there, but at the same time isn't. A frivolous idea she could chase forever and still never catch, yet something that's always there to be found. A day split between morning and night, a world cast in light and shadows, a man torn within his own mind, are these things not beautiful?

Dazai watches the world play out under him. The desolate streets of the Port Mafia, the sinking colors of the sky, a city like any other. Even though the Sun hits his face, it's still as cold as it would be without. He finds his own grimace, there is no beauty in any of it. From the corner of his eye, he can see it. Her, a girl like any other. Her, someone so different from him. She's only been visiting for a couple weeks, yet he can already tell, there's nothing to be gained from this. It's simple really, kick her out. Tell her to never see him again, maybe even yell a little.

He turns around and sees her idly sitting by the kitchen bar, her focus elsewhere. He bites his lip. He can't deny it, she is pretty. _But there are many pretty girls_. Her eyes meet with his, and he finds himself unable to hold her gaze. He casts his vision downwards, an almost angry feeling rising within him. _This has to stop_. He thinks about her unusual demeanor today and the way she reacted when she woke up. _I have to do something, before this becomes an ugly downward slope._

"I should probably go." His eyes wander over to her as she gets up from her seat and grabs her bag. He nods even though she's got her back to him. It's a mistake, following her out as she leaves, but he does it anyway. She gets her stuff and he walks behind her to the door. She opens it, then uncharacteristically turns around and says bye.

He starts his response, but the pressure of a hand on his shoulder stops him. It was only a second, but it's a second neither of them can get back. It was light, nothing more than a simple peck, but the look on her face afterwards would tell you otherwise.

Rei lowers her hand and sets herself back flat on her feet. "Uh, I, um, I'm –I didn't mean to, I mean I, um." She can feel her heart beating faster and her face growing hotter with each prolonged second of silence. Just the look on his face alone, an expressionless mask, is enough to make her wish she was buried six feet under. She opens her mouth to speak again, but then quickly closes it in favor of hurriedly running out the door.

Cognitive thought begins to run through Dazai's brain again as he steps out into the hall. "Hey," he calls after her, but by then he can already hear the elevator doors closing. He reenters his apartment and slams the door shut behind him, then kicks it just for good measure. He runs a hand through his hair as he paces in circles around his living room. _It was just a kiss, and barely even one at that._ He sits on the arm of a chair, listening to the conversation of the vents and feeling every molecule of air around him. _It's fine. This is still a controllable situation_. On the other side of the tinted window, light reflects from building to building. The Sun is now just at the right height to barely reach him. He turns away to face the side wall and notices something in the chair. He picks it up and runs it through his hands, the black hood he gave her to wear. It furls and unfurls in his hands as he stares at it for a bit, then it falls back to where it was previously resting on the chair. With his profile illuminated, he sits and silently watches the hardwood floor beneath him, his face absent of any definition.


	9. Tipping Point for a Catalyst

Rei taps her pen against her chin as she finishes up her paperwork for the day. She marks the paper, then moves it over to the other side of her desk. A deflated sigh leaves her lips when her eyes catch sight of the pile of papers on her desk corner: _still under average_. Her work output is fine as far as agency standards go, but it's definitely subpar compared to her own. The quiet ambiance of the office that usually keeps her focused now irritates her more and more every day. It makes it too easy to start thinking about things.

Dark brunette locks, reddish brown eyes, that damn smile. She bites at her lip and inwardly slaps herself. _Stop that, that is the exact reason why you're in this position_. Her hand pushes against her hairline. Anytime she tries to get anything done, that damn singular moment plays in her head incessantly. _God, what is wrong with me? There was no reason to do that. But it just felt like… the thing to do?_ She sighs and shakes her head a couple of times to refocus herself on the next paper in line.

That doesn't last long. _Why am I even still thinking about it? He sure as hell isn't. Agh, I don't get it. Maybe it's cause of teenage stuff? I mean when was the last time I even_ … she stops herself, not even wanting to finish that thought. _But he's also a teenager? But he's also not normal? God, damn him. But I was the one who did it… Damn him anyway. Damn him, and damn those lips –_ She audibly gasps in the office. The line has been drawn. _Okay, there are two options here, either I wait it out, or…_ She hits her palm against her desk, not even remotely considering the other option.

"Hey Rei," a sudden and cheerful voice causes the agent to jump in her seat. "Ah-ha, sorry about that, you must've been busy thinking about work and all that. I saw you making a bunch of weird faces to yourself, so it must have been pretty intense stuff," Naomi smiles at her from the other side of her desk. Rei bites her cheek, now even more ashamed by what she was actually thinking about. "Haruno and I were wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us today. We know how busy you've been with work recently, and well, it'd be a nice opportunity for you to destress a little."

The agent taps her hands together as she thinks the offer over. It would be a good opportunity to get out of the office, and god knows she needs that right now. And in any case, it's always great to hang out with friends, why wouldn't she? "Yeah, I'd love to," she agrees only a second later.

"Great!" Naomi claps in excitement, "come on, let's go." The clerk takes a few steps toward the door, motioning for the agent to follow her. Rei stares at her friend, not expecting for her to have meant for them to go right now. Taking a quick sweep of the office, she notices that it's empty except for them. Apparently everyone has already left for the day. She shrugs it off, packs her things, then gets up to follow her coworker out.

As they descend the stairs, an important question pops up in Rei's head. "Where is Haruno? Is she meeting us there or something?"

"She left a little beforehand," Naomi explains, "she went home to see her cat before we left." Rei hums in understanding as they exit the building; Haruno does often spend hours at work gushing about her cat. "We're gonna go by her place to pick her up, then it's off to the mall!"

After about a ten minute walk, they arrive at a slightly run down, two story building complex. Rei stares at the building; she's been by this part of the city hundreds of times, yet she's never seen it before. It looks like a cross between an apartment complex and an old motel. "So this is where Haruno lives?" the detective asks, never having visited her coworker's home before.

Naomi nods and starts heading for the metal stairs, "this building was bought by President Fukuzawa for the ADA. It's a place for employees to stay if they need it, and it has the added bonus of being really close to work." Once they get to the second story, the clerk stops to point at another building some ways in the distance, "see that building over there?" Rei looks to see a tall blue building not too far from them. "That's where brother and I live," she gives the detective a quick wink, "just so you know." The detective stares at the building for a few more seconds, recalling that she has passed it on her way to work a few times.

The black haired girl leads them around the corner to a door labeled "208." She knocks on the door, which, after a moment of silence, is followed by some crashing sounds and a woman apologizing.

"Hey guys," Haruno opens the door a few seconds later. She ushers for them to come in, and Rei has to admit, it definitely looks better on the inside. The entire place is comfy, warm, and very Haruno. The decorations heavily use pinks and oranges, making everything have a very homely feel to it. There are an assortment of lamps, rugs, posters, and many, many, cat decorations.

"Okay Mii, I have to go now," Haruno dotes as she pets her cat, "please behave, I'll be back in a couple hours." She pets him once more, then turns to leave with her friends.

* * *

"Rei, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Naomi blurts out a little too loudly in the largely populated mall. After receiving unwelcoming looks from both strangers and her coworkers, she tones it down a bit, "we finally get you out of the office for a day of shopping, and you have done absolutely no shopping."

"I got a milkshake," the agent casually offers with a shrug.

Naomi only huffs as a response, prompting Haruno to take over the talking. "Seriously, we've been worried about you lately. Don't you ever feel the need to loosen up a bit?"

Rei stands facing the two of them, not really sure what to say to that.

"Okay," Naomi takes a breath, "let's just talk about something stupid. Guys, huh, you interested in anyone?"

"Mii!" Haruno proclaims with enthusiasm. The black haired clerk immediately gives her one of those looks only a friend could give. "Oh what, do you have anybody?"

"Brother!" she exclaims in a harsh tone, finding it unbelievable that her friend would forget such an important thing.

Rei looks from one of them to the other, they sure are her friends. "So what about you?" Her eyes widen, immediately turning her into a deer in the headlights. For some reason she hadn't anticipated them directing the question toward her. Their faces are expectant; they're not going to leave this alone until they get an answer.

"Well, to be honest, no one." And cue the disappointment. "I've been busy focusing on wor –"

"Oh my god," her coworkers groan in unison.

"Lady, if I hear you say the word work one more time," Naomi cuts the air in front of her with her hand, making her point perfectly clear.

Haruno sighs, "this is fun time. The "W" word does not exist during fun time."

The detective nods her head, "you're right. You guys are absolutely right. This is the time when we're supposed let loose, hang out with each other, and have fun." The other girls smile, happy that their friend is finally getting it. "So, are we going out to party later?"

And cue looks of pride turning into those of embarrassment. "Slow your roll down mom, we're not frat boys."

The detective finds herself not knowing what to make of that comment. Should she be more concerned about the lack of parties or being called mom?

Haruno lets out a couple of laughs, "hey, how about we go to Okamura? They have one at this mall." She looks to her coworkers who both nod in agreement. No one can resist spending money spending money at Okamura. They grab their bags and start heading off to the department store, when the chesnut haired clerk notices the time on her phone. "Oh man, it's already almost six! I have to get back to Mii."

Naomi takes out her phone too. "Yeah, brother's probably making dinner right now. I should go too."

"Same for me, my parents and all that." They all make to hug each other before they depart on their separate ways. This was the first time that they've really hung out outside of work like this. A couple of times, they'd spend half an hour after work goofing off with a couple of their other coworkers, but this is the first time the three of them have really done something like this.

"We should do this more often, the three of us," the brunette clerk suggests. Her desk partner nods in agreement.

"Yeah, we definitely should," the third of them adds to the sentiment. They say their final farewells for the night and head off. After they've all taken a few steps, Rei looks back at them briefly. Two figures blending more and more into the crowd as they head home, her friends. She turns back around and continues on her way, leaving with a smile on her face.

* * *

Dazai gazes out of the window of his apartment, staring at the city slums that surround him. More time has passed since he last saw her than he expected. His grimace moves slightly, at least one thing's going well. It's a dangerous game, and he has no intention of playing it. His eyes absentmindedly trace the streets below. _I should have killed her back then_. From the corner of his vision, he catches something moving along on the ground level. It barely looks like a black dot from where he stands, but still he follows it until it turns the street corner, out of his view.

"It's a brilliant plan; there's no way it won't work," a red haired man revels from over by the kitchen countertop. He sets his glass of wine down with one hand while the other rests palm up out in front of him.

"Yes," a voice from the other side of the countertop responds, "it is rather brilliant." The man smiles pridefully. "… If the enemy behaves exactly as you predict," it finishes.

The red haired man eyes his comrade, wondering if she's joking or not. But the inflection in those all too wise eyes tells him otherwise. He leans forward and adjusts his hat, "and they will, you see –"

"They won't," the brunette interjects from across the room. "You overestimate their footmen while underestimating their intelligence network. Your trap will be sprung, but it won't catch anything."

"What would you know?!" Chuuya hard swerves in his chair, "you've just been standing there saying nothing this entire meeting. Did you even hear half of what I said?"

The man by the window wordlessly turns back around, only infuriating his partner further. "You ignorant slob." He swivels his seat back toward the oldest of them, "can you believe him?" The older executive offers him an understanding smile, a smile he's been offered way too many times by now, but always accepts regardless.

Dazai stares at the ground below, not paying any kind of attention to what his coworkers are talking about behind him. Executive meetings have always been dull. He watches the streets, waiting, not sure what for, but waiting still. Soon at the bottom of his view, a black dot shuffles down the street. _The same thing from before?_ His eyes squint. Possible, but not probable. His eyes follow it until it disappears around the corner. _It doesn't matter, anywhere is better than here_. He lifts his head up and begins walking in the other direction.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? The meeting isn't over yet." Chuuya's annoying voice chides him as he shuffles around in his closest. He finds what he needs, then heads straight for the front door. "What is wrong with you?! Are you deaf or something?"

The only answer that comes is that of the door shutting. "What the hell was that all about?" the red haired man demands. He strolls over to the same spot Dazai was standing at by the window. The buildings, the streets, they're as barren as they always are. "We should have him tested, I'm serious this time."

Kouyou waltzes over to the younger executive and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Oh come now Chu, you know how our little Dazai is. He's not one to do things without reason, even if he does rarely tell us what they are." Her right hand stays gently sat on his shoulder while her left one lightly combs through his hair. Her eyes sweep over his reflection; his uneasiness is as clear as the glass he's looking through. She can't blame him, this is strange behavior, even for Dazai. _For the most part he's the same as ever, but something about him recently, just doesn't seem as… together_. She lowers her hands as her classic sinfully graceful smile returns. _There's nothing to worry about. Dazai is not the type to break_.

* * *

Rei pinches her neck as she makes her what, fourth? fifth? trip around the Port Mafia headquarters. Not so slowly, the summer heat is starting to get to her as she aimlessly wanders around the mafia slums. _What am I even doing here? It's not like he'd care._ Her walk ceases, and so does any noise within the vicinity, not that that's unusual. The streets and buildings are desolate and austere, it's all so… dead. _I should turn around._ She turns on her heel to head back home.

"Hey you," a man about twenty feet away shouts, "who are you? State your name and business here." From the way he's dressed, she'd wager that he's a mafia grunt, probably out here on patrol duty.

She fishes around in her pockets, the lines on her forehead crease when she can't find what she's looking for. Her hands hurriedly swap to her back pockets, inwardly cursing that it's not there either. _First I lost the cape, now the card too._ The man moves toward her, every step resonates like the ticking of a bomb. She surveys the surrounding area, there's nowhere to run, and even if there were she wouldn't get far before he calls for backup.

"Did you hear me? This is Port Mafia territory, you better start speaking." He pulls out a gun and immediately cocks it. The sweat along her hairline begins to cluster together; if she doesn't say something soon he'll shoot, which would both give away her ability and alert the mafia.

"I, I'm," she stammers now that he's within an arm's length of her. "My name is –" her words are sliced in the air right before her. A second figure appears behind the man, one that's much more frightening. Her face hollows itself out like a ghost. The man narrows his eyes and stables his gun directed at her, deciding to take the risk of turning around.

The handle slides from his grip. It's a second played in slow motion, but it's only one second. He hurriedly regains his composure and catches the gun, though not without stumbling a bit. He straightens himself up to stand as tall as possible, "Dazai, sir." The grunt bows, but the executive isn't looking at him.

He looks from the higher up to the stranger he was apprehending a second ago. He clears his throat, "Dazai, sir." Dazai turns to the grunt with an expectant and impatient scowl on his face. The man clears his throat again, but not for attention this time, "Sir, I caught this person wandering around out here. When I asked for identification I received no answer. I suspect that she is an intruder, perhaps even a spy or a government worker," he glares at the stranger with disgust and contempt. He takes aim at her once again, "I'm on your command sir."

Dazai calmly lays his hand on the gun. The grunt turns to him in momentary disbelief, but quickly lowers his weapon regardless. "That won't be necessary." The executive looks at him eye to eye. "I'll handle this. You may leave."

The man instinctively nods and bows, then takes his leave. That was an order, not an offer. As he's walking away, there's a nagging feeling in his gut telling him to look back. He knows he shouldn't do it, but it's persistent. He stops, but doesn't turn around. It takes only a few seconds to shake the doubt out of himself. Something this trivial isn't worth risking his life over.

Dazai and Rei stand at a stalemate for could be a few seconds or many minutes. His frozen stare cracks on her harder than the Sun could ever hope to, but she forces herself to remain resilient, determined to not crumble. These moments, they are what she seeks. It's in these moments that clarity strikes her. She should not have come here, not today, not a week ago, not a month ago. But she can't go.

Dazai is the first to turn away, surveying the area for anyone who may be near. Once he determines that there's no one around, he takes a hold of Rei's hand and jolts down the emptied streets. He weaves down and around the avenues and alleyways while Rei struggles to not fall from behind him. His grip on her is locked tight, and she doubts she could keep up with him otherwise. His pace is frantic, making it impossible for her to get a grip on her surroundings. Unfamiliar dangerous streets, a not so unfamiliar, but most definitely much more dangerous man, this is a bad, bad situation to be in. Yet she doesn't feel afraid.

Dazai soon stops with a sudden break. He lets go of her hand, wherein she immediately rubs at it. Her eyes follow him as he walks around, deciding if it'd be worth it to hit him or not. He turns on his heel so that they're now facing each other. Her portrait is laid in the shadows of the old and bleak building behind her, while his is cast in what little light can make it to where they stand. Somehow this area is more of a wasteland than the rest of the mafia's shithole. At least the more western territories had a couple of guards every few blocks.

"Why are you here?" She gives him an inquisitive look, surprised that he actually said something. The more she looks at him, the more unsettling it gets. He's much more serious than usual. "I saw you walk around the building at least twice."

They stand with not even the sound of the breeze around them. She knows she has to say something, but any kind of answer would sound stupid. And she's not entirely sure she knows why herself. Would her decision to come here be considered a whim? Probably not. But it can't be considered well thought out either. It's not like she makes the best decisions when it comes to him anyway. His eyes are laser focused on her, and in all honesty, it's not really helping. She takes a deep breath in. _I just need to say one thing. Something brief, something simple, something that can get me out of this without sounding like an idiot._

"Kiss me." The words shoot from her mouth like a bullet.

"What?" And his face is nothing short of someone who just got shot.

"I'll tell you if you kiss me."

He doesn't say anything. He turns his head away from her and looks off to the side, though they both know there's nothing interesting over there. His expression is stoic, but the far off look in his eyes tells her that there's much more going on underneath the surface. Anger? Disgust? Fear? She can't tell, but if it's anything like what she's feeling, then that must be close. Out of all the stupid things she could have said. _Why did I say that? Why did I kiss him? What is going on here?!_ _I have never felt a shred of attraction toward him, actually, I think he's rather repulsive. Yet. I. Keep. Doing. These. Things._ It really makes beyond no sense. In fact, their entire "acquaintanceship" doesn't make any kind of sense.

Perhaps now would be the best time to run? He's clearly not paying attention to her. It makes sense, it's the logical thing to do, and it's definitely the right choice. But there is a part of her that wants to see what his next move will be. After all, it's a very rare occurrence that she gets to see him in a corner like this.

His head slinks forward, his eyes meet with hers. She instinctively steps back, the fear that was absent earlier now makes its grand appearance. Her heels hit the wall. She stares at the dirtied asphalt, now knowing just how wrong it was of her to stay. The only sound is that of shoes hitting the pavement. But she can't move her feet. The sound stops, and she doesn't have to look to know how close he is. A quickened pulse runs through her as she tries to stop her face from reddening anymore, but it's too late.

The streets are still as she feels first a hand against her cheek, then lips on her own. It's soft and slow, like the first blooms of spring. She tenses up, not expecting him to actually go through with it. It's very different from what she thought it would be, almost pleasant even. She begins to play into the kiss with him, at an even slower rate, but soon enough she starts to pick up speed. One of his hands moves down to her waist while the other reaches around her back. He pulls her closer to him; she reaches first for his shoulders, then the back of his neck. Things begin to get faster and more fervent. He backs her against the wall, forcing their bodies against each other.

From there, it turns into a whole other beast. His hands cup her face, and he wastes no time in telling her that this is his kiss. His lips are hot and heavy against hers, forcing her to bend to his will. She slides her hands into his soft and silky hair, bit by bit losing touch with reality. He moves a hand back to her waist, running his fingers along the side of her stomach. She gasps, causing him to smirk as he wastes no time in dipping his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes spring open in shock, but then close as his tongue rolls over hers. An unexpected moan leaves her mouth, but she honestly can't find it in herself to care. If her body is fire and his is rain, then he'd have to be acidic since he's burning her in every way. Is this it? Is this what she wanted? Maybe, perhaps, there's a part of her telling her to stop, leave, and run away. But maybe, perhaps, that part of her has long since left and ran away.

They pull back, the air between them hotter than that around them. Neither of them moves for a couple of seconds, choosing to simply stay as they are and listen to each other's breathing. Dazai pulls his hand from underneath Rei's leg and takes a step back. Her face turns completely red as she hadn't even realized it was wrapped around him until then. Now a few feet apart, they stand in the aftermath of what they've done.

"I, I," her voice comes out shaky. "I came here to," she pauses to think about what she's going to say next, "to leave." She fidgets her fingers along the hem of her clothes, unsure of if what she said even made any sense.

His face before and after she said that could both be described as impassive. But they aren't the same face. He stares at her, not with sharpness, but rather, amusement. Irony has always been his favorite literary device. He gets something from his coat and holds it out to her. She eyes the piece of cloth intensely, standing there for seconds or maybe even minutes without doing anything. With as much confidence as someone standing along the edge of a cliff, she takes it from him.

Her fingers glide around the black clothing, surprised that the coarse fabric has a rather familiar feel to it. They move around to the pockets, finding in one of them the outline of a card. She slings the cloak over her shoulder and looks up at him.

"Okay," he says as if it were a statement of finality instead of the beginning of an unfinished sentence.

It's a moment where the more she's in it, the deeper she looks, the more she understands. For the first time since they've known each other, he's just as lost as she is. That alone makes her feel much lighter. "Right." She gives him a single nod, and they both turn and walk away.


	10. Horizon (Part 1)

Plastic containers topple over themselves, book pages whirl in a rush, pencils thrum against hardwood in sporadic phases. Feet anxiously shuffle across the carpeted floor, hurriedly pacing back and forth through the suddenly crowded room. _What have I done?_ A sharp inhale is taken in. _GOD WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE?!_ A hand pulls at clumps of hair, nearly ripping entire fistfuls out. _I need to call back. I need to call. I need to_. Legs crumble to the ground, making no move to get up. Eyes dial to the ceiling. _I can't do it though. I can't do it_.

Rei gets up and sits on her bed, her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. _I just made the biggest mistake of my life. There's no way I'm surviving tonight._ She looks around at all the things in her room; the sight of it all only makes her more anxious. Her alarm clock sits over on the nightstand: it's almost six. Everything feels like it didn't happen, or maybe that's just wishful thinking. Her eyes flicker to her email, closing in on a single word. It's definitely just wishful thinking. Her hands wrap around her phone. _It's still possible to fix this. But I can't_. She rubs her hands into her face. _I wish I could, but I just can't_.

She lifts her head up and breathes through the opening formed by her hands. _I can't do this. I need help. I need. I need someone._ The weight of the phone on her lap nags at her, as if it knows what the answer is. She picks up the piece of technology and stares at it. If there was ever one person who can help her. Names fly by on the screen until a certain one pops up. She bites down on her lip, her finger hovering over the screen. With the press of a button, the call is sent.

The phone rings once, twice, a third time. The AC shuts off right in time for every succeeding ring to be that much clearer. _I knew it; of course she'd be too busy_. She lowers the phone from the side of her face. "Hello," a strong and clear voice answers. The phone nearly falls to the floor as an unexpected wave of emotions crashes into her like a tsunami. "Rei, hello? Are you there?"

"Yes," a meek voice answers back after a while.

From the other side of the world, a twenty two year old woman laughs as she gets up from her office chair. Her black and gray business suit unfolds itself as she stretches herself out. Her soft, light green eyes bounce from the European city below her to the short violet hair striking her view in the window. "Wow, it's been a while hasn't it?"

Back in Japan, the girl sits in her room, hanging onto every word that's being said. "Yeah. I can call back some other time, if –"

"Hey," the woman's voice takes a more serious tone. "I'm sorry, I really am. I know I should reach out to you more than I do, it's just," a deflated sigh leaves her lips. "There is no excuse. You're my sister, and I am absolutely not too busy to talk to you. Please tell me you know that."

That voice, it's the perfect blend of their parents'. Elegant like their mother's, stern like their father's. "I know," the girl replies in a monotonous tone. This isn't the first time they've had this conversation.

The woman's face tightens, something is off. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Suzume." The word hangs in the air, the rest of the sentence having dissipated well within her brain. Perhaps there's breathing on the line, she can't really tell. Either way time is running out. "I've withdrawn my enrollment from university."

Saying it out loud is vastly different from anything else. Before there was even the slightest possibility that it was all in her head, but now it's completely out there. It makes her want to cry and scream and bury her head deep into her pillow. A sudden and dragging weight is the only thing that's keeping her locked to the ground. Is it regret? Maybe. _I have to do it though. I can't quit my job. I just can't do it._

The silence on the line persists. The older sibling finds that even she isn't sure what to say right now. Her initial reaction would be to laugh and ask if she was serious, but this is Rei she's talking about here. Her sister would only do this if she were serious. "Okay," Suzume draws out the word as she thinks of what to say. "Do mom and dad know?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

"True," the woman nods. "Do you want me to say something to them first?"

Rei leans back onto her bed, that would be nice. Suzume has always been infinitely better at talking to their parents than she has. "No, I can do it myself." It wasn't until after she left that Rei found out how dependent on her sister she became. And not just when it came to their parents; she used Suzume almost like a crutch. "I'm going to tell them when they get here tonight."

"So you have a plan?"

"Yeah. I'm going to die."

"No, you're not. Dad's practically cheating on mom with the law, so you're fine in that regard." She eyes various things around her office as she slowly walks around it. "Now, let's go over the basics. Breathe, keep calm, maintain eye contact. Don't be timid, but do not instigate anything, adding fuel will only make the fire worse. Remember, you cannot let them get to you. If they see that your resolve has weakened, then they've already won."

Rei nods and takes a deep breath as she takes in the advice that's been given to her. "You're right, thanks. I think just telling someone else really helped. That was a pretty big weight in and of itself." Her eyes roll over to the clock again. "I just want to bite the bullet already and get it over with."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling at least a little better. God, I'm glad you called me" a laugh travels through the line, "if you can't talk to me about your problems, then I have completely failed you as a big sister."

"Well, you were a pretty big help today, thank you." Even just hearing her voice helped immensely. Suzume is so much more like their mother than she is, in appearance and especially that laugh.

"It's no problem, really." The line goes quiet again, but neither of them ends the call. The older of them stops moving, unsure if she just didn't hear the line disconnect or what. It's very unlike her sister to wait out a call like this. "Rei, is there something else?"

The younger sibling bites down on her teeth. She doesn't know what she was expecting with that, but it still unnerves her nonetheless. She gets up and walks around her room again, not sure how she would ask about this, or even if she wants to. It's a thought that on one hand makes her sick to her stomach, but on the other… those lips, that tongue, his fingers. It's disgusting. But maybe that's part of the allure. Days in and days out, spending hours at a time there. Tangled in an air conditioned room, away from the summer heat. His hands roaming wherever they please. His head sinking lower and lower and her moans rising higher and higher. It's a sickness, and at this point she's not sure if she's even looking for a cure anymore. "Have you ever been afraid of doing the wrong things with the wrong people?"

Suzume props herself against a cabinet, a muddled expression on her face. Now that's a cryptic question. Rei isn't normally one to play mind games like this, but she could mean practically anything by that. She waits, but the seconds tick by and it becomes clear that that's all the information she'll be getting about this. "Well, from the ample details you've given me," she mindlessly ruffles through the things on her desk as she tries to formulate a response. "Look, I'm going to be honest here. You are one of the most morally uptight, ethically upholding, law abiding people I know. Actually, I would say the most. As far as doing the "wrong" things with the "wrong" people is concerned, I trust your judgement way more than I trust mine. But, and I'm saying this as someone who loves you, who fucking cares? You're seventeen, don't you want to live a little? It's okay to mess up and make mistakes, that's life. When I was your age, I did all sorts of wrong things with all sorts of wrong people, and you know what? I'm a better person because of it." She sits back down in her chair and props her legs up on the arm. "You're a good person, and a smart one too, if a situation were really that bad, you'd know."

It takes a moment for that to register, and even then Rei isn't sure if it's truly sunk in or not. _Good person? I don't even know if I can be called that anymore_. As far as judgement goes, she'd honestly trust her sister's more at this point. For as many bad choices as Suzume may have made, and there have been a lot, she's pretty sure her sister has never gotten involved with a mob boss. "Thank you, for all of this, really." Even within this one conversation, Suzume proves yet again that she knows just what to say. "I'll talk to you, sometime."

"Yeah, most definitely," a rueful voice at the end of the line echoes. The call disconnects and Rei falls back onto her bed. She rolls over and checks the time again; it won't be long until the reckoning hour tolls.

* * *

The stairway is dark, but that doesn't matter. Each step is laid like bricks onto the ground. Voices faintly carry conversation from the kitchen. Is it some weird kind of irony that the kitchen is the only room with the lights on? She draws closer to the end of the hall, readying herself for what's about to come.

It's like any other night, her parents are standing over by the stove, preparing dinner she'd imagine. "Hello Rei," her mother greets her as per usual. There's no response, and immediately the flags are raised. "What is it?"

She faces them, making sure to keep her head level. "I'm not attending university in the fall." The looks on their faces, the way they don't say anything even though she knows they want to, what would you call that? Anger? Disbelief? Disappointment? It's tough to say really. "I don't want to go to university anymore. I want to stay at my job. I withdrew my enrollment earlier today."

"No, you didn't."

"I did, right before you guys got home."

"What is this, are you trying to be rebellious or something? You are absolutely not serious about this. You are going to go and apologize and –"

"I don't want to go to college anymore, not right now." She observes the unmoving expressions on their faces; she may as well be talking to statues. "I need to stay in Yokohama."

"I knew that job was a mistake," her dad sneers to his wife.

"Why? Because you can't stand me being happy?"

"Rei." Her mother's tone strikes something within her, making her want to sit down, but she knows that that would be a mistake. "Why are you so insistent on throwing away your future like this?"

"I'm not throwing away my future. My job is amazing and I absolutely love it. What reason do I have to go to college right now? There's nothing I want more than this job."

"Stop," her dad interjects. "We've heard enough of this. You are too young."

"Too young to what?" she interrupts him. "To think for myself? I'm not saying that I'll never go to university. It's just that right now it's not what I need."

The scowl on her dad's face only worsens. The lines on his forehead crease, his lips become tighter, and his arms are struggling to keep still. He breathes through his nose, and she swears she can see steam coming from his ears. He slams his hand on the counter, then marches straight past her to the phone. The device is yanked from its holder as he takes it and storms into the other room.

Now with her father gone, Rei takes a seat at the table. Her mother paces around the kitchen in a way that makes her more than uneasy. It's never a good thing when she gets like this. "Not what you need, huh?" her mother stops moving and stares right at her, her hands splayed out on the countertop. "What's going to happen in months or years from now when you change your mind again?" She crosses her arms over her chest, "I just don't know what's gotten into you. You used to talk about this incessantly; over and over again you'd say that this is exactly what you want. You graduated this spring just so you can start a year early."

"I know," it takes everything in her to hold her mother's gaze. "It's been what I've wanted since before I can even remember." Her voice solidifies, "but I've found something that I want more."

"And then what?" her mom shakes her head. "What happens when you once again find something you want more? Do you ever think about these things?"

Rei stays silent, not sure what to say. Ever since the start of the summer, things have been so different for her. It's all just been happening with little time in between to really think about it. This is what she wants, isn't it?

Her father comes back into the room, phone in hand by his side. Not a word is spoken as they watch him put it back. He turns around and stares down his daughter. "You're set in this decision?"

It has the inflection of question and the tone of a statement. She stands up to face him, "yes."

"Alright then," his voice comes out shakier than he'd hoped. "Pack your things."

The beat in her chest is the only thing she can hear as she looks from her father to her mother. Her face matches his: settled and unwavering. Maybe in the back of her head she knew that this was what was going to happen, but even so, it did nothing to prepare her. Her face tightens up, and she has to turn away from them to stop whatever reaction it is that's clawing at her. She stares down the darkened corridor, only giving them a single head nod before heading out of the kitchen.

With only the light from the hallway on, her room looks bleak and grayed out. She steps inside and flips the switch on. It looked better before. The door shuts behind her and she feels herself sinking against it. She sits on the floor, her hair hiding her face. _I've done it. I've really done it. I've ruined my entire life in the span of a single afternoon. What am I going to do?_ _Maybe if I beg admissions, if I beg my parents._ Tears build up in her eyes, ready to leave at any moment. She wipes at them and gets up. _No, not here. I can't cry here_.

All the things she's known in her life, the walls and curtains she's taken for granted. It's so surreal, knowing that this may be the last time she sees them all. Laid before her is a suitcase, a backpack, and her messenger bag. One by one things are discarded into the bags; for every item that's put in, there are at least three more that she picks up and puts back down. Is it sad? Is it melancholy? Oh, it definitely is, but that doesn't matter now. Every memory of every thing, it gives her a new understanding. There's no way she could stay here. She packs the things she can take and steps out of the door frame. Looking back at her now childhood room, all the feelings of the day fly at her; the longer she stares, the worse it gets. She turns out the light and shuts the door.

The lights in the halls of the house are on now, even if it feels like they aren't. At the bottom of thestairs she meets her parents. Their arms are crossed and their stances are firm. But she knows them too well. It's the sadness in the silence, that's what speaks for this moment. A nod and a bow, that's all that's left to give before she opens the door.

It's still summer, is it not? She walks down the stairs, unable to tell if it's the late afternoon breeze or not. Halfway down, a lock clicks behind her. She stands still, having to force herself to not look back. It's only a pause though, and she soon continues on her way.

* * *

The twilight sky hangs in the air, but the streets feel pitch black. The street lights overhead glow softly, preparing for the night that's about to come. Are the sidewalks always this empty at this time of day, or is just in her head? It's a scary feeling, wandering these streets with no destination. She's lived in this city for her entire life, yet she's never felt so lost before.

As a child she loved going to the park, but now it's so empty. The playground is vacated, the wide field where people played all sorts of games is deserted, it's all so hallow. She plops herself onto one of the benches. As soon as her body connects with the cold wooden structure, a tear falls onto her lap, then a second one falls, and then a third. Within seconds she's crying like a crazed person wallowing to themselves in a public park. "I-I I c-ca-can't d-do th-th-this-s. M-my par- my p-parents were right-t." It was all a mistake. A giant failure of a mistake. Thinking that she could somehow do this. That she's not just some dumb kid who has no idea what she's doing. Her hands scratch at her face, trying to keep some semblance of dignity. There's nowhere to go; she may as well fall asleep on the park bench.

What time is it? Who knows really. It could be minutes later, it could be hours. Eitherway it's night now. The sky is black and the city is illuminated by building lights. All those people with somewhere to be. The tears are gone and her face is dry. She gets up and gets her things, it's going to be a long night. The street lamps act as her guide as she heads off to… somewhere.

* * *

Even with a pitch black backdrop, all it takes is a single light to recognize the building. Traffic lights flash in a curious syncopation. Cars brake, and perhaps the rest of the world does too. Each step feels laid in cement as they head toward the solely lit room on the fifth floor.

Yukichi Fukuzawa sits at his desk, lulling over some miscellaneous papers. The ceiling light shines on, but still he keeps a candle burning at his desk. The window is cracked open and a black and orange cat strides in and out of it leisurely. A knock resonates against the door. He sets his pen down, but doesn't say anything. The cat jumps down from the window and perches itself on top of his desk. The door creeks open and the unexpected visitor enters the room.

"President Fukuzawa." It's her regular greeting, but it sounds different this time. It's meek and nervous, much more like when they first met. "Are there any rooms available?"

His eyes reflect like steel, sharp and cutting all the way through. The cat hangs its tail off the side of the desk, swinging it from left to right. The atmosphere of the room is calm and serene even though the rush of city nightlife can be heard loud and clear through the open window. A wooden drawer slides open and a small manila envelope is taken out. On it is "204" written in sharpie. She gives him a polite bow after he hands it to her, then takes her leave.

The door closes with a whisper, the ambiance of the room unshaken. The agency president watches it, but only for a moment before he returns to his writing. The cat strolls back to the window, weaving in and out of it. Like a picture, the same in the beginning and the end.

* * *

A key falls from the envelope into her hands. She gazes upon the door marked with the matching "204". A breath is taken to steady herself as she turns the lock.

The light flips on, and maybe a breeze along with it. _This is my home now_. Everything about it is different from Haruno's place. Comparing the two, she wouldn't even believe that they belonged to the same building. Even with the light on it's not all that bright, though there is a window right by the door, so maybe that's where the light's supposed to come from? Everything is plastered in either yellowish white, yellowish green, or yellowish brown. She examines the room for a bit, quickly making a note to go shopping in the morning.

There's a coat closet to the right when you walk in, and the kitchen is also on the right right after it. On the wall between the closet and the kitchen is an old radio. The kitchen has all of the standard appliances already in it, and a counter that separates it from the rest of the room. The rest of the space is a living room, with a couch, a chair, and a TV from maybe the 1990s. There are no lamps, or rugs, or anything of that sort. Two doorways lead off from the living room, one in the back and other to the right.

Heading straight back leads to a bedroom. It's structured exactly like the living room, except there's bed and a dresser instead of a couch and TV. The bed feels cold, and not just temperature wise. The covers feel as though they've been stuck in a freezer, which is especially weird considering it's nearing the end of August. And it's not only the bed, the entire room just seems so… sad.

She gets up and leaves the room to check out what's behind the other doorway off of the main room. This leads to a small hallway with a door at each end. To the right is a bathroom with the standard shower, toilet, sink get up. It looks a little run down, but nothing too bad. Through the other door is an empty room. Nothing's there but the floor and the walls. She shuts the door and heads back out to the main area.

 _Alright, it's not too bad, it just needs some fixing up here and there_. Her hands swing back and forth as she walks into the kitchen. _This is manageable. I can handle this._ She opens the refrigerator door. _Oh right, I have no food._ The door shuts tight and she walks over to the living room and flops onto the couch, wherein she immediately learns that this couch is not one that's meant to be flopped on. She lays there in the dimly lit room, listening to all the nothing that's offered. The door and windows are closed, barricading her from the outside world. It feels secluded, and isolated, and lonely. Is that the worst part? It's not being afraid, or unprepared, or sad, it's loneliness, just loneliness. For all the times she's been alone, this is the first time she's truly felt alone.

She gets her phone out and scrolls through it. _Haruno and Naomi are sure to still be up_. Her fingers dance between the two contacts, waiting for the command to call. They eagerly hover over the screen, but their eagerness is cut short as they simply lock the phone and put it away. The dim overhead lights cast down on her, only adding to all of it.

She gets up and walks over to the radio on the wall. The buttons don't work and the music doesn't play. A deflated sigh escapes into the air. From out of the window, the city looks so clear. The lights of the skyline seem as though they're only there to mock her. _How nice would it be, to have company?_ It's amazing how close yet distant it all is. _Haruno lives on the other side of me. I could just walk over there._ The silence and darkness of the room contrasts beautifully with the vibrancy of what's right outside of it, beautifully at least to some people that is. Rei casts the sight away and leaves the window to get something from her suitcase. The door sways open and she looks back, her face devoid yet cracked. The light shuts off and the door swings closed.


	11. Horizon (Part 2)

Soft jazz music vibrates off of the old bar walls. The dimly lit room lays in a peaceful atmosphere with light conversation making its way through the air. The bartender works in the back, washing glasses as three patrons laugh the night away.

"So Akutagawa disappointed me yet again today. I hate that ability of his," Dazai sets his glass down. "Why is it so hard to have a subordinate who listens to you?"

"You say that as if you listen to anyone," Ango analyzes his jostled words. "In fact, you hardly even listen to yourself."

"Odasakuuuuu," the executive throws up his arms, complaining like a child would to a parent about a sibling.

The oldest of the three looks from one of them to the other. "Well you are the only one of us who has a subordinate."

The executive pouts and slinks back into his seat, he hadn't thought about that. There are times, many actually, when they're at the bar like this that he forgets that he's the highest ranked member of the three of them. Sometimes he wonders if he even really is. "Your hair looks bigger than usual today Ango," the younger man swivels to face the intelligence agent, "keeping it full with all those secrets?"

"Indeed," the reply is quick and to the point. He takes another sip of his drink. "The death toll of the mafia. It has… decreased." His comrades' eyes widen slightly, that is definitely not par for the course around these parts. "Not significantly, only by an average of one life every couple of weeks, but still, it is a decrease."

The bar goes quiet for a moment, with only the music acting as dialogue. Dazai sits back in his seat, what an odd piece of information. From the corner of his eye, he swears he can see a smile on the auburn haired man's face. It's a small smile, but it's definitely there.

"Hey bartender!" Dazai shouts as to get the attention of the man all way in the back of the bar. "Can I get another?" The man nods and comes out from the back to make Dazai another drink. The young executive takes the glass and hurriedly downs its contents, then sets it flat on the bar counter.

"What is it with you now?" the black haired man scrutinizes from his seat.

"Huh?" the brunette turns to his fellow mafiosi in confusion. They look at him with weary eyes. He laughs and puts one arm around each of them, "oh what? I can't enjoy a drink with you guys?" He clinks his empty glass with their half-filled ones.

They toast with him, one more begrudgingly than the other. The two older men then put some money on the counter and get up from their seats. Dazai gets up as well and walks over to where they stand, "I'll just put it on my tab." Oda and Ango eye each other, he could probably buy the mafia with that tab. They both shrug it off and continue on their way to the stairs. They all then say their goodbyes to the bartender and depart for the night.

* * *

The midnight skyline has always been quite the sight, for those who can see it that is. The bright ceiling lights of the Port Mafia elevators shine overhead of Dazai, making it difficult to see much of anything during the night. Maybe it would've mattered to him years ago, but now he only ever faces the elevator doors anymore.

The doors cascade open and he steps out onto the blood red carpet. When he first became an executive, these distilled halls felt so unnatural, but now walking down them is like second nature. He leisurely ambles to his suite, but stops when he sees someone scuttling in the opposite direction. "Isn't this past your bedtime? Don't tell me you missed me that much."

The person stops walking and he swears he hears a gasp of some sort. Hands rise and remove the hood, revealing a face with uncertainty written all over it. "Osamu," it comes out as a whisper, if even that. It was said in such a way that he has to wonder if it was a statement, a question, or if he was even meant to hear it at all.

He walks up to her and turns her around by slinging an arm around her shoulders. He feels her flinch under his touch. Now that was unusual. His eyes trace along her; he can't tell what, but something is definitely different about tonight. As he walks, she walks along with him, and they stroll on over to his place together. In the back of his head, he knows that this is a mistake. There's a voice back there telling him, begging him even, to stop. But, well, he's never been one to listen. "I hope you weren't waiting for too long," he inquires as he enters something into the keypad on his door.

He hears her mumble something along the lines of, "no, not really," as he ushers them inside.

His apartment is the same as it's ever been, still she can't help but feel there's something novel about it on this night. Though even she knows that it's not the apartment. The collected atmosphere would be quite comforting, if anything could be that is. The bad thing about the silence is that it allows her thoughts to wander to wherever they want, and that's not what she wants.

She couldn't have ever imagined it, spending as much time as she has with someone like him. But it happened. And boy has it happened. And who does she have to blame for it? All the days spent talking about nothing, watching nothing, playing nothing, and of course the times when they did nothing. Does any of it matter anyway? How about when they laid tangled around each other on his couch? All the days spent with her sat on top of him, where they would kiss for what could have been hours at a time. All the ways his hands have moved against her body, disrobing her along the way. All the things she'd say as she came, first on his fingers, then on his tongue.

She turns away from the living room. _Holy. I need someone to dump cold water on me. Or throw me into the Arctic Ocean_. The smell of coffee wafts through the air, a usually welcome scent that's now being portrayed as strong and invasive. He stands in the kitchen, tending to his brew. She studies him, taking the time to really look at him for the first time this night. How interesting, in all the time they've spent together, she can't recall him ever taking off even his suit jacket.

The sound of coffee pouring elicits her ears, nagging at her to sit down at the bar. "Were you out?" It's a question she knows she shouldn't ask, and to be honest it was a question more so for asking than answering. It's rather expected that he doesn't answer anyway.

He lowers his mug, surprised by such an inquiry. "I was at the bar with Odasaku and Ango."

Odasaku and Ango, those names are new. It's a very rare occurrence for Dazai to mention any kind of name. There's something about the way he said them though, it was content, happy even. "Are they friends of yours?"

A faint smile traces onto his face as he takes a sip of his coffee, "yeah, I suppose they are." His voice carries a wistful tone to those words, making the way he said them sound so uncharacteristically honest.

He sips at his coffee and she switches periodically from looking at him to not. "You sobering up?" She can't recall a time she's ever seen him drink anything but sake.

He stops drinking and looks up at her, "how late do you plan on staying?"

Her face turns red. He is the type to answer with a question, but that's not the question she was expecting. To be fair though, it is a good question, there just may not be an answer. "I don't know." Her voice comes out nervous, though whether it's nervousness over him or herself she isn't sure.

"I think it's better then that I'm sober." His eyes lock onto hers, their trance so terrifying, yet so captivating. Silence takes over as he drinks the rest of his coffee. He sets the mug down and walks to the other side of the counter and holds out his hand, "wanna sit?" She stares at his hand, it looks so… foreign. She reluctantly takes it and lets him lead her to the couch.

There are comfortable silences, and then there is this. It almost feels as if the room is covered in a thick fog, but instead of fog it's just uncomfortableness. No one knows what is going on, or why it's going on. After a while, he turns to her, "why are you here? It's past midnight; I know something is going on."

She sits facing forward, nothing but her heartbeat pounds in her ears. Does something have to be going on? Is something going on? Her hands anxiously clutch onto the cushion. Does she not know, or does she not want to know? Looking at him, he's sitting there nonchalantly with an arm draped over the back of the couch and one of his legs crossed over the other. Her teeth sink into her lip. She grabs hold of his jacket and pulls him into her. Their lips meet, and she can feel his legs uncross as he reaches to edge her closer to him. Not wasting any time, their tongues simultaneously reach for the other's lips. They both laugh, finding amusement in their mutual impatience. It's only for a second though before he pulls her onto his lap.

He tastes like coffee and alcohol, a combination that's more pleasant than she would've initially thought. Their tongues dip in and out, intertwining themselves in elaborate and simplified patterns all through each other's mouths. His fingers dance along her waist, making her skin sink under his touch. He pulls her higher up onto himself, eliciting a spark of friction between them. She gasps and grabs him even tighter. Her kissing becomes feverish as she begins to rock back and forth onto his hips. An accidental groan slips out of him and he starts to thrust his himself upwards to meet her. She moves faster and faster, now practically riding him through their clothes. Their bodies dissolve into each other as the area between them gets increasingly harder.

Dazai pulls away, forcing her to stop her motions. "God damn," his words come out breathy and uneven "if you wanted me that badly, you could've just said so." Her hands slide under his face, tilting it upwards and pushing his hair back. She starts kissing him again, this time favoring to plant a barrage of blitzes all over his lips. They trail off of his mouth and onto the side of his face and neck. His head leans back and a sigh vibrates off of his throat. "You know, if you keep going, I may get the wrong idea." He treads his words lightly, but the warning is clear.

She stops and breathes into his neck, taking in his lethally intoxicating scent. "What if you don't have the wrong idea?" There's a breeze of stillness after she says those words, and she can't bring herself to look at his face. Her lips latch onto his neck, slowing down the pace and leaving hot, open mouthed kisses all the way down to the beginning of his shoulders. She tugs at his jacket, motioning for him to take it off. To her surprise, he actually obliges. A smile floats onto her face as she bites and licks at his collar bone while her fingers fumble to loosen his tie.

Dazai leans his head back and bites his lip, admittedly not having been in this situation many times before. The top buttons of his shirt come undone and she continues her assault onto his chest. Delicate fingers roam, tracing intricate patterns both through and under his shirt. His eyes close and he moves one hand to the back of her head while the other rests on her shoulder. He alternates between stunted sighs and moans, all the while the only narrative going on in his head is a wide array of expletives directed at both her and himself. One of her hands stays splayed out on his chest, while the other reaches down to where there's no space between them and latches itself onto his belt.

He opens his eyes and reaches for her hands, pulling them so that they're tied behind her. He then twists his body in one fell swoop so that now he's on top of her and she's laying with her back on the couch. Rei blankly stares at him with wide eyes, clearly not expecting that to happen. He keeps her pinned down and begins his assault on her neck, which is much more aggressive and vicious than hers was. He bites all along the side of it, sucking at the flesh hard enough to surely leave plenty of marks in the morning. It continues all the way until he reaches her chest, not apologizing for any of it.

As soon as the edge of his lips feel the distant touch of cloth, he pulls her shirt right over her, unclips her bra, and throws them both to the ground. He starts by letting his tongue draw circles around her nipple, just long enough to annoy her. It works, and he smiles into her chest as a hand angrily hits his shoulder. His mouth closes in on one of her breasts while a hand reaches to entertain the other. Her head rolls back as a series of ragged gasps is thrown into the air. He then switches breasts, tugging and toying with one while the other is subjected to the most sinful trifecta of sucking, biting, and licking that completely destroys any kind of sense she had left.

His slender fingers make their way down to unfasten her pants, and he lifts himself up, only slightly, but it's still enough to provoke an impatient groan from her. "What, you can't be without me for more than a second?" He lays himself back down so that his voice flows directly into her ear, "just consider yourself lucky that I don't make you beg."

Her underwear slides right off her and his eyes feast upon the sight laid before them. "Oh my sweet, you are so wet for me." Light sketches paint along her inner thigh, only intensifying the effect he has on her. "I don't think you could've said you wanted me more if you had gotten on your knees the second we walked in here." Her face reddens and she shifts her head up in a refusal to look at him. This, of course, only adds to his devilish amusement.

"I – ah – ahh," any kind of retaliation vanishes into a string of moans the instant his tongue enters her pussy. Her hands immediately ingrain themselves into his hair and she gives him his due praises with what little breath she has left. His tongue dips in and out of her, darting around at a tedious and tantalizing rate. His lips close in and suck off her clit, forcing her back to arch upwards as a long undisturbed moan erupts from her. Her legs wrap around him, pulling them closer to each other. He pushes his tongue deeper into her, moving faster as he hits all the right notes. And boy does he hit them. Her voice lowers and rises to the rhythm of his mouth, and she sings him any kind of symphony he could want. "Oh God, Osamu, I –" her breath hitches and scratches in between it all. "I – I'm –"

The world lights up and crashes all the same. Waves of satisfaction crash over her, toppling over any and all other feelings. Distantly, she can feel him lapping up the excess as she comes down from the intense high. A sudden and demanding sweep of tiredness starts to overtake her. Her eyes close, but she forces them back open, adamant to not succumb to the allure of sleep. _I can't go to sleep now. I have to… I have to… I have…_

* * *

Sunlight pours in from the side of the room, its rays cascading through the gray curtains. Rei sits up and rubs at her eyes, apparently she's awake now. She stretches her torso around; her hand is held out to block the light getting in. Her eyes flutter open and she peers over at the side of the room. _My room doesn't have a window on the side like that_. Her expression falls. _Oh wait, I don't live there anymore_. It takes a few seconds for the realization to hit her. _My new place doesn't have a window like that either_. Her eyes sweep to examine the unknown room. _Or curtains, or a nightstand, or a closet, or a door on either side of it_.

 _What is this place? How did I get here?_ There's something very unusual about this. It's obvious she's never seen this room before, but something about it is oddly… familiar. Her fingers run along the sheets; her eyes widen the instant they touch the silky fabric. _No. It can't be_. Her eyes dart around the room; it's so plain: gray curtains and sheets, white walls, black furniture. She jumps up out of the bed and runs to the door. The cold metal knob taunts her as she grips it. All she has to do is turn it to get her answer. She closes her eyes and pushes the door open.

It's Dazai's apartment all right. Even from this strange angle, it's all way too identifiable. _But how did I?_ Piece by piece it comes back to her: leaving her new place and wandering around the city, seeing him in the hallway, him inviting her in, talking on his couch… Her hands fly to cover the scream that's racing to come out of her mouth. _We did not_. Something forces her to look down, and she's glad it did. Relief trickles through her as she finally notices that she's fully dressed. She runs her hands through her clothes, as relieved as she is, this only brings up more questions. _So how did I end up?_

She leans against the door frame, focusing all of her energy on trying to remember what happened. _All I remember is being really tired and exhausted, even the walk over here is starting to get blurry. But I have to figure this out. I have to know._ She takes a breath and recollects herself. _Okay, so we were on the couch and_ , her face reddens as she's made to acknowledge it all: the desperation in the way she kissed him, the places her hands went, the things she said to him. She hides her face in her hands in embarrassment even though there's no one else there.

Her eyes swing from the main room to the bedroom: there's no one else there. The question finally dawns on her. This is his apartment, that is his room, and she did indeed wake up in his bed. So where the fuck is he?! She nearly bangs her head against the door; there is just no getting to the bottom of this. It doesn't matter; it's not like he'd tell her if he were there anyway.

She pivots back into his room, her curiosity getting the better of her. She had never thought about what his room looks like, but if she did, this would be it. In the closet by his bed are a bunch of black suits, all exactly like the one he wears. How unexpected. It's interesting how everything about who he is is a mystery, wrapped in a puzzle, laid in a labyrinth, yet everything else about him could be figured out through the deductive reasoning of a five year old. To be honest, that was the only real thing to look at. She walks over to the other door on the opposite end of the wall.

It's a bathroom, and a really nice one at that. A polished marble countertop, the disturbingly clean tile floor, a shower and a bath, hell even the toilet is the nicest she's ever seen. The mirror itself is so pretty, she feels like she's dirtying it up just by being in its presence. She looks like such a mess, and not a hot one either. Her hair is tangled, her face is a disaster, and – She cranes her head to the side to reveal a series of giant purple bruises all over her neck. _I could really use a cleanup_. Her eyes follow to the practically sparkling shower in the corner of the room. _I can't just use his shower like that. But it could be hours until he comes back. Am I supposed to go and ride on public transportation like this? So then the right thing to do would be to take a shower now._ She shrugs her shoulders and turns on the water. That may or may not be true, but it's good enough for now.

* * *

Rei swivels around in the bar chair with way too many thoughts on her mind to think about anything in particular. It's pointless, waiting around like this. Who knows when, or even if, he's going to come back. And what's the reason for it? For the slim chance to get some kind of answer? She sighs and taps her fingers against the counter, _maybe I should just go home_.

She gets up to get her things when her phone starts to ring. The caller id flashes on the screen, and she's more surprised by the name than she honestly should be. "Suzume?"

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine?" Rei replies, confused by what's going on.

"I talked to mom and dad last night. Are you okay?"

"Oh." For some reason she didn't really think of that happening, but in hindsight it was pretty obvious. The mentioning of their parents stings only about a thousand times more than she thought it would. It's hard to imagine that that was just yesterday. "Yeah, I'm fine. I found a place to stay, so that turned out okay."

"That's good at least." The older woman lets out a sigh of relief, though it's more so at hearing her younger sister's voice than anything else. "I know this doesn't change anything, but they were really torn up about it."

She would laugh if she wasn't preoccupied with trying not to cry. "Yeah, well." The line goes mute, and even she can hear the sadness in her own voice. "Hey look, I'm fine. A lot of people move out at my age. It's for the best. If I had continued living there, things would not have ended well."

"Yeah, I know." There's a pause between those words and the next. "Maybe I should move back to Japan."

It takes a moment for what she said to sink in. "Huh? But what about your job?"

"I can find a new one."

"Suzume," the younger sister sighs, there's no way of getting around this. "Alright fine, I may not be completely okay right now, but I will be. As unfortunate as this may be, this is my first opportunity to really live, on my own at that. I appreciate your concern and that you're just trying to look out for me, but I don't need you to fly halfway across the world to play babysitter."

"I know. Hell, I was only two years older than you when I moved out, to the other side of the world no less. I guess it's just hard to remember sometimes that you're not fourteen anymore. Though you were probably more mature at fourteen than I was at nineteen." The two of them laugh, not doubting the accuracy of that claim.

"Ms. Hayashi, the conference is ready for you," a third voice speaks on the line.

"Thank you, I'll be there shortly," Suzume's voice comes through, though it does sound a little far off. "Hey –"

"I know, you should go." Rei stops herself before ending the call. "Thank you, for checking in and all."

Now the pause rests on the other side, followed shortly by laughter. "There's no way I wasn't going to." The older sister gets up from her chair and gazes at the pitch black backdrop behind her. "We should talk more often. I miss hearing from you."

The younger sister smiles and takes a step toward the baby blue morning sky. "Yeah, we really should." The call ends and Rei turns back toward the rest of the apartment. _What am I doing?_ She scurries around the room and collects her things. _I have to get out of here before he comes back._

The door swings open. Breathing becomes much more difficult as all of the air is sucked out. Like bricks being dropped, the dull thuds of statuesque steps hit the floor one by one. He stands halfway between her and the exit. Eyes of redwood bark and evergreen leaves meet. The door locks shut.

"You're still here."

"I was just about to leave." The look in his eyes, it's unlike any she's ever seen in them before, it's… angry. And it's beyond unsettling. Dazai never loses his cool demeanor, never loses control of his emotions, if he has any that is. She walks past him to the door. She knows she shouldn't do it, but it's not like that's really been stopping her recently anyway. The door handle is within her reach; she turns around. It's just one question, but it's one that has to be asked. "Osamu, where did you sleep last night?"

His eyes bore into hers like lasers primed to blind. He's never been one to answer questions, especially in regards to his own actions. But there's no harm in asking, just on the off chance. Maybe. She goes back to the door, hand on the handle. "I slept on the couch."

There's something about the expression on her face when she faces him again. The way it's worldly, yet innocent, jaded, yet naïve. There are too many things displayed for him to get a proper reading, and he doubts if even she could do it herself. There's something about the room. Something about the silence. Something about himself. There's something about everything right now. His leg twitches. "I can't do this anymore."

The question sits at the edge of her lips, but it doesn't matter. By the time she opens her mouth, his tongue has already slid in it. Her bag falls to the ground as her arms wrap around him. Her back hits the wall and he's flushed tight against her. She moans; he's harder than she anticipated. Their kiss breaks, much too soon for either of their liking. "So you wanna fuck me, hmm?" He grinds his hips into hers. The only answer he receives is a high pitched mewl into his ear. His voice lowers into a growl, "I can deliver on that."

He removes himself from her and holds out his hand. She takes it and he runs with her to his bedroom. The door closes and he kisses her again, walking them back until her legs hit the bed and she falls right onto it. His lips trail down to her chest which becomes bare a few seconds later. A faint breath of air strolls through the room, making her arms cross over herself. He then surprises her by stepping back and taking off his own jacket and shirt. She watches carefully with the meticulous undoing of each button. The intent in her eyes is more than clear. His belt is thrown to the floor and one of his hands plays with the button on his pants. Her teeth bite down and she licks her lips. A second hand slides under her chin, lifting it up and forcing her eyes to greet his own. An almost shriek comes out of her as she tears her eyes away from his and closes them within her own hands. It's not like she has to see him to see the wickedly evil smirk on his face anyway.

Lightweight kisses dance across her chest, laying her back down. Polyester and linen slide down her legs, leaving her bottom half just as bare as the top. His eyes focus on her face as he slowly moves his thumb in circles around her clit. Her pelvis lifts off the mattress and her head sinks farther into it. He inserts a finger into her, and then a second. Her pants come out as rough and raspy as her hips begin to move against his hand. His digits quicken their pace and she loses herself further and further in them. It's almost there. The light at the end fades away the edges of the tunnel. It's so close. Her mouth hangs itself wide open as she –

The light leaves. The tunnel leaves. His fingers leave. A bucket of ice cold water dumps itself onto her. Or maybe it was just her orgasm that was dropped. It's as if her body just crashed and fell back to Earth. She lifts herself up slightly, her body is definitely wet, but it's anything but cold. She drops back down to the mattress, not even wanting to deal with him right now. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Her hand travels down her body and reaches between her legs.

A second hand clasps around it and pushes it away. She's slid farther onto the bed as a body sinks itself between hers. "I'm sorry my dear, did you want something from me?" Her hands ball into fists and if he didn't have them in an iron grip, she swears she'd hit him.

His hands release hers, but she can't move. His eyes are much clearer and less lust filled now. His face has some indescribable expression on it. She starts to ask him about it, but any kind of question is stopped the second she feels him at her entrance. He lines up and inserts himself into her.

His eyes close the instant he's in her. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." His head tosses itself forward and he hates it. He hates it oh so much. From below him he hears a stifled grunt, and if he could lift his head, he would want nothing more than to see her face right now. His brain can hardly function between all the expletives, but still, there is a voice there, no matter how small it may be. _Why? God. Why?_

A thrust radiates off of his hips, and his eyes have no choice but to fly open. He bites down on his lip, but it's too late, the moan has already flown out of his mouth and into the air. On instinct, he matches the thrust with one of his own. Somewhere, he can hear a ragged sort of cough. Fingers dig into his shoulders, gripping them as if they were a life force and pulling him down lower. He thrusts into her again and again. Slowly, she starts meeting him thrust for thrust, moans escaping her mouth at ever increasing volumes.

"Ah, fu-fuc, ah." Her words aren't words anymore as loses herself in him yet again. His thrusts become faster, harder, deeper. She clutches onto his shoulders even harder, her nails sinking into him. It's so good. It's so fucking good. Every single move is a like spark, and the dynamite could blow at any second. "Oh my God! Oh, Osamu, please!"

It's faster, and faster, and faster. Cars racing off into mutually assured destruction. His hands tighten around the sheets and his head stretches itself back as he spills his cum into her. The effects of his orgasm bounce around the room, the combination of its sensations vastly overwhelming. She grips onto the bed for dear life, her own release hitting right after. Her body shudders in its place. Blacks and whites blend to make grays of every color. Her walls clench around him and force him out.

That feeling, that very familiar feeling. Tiredness opens its arms to her, sleep being the embrace she craves. She starts to drift off, slowly losing touch with it all, only noticing a slight creaking of the bed before slumber takes her.

* * *

Rei rolls over in the bed and rubs at her eyes as she wakes up. A yawn leaves her mouth, but she feels nice, much better rested than when she woke up this morning. It takes a second for it all to come back to her, but when it does, she doesn't miss a beat. The covers fly up and she revels at her completely naked body. It did happen. There are no if ands or buts to save her this time. Fear plagues her mind, but she has to do it. She looks to the other side of the bed: it's empty. The weight in her abdomen drops lower. _What did I really expect?_

The carpet sinks deeper than it did earlier. It's an odd feeling: walking. It's normal for his apartment to be cold, but it's funny how this room was the exact opposite just a little while ago. Her hands grab a sheet to wrap around herself, it's too much effort to get dressed now.

The door out to the main room inches its way open, and barely a step is taken before she sees Dazai, sitting by the kitchen counter with a mug in his hand. Her body is so focused on not screaming, that it can't even process walking back into the room. It takes only a second for him to turn toward her. It takes only another after for her to run back and slam the door behind her.

Her breath is heavy as she leans against the door. Seeing him was so much worse than anything else. She leans her head in the direction he was in. He's there. He's there and he's not going to be leaving anytime soon. A lump forms in her throat. The way he was sitting there, it was so serene. Something is going on, and she's going to have to face it. She picks up her clothes that are scattered across the floor and heads to the bathroom.

The bedroom door opens and closes with a whisper. Heavy steps sink across the shining floor, slowly making their way to meet their fate. Up by the other side of the bar is Dazai, his eyes watching every step that's being taken. She sits herself up on the last bar seat. They are exactly across from each other, but their faces do not meet. He quietly sips his drink, the flow of the liquid being the only noise around. She looks down at the counter, her fingers drawing different patterns and shapes all along it.

The sharpness of porcelain being laid against hard stone cracks the air around them. It demands her eyes to meet his; they cut into her like daggers straight to the soul. "Was that your first time?" His voice rolls out like a newly bloomed flower. Nothing is said in the aftermath of his question. It's as if every thought of the past seventeen years is competing for her attention, all the while crashing into each other so that none of them remain. Her face is null, but it says enough. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"If I told you," her voice comes out much shakier than she would have liked, "you wouldn't have done it." It takes time for what she said to settle, and when it does, the air only gets tenser.

"Do you regret it?"

His words slice through her as if she were butter. Is it normal for such a thing to sting? Maybe she should think about it, but she knows she doesn't have to. "No."

His expression hardens into a kind of coldness Antarctica can only dream of achieving. "Really?" His voice rises, only slightly, but it's still more than she's ever heard before. "You just lost your virginity to a Port Mafia executive and you're really saying that you don't regret it?"

She gets up from her seat and eyes him with a fire that could melt even his polaric gaze. "Do you?" _Tick, tick, tick_. It all tolls by and she knows better than to wait any longer. She grabs her bag and runs out.

* * *

Dust floats in the air of the emptied bar. It's midday so there's hardly any customers or indoor lighting. Natural light pours in through the windows spanning the entrance. It's silent, and normally silence like this wouldn't bother Chuuya, but this time it's different, and it really bothers him. "What?" his voice carries all the harshness he wants it to.

"I had sex today," Dazai responds in a faded and far away tone.

The red haired executive has to stop himself from snorting, settling on a simple eye roll instead. "Yeah? You're the biggest whore in the mafia, everyone knows that."

"With a virgin."

Chuuya's back straightens out and he turns his head, all the sarcasm gone from his face. This can't be real. There has to be some kind of punchline. He waits, but nothing more is said on the matter. There's something so incredibly unsettling about the brunette's face, and not the usual stuff either. It reads completely serious. And there are two things Dazai isn't: readable and serious. The redhead watches on as the younger executive takes some bills from his pocket and sets them onto the counter. He stares at the colored currency, unaware that Dazai even had money. He looks back up; the push of a door and a slight breeze are all that're there to greet him.


	12. Porcelain

It's midday now as the late summer Sun holds in the sky. Softly, a breeze whiffs through the streets, doing all it can to dissipate the light humidity in the air. "Alright, we're here," a tall blonde haired man skirts to a stop once he's reached the edge of the lot. His breath is short, and his hands collapse onto his knees.

A girl runs up from behind him, coming to a halt once they're standing side by side. She catches her breath and surveys the lot with an uncertain perplexity. "Um, Mr. Kunikida sir," she says as she begins to walk around the area, "there's nothing here." Indeed, the area is rather empty. Along the perimeter there are a few buildings, but that's pretty much it. The lot itself is nothing but paved cement with a few posts around and some shrubs along the edge of it.

"It appears so," Kunikida regains his composure and takes a few steps forward on the pavement. He examines the scene with a keen scrutiny, surely they're missing something. There aren't even any signs that someone's been around there recently. When the agency got the call, it was said to be an emergency, that they had to have agents sent immediately. There was supposedly a violent gang outbreak, but that hardly seems to be the case. The blonde's eyes narrow in at a post in the center of the lot.

"Sir, over here, there are some tracks." He stops as he's midway to the post to check out his partner's discovery. Certainty enough, there is a faint track of mudded footprints along the end of the lot, right near a short tuft of grass. "There's only one set of prints though. I thought K6 was notorious for being a pack gang." Rei kneels down closer to the prints, "look at how faint they are."

"Yes, but also notice how clean they are," the older man speaks in a deeply pensive manner. "Every step is laid out perfectly ahead of the one before it."

"A cover up?" the girl offers.

"It's inconclusive," he shakes his head, knowing that the tracks don't present any kind of definitive answer. He only gives them a few more seconds of thought before wandering back over to the post. "Look here, something was taken off of this board."

Rei makes her way over to the post. Every part of it is covered with papers, except for a blank spot right in the center. "A missing poster?" She stares inquisitively at the odd section out. The papers surrounding it aren't anything of note, just some personal ads and fliers for businesses. They're mainly for shops in central city. She examines the area around the lot again, this is really the only thing astray, if it can even be considered that. "Could this have been a set up?"

The scowl on Kunikida's face deepens as he paces in the area between the post and the footprints. "It could be, but we shouldn't be drawing any conclusions yet. Let's regroup with the others before making any conjectures."

The girl nods in agreement with her superior, and then they turn around to head back to the agency building. As they're leaving the lot, a low, but not so quiet, grumbling sound gears the blonde's attention towards his subordinate. He gives her his usual look of impatience, though this time it's accompanied by the slightest hint of amusement. "Aha," she replies sheepishly, "sorry, I guess I didn't really have that much to eat this morning."

A second stomach rumbling comes about, though this time it's not from her. Kunikida's face reddens as now it's Rei's turn to give him an amused look. "I guess I didn't either," he speaks in a composed manner as his face returns to its usual color. He checks his watch, "I suppose we have time to get something on the way back; we'll have to wait for the other's finish anyway."

* * *

A bell rings inside the bubbling shop, signaling the arrival of some new patrons. From the colorful furniture, to the energetic pop music, to even the pattern on the floor, the entire atmosphere can only be described as vivacious. The bright fluorescent lights bounce around the room, making the vibrant neon pink and green walls pop while highlighting the assortment of framed paintings on the wall. The place is packed; there are only about three tables left in total between those in the building and the ones set up outside. Ample conversation resonates in and out as Rei stares at the big overhead menu, her eyes sparkling with wonder. "Wow... this is… this is more incredible than I had ever imagined. I feel as if I'm experiencing religious enlightenment." Ramen, udon, soba, somen… there's just so many, and it doesn't ever seem to stop.

"I'm surprised you haven't been here before," a deep voice next to her comments. "It's been open for at least a week."

Her eyes gloss over the large block of text as she tries to decide which item to pick while her ears barely pick up on what was said to her. She looks off from the menu to the man standing by her, surprised by how close he is; though it's not really surprising considering that he'd have to be that close for her to hear him. "Really?! I heard they were opening a shop in Yokohama, but I hadn't realized it'd been a week," her voice raises itself naturally. "I've been meaning to go, but I've been busy with the move and stuff." In front of her, one of the registers opens up and she dashes right over to it.

Kunikida watches on with worn eyes as she gives her order. _Was it the right decision, to have her join the agency? It was, but at what cost?_ He's known her for years now. He knows that she's smart, but her naivety gives her an odd childlike quality. _I had never meant for this job to come between her and her parents._ A buzz vibrates in his pocket, taking him away from his thoughts. His eyes quickly read over the message before he puts his phone back and walks up to Rei at the counter. "Get it to go. Yosano and Tanizaki are starting to head back."

* * *

The office door swings wide open to Rei's not so gracious hand. She waltzes in rubbing her stomach, "man, those were some really good noodles. Don't you think so Mr. Kunikida?" She throws her cup away and plops down onto her seat.

"Yes, they were surprisingly quite good," Kunikida agrees as he walks in after her, disposing of his trash and taking his seat as well.

Across the room, there are two girls sat by a stack of papers, and a young blonde man sitting on the couch tending to an apple. Naomi and Haruno peek up from their desk. "Oh hey, you guys are back." The brunette clerk walks over and sits at the opposite end of the younger agent's desk, "how'd everything go?"

"Well, Mr. Kunikida and I went to the new Noodle Crown down in central city. It was so amazing! They had such a wide selection. There so many different types of noodles, flavoring, toppings –"

"Yeah," the soft spoken girl chuckles at her coworker, "we kinda figured you'd be excited about that."

Naomi takes a seat next to Haruno, her eyes more so focused on the pensive man sitting at the other desk. "How was the case?"

The detective follows her line of sight over to the blonde man, but then traces back to her desk. "It was… nothing really. There was hardly anything out of the ordinary, certainly not what I'd consider to be a crime scene."

The two clerks eye each other inquisitively, but whatever they were going to say is stopped as the office door whirls open once again. Tanizaki and Yosano step into the room, their expressions just as muddled as Kunikida's. The older agent studies them as they walk over to their desks, already knowing the answer to his question, "what were the results of your mission?"

"It was rather weird, in all honesty," Tanizaki tries to formulate an answer.

"We got to the store," Yosano picks up for him, "and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. So then we looked at the tapes from the security cameras, and it just made things more confusing. There was a group that was there just minutes before we arrived. They were wearing Storm's emblem, but they didn't act like Storm members. All they did was walk around for a bit, then they left."

All eyes in the room switch from the duo to Kunikida in the wake of the subsequent quietness. "Our case was similar in nature. All that was there for us was a missing piece of paper and some footprints."

The agency members present gather around in a circle as they try to get something from all of this. "You think they're related?" the orange haired man poses the question that's on all of their minds.

"What?" Yosano questions back, "these gangs doing really dumb and useless things? This can hardly be considered anything."

The older woman brings up a valid point, but Rei can't help but get an unsettling feeling from all of this. "Why would we get calls about this though?"

The clerks sit side by side, whispering possible solutions to each other as the agents discuss the cases. "Maybe there's something else going on, or they're trying to distract us," Naomi offers.

"Like they're collaborating?" Rei asks in a doubtful manner, "but these gangs hate each other."

"So there has to be something to make it worth it to them," Yosano thinks aloud as she tries to put things together.

"Maybe there's another party, like somebody making them work together." Haruno gives her piece, though her voice is much quieter than the rest of theirs.

"But what is there to gain from it?"

Kunikida clears his throat, shifting the attention in the room to himself. "Let's not make any definitive assumptions, there's just too little for that. We don't even know if these are cases in and of themselves. I'll do the write-up and present it to President Fukuzawa. Until we can make a statement, just be cautious in case this is a string of related cases."

The other six members nod in agreement as they break away. Each of them goes back to their desk and starts packing up for the day. As the members begin to file out of the office one by one, Haruno skips over to Rei sitting at her desk. "You're not leaving?"

"Huh? Oh, I just want to finish up some things before I go."

"Oh, okay, I just wanted to make sure nothing was up." The brunette clerk taps along the edge of the desk as she asks her next question, "are you all settled in? Do you need any more help moving stuff? We're both free, if you need it."

The detective responds as the other clerk gets her bag and walks over to them. "Oh no, I'm all settled in." A warm feeling rises in her as she thinks about how nice and accommodating her friends have been these past few weeks. "Thank you guys, really. It was really nice of you to help get the furniture situated and everything. I know I've made things kinda hectic lately."

"Come on now, we're your friends, of course we're going to help you." The three of them smile at each other, happy to share even just this moment together. The two clerks each give her a small pat on the shoulder before turning to head out for the day. "Bye Rei."

"See ya," she waves after them and they leave. The brown office chair rolls back slightly as she leans into it, not really sure what to make of all of this. Centered on her desk is a stack of papers, but honestly she doesn't care for doing paperwork right now. The only sounds in the room are of that coming from the ventilation. Normally she'd find the silence rather nice since it helps her concentrate better, but for some reason today it feels like a bug that's flying around incessantly. The chair swivels as it pans the opposite way, out towards the window. _Should I go? It's not like there's anything for me back there_. She sighs and rolls back to her desk to get her things and leave.

The wooden door of the agency building closes softly, the manner of it unorthodoxically calming. Hardly a step is taken down the stairs before a light tap hits her head. She looks up, and there's another tap, and then another one. _Oh no_. Her hands shuffle around in her bag, but of course she hadn't thought about bringing an umbrella. _There weren't any signs that it would rain all day_. She walks now with her bag held close to her, not daring to get her papers wet.

The individual drops begin to form into a coalition, now acting as a steady falling mist. The pace of her steps quickens into a light sprint. Her eyes are steadied on the sidewalk in front of her, at least the streets are mostly clear. Traction begins to pick up, but it all gives under as her left shoulder is met with a force coming from the opposite direction. "Oh, sorry," she steps out to the side.

The image of a man crosses her line of vision, and the first things she notices are his pale blue eyes. Their color is soft and gentle, but their shape is sharp and knowing. It's at the same instant that they stop, her with her sprint, and him with his stroll. It's only for a moment, but a moment is all that's needed. He looks older than her, but not by that much; she'd figure he's in his early twenties. His faded brown hair is groomed at the top, but it becomes much less so as it reaches his shoulders. His facial hair is light, and his clothes aren't anything spectacular: a gray sweatshirt and navy blue jogging pants. If it weren't for his strikingly calm demeanor, she'd probably think he was homeless.

He gives her a smile, one that makes her think he's rather not used the sensation. "Sorry about that, miss," he dips his head slightly, then turns to continue on his way. She watches on after him, particularly at the way he's walking; it's so leisurely for being in the rain. The rain. It showers onto her, now in a transitioning phase from a mist to a pour.

Water ripples from under her shoes, each step sending a faster and more violent wave than the last. Her arms are hugged tightly around her bag, trying their damndest to make sure that her work doesn't get ruined. Though that hardly does her any good when she trips over a crack in the ground. Her legs sweep to the ground and her arms fall in front of her. Rain cascades down the sidewalk, running against the side of her shins. She dips her head down and stares at the individual drops falling, her bag still being held against her chest.

The drops in front of her aren't falling anymore, instead a shadow has taken their place. She swipes at the area above her head; there's no water hitting her hand. The sidewalk right in front of her is clear, but even just two feet away the rain is still hitting it. She gets up and turns to the figure standing to her right, "thank –"

The pause between the two simple words extends for much longer than it ever should. Is it stupid and overly optimistic? No, or at least it shouldn't be. Yokohama is a pretty big city after all. Either way, it doesn't matter now. "– you." In an ideal world this wouldn't be anything, a casual run in of two strangers. In an ideal world she would've been past him by now. But if knowing him has taught her anything, it's that this world is far from ideal.

She finds herself looking into irises of darkened honey, hating the way his eyes are able to capture hers. The last time she saw them was weeks ago when they – She tears her eyes away from his, all of a sudden unable to hold his gaze. "I'll walk you back." The words fall from his mouth as if they were being laid onto stone. Normally she wouldn't be surprised by Dazai speaking with such finality, but considering the last time they talked…

Rei turns, not really to him, but more so to the umbrella being held above her. Would it really be that bad? The answer is yes, but… She looks down at the bag strapped around her torso. _These papers are important to the agency_. It's a moot point, the outcome of this meeting has been decided for minutes now. Not even bothering to give him an answer, she simply saunters along while he walks by her side.

The walk back is as uncomfortable as most would imagine, luckily for them it's not all that long. The steeled stairs rumble under their weight, but it all falls still once they're standing at her door. He lowers the umbrella and stands by as she unlocks the door. She turns back to him, making it so that her gaze matches his.

"It's up to you," he tells her. What a simple sentence, and yet it irritates her anyway. Her eyes glance over at her door. She hesitates, of course she does. The door creaks open at the gentle push of her hand. The sound of him walking in pervades her mind even though she's looking in the opposite direction. Turning back, it's so weird. The image of him in her home. _He knows where I live now_. She steps into the room and closes the door behind her.

His back is still to her as the door closes, and he only notices her presence after she's already walked past him. She sets her bag down on the chair by the TV, then heads over to her room. "I'll be out in like a minute, you can just, whatever." It's a brief line thrown out there for no reason; she's pretty much resigned at this point.

Her apartment, he's never been in a place quite so… homely. It all feels so close together, which contrasts starkly with his more spacious abode. Most of the furniture is laid out in muted earth tones, something he finds much more pleasant than he thought he would. He runs his fingers along the top of her couch, the corduroy cover feeling very different compared to his leather one. Everything about it, from the tables, to the seats, to the walls, it's all clearly very new. There's some muffled shuffling behind him, the sound itself adding to the mood of the room. "It's nice."

She stares blankly at his back, now suddenly feeling self-conscious about him being in her apartment. Her eyes jump around the room; her place is so different from his. It's less sleek, less pristine, even though her furniture is newer, it doesn't look it. She traces back to him; he's now standing by the old radio on the wall. "I'm not sure if that thing works or not. I've tried it a few times, but I haven't gotten it to play."

She sits on the couch and observes as he fiddles with it. He's so acutely fixated on the device. His mouth is drawn in a tight line, his eyelids flutter in distinct blinks, and his hands move, ever so delicately, around it. His efforts aren't for nothing though; it's only a minute later that the radio comes to life. Music spills from the speakers, its presence changing the tone to match whatever song that's on. The stations switch in a tempoed succession; from pop, to rock, to dance, each song only plays for a few seconds.

Dazai's hand stills on the radio. A slow and soft beat plays. It drops to his side. A guitar thrums through the speakers, though it's barely louder than the rain. He closes his eyes and leans against the wall as the melancholy melody effuses through the room.

 _"Porcelain._

 _Are you wasting away in your skin?_

 _Are you missing the love of your kin?_

 _Drifting and floating and fading away."_

"Nice song, don't you think?" His eyes are still closed, and tips of his fingers are just barely touching the wall. He looks so at peace, as if he too were part of the song. The ends of his hair are still damp, and the edges of his clothes are just the slightest bit darker. It's got to be one of his more irritating traits, his looks; not even she can stand and say that he's the most unattractive person out there. It's been weeks since they'd last seen each other, and to be honest, she hadn't thought of him all too much since then. Of course she did at first, but after a while everything began to pile up, and the thought of him started to slip her mind. But now that he's standing only meters away in her living room, she has to wonder, could she ever really forget? She leans into the couch, matching his relaxed stance. It is a nice song.

His eyes flicker open as the song draws to its end. He waits a moment before turning off the radio and walking over to sit on the other end of the couch. It could be an awkward moment, but it's not really. There's just too much there and not for anything really. "Rei," that single word, it constricts her like a rope, wrapped and pulled. "Did you sleep with me because of what happened between you and your parents?"

A pause wafts through the air, its silence harmonizing with the rain storm now ensuing on the other side of the wall. Her eyes wander about the room; it's obvious that she lives alone. What is there to say to that? Is there even anything to tell? At most all she can tell him is what she knows. "I don't know." Memory, it's such an unfair thing. For weeks now, she's been trying to bury them, but now that he's there, all of that has gone to waste. From why it happened, to what had happened, to what happened afterwards, it's all coming at her just as hard as the rain is to the ground. "Do you regret it?" The question slips from her, even just asking it again is more painful than it should be. But she has to do it, she has to hear him say it.

"Yes. I regret it, all of it." They are words, that's all they are. Yet she still has to wonder: does it hurt less, being slapped when you know it's going to happen? His words burn through her, but why then does it feel like she's drowning?

"Then why today did you –"

"I saw you and I just had to, go out there." His voice is distant, as if he were out in the storm while she's still sitting there in the living room.

"Osamu," she speaks in a tone akin to a Lily petal drifting through the air, "I think you should go."

It doesn't take but a second after she said it for him to get up. He walks to the door and gazes out at the sheets of rain slamming onto the ground. Lightning cracks the sky. His eyes are contemplative, reflective in a way. "Why do you think it is, that I regret it?" It's said so quietly that she barely registered that he said anything at all. Dazai turns around. They're now standing across the room, face to face. "Why do you think I regret having sex with you?" This time she does hear it, loud and clear, but she doesn't say anything. How can she? He takes a step away from the door. "Do you think it's because I don't want you? Or that I'm not attracted to you? Or maybe because I just didn't like it?" She backs up. "Do you think I haven't spent several days these past few weeks thinking about the way you felt, or what it was like having you under me?" He's now a mere arm's length in front of her. "If you want me to leave, I will. But I'd be damned to say that I don't want to have you a second time."

There's a thudding, and she's not sure if it's from her head or her chest. What is he saying? What does he mean? Everything is way too frazzled for any of this to make sense. What happened to just a few minutes ago? What happened to the whole of these past couple of weeks? "I – I don't understand."

"You don't have to." He's now standing so that they're barely not touching. "Rei." She lifts her head. "Push me away now." She can feel his breath on her, his fingers dancing along her back. Her hands rise and splay themselves on his chest. All it would take is a simple push. It'd be so easy. She looks up at his face. Would it really though? He peers down while she looks up, and doesn't take five seconds for them to meet.

It's a simple back and forth as their lips push and pull against each other. His hand slides onto her cheek while hers reach around his shoulders. They move about each other in an increasingly hungered pace. The rain and thunder outside feel but miles and miles away. She breaks for air, her body trying to catch her breath while her mind tries to catch everything else. "What –"

"You know what." His response is fast and dismissive. He pulls her by her waist and kisses her again. His hold is tighter this time, gripping her so that their bodies are forced against one another's. He backs away slightly so that he can cup behind her legs and lift her onto him. She wraps her legs around him and her fingers wind themselves into his hair. They continue their heavied kiss as he walks them off.

Her head leans back as her back flattens against the wall. His lips plant themselves all along the side of her neck. The feeling of it makes her sigh in a warm bliss. He continues onto her chest, breaking away only to get her clothes off. Hot, open mouthed kisses dance all over her upper body. Her back arches as a series of soft moans escape her lips. By Gods does she hate him. Distantly, she can feel her pants sliding down her legs along with her underwear. The sight of him on his knees does more for her than she'd ever care to admit. A hand taps against her leg and she cooperates and steps out of her pants.

He trails kisses up her body as he stands back up. It's so nice. It's… A flip switches, and just like that everything changes. Her eyes bulge out and she nearly chokes on her own moan as two of his fingers enter her. They curl and twist inside her, and she can't see how they're anything but dripping wet. She leans back as he pulls them out of her, her eyelids heavy and her breathing stunted. He turns her head so that they're looking eye to eye. His hand raises right in front of her and he slowly sucks his fingers off.

Instantly, she rushes at him, only faltering slightly due to a lack of balance. Soon his jacket is torn off, his tie lays as a mangled mess on the floor, and the buttons of his shirt are being ripped apart by unsteadied fingers. The leather belt flies off of him, followed promptly by the rest of his bottoms. She lets out a huff of air. It all happened so fast, she hardly even realized what she was doing. Embarrassment would have to take a back seat though as something else has caught her attention. It isn't until now that she realizes that even though they had sex, she didn't actually get a good look at him.

"You want a picture, baby?" The sound of his voice forces her eyes back up. And embarrassment now has taken its rightful spot as the driver of the car. Her face becomes noticeably redder. She didn't mean to stare, but honestly, there was no way she wasn't going to. He rubs himself along her opening, causing them to groan in both pleasure and frustration. Light butterfly kisses pepper her neck, alleviating some of the tension she has.

He enters her in a smooth and fluid motion. The crack of lightning, the boom of thunder, what's going on out there isn't of consequence. Her fingernails instantly dig into his shoulders. Staggered breathing is all that's heard as she still has to get used to him. Her eyes open just a bit, and she sees that he actually has his closed. Weirdly enough, he mirrors her rather nicely. His breathing is staggered as well and his face looks way more pained than hers does. "Osamu." Dusky amber eyes fall onto her, and she swears her heart nearly stopped beating right there. "Move."

It's a request he doesn't have to hear a second time. His hips swing back as he forms a slow, rhythmic pace. Low moans leave her as the feeling of it all starts to build. She too begins thrusting into him, and things between them grow tauter and tauter. He shifts to position himself at a different angle, one that allows him to bury himself even deeper inside of her. Her eyes close as the feeling rises, that oh so decadent feeling. It grows closer as he moves faster and their sounds become louder. He can feel it too, just as he can feel her squeezing him tighter with each passing second. It's all so close to the end. His hand reaches down to where they meet and he strokes at her clit with a brazened determination. "Cum," his voice is strained and his breathing is weighted, "cum for me." And she does. She cums down hard on his cock, the resulting cry undoubtedly penetrating through the thin apartment walls. And he joins her right as she does. Warm liquid shoots into her as she clamps hard around him, losing himself completely to the blind exaltation.

They wind down from their orgasms and stay standing against each other, the air around them still thick and heavy. He pulls out of her, and she watches as the aftermath of their afternoon activity drips down her legs. "How messy." It's just two words, but it's apparently enough to get a chuckle out of him. His grasp on her loosens, and it doesn't take long for her to discover that legs have been rendered null. She slides down the wall and sits on the floor as he slugs himself over to the table and grabs some napkins. He takes a seat next to her on the floor and hands her some of them so that they can clean up at least a little.

Outside, the storm no longer rages on. Instead the rain has returned to its previous steadied rate. They stare out the window in silence, sitting in the repercussions of what they just did. "Why did that happen?" she asks. It's a good question, it's just a shame that he can't answer it.

The calmed rain slows to crawl. The Sun once again peeks out from the clouds, but it won't be long until it leaves again. "It looks like I've expended my stay." His voice returns to its usual somber way. He gets up and so does she. They gather their clothes and put them back on without speaking.

Dazai trots to the door and Rei follows him. It swings open, but he turns around. He leans in and places a kiss on the top of her head. It was only one moment, but it felt like it could've been an entire lifetime. Her eyes shift upward, but he's already gone by then. She closes the door and moves over to the window. A figure walks through the apartment lot, and her eyes follow it until it disappears past her view. A worried expression rests on her face as that one tiny peck plays over and over again in her head. _This is not good_.


	13. A Hi and A Hello

Distilled light filters in from the translucent curtains. The dimmed room lays covered in a deep morning lull. _Bzzz. Bzzz._ A plastic case rattles against hardwood. _Bzzz. Bzzz._ A hand reaches out and flops around on the nightstand. Dark verdant eyes open just enough to see the phone screen, their vision still too hazed to read properly. "Hello?" a half asleep voice answers the phone.

"Hayashi." The girl springs into a sitting position. That is definitely not a voice she expected.

"Sir," she replies, now in a much more alertive state.

"We need you in by the hour." His voice sounds more course and rough than usual, though that's probably because she just woke up more than anything else.

She checks the time on her phone: 9:04. The hour has barely started and that's still pushing it. "Yes, sir," she answers and sets her phone back down.

The covers ruffle around her. A second body sits up in the bed, stretching and yawning all the same. "Sir?" his voice comes out in a stupor state, "you call him that but not me?"

Rei turns to see an uncomfortably familiar mafia executive sitting in the space beside her. It's disturbing really, how even when he's just woken up, he still looks… like that. His eyes are half open and his hair is a tad messier than usual, still she's sure it has nothing on her mess going on. "You're gross." The silk covers are tossed over as she gets up from the bed and grabs her clothes from off the floor.

Dazai watches as she walks off to the bathroom, still too asleep to really register anything. By the time he wakes up enough respond, he can already hear the shower running. An obnoxious buzzing vibrates on the nightstand next to him. He picks his phone up and takes the time to properly let out a huff of distaste at the name before answering. "It's from the boss; be here in twenty." The last word drops and so does the call. He sits on the edge of the bed for a moment, then tosses the phone off and gets up.

Water beats down from the shower head in a soothing, yet efficient, pace. It splays itself down and along Rei's body as it runs its course to the floor. It's always the same thing, the same conundrum every time. Complacent, yet indecisive; terrified, yet… not. She sighs contentedly as she washes the shampoo out of her hair; at least that's one thing she's sure of. If nothing else, she definitely likes his shower more than hers. She shuts the water off and picks up the conditioner bottle. If only all of it could be like that.

The door jolts open, the metal frame quaking around it. A sharp gust of air strikes straight through, pushing Rei right onto the tiled wall. Her face is panicked and her hands automatically fly to cover herself. There in the doorframe is Dazai, not even batting an eye at the girl nearly having a heart attack right in front of him. "What are you doing?!"

"Move over," he steps in and shuts the door behind him, "I need to shower too."

She watches him in disbelief as he strides over and turns the water back on. His slender fingers run through his milky hair as the water stains it into a dark chocolatey color. He stands calmly under the stream, so at peace with himself. She sighs and grabs the body wash. It really shouldn't be that surprising at this point.

Things actually go much smoother than she thought they would. He stays on one side of the shower shampooing his hair, while she stays on the other lathering her body. It's astonishing how simple it is; all that's heard is water and soap. Each step and turn as they wash themselves, done without any words in between.

She finishes washing the soap off of her body and pushes against the handle of the shower door. Shadowed sepia eyes follow her as she moves, suddenly aware of this prime opportunity. Her hand stills on the cold metal as she feels first two hands skating onto her sides, then lips dancing against her shoulders. Her right hand slips off the handle, and she hates how she has to fight against sliding her left onto his neck. "Really? After I just got done washing myself?"

"I don't see why not." Even with the morning grogginess, his voice is still smooth as cream. His fingers indent into her thigh; it only makes it worse. "Besides, you're already in the shower anyways." He kisses along her shoulder and up her neck. She naturally leans her head back to give him more room. Her eyes close, and it becomes increasingly more difficult to hold back the low moans that are threatening to spill from her mouth. Would it really be that bad? Her hands wrap into his hair to bring him down closer to her. _We need you in by the hour_.

Kunikida's strict voice pours onto her like a bucket of ice, completely freezing her from the steamed liquid still falling from the shower head. She pulls away from him, using her superior's words as the life jacket she desperately needs right now. Her voice is firm as she lays her eyes onto his, the distance between them feeling so much closer and farther than it really is. "I need to go Osamu."

His eyes flicker as she says it. Their usual coy and keen attitude replaced by an almost trance-like state, as if watching it fall from her mouth in slow motion. Normally, she'd just turn around, but there's something about this particular instance. "What?"

Dazai snaps his head, evidently absolved of his trance. "Nothing." It comes out in a dulled and monotone voice. He turns back to finish showering, and she gazes, but for no more than a few seconds.

Logically speaking they should be the same, but morning in his apartment seems quieter than in hers. Quieter, but not as silent. It feels like a medical facility, whereas her place, while it doesn't feel like home, at least feels habitable. How much does it say about someone, the place where they live? It's not like there's much that needs to be said about him anyway. Enough has been said; she just refuses to listen. Her half-finished glass of orange juice patiently sits on the counter as she stares out the window, the thoughts in her head running in tune with the wind.

The door on the right opens and out walks Dazai, primed in his usual suit and tie. Each step taken echoes against the wooden floor. Two sets of eyes meet. They hate it when that happens. It's like looking into a well and seeing nothing but mistakes being reflected. The moment is brief, thankfully, as a high pitched beeping soon seizes their gazes apart. "Oh god," Rei jumps up from her seat and rushes over to the other side of the counter, "I'm already running late." She hurriedly puts her glass in the dishwasher and runs to and out the door not a second later.

The mafia executive stares out into the sterile hallway, his face stoic and unmoved. He walks to the open frame, but doesn't step out onto the blood red carpet, instead favoring to simply shut the door and walk away. Over in the kitchen, he opens the dishwasher and stares at the solitary glass sitting inside it. His fingers calmly run over its smooth surface before picking it up and placing it back, in the proper position this time. Is it sad, to become accustomed to such a thing like this? Or would he more so consider himself mad? His eyes glance over at the window, his mind as clouded as a storm, yet as devoid as its eye.

* * *

Rei dashes with quickened steps as she runs to outpace the rush of the city day. The autumn air sweeps against her, its gale proving to be just enough to make her perfectly late. She halts at the crosswalk, her breathing heavy as she looks up at the bright red building on the opposite side of the street. She takes her phone out: 9:57. Maybe, she bounces on her feet while staring impatiently at the crosswalk sign, just maybe.

The clanking of shoes against the old and dusted stairs falls behind her as she climbs them with an athleticism she wasn't aware she had. A hand thrusts against the fourth floor door, propelling her to stumble into the brightly lit room. As the effects of the rushing lights cool down, she looks around at everyone in the office. Naomi, Haruno, Kunikida, Yosano, Kenji, and Tanizaki are all stood in the center of the room, their circle breaking as they turn toward the new entrant in the room. "I'm sorry I'm late," Rei coughs as she plods on over to them, "the wind, and all the people." Her hands clutch around her knees as she tries to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asks in concern.

"Yeah," the worn agent pants for a few more seconds before straightening herself up. She glances over the group gathered around her, "what's going on here? Why were we called in?"

Kunikida pushes up his glasses, "none of us know; President Fukuzawa only stated that it was imperative that we be here as soon as we could today."

"It must be serious if we were called on a Saturday," Haruno speaks up. "Do you think it has to do with the stringed cases?" They all turn to her, their thoughts now dwelling on the topic. The peculiar cases that lead to nowhere… it's the most likely scenario. Almost every case nowadays feels like it's related to that. Each one is caused by a different gang, but they're all so similar in both execution and result. Are they actually all related?

Two knocks ring against the office door. The agency members turn to each other, none of them expecting to have a visitor. "Come in."

The door sways open, and in its frame is a guy who's maybe in his late teens or so. He has short, light brown hair that neatly frames his clean and youthful face. His eyes are of a cool gray color, and the first thing you'd notice is how they've got a very friendly and inviting charm to them. For his clothes, he has on a black shirt, jeans, and a navy blue jacket. "Oh," he speaks in a surprised, yet still upbeat, voice, "I'm sorry. I'm looking for Mr. Fukuzawa. Is he here?"

"His office is on the next floor up," Haruno tells him. "Do you have business with him?"

The young man nods. "Yes, I work for the police department. I was sent here to give him this." He holds up a manila envelope in his hands.

The seven of them simply stare at the stranger standing across the room. The police department has never interfered with them before. A sense of foreboding clouds in the air above them. Naomi's forehead creases, "the police department? Aren't you a bit young?" The brunette standing next to her swiftly pivots and nudges her elbow into her friend's side, prodding at her to apologize. The black haired clerk opens her mouth.

The man holds up his hand and smiles, "there's no need. I've gotten that quite a bit in this past month. I'm eighteen, but I'm not really part of the department. I'm just there as an assistant while I'm in school really."

"If you're under the police department, then, if you don't mind me asking, why do you need to speak with President Fukuzawa?" Tanizaki asks the question they're all wondering.

"I'm not completely sure, but my guess is that it has to do with the strange cases that have been occurring recently," his voice remains pleasant, but it now carries a more serious tone. "It was a direct order from Chief Hayashi that I come here."

The drop of a coin could be heard as six agency members try their best to resist eyeing their newest detective. Their visitor tilts his head in confusion; they're all looking directly straight, but none of them at him. He turns around; there's nothing there but the doorway and the hall. The girl with the forest eyes is the first to look at him. "Well, you better get on it then." He stares at her, sure that she hadn't meant for that to come out as dismissive as it did.

A soft brushing against the floor rolls behind the brown haired guest. He turns around to see a tall, older looking man in a green yukata drifting through the doorway. "Ah, sir," the younger man bows his head, recognizing the man standing before him as exactly the one he's supposed to see. He hands him the sealed package. The president bows back as he takes it from him. The eight of them form a line facing the older man, watching on with scarce breath as he reads the papers.

President Fukuzawa lowers the papers and takes a quick sweep of the room, from all of the agency members to their guest. "This is Takuto Kosaka," he gestures toward the stranger. "The recent string of cases has affected more organizations than just the ADA, and as such, he will be working with us for the next couple of months as means of collaboration between us and police department."

The agency members blink with open mouths as they digest this information. The stringed cases are a bit unusual, but not like anything that would warrant teaming up with the police force. It must be more serious than they had originally thought. The agents and clerks nod to each other, accepting their new situation and starting their introductions. They go down the line, stating their names as Takuto listens and takes note of who is who. He nods his head as each of them speaks, though he does pause, if only slightly, when the mauve haired girl says her name.

President Fukuzawa shifts through the papers in his hands. "We currently have two missions at hand. It is unknown if they're related to what's been going on, but they are suspicious enough to be considered worth checking out. Kunikida, Rei, Kosaka, you will be on one," he hands one stack of papers to Kunikida, "Yosano, Tanizaki, Kenji, you will be on the other," and the other stack to Yosano.

They gather around to look at their papers, then bow before heading out. "Yes sir."

* * *

The Sun and the wind blend to provide a cooled warmth throughout the city. The streets are still as compact as ever as people go about their daily business. It's around midday as Rei, Takuto, and Kunikida head out toward the end of central city. The younger two follow behind the blonde, occasionally partaking in idle small talk with each other, but mainly just trying to keep track of him. Kunikida is a fast walker when he's focused, and it becomes way too easy to lose him on missions in the city. Between strolling behind their lead and sprinting to catch up to him, Rei does notice her side companion glancing at her every so often. "Is there something on your mind?" she questions once they've gotten the blonde back into their view.

The brown haired man quickly turns away from her. "I'm sorry, it's just –" He stops himself, debating on what he should say, if anything at all. "Do you happen to know Chief Hayashi, I mean, personally speaking?" He inwardly slaps himself as soon as he says it. That's such a stupid thing to ask. Why would he ask that? He walks beside her nervously, noticing how she hasn't said anything yet. "Oh god, I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to ask that. It's just that…" His sentence drifts off; this was all clearly a mistake. Still, there's something compelling him to say it. "I heard him say your name earlier."

Rei halts midstep. Her face is completely blank, as if she forgot how to function altogether. "My name?" It comes out quietly, more as a reaffirmation than a question. She looks back up at him, her tone much more determined now, "What did he say?"

He chuckles nervously as they resume walking again. "I didn't really hear what was said. I was just walking past his office, and I heard the name Rei. It could have been about someone else with the same name," he suggests as a possibility, though it seems unlikely at this point.

She turns back around, as does he. _He said my name. He talked about me. To someone, to… whom?_ "Are you related to him, by any chance?" the curiosity in his voice rattles her from her thoughts. "Sorry, I've just never seen anyone else with that hair color. You guys kinda look alike too, like you could be his sister or something."

Her eyes widen at his timidly curious, but still carefree, face, but she doesn't say anything. He stops walking, immediately aware that he messed up. "I didn't mean it like –! When I said sister, I meant as in a younger sister, way younger. Not even a sister, more like a cousin?! Or like a niece, or aunt, or mother." She continues to give him an incredulous look, not even sure of where he's going on this track. "Wait, not like a mother, like the opposite of a mother, like a –"

"Like a daughter?" she stops him before he goes any further.

"Yes!" he extends his hands to her in victory. "Exactly! Like a –" it takes a moment for it to sink in, "wait, are you –"

"Barely," her response comes out sharp and terse. He studies her for a few more seconds, her tightened face and solemn expression, then turns back to looking ahead. It doesn't take much to rationalize this one: this can of worms is definitely best unopened. "Why you?" her sudden voice draws his attention. "You said he specifically chose you for this job, why?"

He holds back a laugh, choosing to smile at her simply, "cause I'm an ability user."

She pauses and he moves on past her. Kunikida turns around to them, "catch up you two, we're nearly there." The both of them run up to walk side by side with the blonde agent. The sidewalks are far less crowded where they are now than in the main part of the city. There are still pedestrians wondering about, but at least here it's possible to see beyond the person in front of you.

The group stops walking; in the middle of the sidewalk is four people huddled around in a circle. There are three guys and a girl, all probably in their twenties, all wearing a yellow and black bandanna and cargo shorts. Kunikida glances down at the papers: a bit off location wise, but it is indeed the right gang. The gangsters hold their conversation as soon as one of them notices the new presence in their wake. Four pairs of eyes meet with three, but the exchange is short lived. Huddled steps stampede into the alley as the gangsters take their run. Three pairs of eyes watch, but only for a few seconds before the agents, and Takuto, rush in after them.

The tattered street alleyway is cluttered with beat-up trash cans and torn boxes all throughout. Loose black cables sway in the air. Greased liquid drips from the pipes on the buildings, running down past the end of the aisle. The gang awaits them in the middle of the grounds with their backs facing the rusted metal fence that blocks them the remainder of the alley. Their poses are confident, as if everything has gone exactly to plan. "Well, well, if it isn't the Arched Detective Agency."

The group of three tilt their heads toward each other, unsure if they'd all heard the same thing. Rei raises a brow, "arched?"

The girl in the gang nudges at the member standing up front, "I think it's supposed to be armed."

The man's face reddens; he swiftly and dramatically throws his arm into the air, tossing away his embarrassment. "Doesn't matter, cause soon you'll be the Armed Defective Agency." Ceremonious laughter erupts as the gangsters fully bask in their palatable roast. The man smirks at them imperiously "isn't that right, Yosano, Kunikida, and Ranpo?"

"Are you sure that's Kunikida?" one of the other gang members queries. "Didn't he say the blonde was called Kenji?"

"And the girl too," the fourth gang member joins in so that they're all part of the discussion now. "Isn't Rei the one with the purple hair?"

"No, I think that was one of the ones he said didn't have an ability."

"Is that Ranpo either? He doesn't look like a detective."

"None of them do!" the guy in the front exclaims. "They call themselves the Armed Detective Agency, yet none of them look like detectives!"

Kunikida clears his throat to catch their attention, "sorry to interrupt, but we're here on official business. What's going on? Who are you working for?"

The gang members grin at each other. The two on the left leap forward, taking out their knives as they rush Kunikida. They swing with mediocre precision, easily allowing the blonde to parry their attacks. They try again and lunge forward, but their strike misses, causing their heads to clunk together. The agent draws his notebook. _Whoosh_. A dagger grazes the top of the book, knocking it out of his hands.

The other two gangsters circle around Rei and Takuto. Punches are thrown, but none of them connect. It's a sloppy and uncoordinated dance, though it's enough to separate them. One of them backs Rei into a corner; she successfully dodges a swing to her gut, but stands defenseless as his fist glides directly across her face. She falls onto the wall behind her, only narrowly seeing the man being struck and forced to kneel on the ground before her. Next to her, she can hear a warm and comforting voice asking if she's okay. The detective nods, only just barely tasting the familiar metallicity of blood in her mouth. The man staggers to get back up, now favoring to stand behind his partner. The girl's composure is calm as she reaches behind her and pulls a gun out. She cocks it and takes aim straight at Takuto. The bullet fires. Rei jumps in right in front of him and blocks the shot. His eyes widen, first in horror, then in shock. All the heads in the alley turn in the direction of the gunshot. "Doppo Poet: stun gun."

The gangsters turn and nod to each other. The stun gun materializes right in time for them to run down the alley and over the fence. The three of them start up their sprints to give chase. Takuto stops as he notices a stream of oil running along the ground. He kneels down next to the inky fluid. "Liquid Ooze." The detectives cut their running and peer over at their new partner, squatting on the pavement with the edges of his fingertips in some dirtied water. "They're heading south, down toward the industrial zone."

* * *

The old industrial zone: literally no one's favorite part of Yokohama. The smog runs thick, and the only thing more disgusting than the exhaust is the waste that coats the ground. Chimneys of battered factories fume in the background as five bolting gangsters cease their scamper. It's a wide field with smooth concrete set underneath and greased walls lining the sides. They take out their weapons and turn back, now to face their pursuers. An elegant redhead, an apathetic brunette, and another, shorter, redhead, all dressed to the nines.

"These are Port Mafia executives, huh? Kinda expected more than Tinker Bell, Peter Pan, and Wendy." The two mafia men take their stances as they ready their assault. A light, but firm, hand on each of their shoulders holds them back.

"Now, now," a refined and dignified voice flows, "can't you guys see what you're doing to my boys?" The gang members narrow their eyes at the two men, both like bulls ready to charge. "You're getting them all riled up. And trust me, you won't like it when they're riled up." The gangsters step back, even if only slightly so; they can't lie: the look in those eyes, it's not friendly. "Why don't you dears stop playing this silly little game and tell us what this is all about, hmm?"

A gang member dressed in blue steps forward, "fine, since you three went through the trouble of following us here, we may as well give you the honor of knowing who we are." He gives a signal to one of the other gangsters, this one clad in magenta, over by a tapestry hung on the slicked wall. A lighter ignites and the tapestry is set ablaze.

The mafia executives gape at the brilliantly incandescent cloth, not even paying mind to the gang members well on their way. The fabric burns, and it burns until it's destroyed by its own flames. What's left on the wall is a charcoaled engraving. The mafiosi scan over the singed words. "There is no world in which righteousness presides. In this city there is only room for me and mine."

* * *

"The Delinquents," Kunikida reads the last bit of the scorched message. He looks at it for only a few seconds longer before taking out his phone and calling Yosano. Rei and Takuto reread it from behind him, the smoke from the tapestry hardly affecting them due to that from all of the factories.

The blonde man nods his head a couple times, then hangs up his phone and turns around to his partners. "The others got the exact same thing. It appears that we are indeed looking at one coordinated attack."

"So all these gangs, they really are working together," the agency girl affirms. "Now the question is why are they doing this."

"And who are they doing it for," the brown haired man follows up. "They wouldn't be doing this unless an outside force is pushing them together."

"The Delinquents," Kunikida reads the words again. "So this is who we're dealing with now."


	14. Revelations New and Old

"It's a pretty pattern," a light voice makes out in the placid hallway.

"Hmm, I suppose," a second, heavier, voice rolls over it. Ornate lines of regnant gold primed with only the most opulent of materials. Confident and defined curves that are painted with nothing but power. All set on a deep and lush background. How dull. "Though it's nothing of any real worth. Mori thinks he's some great connoisseur of the arts."

Careful fingers trace along the shape of the pattern, its texture smooth and refined. The blood red carpet staining the floor, the matching lustful backdrop of the wall, the dim string of lights stretching across the ceiling. The design of the Port Mafia headquarters is definitely… effective. Every part of the hall drips and drips. All the pain, all the suffering, all the blood spilled at the hands of this organization. Her hand falls. And him? She turns her head. Who is he? Soft lips and charming eyes. What do they hide? A devil's smile and a reaper's scythe?

"Do you like it, living here?" Her voice is small, an adrift kind of innocence to it.

"No." It's short and to the point, lacking in any of the banter usually present in his words.

"Then why don't you move?"

"I don't know." Dazai's eyes lifelessly travel against the flow of the pattern, long past the days when such a thing had any value to him. His head swings to the side as he hears the carpet shuffle next to him. He watches carefully as she walks out from the hall. Her body is covered by a looming black cloak, but even then he can still see the steps that she takes. Her movement is ungraceful and inelegant, each step as wavering as the last. He follows her steps to stand next to her as she looks out the window. She's more relaxed than she was before. He can feel it, how there's less rigidness in her frame, in her breathing.

There's an undisturbed tranquility as she gazes out the window. It's all so still you could hear the drop of a pen, or the push of a button. Rei turns, right in time to see his hand withdraw from the elevator panel. He must have noticed because he too turns. His smile, it's so unlike any she's ever seen from him. It's quite stunning, beautiful even. It's the kind of smile you could fall for, even in an ocean others. Is that it then, the reason why she continues to walk these halls? "Would you care to go for a walk?"

The air feels cooler in the elevator. In the frame of metal and glass, her eyes fixate on the mirror perched on the opposite wall. The steel doors close, but the image reflected sits, open still, on the forefront of her mind. She looks out the glass pane; the view of the city below is so lovely. It never gets any less breathtaking. But can it be enough? There's a thud, and she can feel something falling in her chest. Him and her in the mirror together. The city of Yokohama. Two completely different pictures. Does it have to be that way? Can two images so different from each other be equally as pretty? "How many people have you killed?" The silence that follows her question, it doesn't even phase her now. She stares out the glass, at all the buildings, all the people in them. "Am I just as bad? For all of this?"

"Am I a good person? For all of this?" He's facing the doors. She glances at his profile: so steady, so resolute. The picture of them in the mirror and the picture of them in the glass. Only one of them can be real, and it takes not even a glimpse for her to know which one it is. "We are a constitute of who we are, that is all." His follow up is quick and concise, as if he gave it no real thought at all. The light above the elevator doors rings, and she pulls her hood over then follows him out.

* * *

It's sometime in the afternoon, not that it matters. The sky is painted a pretty baby blue, with sparse clouds patched in here and there. Even from the ground the Sun can be seen, a rare occurrence in these parts. What's most surprising though is how nice the weather is: warm with an easy breeze, perfect for walking. The streets lay slim, their contents hollow as the two adversaries venture around to who knows where really.

"What?" Dazai jests in a playfully curious voice. His eyes shine with intrigue, but not surprise in the least bit. Her face must have given away how disillusioned she currently is.

"This place," she swings her eyes over the darkened buildings lining the street, "is so glum."

"What," he lets out a dry chuckle, "you wouldn't want to live here?"

She nearly stops walking to keep herself from snorting at his suggestion. "I'd rather live in Hell itself."

He laughs again, though this time it's much more boisterous. "Not like it'd be that different." They pause to snicker together a bit over their shared distaste for the mafia's playpen. That's at least one point of common ground.

As they gallivant on along their way, Rei notices how he's nearly skipping, with definitely an extra pep in his step. _Why is he so happy all of a sudden?_ He turns and flashes her an admittedly dashing smile. She instantly smiles right back at him, almost as if on instinct. She looks down and smiles again, to herself this time. His now energetic disposition is more than infectious. It's so fascinating, seeing him jump from one side of the road to the other, eagerly pointing out what all the buildings are and what they do. "That's the main building for intel," he says of one off to their right. "And that one's for lower level interrogation. And those over there are more living quarters."

She listens intently to his words, though to be honest, her attention is more focused on him than the buildings. Hearing him go on and on, as if this were an actual tour guide, is captivating. In her eyes, they all look like the same building with varying heights, but he lists them off like they're numbers on a line. It's in equal parts amazing and terrifying. She looks often at him, and sometimes he'll look at her and their eyes will meet. And for the first time ever, she doesn't want to look away.

"Dazai, sir," a gruff voice calls out in their direction. The agent hastily turns her back and pulls her hood farther down onto her head. "Sir, we –" His sentence cuts off abruptly, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out why.

"What is it?" Dazai's words roll out. They're still true to their usual calm and smooth nature, though there is the tiniest hint of impatience stirred in with them as well.

"Um, I, well," the man stutters out. His voice just breathes trepidation. Rei has her back to them, but she can very clearly picture the look on the executive's face. "We –we have the files that you, um, asked for…" the grunt's voice trails off. "Sir, I –"

"Put them with the rest of it," the brunette ends the conversation in a dismissive fashion.

"Um, yes sir." The man promptly bows and scampers off.

Dazai hums and carries on with their afternoon stroll, completely unfazed by the sudden encounter. Rei follows along behind him, her mind not nearly as free. She's used to his usual coy or joking mannerisms, but that just then, the way he spoke with such authority. And the way that man spoke back to him; she knew he had power, but…

Was this happening before? Maybe she was just too… preoccupied to notice, but it's clear to see now. There's a guard on each block, and when they see her they begin to approach. But then as soon as they see him, they immediately turn away; like they wouldn't even dare to think about asking him. It's very noticeable, the confidence in the way he walks. Sure he has power, but could that be a part of it too? And who is she? An enemy walking freely within mafia lines? _An executive… so this is what that title means._

"Oooh, ice cream!" It's a beckoning that's somewhere between a cheer and a screech. Her eyes follow to the side of the street where she spots it: an ice cream cart. He dashes, one of the most feared people in the most ruthless organization in the city, like a child over to the stand resting between two of the indistinct buildings. She stays out in the middle of the road and observes as he gets his ice cream. _I don't think I've ever seen anybody run like that_. There're a number of questions that arise in a situation like this. Like why is there an ice cream vendor in the middle of mafia territory anyway?

It doesn't take long for him to come back, ice cream cone deftly in hand. He has a smile on his face, one that's nice and carefree. She'd actually dare to call him cute in this moment. "Here you go," he holds the cone out to her. She looks on in confusion from him to the confectionary dessert. _If he was so excited about the ice cream, then why is he giving it to me?_

"What, you don't like chocolate?" It shouldn't be happening, but she can feel her heart give, even if it's just the tiniest bit. He sounds like a sad little puppy. His eyes are bigger and his lips are in a pout, quivering even.

She gently reaches out and takes the cone from him, resisting the urge to pat him on the head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He snaps back to being cheery again, his walk a tad toned down this time. She stays in step with him, though now with a treat! It's an enjoyable stroll, or at least as enjoyable as a stroll in the worst part of the city can be. She has absolutely no clue where they're going, but judging by the way he's walking, at least one of them seems to.

* * *

It's later in the day as the sky starts to weave into a dusky color. It's been a long walk, but not a very arduous one. The large skyscrapers are thinning out, and Rei reckons that they're nearing the end of the mafia's territory. The streets aren't as clean, the buildings no longer have their newly shined luster, and the guards have disappeared altogether. All that's around are some sparse rundown looking buildings. The windows are missing their glass, the walls are missing their paint, and even the entrances are missing their doors. They probably used to be a pure black like the edifices in the front of the area, but now they're faded into a rusted matte gray. She stops as they near one of the buildings, but he doesn't. She watches as he edges closer and closer to it, only deciding to catch up once he's already got one foot in the frame.

It's not a very tall building, at least by mafia standards. It's eight stories, and each one is as barren as the last. There's nothing much but the walls and a couple of pillars. An elevator shaft runs through each floor, though it's doubtful if it's actually ran in years. Even the stairs give as if they could crumble at any moment.

They stand on the topmost level, itself as unremarkable as the rest of them. Rei drifts her foot in an arch against the floor, the dust rising briefly before it skids back across the old cement. "This place sure is different," she comments even though he'd know better than her. "What was it?"

"A manufacturing facility." He's facing out toward the window, his back like a silhouette in the frame. "It was in use a while ago, but since then we've expanded territory and there's been less of a need to make our own things. This building, like the others in the back areas, was left behind." His voice is composed, but there's something more to it. Not rueful, not wistful, but not apathetic either.

Dazai turns so that it's now his side that faces the open pane, and she studies the lights and shadows along his profile. _Make our own things. What kind of things did they make?_ She walks to stand a few feet from him. "Why are we here?" He led them specifically to this building; there must have been a reason.

"Cause no one else is." It's quiet, and soft. She can see his face now: half in light, half in shadow. Every time she sees him, she swears she can see another layer to his mask. _A mask. Is that all he is?_ She turns away. Apparently she can only look at him for seconds at a time anymore. It's very troubling, the fear that grows in her heart whenever she's around him. But it's not the same fear that it once was. This fear is worse, much worse.

A shadow glides across her view, notifying her to the hand that's being extended in her direction. She looks up. His face is warm, but it's not from the waning sunlight. She bites at her lip; there is something undeniably inviting about him right now. She stares at his hand, and watches, slowly, as it's met with one of her own. Perhaps it's better that she doesn't know.

He leads them to the center of the room. She looks around, caught off guard by this rather short field trip. A gasp echoes off the walls as he interlaces a hand with hers, the other swaying onto her lower back. They rock gently, back and forth, in an evened and soothing pace.

She breathes, cautiously, in the air between them. At least he can't see her face right now. Her eyes skim across the fresh sunset. _I wonder if I look anything like that_. The proximity, it's nearly suffocating. But it's not like she's never been this close to him before. She grits her teeth, her face turning an even deeper shade of red. He smells nice. She takes a breath in. He always does.

Her head sinks down onto his chest. It's a mistake, but what are mistakes, just part of being human? The rhythmic beat of their feet stills, and so it seems too that everything else follows. It all feels frozen, frozen yet oh so warm. His hands wrap around her back. The beat of his heart, never before has she heard such a thing. She can't look at him, no matter how much she may want to. Her eyes fall onto the dusted rosy tint that's patching the evening sky. Not a bird to be seen, not even a cloud. No sounds from the city, not even a hum from the land, air, or sea. It truly is as if it's only them. Water lines the edges of her vision. _But it's not true. None of it is true. It can't be_. She blinks away at the crystalline drops, her hands failing to be moved away from him. "I –"

It's simple, only the tightening of his arms around her. But it's enough to disintegrate anything she was about to say. She turns from the sky, sinking her face into the smoothed planes of his shirt. One tear, that's all that falls, but still it's enough to leave a mark. They stay not moving. His grip unwavering. A dance without music, an embrace without feeling. _Why is he holding me like this? Why am I in his arms like this?_

She tears herself from his hold. Her breath is cut and every part of her body runs high and low. _Why was that one of the hardest things I've ever had to do?_ She steps away from him, their eyes still not meeting. Sobered prints mark across the aged floor, stopping once a hand is placed on the empty window frame. It should scare her, but its effect is actually the opposite. She sits down on the open frame, her legs hanging off on the side of the building.

The view truly is stunning. The edge of the Port Mafia's reign: no more doomed skyscrapers, no more gloomed streets. All that's there are the trees, for miles and miles they're all you can see. The leaves turning into a prism of colors, falling into the soft crush of the ground below them. The background of the evening sky: a golden sunset for the golden landscape.

"The trees are pretty." It's quiet, but still able to be heard by those who are close enough.

"Yeah." Dazai's voice rings in an uncharacteristically genuine manner. If she didn't already know better, she'd check to see if it was really him. "Yeah, they really are."

It's only one question. One question that's been sitting at the edge of her lips for a month now. Reds, oranges, yellows, and even some browns. They give her comfort. "What if people were like the leaves?" But apparently not that much comfort.

"Dying?" his response is dry, "I'd say that's an apt comparison."

What an answer. How expected that he'd avoid saying what she wants to hear. She glances at him. It's rather surprising that no tears come out. He's like the perfect rose, kitted with the finest thorns and everything. She looks back out onto the scenery around them. "Probably"

A brush of fabric moves against her, and she feels a new weight across her shoulders. His leg rests against hers. The entire side of his body feels so real. The touch of his hand on her shoulder pulls her to him. It's a force like gravity, and she falls, her head landing right in the space between his shoulder and his neck. They sit together and watch as the Sun sinks into the horizon. It is quite nice.

"Do you have to go?" He says it, of course he does.

"Yes."

That is the truth, the reality of what's really going on. The leaves are so beautiful, but then they fall and are crushed by the ill trodden steps of careless people. A song plays, but its melody is long diluted.

"How soon?"

"Soon."

She rises to her feet, and he does too. Their faces half aglow, eyes set to stare. It would only take a moment, to just reach out. It would be effortless really. Either of them could do it. Extend an arm. Make one tiny move. He takes a step back. She takes two, turns, and leaves.

* * *

Nightlife has never really been Rei's thing. It's like the city daytime except only marginally less crowded, and a whole lot louder. The sky is beautiful, but it's not like you'd ever notice it. Lights from the buildings and the streets compete to see which can make it seem the most like day. The lone agent heads out back to her building complex in a brisk strut in an effort to get home as fast as possible. She moves through the sidewalks, only paying attention to what's directly in front of her, until she catches an unexpected sight in the corner of her eye.

"Takuto?" She stops in front of a set of stairs to see a familiar looking man walking out of a familiar looking building. His light brown hair looks almost blonde in the glow of the street lamps. The red brick building lays behind him, seeming to loom back in his shadow. "You came in on the weekend? And they say that I'm bad."

The officer's assistant chortles a bit as he walks over to her, a charming smile on his face. "Aha, not really. I just came by to drop something off real quick." His voice carries the same friendly tone it always does, something Rei has grown to really admire about him. Their work is taxing to say the least, and she has found that it's quite nice to have such a pleasant voice to hear at the end of the day. "It's pretty late, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh please," she waves him off. "I'm seventeen, do you expect me to just be sitting at home all night?"

"My apologies," he crosses a hand over his heart, "but I distinctly remember you saying that you don't like being out this late."

"Yeah, well, you know, I've got to keep some kind of mystery. Wouldn't want you to find me that boring this soon."

Takuto laughs as he sweeps his hair to the side. "I'm sorry to inform you, but it's already too late for that."

She puffs out her cheeks and readies her hand, "oh, okay then." Her fingers fly to take their first swing, but he's too nimble and jumps out of the way. She chases after him, but the narrow sidewalk forces their game of tag to only a few feet in front of the agency. His footwork is light as they run around like children, their laughter surely annoying a few people who walk by. He stops at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the cold metal railing. She's quick to catch up to him, making sure to get a few hits in on his arm before she too takes a break on the rails.

The darkened doors of the agency building open up, revealing three new patrons to the party. Rei turns her head to see a girl with long black hair latched onto a man with still brilliant orange locks, and an olive eyed girl standing just to the side of them. "What? You guys too?!" She holds her arms up, having nearly given up by this point. "Am I an underachiever all of a sudden?"

The four of them share a good laugh at her. "Yeah, you better watch your back mom, we're coming for that gold star of yours," Naomi teases.

Haruno steps up to the front of the pack. "You don't need to worry Rei," she puts a hand on the agent's shoulder, "you're definitely still the most square out of all of us."

"Even more than Mr. Kunikida?" the agent in question huffs out her chest.

"Honey, you call him Mr. Kunikida, what do you think?" The black haired clerk is quick to point out. Rei purses her lips, but doesn't say anything. That is true.

"Hey," Tanizaki interjects into their conversation, "since we're all here, why not get a late dinner together? Did you eat already Rei?"

"No," the girl shakes her head, "I was actually just thinking of getting something."

"Great, it's settled then." The five of them briefly nod to each other, then head out onto the town for some nighttime dining.


	15. Falling of the Leaves

The sounds of the agency office lay low, covered only with the thin thrumming of the ventilation shafts. The poised wooden door shuts with a _click_ , the ambiance of the room undisturbed. A man steps into the office; his gray eyes scan around the room, but it appears to be barren at best. The crisp fold of a piece of paper, the scratch of a pen on parchment, it turns his attention to a desk on the left side of the room.

He walks toward the desk, its surface covered in towers of papers. He can hear someone writing fervently, but it's hard to see anything behind the stacked documents. Once he gets close enough, he notices a familiar head of darkened mauve hair. He smiles inwardly a bit, exactly whom he thought it would be. "Wow, that's a nice fort you got there." The head lifts up; dark green eyes shine at him as a mouth dips open. Takuto looks around the room once more, "are you the only one here?"

Rei lets out a huff of air as she leans back in her chair. "Apparently I'm the only one who can do paperwork around here. They all said they're out doing field work, but Tanizaki and Kenji were the only ones who were actually assigned anything. I don't even know where Naomi and Haruno are," she throws her arms up, "they just randomly left and I haven't seen them in hours!"

"Yikes," he runs a hand through his hair, "you thinking about taking that up with the HR department?"

"I think I am the HR department." She sets her pen down and takes a few more papers. "It doesn't matter really; I just need to get about half of this done, then I can put the rest on Kunikida's desk." Her worn smile returns, its image still pleasant, if a bit tired. She starts back again on her work, never missing a beat. Her eyes are determinedly set, her grip on the pen is air tight, and her mouth is drawn in straight line. He watches as the ends of her hair sway to the rhythm of her hand gliding across the papers. Each individual strand curls just slightly, though it's not like anyone would notice.

He shakes out of his thoughts and moves a chair over from another table. He sits at the opposite end of her desk and grabs a couple of papers from one of the stacks. She peeks up at him, curious as to what he's doing. "Many hands make light work, right?" he offers. "And besides, the whole reason I'm even here is to help you guys with this case."

"Yes, but these files aren't related to the Delinquents case," she explains to him. "Besides, I don't think you were assigned here with the expectation of doing our routine chores." The look on his face doesn't change any. Her eyes are gentle as she takes hold of his hand, "it's okay, really. I do fast paperwork."

He shakes his head, ignoring her words and grabbing a pen off her desk. "It's not like I have anything else to do; I'm not needed back at the police station anytime soon."

She sighs, but doesn't say anything further, a small smile dancing on her lips. He can only help her fill out the preliminary lines since he doesn't actually work for the agency, but that doesn't matter. His rate of work is much slower than hers, about half the speed, though to be fair, she does do fast paperwork. It's tedious work, correcting and editing like this, but papers are pretty much all he does at the police station. He has to admit, it is quite amazing how efficient she is. He's more used to working with her out in the field, but apparently they make a good team in the office as well. An almost chuckle rings from him as he starts writing another paper, it is better to have company.

The belts on their machine halt at the sound of a phone beeping. Takuto looks up from his work, taking note of how Rei doesn't. He checks the message on his phone, then puts it back in his pocket. "Did you get some files from the police office?"

She glances at him for a second, then turns over to her computer. "Yeah," she pulls up the files. "They're locations, it's a map of where the Delinquents have been spotted." He walks over to stand behind her. "It looks like they're slowly moving inward to the city."

"Yeah, it seems like they're moving westward from this area," he points to the lower left part of the screen.

"Do you think that means the base of their operations is in lower Downtown?"

"Maybe," he ponders. "They're not moving farther east at all, so that would mean at least the mafia hasn't been involved."

She stares forward at the red markings on the screen, an acutely pensive wear on her face. "I don't know. It doesn't necessarily mean that… but I sure hope it does."

The office door swings wide open as an energetic young man jumps into the room, shortly followed by a slightly less energetic, slightly less young man. Rei and Takuto look up to see Kenji skipping around excitedly while Tanizaki walks along, a bright red stain on his sleeve. They hurriedly get up and run over to the orange haired man. "Oh my god, Tanizaki. Are you okay?" Rei rolls up his sleeve to reveal a horrid gash on his arm.

Before they can examine it any further, a woman swinging a cleaver moves in their way. "Well, well, Tanizaki," Yosano examines his arm, "looks like you've got quite the injury there." She bats her eyelashes and gives him a smile that would frighten even the worst of criminals. "Now why don't you come back with me and I'll fix that right up for you."

A gust of wind razes through the office. "No way Yosano!" Naomi comes rushing in, seemingly out of nowhere. "The only nurse brother needs is me." She pulls open a first aid kit, also seemingly out of nowhere, and begins to attend to the damaged arm. In the quake left by the newfound nurse, her brunette coworker strolls in, not nearly in as much a rush.

Tanizaki holds out his arm while Naomi does her operation, his face heavily relieved from when Yosano was there instead. He lets out a few paced breaths, then switches his attention to address the room, "they went into a security operations center."

Rei and Takuto turn to each other, worried expressions on their faces. "A security center?"

"Yeah!" Kenji jumps up in excitement, "they had all these big, shiny, space objects!"

They all turn toward the young blonde in confusion. Tanizaki steps up once his arm is properly bandaged. "He's talking about the cameras," he clarifies, "and, as far as we can tell, they didn't take any of them."

Rei walks back to her desk and gets on her computer. She brings up the files as everyone gathers around her. "You can see the way the red points are shifting, they're moving closer to us. And now breaking into a security center…"

Yosano narrows her eyes, "they're planning an attack." The air in the office becomes statically dry. It's not a surprise, it shouldn't be. Each of them knew it was bound to happen, but…

Foil crumples from the other side of the room. Ranpo stretches his arms against the couch cushions. He's lying down like a cat, candy wrapper in hand. "Can you guys keep it down?" he complains. "I'm trying to relax here."

"Well this is all conjecture anyway," Yosano concludes as they turn back. "Alright, I'm calling it in for today. I'll expect us to be seeing each other bright and early tomorrow." She gives them all a sarcastic smile before turning around to leave.

The rest of the group soon follows in her example, heading over to their desks to pack up. "Wait guys," Rei calls after the two fleeing clerks. Naomi and Haruno turn back, wondering what this could be about. Their curiosity is short lived, however, as they're soon presented with a thick stack of papers each. They look at each other in shock, their mouths hanging open in preparation for their complaints. "Don't give me that," the agent stops them before they can start. "You should consider yourselves lucky; we did about 70% of it," she gestures between Takuto and herself. The two clerks sigh and turn around, taking the loss while it's still minimal.

Once the clerks leave, Rei and Takuto begin to gather up their own things. He takes much less time than her, since he doesn't have to organize his bag like she does. All those files, placed perfectly in descending order by date. Her face is always so focused when she organizes. It makes him focused too. This type of late afternoon sun works so well with her. It reflects off her hair to make colors he never thought possible. Even the slight glow on her arm as she picks up papers, there is something captivating about it.

The picture dissolves as she pulls her bag onto her shoulder, all packed and ready to go. Her eyes are wide as she turns to him, clearly not expecting him to have been staring at her. His face reddens, his hands wanting to instinctively cover his embarrassment. She's about to say something, but he starts before she can. "Hey, um, I was wondering if, um, you'd –" he falls short, not knowing what he wants to say exactly. She eyes him inquisitively, the innocent look on her face not helping him at all. He takes a breath. "Would you like to do something with me sometime? You know, outside of work?"

"Huh?" she says out loud, not sure if she even heard him right. The neurons in her brain speed around as they work overtime to comprehend his words. She blinks a couple of times, not at all blind to the severe blushing on his face. "You mean as in a date?"

He bites at his lip, now even more nervous than he had been previously. "That was the intention," he scratches at the back of his head, "but, I mean, if…"

She turns deaf to what he's saying as it feels like her mind has gone completely blank. It has been beyond a hot minute since she's been asked out on a date. She can hardly recall ever even going on one. _A date. With me. He wants a date with me. Why?_ Her face becomes flushed as she realizes that now she too is struggling to figure out what to say. "I, um," she looks around at the varied assortment of office supplies, "I, I'm not sure if that's the best idea." His face falls, its descent more apparent than the falling of the Sun at night. As quickly as he tries to hide it, it's not an image she can easily forget. "No, it's not like that," she rushes to tell him. "It's just that, you know, this case is really important and –"

He holds up a hand to stop her. "No, I get it, you're right. This case is very important; I don't know what I was thinking." He smiles, but not in the way she's grown so accustomed to. "Sorry," he bows politely, "I'll be seeing you Rei." He turns and walks out the door before she can say a goodbye.

She stares at the door after it closes, the last few minutes not having sunken in yet. Her body gives out and she slumps back into her chair. _What just happened? Was that real?_ She pinches her arm; it was indeed real. _Does this mean he likes me?_ Her face becomes significantly redder. _Oh my God_. Her hands cup her cheeks. _I turned him down. Did I want to do that?_ She shakes her head. _It doesn't matter if I wanted to, I had to. I need to stay focused on work right now._ A knot tugs in her stomach. _Work. I need to focus on work._

"Ahem." Rei lifts her head to see Naomi and Haruno, arms crossed, standing over her. When did they – "You've got some explaining to do sister."

"Rei, do you always use work as an excuse to avoid every bit of fun in life?" The black haired girl wastes no time in cutting straight to it.

"What? I –"

"Let's start here, you like talking to Takuto, right?"

"Uh, yes –"

"You like spending time with him?"

"Yeah, I –"

"You think he's cute?"

"Well, objectively speaking –"

"Do you like him?"

"Um, I," the agent looks between them nervously. "Um, I." Really? Now is when they decide to not interrupt her?

Haruno takes a hold of her chair. "The bottom line is that you guys are great together." _We are?_ "You work well together." _That is true_. "He talks to you more than he talks any of us." _He does?_ "And the paperwork you guys do is absolutely impeccable." _What does that have to do with –_

"Come on girl," Naomi cuts in. "You wake up, you go to work, you go home, you go to sleep, you wake up, you go to work… Don't you ever want to actually do something?"

Rei gets up from her seat. "Look guys, I appreciate you," she pauses, "kind of, looking out for me, but I can handle my own relationships."

The two clerks sigh, and the agent swears she could hear a snark filled "clearly" coming from one of them. They both relent though, having been used to this conversation by now. The three of them then hug it out before Haruno and Naomi leave for the day.

Rei pushes in her chair and slowly strays over to the door. _Like him? How am I supposed to know if I like him or not? Since when did he form this opinion of me?_ Her hand reaches around the handle. She looks back at the office. The stones set and lay within her. _What if I said yes? Could I have? Even if I wanted to, could I have?_ It's a familiar feeling, though she wishes it wasn't. A look of eyes. A smell of temptation. _No. Stop it. It's not like –_ Her grip around the handle tightens. The door opens, and she walks out.

* * *

A spotless black, polished and pure; its color contrasts boldly against the red stained walls. An imposing structure, now more daunting than ever. Its solid coat marred only by a decoration of heavy set gold. A knock rings against it, its sound echoing in the frozen hallway for what could've been forever. The world falls silent. Yet again, there is no answer. A hand falls. _This was a stupid idea. What did I hope to accomplish by coming here? Did I think that if I just showed up something would happen? That somehow being here would give me what I need?_ Timid feet take a step back. _But I have to see him_. Eyes cast from the curled hand to the eclipsed doorway. _But why? It's not like he'd care. It's not like we're –_

A smooth gust of air sweeps past her, its feeling accompanied by the softest creaking she's ever heard. "Hey, you there." Somewhere close a door closes. She turns her back to the voice immediately. The sound of it isn't unpleasant. It's actually rather elegant. But it's not soft like her mother's, no, this one is strong, and daring. "I don't believe I've seen you before, what're you doing up here?"

The man stares at the immobile figure, unsure of what to make of the situation. An intruder would either run or fight. A guest would at least turn around. He can see slight movements under the cloak, the shifting reminding him almost of a grunt of sorts. "Wait a second," his eyes tighten, "you, you're the agency girl, aren't you?"

There's no reply, but the way the figure locks up gives him all the answers he needs. A wry chuckle sounds off the walls. _So this is her, huh_. Her back is to him, but he can tell just from it, the door she's standing next to. It's closed, shut and locked tight. He looks back to her, a feeling of almost empathy washing within him. "I'm sorry to tell you darling, but your boyfriend isn't going to answer that door."

Her figure stiffens, if that were even possible. He takes a step forward. He can feel it, how panicked she is right now. "Hey, it's okay," he attempts to quell her in the nicest voice he can offer, "there's no need to be alarmed. I'm not going to do anything." He walks around to the other side of her. Her head is dipped down to hide her face, and her body is completely still. His mouth rests in a neat line; he can't blame her really. "You can lower the hood if you'd like. It won't hurt you."

There's something about the way he speaks, the gentleness in his voice perhaps, that makes her want to trust him. She keeps her eyes trained on the ground. This man is obviously a member of the mafia. She closes her eyes. _And I know what happened the last time I listened to one of them_. An exhale leaves her; she's been standing in silence with this man for how long now? Reluctantly, she pulls back her hood. "See look, nothing bad has happened," a warm voice greets her. An arm is extended in her direction. "Chuuya Nakahara."

"Rei," she answers, though still unsure of why she's doing this. She looks up at him, a surprised expression sure to be resting on her face. He doesn't look like someone she'd expect to be in the mafia. He looks like he could be an artist, maybe a dancer, painter, or singer. His hair is a vibrant orange, and of the perfect consistency between straight and wavy. His eyes are a piercing ocean blue, the sight of them making her heart beat out of tune. And his clothes, they're very refined. He's not dressed like a grunt, or anyone else in the mafia for that matter. She'd honestly consider him dressed up, even in a building full of men in suits. Though his appearance doesn't fit in with the mafia, it does match his voice rather nicely.

"Would you like to talk for a minute?" Rei follows the motion of his hand to a door only a few feet away from them. _Is that where he lives?_ She looks back from that door to the one she was standing in front of some minutes ago. _They're neighbors? So that must mean…_ her eyes trace him once more… _he's an executive too._ It's not saying much, but he's definitely the better of the two mafia executives she's met. She bites her lip. There's a lot that could go wrong. Time passes; her eyes meet with his, and she follows him to his door.

Everything about his apartment is so different compared to Dazai's. For one, it's not nearly as cold. The atmosphere is unexpectedly inviting, as if it were an actual home instead of a cross between a catalog picture and some freaky medical center. His walls are blanketed in a deep red, but it's not like the crimson coat of the hallway. Instead of blood, they make her think of romance, like having an evening of wine in Paris. The walls and shelves are fully decorated: paintings, knickknacks, and all sorts of gadgets are set around. Even the cream beige countertop is strikingly different to the obsidian one she's become used to. In fact, looking around, she can't see a single piece of black or white furniture in the place.

Rei turns back in her seat, her hands gripping around it: blue velvet, so much softer than black leather. Chuuya sits in the bar chair next to her, his eyes are distant, though his head is facing forward. She takes a moment to just sit and wait. As contrasting as their apartments may be, silence is a universal similarity. "Osamu isn't there?"

Her teeth draw in. She hates how naïve she sounded right then. How her own ears had to be subjected to the lost direction of her words. Chuuya scrunches his eyebrows in confusion, then bursts out in laughter. She stares at him in awe, not at all privy to what she did to make him laugh like this. A man who, just seconds ago, was so dignified, now having to clutch his sides to keep from falling over. He rests his hands on the countertop, slowly dissipating himself from his sudden giggle fit. He wipes at his eye, "so you really do call him that." Now she furrows her brows. What does he mean by that? There's a silence that follows his statement. It's not awkward, but it is uncomfortable. "No, he's in there."

She leans back in the chair. It's only marginally noticeable, but he did say that quieter. _What? What does that mean? If he's in there then why wouldn't he_ – "He's with someone, isn't he?" Her voice becomes distant and her words soon fall hollow. She gulps, and it's as if the entire city can hear it. "I should've known there was someone else." All the feelings she could think to feel, they don't come to her. It's in the silence that persists after she speaks. There's something about it. "What is it?" The redhead keeps quiet, his eyes set completely forward. "There's more than one, isn't there?"

He doesn't answer. He doesn't need to. She bites down on the inside of her mouth. As if it were some kind of glue that can keep her together. Her fingers sink, into the counter, into the chair, into herself. Anything that can keep her from breaking down. Because it's so damn hard not to break right now.

It's easy for him to tell, how she's trembling. Her body looks still, but he can feel it. "Hey, come on now," he tries to be as assuring as he can, "trust me, that guy is not worth getting upset over."

"I know." Her words are frail, shaking even more than she is. _I know. I should've known. How stupid can one person be!? I knew what was going to happen all along, yet I followed him like the idiot child that I am._ There's a blindness to it all, though emotions are most people's blind spot. She rubs at her hands, she must have hit them against something. She looks down at her feet, she must have stood up at some point. Her hair is thrown all along her face, its streaks blocking her view of anything else. She tosses her head back, now looking at the man sat at middle bar chair. He's staring at her, but not with anger, or pity, or anything of the sort. She gathers herself as well as she can and sits back down next to him. "Sorry."

He doesn't respond, but that's okay. "You know, I can vaguely remember when I joined the mafia," he speaks reflectively. Rei turns to the man she met just this night, never guessing that he'd talk to her about such a thing. "I was maybe about seven or eight. It was a rough time. Kouyou and I were living on the streets after our orphanage burned down." She tilts her head, _Kouyou..._ "I liked the orphanage; I was happy there. She was one of the caretakers, the only one who ever talked to me. Then the fire happened. I was around five or so at the time. It was a big one, burned the whole thing down. I questioned why she chose to save me over anyone else there, but all she's ever said is that it's cause she liked me best. That I was the star of them all. I had the potential to make it." He laughs, but it's not humorous. "Anyway, we spent a couple of years in the slums, doing whatever it took to get by. Then one day she met a man named Ougai Mori. He offered to help us. He said that he could bring us both better lives if we joined this organization that he was in." Chuuya finishes his story, electing not to speak anymore after it. Rei sits in the now strikingly quiet apartment, not sure what to take from it. Why would he tell her all of that?

* * *

The blood stained hall stays true to its placid nature, even the air vents distill themselves of any noise. Though its spell of silence is soon fractured by the opening of an apartment door. Chuuya and Rei step out onto the carpet, the feeling of it much colder than either of them remembered. "Well, thank you for…" her words drift off, unsure of where they want to go.

"You're welcome," his finishes for her in a comforting voice.

Any remaining serenity breaks as a second door in the hall opens. From the time it takes Chuuya to look at the opening door and back, Rei is already gone. Her breathing is rapid, her heartbeat even more so. She flings herself against the wall as if it were some kind of life boat. She gets up to leave, except she doesn't get up. _I have to go. I have to go._ She pleads to herself. Her legs won't lift. Her feet are glued to the carpet; her back is glued to the wall. _I can't go. I can't…_

A door clicks into frame. Her heart beats faster. "Hello Chuuya." It's a feminine voice, a very seductive, feminine voice. The mafioso says some kind of greeting back, though Rei can hardly hear it over the pounding in her ears. But even that thunder-like thudding can't save her from what happens next. It's quiet and soft and she should absolutely not be able to hear it, but she does. It's the sound of a kiss, of lips meeting, of a lovers' embrace. The thudding of her heart flips into a low drum, one she can feel, beat for beat. She blinks at her eyes rapidly; they're starting to swell. _No. Stop it. I won't cry. I can't cry. Not here. Not for him._

She hardly has time to wipe at her face before she hears steps coming her way. The steps are piercing, each one gashing straight through her skin. They're confident, each taken with a sense of purpose. Even against carpet, it's easy to tell that the shoes coming her way are heels.

From the corner of her eye to the center of her vision, she can see it all. She watches in silence as a woman walks through the foyer without giving anything a second thought. The woman gets into the elevator, and Rei's world crumbles around her as she turns around. She's beautiful. Gorgeous. One of the most stunning people she's ever seen. She's tall, even without the heels she would be. Her hair flows smoother than the richest caramel in the world. Her eyes are green, but they're not dark; no, they're bright, and vibrant, and full of life. And her body, that's the worst of it all. Never in her life has Rei felt more small. She has a body, a real one. Her curves are perfect and they're in all the right places. Everything about her is perfect; everything but the slight smudging of her lipstick. _If he has that, then why would he ever want me?_

The elevator doors close, but not before the woman notices her. She smiles and waves goodbye to the awestruck agent, even blowing a kiss in her direction. Rei stands there paralyzed, unable to do anything but stare at the doors, even long after they've closed.

"What brings you out here, hat rack?" That voice. It feels like nothing but solid ice. Her entire body freezes over. Like dying in the tundra, buried six feet under the frost. "It's not Halloween yet, so I'm afraid you won't get any candy for scaring children."

"The only thing that's scary is how much of a disgusting pig you are." It's spat back like a flame, a fire in a blizzard.

"Are you envious that I had a date tonight?" the chilled voice taunts. "You should consider yourself lucky that they had those soundproof walls put in." Her stomach lurches forward. _I'm going to throw up. I'm going to throw up. I'm actually going to throw up._

A distinct bell rings, signaling the opening of the elevator doors. The brunette executive turns his head. He steps forward in curiosity, but his path is blocked by a shorter,red haired man. His eyes narrow as he looks down at his partner. He looks back up, the sound of the doors closing echoing in his ears.

* * *

The elevator glass moves effortlessly against its metal frame. Its lights are downcast in a stream of unwanted visibility. Though she tries to hide, Rei can't escape her reflection. Her nose is runny and her eyes aren't any better. _This is stupid. This is so stupid. This shouldn't be upsetting me like this._ She runs her sleeve against her face for what could be the thousandth time this night. _This shouldn't be upsetting me at all. I shouldn't care. I shouldn't care. I shouldn't –_

The tears feel cold against her face, their touch almost soothing in a way. She looks at her shirt through watered eyes; what were white sleeves are now completely translucent. _What does it matter? It doesn't matter. It's not like we were together. It's not like we were anything, ever, at all. It's not like it mattered. It's not like –_

 _I don't care. I don't care. I don't care._ She wipes at her face again, though it's not like you could tell. _Why would I care? He can do whatever he wants with whomever he wants to do it with. I don't owe him anything. He doesn't owe me anything._ She turns to the glass. What a mistake. She looks… not even human. But that woman, she looks... Rei turns back to the doors. Every day, every hour, every minute spent with him. All along she knew it meant nothing. But even then. This, how could this be even less? _He, he's not even a person. He's a machine made to destroy. And I, I crumbled right in his arms._

* * *

Chuuya kicks back his stance, having been done with this conversation before it even started. "One: that is not a date. Two: as I've stated before, you're a disgusting pig. And three: fuck you." Dazai raises a brow, but that's all the reaction he has. "You are such a selfish prick. I pity you."

The brunette man uncrosses his arms. It's not anything unusual for Chihuahua to get like this, but he's a bit snappy tonight, even for him. "Geez, what's with you? Did your mother put your diaper on the wrong way today?"

Chuuya sways his head in a low set rhythm. He could laugh, he really could. There, standing before him, is Mr. Prodigy himself. The youngest executive in mafia history. Their ace in the hole. A man who could make Satan himself beg for mercy. Yet here he is, more blind than a man without sight. "You don't even know, do you?"

The brunette rolls his shoulders back. What is this guy getting at? "It's apparent that not even you know what you're saying. So if you don't have any more of my time to waste –"

"You know, I'm actually really happy right now. It's apparent that you're not as omniscient as everyone thinks you are. So if you don't have any more of my time to waste, I'll be going now." The redhead turns on his heel and heads straight for his door, not at all tempted to look back.


	16. Forks and Roads

It's a chilling day for an otherwise lovely weekend afternoon. People scuttle about on the sidewalks, hurrying to shield themselves from the ever dropping temperatures. Off of the streets and inside a toasty noontime café, customers sit comfortably as they enjoy their lunchtime pastas. The atmosphere of the small restaurant is brimming with conversation, even though it's not particularly full. "So you really like this place, huh?" Takuto inquires as he looks around at the bright neon walls. It's definitely very cheerful. "I've heard from the other agency members that you're a big time pasta fan."

"Oh yeah," Rei nods in between bites, "I've wanted to try out the Noodle Crown for such a long time, and now we finally got one in Yokohama! I've probably been here three times a week since they opened."

"Wow, you're so… dedicated," he laughs. It's quite interesting, seeing her scarf down a seemingly endless pile of food like this. For the time that he's known her, Rei's always seemed a bit more on the reserved side, so seeing her pig out like this is actually rather nice. "To be honest, I'm surprised you agreed to come out with me."

She lifts her head up from her bowl of noodles, her eyes bigger than usual as they look at him. "Well afterwards I thought about it some more, and the more I thought about it, the more it sounded really nice."

He tilts his head at her response, "what made you change your mind?"

"I just feel like I've been living life too safely," she shrugs, "I'm only told that daily." They both laugh at that, he knowing all too well about the flack she gets from her coworkers about her lifestyle choices. He has a nice laugh, she thinks as she looks over at him, his empty bowl sat so neatly in front of him. His laugh, his smile, his eyes. His entire light, it makes her feel so, guilty. Why did she agree to this? What did make her change her mind? The auburn flecks in his eyes, the softness of his dark oak pine hair. Her mind flashes to a boy who broke her not that long ago. She shuts her eyes and tosses the thought away. Oak pine is such an ugly combination. "You're going to the academy after you're done with school, right?" she asks the boy sitting across from her. Her eyes are keen as they notice the way the fluorescent lights reflect off of his sandalwood hair. Sandalwood, now that's a nice color. "I wish I had the grit to do that."

"Yeah, it's going to be a long road," he sighs. He is right about that, academy training is known for being a more than an arduous journey. "Didn't you also want to join the police force, before all of this happened?"

"Yes, actually my whole life was set up for exactly that, or something similar at least." A far off look settles in her eyes, "sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I had never joined the ADA, or chose to go to university instead." _What would have happened then? Would my life really be so different?_ _If I had gone to school, would I have met him there?_ She gazes over at her date. _Would we be in the same classes? If I chose that path, would we be on a date right now in that timeline too? What about all of the people I've come to know through the agency?_

Her phone rings from her bag, snapping her from her thoughts so she can take the call. "Mr. Kunikida sir," she answers. From across the table, Takuto can hear some kind of talking from the phone, but that's about it. "We're in central city." Rei waves her hand for the waiter. "Takuto's with me. Yes. Okay. Yes, sir." She hangs up and relays the information to her colleague. "There's a takeover in a store a street over from us. It's reported to be two gang members, so they may be under The Delinquents. Apparently they've taken the whole store up and aren't going to let anyone go until "they get here" but they won't specify who "they" is."

"Agh," she sighs as she opens up her wallet, "I'm short on cash this month, do you mind getting this? I promise I'll pay next time."

He stares at her, only really taking in the last thing she said. _Next time? There's going to be a next time?_ "Yeah, sure." He reaches across the table for the bill. "Oh my god, Rei. You do this three times a week?!" His eyes fly over to all the bowls sitting on her side. "How do you afford this?"

She shrugs sheepishly and scratches the back of her head, "now you see why I'm short on cash."

* * *

A crowd of people surrounds the new warehouse store, all of them standing on their toes trying to see what's going on. The front of the store is taped off as security tries to control the crowd. "Everybody calm down," one of the guards tries to quell the mob, "this is a dangerous situation and – Hey!" The guard barely has time to turn around before he sees a girl rush past him and into the store.

"Sorry," a boy running in after her apologizes. He quickly pulls out his wallet and flashes his ID to the guard, "police department, coming through."

The two kids sprint into the store, their steps skidding to halt once they reach the main area. Up in front of them are two men: one bigger with shorter hair, and one scrawnier with longer hair, both of them wearing cargo shorts and a white tank top. Behind them are dozens of, or maybe even a hundred, people, all sitting with blank expressions on their faces. They honestly look more bored than anything else. The man with shorter hair steps up, "we'll let them go, if the girl stays here. And only the girl."

Takuto gives Rei a worried look, but she simply nods at him briefly before walking toward the two men. The gang members smile at each other, then gesture to the people sitting behind them to get up. The hostages slowly rise to their feet and cautiously move toward the entrance. Takuto hurries over to where they're walking and helps them get ushered out. After they've all left the building, he turns around and gives her one last look. She meets his eyes with her own that are determined and settled. He nods in understanding, then leaves just as the rest of them did.

"Well, well, look at what we have here." The two gang members circle around her. "Armed detective agent, hmm? We'll see if you have that same goody goody attitude once Moxie's done with you." The long haired man takes out a gun shoots her.

The sound of the bullet flying, then ricocheting off the ground, booms throughout the hollow store air. The man stops his circling, smirking at the bullet at his feet. The two men grin at each other, a knowing look between them.

The silence in the air breaks. The long haired man stumbles backwards, his hand clutching his stomach. His gun falls out of his grip and lands promptly in Rei's. She takes his gun and clocks him over the head with it. He falls onto the ground, his eyes partly closed and his arm under his body. She stands over him with the gun in hand. He looks from her to the weapon. "You gonna kill me?" She lowers her arm. A laugh resonates through the store. He's laughing at her. "Why don't you do it, princess?"

His partner walks over and stops him. "All right, cut it out. That's not what we're here to do." The long haired man gets up. She takes a step forward. They run. She chases after them. They weave in out of the store aisles, though there's really no sense in trying to lose her. They make for the exit. She runs through the door right after them. Her feet stop as soon as they step onto the other side. There's no one there.

Rei walks back to the front of the building where there's still a crowd, but at least it's starting to thin. Up by the entrance, she can see Takuto talking to some of the guards. He stops the conversation once he sees her, then heads over her way. "Are you alright? We could all hear the gun firing."

She nods and smiles at him reassuringly. Even though he knows of her ability, it's difficult not to be unnerved by a gunshot. One of the security guards comes up to them with a plastic bag in hand. "There's no trace of where they went on any of the cameras."

Rei's lips draw in a tighter line, of course there isn't. "So chances are, at least one of them is an ability user," she theorizes. Her eyes gaze over at the bag in the guard's hand, tightly zipped with a gun in it; "that can be sent over to the police station, thank you." The guard politely bows, then leaves to go back to his coworkers. The agent turns to her partner, "did you notice the gun?"

He worriedly nods head. "No gang we know that's under The Delinquents uses that model. So that must mean there's more of them."

"It's just getting worse. Not only are they bigger than we thought, but they're also becoming more aggressive. This is the first time they've come into the western part of the city."

"But why did they do it?" he wonders aloud. "It makes no sense to just hold up a store and then disappear."

"I don't know," she continues as they walk along the front of the store together. "When I was in there, one of them said something odd. The other one was taunting me and he said, 'that's not what we're here to do.'" He looks over at her. She can tell by his eyes that he's just as alarmed by this as she is. "Not only that, but they also mentioned someone." He stops walking. What? "Have you ever heard of someone by the name of Moxie?"

He shakes his head. Moxie? No, he's never heard –

"Rei?"

The detective turns around. "Oishi?!" something between surprise and a cry leaves her as it's unveiled who's addressing her. Standing in front of her is a cute and perky girl who looks like she could be anywhere between fourteen and twenty. She has straight, shoulder length, black hair with straight cut bangs and light, crystalline, blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a bright, bubbly, pink shirt, and a white and black plaid skirt with white leggings running underneath. Rei stands baffled with her mouth hanging open; this should be an interesting turn of events.

"Hey, it's been like half a year since I've seen you," the upbeat girl hums. "What happened to you? You just kinda disappeared after school ended, I mean, even more than you usually do that is." She studies the detective up and down, "I see you're still into that police shtick of yours. Anyways, I guess I should thank you for –" Her sentence stops halfway through as her eyes switch over to what's just right of her old schoolmate. "Hey, who is that?" she asks, though not really. "Is this your boyfriend Rei?! If you can land someone this cute, then why were you always single?"

"I was focused on school," the detective huffs, "I'm sure you can relate."

The cheery girl laughs. "Oh Rei, you've always been so funny."

"You never thought –"

"Hi there, I'm Oishi," the black haired girl extends her hand. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Takuto," the guy in question answers, not really sure of what's going on.

"Takuto, that's a really nice name," she bats her lashes at him. "You know your eyes are –"

"Well it's been nice catching up with you," Rei cuts her off. "But we have to go now; we have work to do." She grabs Takuto by his arm and drags him off behind her.

"We have work to do?" the officer's assistant asks once they're a ways away.

"No," the agent admits. "Though I may stop by the agency on my way home." She continues to walk for a bit, then abruptly stops off to the side of the sidewalk. "I can't believe her. She literally just asked if you were my boyfriend, and then starts hitting on you anyway. Like who the hell does that?" Rei glances up at the crosswalk. It probably shouldn't bother her as much as it does. But it does. The way she batted her eyelashes, the way she twirled her hair, the sickening sweetness in her voice when she talked to him. It pisses her off.

A light chuckle comes from beside her, and she turns to see his ever friendly face, all full with laughter. She looks away, her face becoming increasingly red. _Jealous, I can't believe I actually got jealous like that. I've never been the jealous type._ His laughing soon subsides and he clears his throat as he faces her. "So I'm your boyfriend now?"

Her hand hits the top of her head, her face reddening further as she just now realizes what she said. "I – I meant –"

"Alright, well I have some schoolwork I need to do." He leans down and places a light kiss on her lips. "I'll call you later, girlfriend."

She stares after him as he leaves, hardly having the brain functionality to say anything back. _Boyfriend… he's my… boyfriend_. Her fingers trace along her lips. _He kissed me_. Her lips tug into a smile. But that smile fades not a second later. _If he's my boyfriend now, then…_

The concrete steps of the agency building lay silent under the cool weekend sun. Their smooth beige colored planes rest undisturbed for the day. Well, most of the day that is. Rei walks down the stairs, shuffling some newly obtained papers around in her bag. She steps out onto the sidewalk, but then stops when she notices something in the corner of her vision. Off on the edge of the railing is a small, white piece of paper.

She picks up the paper and turns it over in her hands. _If you want information on The Delinquents. Off by the shore, under the next full moon. Stand where you can see the bridge. Come alone and I'll tell you what you want to know. You can tell your peers if you'd like, but only after we've met._

She turns the paper over again, there's nothing else on it. She looks up, down, beside, and all around, there's no one who could've left this there. _Who? Information on The Delinquents?_ There's no doubt that this is most likely a trap, a fake lead. _But what if it isn't?_

The paper crunches in the palm of her hand. She looks off to the west, a weight burdens her shoulders. She looks off to the east, it gets heavier. Her palm opens, the paper uncreasing ever so slightly.

* * *

It's late in the day as the sky begins to drip into the evening. Its color is a tinted deep blue, something between the specklessness of the early day and the rosiness of dusk. Though for all the sky's perceived warmth, it hardly does a thing. Long, slender fingers skate against the leather bound couch. Darkened eyes glow, reflective of the world around them. It's quite frivolous, empty in a sense.

Dazai leans back against the arm rest. It's quiet in his apartment. He prefers it that way; it's better to not have any interference. It's cold too. Even though it's fairly late in the year, he insists on still running the cooling system. But it's not the AC, nor the silence, nor the sky, it's something past that, something he can't control. He hates not having control. He can turn off the AC; he can talk to cut the silence; he can look away from the sky. But this, this is.

His apartment is completely black and white, and normally that wouldn't bother him. He shifts against the couch. Everything has become so vacuous lately. His eyes shut. When was the last time he saw her? When was the last time she came by? He looks toward the door. Why does it matter? He should consider himself lucky really, that she hasn't come by.

A knock seeps in through the door. His head shifts; he wasn't expecting a visitor. He turns the handle and opens the entryway. His eyes immediately match against those of dark emerald. What a coincidence. Things fall into place, and then on a whim are changed. He hates that. Almost as much as he hates everything else going on right now. The way he has to fight to keep his hands at his sides, to keep his face in a neutral expression, to keep the thudding in his chest as muted as possible. It's vile, what just the sight of her can do. Out of all the people who could've visited, it truly did have to be this one, didn't it?

Her face is stone cold as she walks past him and into the apartment. He watches her with great acuity as he shuts the door; never before has it been that her expression is colder than his. "Don't ask me why I'm here." She faces him. "I know you don't care, and I know it doesn't make any kind of a difference to you. But I'm not doing this for you. I'm not even really doing this for me. I'm doing this for someone who deserves better." The conviction in her voice coerces him into silence. "I'll admit that I was angry, and that I even considered stooping to your level. But then sitting there, I realized how stupid I was being." It's the look in her eyes, the way she's staring straight at him.

"It somehow took being privy to how philanderous you are for me to finally see things clearly. I can't believe I thought that I, of all people, could meddle with a Port Mafia executive." Her laugh is dry as it dissipates in the air between them. "I'll be honest, I don't really know what was going on here, but it's pretty obvious we both deluded ourselves into thinking this somehow made sense. But it doesn't make sense. At all. Neither of us had anything to gain from meeting with each other, and it's really idiotic that it took this long to figure out that we should absolutely not be involved in each other's lives. I know you know how horrendous you are, and I know you don't care, but I thought I'd say it anyway." She pauses in her speech. "You're awful, horrible, you've hurt so many people…" It's said quieter than the rest of it, and colder too. She looks back at him. "Alright, I'm done. I'll leave you alone now."

She takes off her hood and holds it out for him. He remains in his position, his hands by his sides. It's a moment distilled, backed by apathy and lacking sincerity. The uncharacteristic look of loss on his face, perhaps it would have cracked her skin not too long ago, but now is not then. She turns and tosses the cloth onto a chair, then walks out of his apartment.

Dazai stands with his eyes still on the door. Is that it now? Have things finally fallen into place? It's as if all of his problems have solved themselves. Everything has gone back to the way it should be. He walks over to the chair and takes the cloak into his hands. His fingers run over the coarse material, its feeling not unknown, but not familiar either. His hand roves to one of the pockets, even though it already knows what's there. Through the fabric he can feel the outline of a card. He folds the cloak over his arm and stares out the window: the sky has never looked so vapid.

He tosses the cloak back onto the chair and returns to looking at the door, his mind desolate yet flooded with thoughts. Behind him a door opens, and soft trodden steps make their way over to him. A hand snakes its way across his waist, while another slithers down his shoulder and onto his chest. "Mmm that was a fun afternoon, don't you think so Dazai?" He can register that someone's talking, that someone's behind him with their arms around him, but that's it really.

Her hands move all around his body, touching anything they can reach. Her chin sinks onto his shoulder as her doe colored eyes graze over him.

From his peripheral vision, he can see a stream of light, puffy blonde hair. He rolls his shoulders back and breaks his arms from her grasp. Her eyes widen, more than shocked that he did that. "What –" Her words drop at the look on his face. She's never seen him so… expressive. Not that he looks particularly expressive now, but he looks something. And that's more than he ever has.

He looks at her, and then turns and leaves.

* * *

Nightlife on these streets hardly exists, not in the way that it does in the rest of the city. There are no streetlights, no traffic, no pedestrians walking about. There may be the occasional firing of a gun, or the wails of someone screaming as they're being stabbed, but usually in the dead of night, that's when all the silent murders occur.

Ahead, the bar lights glow, the only lights on on the block. It's rather funny how they only turn their lights on at night. Bright or dim, it doesn't matter, this pitch black backdrop could make even the smallest flame shine. A steadied hand swings the entrance door open, ready to partake in some casual late night drinking.

Bars aren't a usual hangout spot for Chuuya, as he generally prefers to enjoy a nice bottle of wine at his own place, but going out to drink every once in a while isn't the worst thing. The mafia executive heads toward his regular seat, but stops only halfway there. Just left of the center of the long bar, right next to his destination, is a sight that gives him an actual reason to drink. He tilts his head, now that is something. Dazai hardly ever comes to this bar, favoring to go to, well, wherever Chuuya is not, quite frankly. The younger executive has his head down with a number of glasses surrounding him, some full, some half full, and some empty. The red haired man braces himself, his partner only ever comes here if he's feeling especially moody.

He sits down next to the brunette who doesn't even lift his head, not particularly unexpected. He looks over at the disheveled man as he takes his drink from the bartender. Dazai usually looks terrible, but somehow this is even worse. If he didn't hate him so much, he'd almost feel bad. "What's the matter with you now?" Chuuya complains at his night getting ruined. "Did you get dumped or something?"

"Yes."

His glass rattles against the counter as it vibrates along its edge. He said it as a joke, but the way the brunette responded… There's no way. In the near decade that he's known him, he's never once heard of Dazai getting left. He turns in his seat to his partner: there's no banter on his face, no shit eating grin, no level of fuckery in his eyes, nothing. He's being serious. Chuuya sits back in his seat. Now the question is, who's the lucky lady? "Was it Misaki? Hisoka? Nori? ..."

"No."

His reply is slow, solemn, and honestly unsettling. _Christ. What on Earth would ever cause him to_ – "Wait, was it –"

"Yes."

The redhead picks up his glass and takes a drink. This is going to be a long night.


	17. The Key to Trade

_Low midnight waves rock against the empty shore. The smooth stones lay calmly, eroded by the salted water. It would be nice to stand here like this, if it were a different night. The vibrant bridge that stretches out across the sea stands even more brilliantly than it does during the day. The city rests behind her, though the city never really rests. She stands on the perfectly paved path, watching the peak of the moon, and listening to the beat of the sea. It's a pretty cold night, though that may just be the wind._

 _A soft drifting comes from the right of the plateau. She turns and stares into the void, waiting. A figure steps out into the moonlight, its hair burning like a fire, bright even at this distance. His hand is placed firmly on his hat, keeping it from blowing over. He walks to the platform, and then past its edge. It's hard to tell if the wind really did pick up or not._

 _The water rushes below them, but it's like its reflection is cast where they are. His eyes are lighter than hers. They always are, but it isn't the color this time. The water, the moon, the city: are they all sleeping right now? Steps wane back into the night. It's clear that this isn't whom they came here to see._

 _A low thudding rolls over the ground. They both stop and turn. Someone is coming from the city. The steps are heavy, very heavy, like iron clad boots coming their way. Thud. Thud. Thud. All on the backdrop of a shadowed Yokohama._

 _From the shadow, out steps a woman. Her walk is confident and purposeful. As she comes into the light, her features become more refined, and boy are they refined. Her hair is red, but not like the orangish red of a flame; no, this is a deep red, like the color taken right from a still beating heart. It's long and pin straight, cascading all the way down to her waist. Her clothes are completely black and cover almost her entire body. She looks young, twenty at the oldest. Her silver studded black boots make the lot around her quake, their heavied thuds at an odds to her relaxed pace._

 _"Why hello, what do we have here? A pair of love birds sneaking out under the full moon?" The way she says it is so light, but her voice is anything but. It's a deep voice, a sultry one that can lure even the strongest into its grasp. It matches her appearance very well. "What an awfully cute couple."_

 _Her smile is the kind that's so obviously sinister, but everyone falls for it anyway because it's so beautiful. Her eyes can't be seen all that well, but still it's easy to tell that they're dark, very, very dark._

 _"So you're the leader of The Delinquents?" a voice from the right side of the platform demands._

 _The woman laughs. "No, I'm not. Though oftentimes I may as well be." The tone in her voice dips. "No, I'm simply here to take a survey. My name's Moxie. I'm glad to have finally met the two of you."_

 _"And what's the point of this Moxie?"_

 _"Wow, you really are quite the impatient one, aren't you?" Her voice is sweet, not really like honey, not really like candy. "You know, I'm kind of into the quick to start type. I'd consider taking you out for a spin, if you weren't such a runt." Steam rises from the man's hat, like a chimney or a teapot. "Oh, and there's no need to feel left out honey," she turns to the other side of the platform. "You can join in anytime; I like the quiet type too."_

 _Her eyes dance along the edge of the plateau, the moonlight swaying effortlessly between them. "We are not an organization. We are a collaboration, a community held together by a common want. A want to bring down organizations like the very ones you represent. And we're going to do just that." She takes her eyes off of the moon to stare them down. "You won't win. We have every single gang in Downtown working for us. So not even you with your power and prestige, or you with your virtue and… whatever else it is you people have… will stand a chance against him. But I'm getting ahead of myself here." Her hair flutters with the wind behind her. "As I said, I'm simply here to take a survey. Well, already taken one that is. The purpose of tonight is that he simply wanted to see who would answer the call."_

 _"He? Who is he?"_

 _A softer smile shows on her lips, one that is very much like honey and candy. "He is a man with conviction. A man with a dream. A leader greater than any other." It's as if all the stars in the heavens have fallen and dropped right into her eyes. She twirls her hair and hums a sweet melody, the tune not familiar to either of her guests. "You'll meet him soon enough," she faces to the left of the platform, "isn't that right, Rei?"_

 _A gust of air sweeps over the platform. Then it's as if the wind has stopped altogether. It's quiet and undisturbed. The three of them are set in a perfect triangle. A buzzing comes from the sky, and the wind picks up right after it. It's hard to tell in this light, but it looks like a small aircraft of some kind is hovering above them. Somewhere on it, a red light is blinking. "Well it looks like my ride is here," the woman looks up at the sky. She grabs onto what is probably a ladder. "Sorry to cut this short, but we'll have the chance to chat more another day." The blinking light moves out toward the city, carrying her along with it._

 _The man turns around. Then stops and looks back. He stares at her. She stares at him. The look in his eyes, she's seen it before. It's cold, lifeless, haunting, and chilling to the bone. The dry and empty night air flows between the city and the sea. She's about to ask him, but he turns back around and walks away._

* * *

The early morning fog rolls onto the field, its presence is light, but it still masks the dirt underneath it. An arm pierces the air in front of it; the hand at its end is closed into a fist. It races like a comet toward the man standing in its path. He swerves his head. Her punch has missed its mark. He catches her fist with his palm, holding it right where it landed, barely a centimeter away from his face.

"Your swing is too wide," Kunikida instructs as he lets go of her hand. "If you make your stance closer together like this," he draws his arms and legs close into his body, "it will yield you better results."

Rei looks him over and does her best imitation of his position. He walks over to her to get a better examination. He raises her arms an inch and tightens the angle of her elbow a couple degrees. He gives her a quick nod, then swings his hand right into her jugular. Except it instead connects with her own hand. Her lips curl into a smirk, and his curve into a proud smile. She pushes his fist back, and it actually makes him recoil a bit. His eyes dawn on her with a very transparent off guard look in them. Nonetheless, he collects himself and stands straight so that they can bow to each other before walking off onto the sidelines.

She sits down on the dew covered bench. Her mind shifts between being there and not. The same night replays itself over and over in her head. Moxie. Just who exactly is she? _She knew exactly who I am. But I know nothing about her._ Rei casts her eyes to the tall blonde man standing by the other bench. _How much does she know? She spoke to me as if I was supposed to perfectly understand what she was saying, like it was some kind of inside joke between lifelong friends. And what she said about taking the call. She sent an invitation to both the ADA and the Port Mafia, and the two who showed up were the ones who answered. But what if it wasn't us? What if instead it had been –_ Her knuckles turn white against the wooden bench. _Think of something else. Think of something else_. She stares out at the frosted field. _But it's not like I didn't see him._

It's that night again. The moon, the water, the bridge, it's all there. She's standing on the platform, her eyes looking out eastward. It's just her and the red haired man now. _What is it? You want to tell to me something. What do you want to tell me?_ He looks like he's in pain. _It's something important. Please. Tell me._

A bag shifts beside her. Kunikida moves some stuff around on the bench before continuing to pack. Rei sets her face down in her hands. There are bigger implications of all of this. Now there's no denying that the mafia is involved. The world around her reddens at its edges. _The mafia. The fucking mafia. How dare he – they – how dare they._ She glances back up at the blonde man, her face bound by a spell of guilt.

"Sir." He stops his packing and looks at her. "When I met Moxie, she mentioned something." He moves his bag over and sits next to her on the bench. She stares out at the field again. "We aren't the only ones involved in this. The mafia's in it as well."

"What?!" He gives her an incredulous look. "Are you certain about this?" She nods her head.

He calmly lifts his head and gets up from the bench. His lean figure stands serenely in the new day light. He takes a deep breath in. "THE MAFIA?! THE?! MAFIA?! THIS IS THE WORST THING YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME!" She watches in silence as he yells at the fence. _That's definitely Mr. Kunikida being Mr. Kunikida._

A slow exhale comes out of him, and he sits back down next to her on the bench. He glances at her for a brief moment. She isn't freaking out or yelling at inanimate objects; in fact, she doesn't even look all that worried. Her face looks more like someone who's in deep thought rather than overly concerned. It's calming, but at the same time, it does make him wonder. Rei has always been a fairly well collected person, but there's something more to this. He follows her line of vision and gazes out at the field with her. "We've haven't faced any mafia interference yet. Are they fighting against The Delinuents?"

"Currently, but it's the mafia. They're not to be trusted."

"Then it's probably best we don't do anything unless they strike first. The mafiahave no problem getting aggressive; we shouldn't meddle with that." He stands up with his bag slung over his shoulder, and she follows suit. "Come on, let's go to work."

* * *

"The mafia?! Are you sure about this?" Naomi screeches loud enough for the entire floor to hear. The few people in the room turn to the mauve haired girl, all wanting to say the same thing as the clerk. "Mafia involvement is some serious stuff."

"Yeah," Rei responds without much emotion, "I heard it from Moxie herself."

"She could've been lying," Haruno offers.

"She wasn't. They're at no advantage lying to us about this."

"I don't think she's lying either," Kunikida adds. "Lying about this would only get the mafia involved when they're not. I'm sure not even The Delinquents would want that."

A lively and carefree laugh resonates from a few feet away. Ranpo sits at a nearby desk with his legs propped up and a candy bar in his hands. "She's not lying," he says easily as he eats his candy. "Everything she told Rei is true." Their faces enlarge with horror and disbelief. He bursts out in laughter yet again; they all look so funny with their overly worried expressions and eyes filled with hopeful disbelief. "You don't have to be so worried about this. They're not going to attack us."

Kunikida runs his fingers along his chin, "even if they're not attacking us directly, we still need to be cautious. This is much more dangerous than we had previously thought. They have all of the underground not controlled by the mafia with them." He drops his hand. "I'll go speak with President Fukuzawa about this. We should at least inform the police department." He turns and promptly walks out the door.

The clerks file out shortly after him, and the office becomes much, much quieter. Rei takes a seat at her desk and begins her work as usual. The papers quickly begin to shift from one pile to the next, when a loud buzzing vibrates from her pocket. She takes her phone out, briefly looks at the screen, then puts it away without a second thought. She picks her pen back up and continues on her work, that is until a large shadow glides over her papers.

The agent looks up to see who could possibly be standing at her desk. Surprise hits her face as she's met with a visitor she never would've expected. Ranpo stands on the other side of the wooden furniture, his hands playing in some kind of curious motion. "Hey Rei?" he asks in a really weird tone. The genius detective never has anything but the upmost confidence, and she wouldn't say that he sounds like he doesn't currently, but his greeting did come off a little odd.

"Yes?" the agent inquires back at him. In the half year she's worked at the agency, Ranpo has never just come up to her like this. It's a rare occurrence for him to strike up conversation with anyone who isn't President Fukuzawa really.

"You know the gallery that's opening on the upper side of the city next spring?"

Rei tilts her head back as she recalls what she's heard about it. She has seen at least a couple advertisements and posters for it on her commute to work. The pictures of what they have so far are really pretty. Apparently it's going to be a very grand gallery, with artists from all over the place being showcased. _I wish I could make such beautiful things_.

She shifts her head back up and returns to the world outside her thoughts. "Um, yeah, I've heard about it." She runs her hand over the back of her head, unaware that Ranpo was into such things. "Why, would you like me to take you sometime?"

"Nah," he crosses his arms over his head in a bored manner, "I don't find art that interesting." He drops his arms, then crumples the candy wrapper in his hand and tosses it somewhere behind him before walking out of the room.

Rei sits back in her seat again, ready to finally make some progress on – The phone from the middle of the table rings. Seeing all the lack of people who aren't her in the room, she walks over and takes the call. "Hello, this is the Armed De –"

"Help! You've got to help me with my crops!"

"Sir, you know that it's –"

"My crops! My crops! They're my crops!" The agent nods her head and tries to calm the man in a reassuring manner. It's not unusual that they'll get a call like this. The agency is, for some reason, very popular with the farmers. These days if it's not The Delinquents, then it's probably the farmers.

"Yes, of course sir. I'll be right there." She hangs up and grabs her bag.

* * *

The old and beat up door rattles in its frame as a key toggles around in its lock. Soon enough the key clicks into place, and the door is pushed open without much effort. Rei walks into her apartment and turns her head to the TV program that's playing in the room. Over on her couch, Haruno and Naomi are snuggled up to each other with a blanket over themselves.

Rei shuts the door behind her, at last alerting her friends to the fact that she's there. "Hey," Haruno turns her head. She only looks at the agent for a brief moment before turning back to the screen. "Is Takuto not with you?"

Rei sits down on the couch next to them. "The chief asked him to stay late today." She idly watches what's the screen. It's some kind of nature documentary, not really her taste. It doesn't matter what's on though, she's not really up for watching TV anyway. The blanket over her moves a bit as Naomi and Haruno cuddle closer together on her couch. A smile forms on the detective's face. It's really nice to have company over. She's lived in this apartment for over four months now, but there's still an empty feeling to these walls. They're thin and frail, but it doesn't feel that way when she has people over. Maybe that's because living alone is easier than being alone. Naomi, Haruno, Takuto, she'd much rather spend the night at one of their places. Even when she lived with her parents it was like this. The house was always so quiet, but even then, it was nice to know they were there.

 _My room there was green; my room here is green._ _They're very different though_. Her old room had a lot more things in it. _My eyes are green; my mother's eyes are green_. There's some muttering going on: the guy in the documentary is talking about something, or maybe it's Naomi and Haruno. It's hard to concentrate on the TV. All she can think about is the phone in her pocket. It's getting hotter and hotter. _But I don't want to see it. I don't want to see it._

She caves and takes out the mobile device. Her fingers instinctively go to the call log and scroll through the names there. There are calls from Kunikida, Takuto, and a couple others, but there's only one name that's registered as missed. _What could she possibly have to say to me?_ The phone gets heavier every second she's holding it. But she can't put it down. _What if I just answered a call though? Just one. What's the worst that could happen? What could they say to me that they haven't already?_

Empty streets. Dim street lamps. A cold park bench. Their callous faces as she had her bags packed behind her. _I've never seen them look more disgusted and disappointed in my life_. The more she looks at the phone, the angrier she gets. Rage sets her forest eyes ablaze. _DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME?! I COULD'VE DIED WONDERING THE STREETS AT NIGHT LIKE THAT! DO YOU CARE?! DO YOU EVEN CARE?!_ She blinks away at her mist covered eyes. _I'm so fucking sad without you._ Two drops of water fall onto the blanket in front of her. _Do you know what I've done? I gave myself to the worst man alive because of you. How does that make you feel? Would you be happy about that?_ Her teeth could break under the pressure of her jaw, but it's not like she cares about that.

Her phone flies off across the room somewhere, and maybe Haruno and Naomi look, maybe they don't. She lays back on the couch, no longer angry so much, but now more so upset she may have just broken her phone. She lets herself sink into the not so comfortable cushions. _I'm tired_. It's like throwing away the phone threw away all her energy along with her anger. She looks to her side; her friends are still heavily engrossed in their show. She smiles a bit and returns to watching it with them.


	18. Visions

_Screeeeech_. The steel door scrapes against the frost cracked concrete. It painfully edges open then, _boom_ , claps right back shut. Debris blows out from the impact, its reach nearing a meter into the air. The old, beat up hall appears seemingly abandoned. There's no sign of any kind of ventilation or electrical system. Any light or temperature in the room is coming in from the holes in the ceiling.

"Are you sure this is it?" Yosano asks as she rubs her arms. Normally cold weather doesn't bother her, but it is more than cold in this building. Even the outside is warmer – _and it's nearly the dead of fucking winter_.

"W-we have m-multiple s-s-sources s-suggesting that this is where their boss is-s and n-no other l-leads-s." Rei hugs herself tightly as they walk down the single corridor. The sounds of their steps and her teeth chattering echo off the slabbed walls. She's never really been a fan of cold weather… or hot weather for that matter.

The doctor purses her lips together. While that is true, it does feel like there's something else at play here. She rolls her eyes and scoffs at the notion of being intimidated by those people. _It's no matter; if they want to play, then we'll play_.

"I like this place," an excited and not at all dying-of-the-cold voice pipes in from beside them. "It reminds me a lot of the farm. The farm has everything!" The boy raises his arms as if they were in a spring meadow. "We have chickens, and ducks, and sheep, and pigs, and horses, and birds, and rats, and cows, we have lots and lots of cows! We have so many cows, and I named all of them! The first cow we got was –"

"W-wait, Kenji," Rei holds her hand out in front of the farm boy. The agents stop in straight a line. At the end of the hall is a door: a door with light coming through it. It seeps from the cracks and lights the path all the way to where they stand. And not only is there light, but also… electricity? As they walk closer to the door, it becomes more noticeable. Sparks of electricity fly at them from the other side.

They open the door. Light. Bright. Light. They turn and cover their eyes, the sudden influx of lustrous radiance easily overpowering them. Their eyes slowly open, but sight isn't the sense that's being focused on. There's some kind of… popping noise, as if something close to them is crackling. The agents open their eyes, not at all expecting what they see.

The room is big, really big. There are tons and tons of lights lining both the ceiling and the walls. But other than that, it's just empty space. Right in the center is a man. He has his back to them; his long, grassy green coat covers the length of his body. He looks tan, and very tall, with static blonde hair that spikes up from his head. He turns around, and their eyes go to, not his face, but the electricity being emitted from his hands.

"Well hello armed detective agents." There's something very off about the way he speaks, like his beats are out of sync with everyone else's. "I hear you've all been very eager to meet me. I'm the leader of The Delinquents, name's Dest. I think it's time we settle this." The sparks in his hands rise. Jolts of electricity fly to the front of the room.

The detectives hurriedly jump out of the path. Yosano runs under the stream and straight for Dest. She's mere inches from him, her dagger aiming right for his face. He arches his back, causing her to miss and fly right past him. He uses this to move to her other side and take her from under. His arm grabs onto hers, and he pulls her into the air. She uses this momentum to propel herself over him, landing on the other side with a skid of her feet.

A rapid stampede is coming from his right. He barely turns his head before the other girl jumps and grabs the side of his face. Her hand has him locked and forced to fly off with her. "Kenji!" The girl yells back for her partner as they're seconds away from crash landing on the cement.

"Undefeated by the Rain!"

She lets go of his face right as a giant support beam comes hurtling down on them. She narrowly dodges it and crashes onto the ground with a resounding thud. Dest hits the ground on the other end and instantly rolls on his side. The beam scrapes against his leg as it lands.

He flips on his back and holds his hand out in front of himself. "Electric Surge." Static particles build up in his palms. They spike into the air and rip straight through the room.

"AAGGGGHHH!" The young farm boy screams out in pain. It's a direct hit. Kenji collapses and falls to the ground.

"Kenji!" Rei gets up and stares in horror at her incapacitated teammate. His face is slammed into the cement, and every part of him is completely singed. There's no blood coming from him, but that's not at all comforting. She steps out toward him.

"Rei, I've got him," Yosano calls out while running over to the boy, "go on with the mission."

Rei turns back around. Dest is now standing in front of her. She runs in to grab him, but he jumps out of the way. Sparks accumulate in his hands again. He opens his palm and takes aim at her. She dodges it. He fires another one. It connects.

He smirks. But she doesn't fall. She lands on her feet back in front of him. His jaw drops. No one has ever just shook off his ability like that. She dashes at him and seizes his wrist. He uses this to fire another jolt right into her face. It bounces off of her like it was nothing, and they roll onto the ground together. She takes her cuffs out while keeping a hold on his wrist. He flings his body upward, knocking her off of him.

More electricity generates in his hand, and he shoots stream after stream at her, but none of it does anything. His blasts become bigger and more fueled by anger. His rage induced screams fill the room. He molds his hands together. Sparks crackle around him. The particles gather and become bigger, hotter, more powerful. The electricity grows and grows and –

The power cuts out. It's pitch black and no one can see anything. But there's something there. A _thump, thump, thump, thump_. The lights come back on. Dest's back hits the wall. Yosano has him by the throat with a machete in her other hand. Rei and Kenji stand on either side of her.

"No! No! Hold on, please!" His eyes are pleading. "I'm not who you're looking for. I'm not the leader of The Delinquents. I don't even work under them." The detectives share a look among each other. Yosano lowers the machete, but keeps her grip on his throat. "I was hired by a woman named Moxie."

"Moxie?" Rei takes a step toward him. "What did she want?"

"I don't know." He squirms under Yosano's hold. "I was simply told to come here and fight you guys. All she said was that he needs more time."

* * *

The glass doors of the bank slide open, and the warm and cool air meet unharmoniously. Rei steps out of the temperature-controlled building, and into the outdoors. It's cold, just as the winter is, though the reports say that this year is supposed to be worse than most. She walks out onto the sidewalk. At least it hasn't snowed yet. _Wow, am I really the only one out right now?_ She takes a few seconds to notice how empty the streets are. _Was there a storm warning or something that I missed?_

She stops again. Her feet are no longer standing on the cement of the sidewalk, but now asphalt instead. A large brick wall is on either side of her. Straight ahead is nothing but the same brick walls and fire escapes hanging off of them. _Did I accidentally walk into an alley somewhere?_ She looks behind herself, and sure enough the sidewalk is there. _I was probably just too preoccupied thinking about the weather_. She steps back, but then stops. There's something at the end of the alley. Something that's coming her way.

She can see it – him – he's a guy. He's walking in a very leisurely manner, especially for this weather. He gets closer, and her face becomes more vapored. It's the pair of soft, pale blue eyes that slide across her line of sight. The long, faded, brown hair and light facial hair. She looks up at the sky: the weather is clear. His clothes aren't anything spectacular: a gray sweatshirt and navy blue jogging pants. And his smile, it's that same smile.

"Ah, hello there miss." He waves at her like a neighborhood jogger. "I apologize for being so rude and not asking the last time we met, but how have you been Rei?" Her face becomes ghast. _What did he say?_

He laughs at her lack of a response. "I guess I should've expected this much, you've always been more of the quiet type." His laugh; he seems so relaxed and easy going, but that laugh is anything but. It's high pitched and wailing, and makes her wish her ear canals would cave in on themselves. _Quiet type?_ _What did he say? Quiet type?_ "That's okay," he looks her dead in the eye. "I'd prefer it if you didn't talk."

His mouth drips with poison. The venom in his words sprays the air and burns her skin. He talks to her like he's talking to garbage. Filthy, putrid, disgusting garbage. But it's not his words, not his tone, not his voice. It's his eyes. The way that they still have that same soft and gentle look to them. She steps back. This is no casual run in.

"Things have changed a lot for you since we met." He says with neither ire nor pride. It's not something to feel anything about, it just is. "Back then you were just so sad that your parents abandoned you after you failed them yet again. You were just so lost, weren't you? 'Did I make the right choice?' 'What if I'm not cut out for a such a big kid job?' 'Why don't mommy and daddy love me anymore?'" He paces back and forth in front of her. "And now look at you. You're one of the best at your job, you found a decent place to stay, and you even got yourself a boyfriend." He smiles, but it's not the broken kind from before. "That's quite a step up from being a mafia executive's play toy, I'd imagine."

The blood in her body freezes. It builds and forms, but it doesn't ever reach anything. Each crystalline structure _chip, chip, chips_ until they fall, clear through her to the other side. _What did he say?_

His grin widens. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I've haven't even introduced myself yet." He places a hand on his chest, then holds it palm up in front of himself. "I'm HC: leader of The Delinquents. I hear that you and your friends have been looking for me."

Her eyes dilate. Is this it? Maybe there's some part of her that knows, maybe even back then, knew. It's him. It has to be him. It's how casual he is, his loose demeanor. When they met in the rain, and their eyes met for that one solitary second. And in that second alone, she could see it: him; in his eyes she could see him. Even if she didn't know what she saw back then, she did see it. She pulls her body closer together. "What do you want?"

He walks past her, over to the other side of the alley. "What do I want? It's simple really. I want the same thing you do. I want a better world. A world made from my vision. A world where people like you know what they are." He spits at her, the venom coiling in a knot between them. "All my life, it's been you, people like you. Do you know how many yous I've seen? How many people with your same stupid face? These organizations, all of them from the ADA to the Port Mafia, are nothing but shit. And I'm going to show that. I'm going to burn all of them down step by step. I hope you and your friends are ready, cause the real show's about to start soon."

He turns his head back and takes something from his pocket. She narrows her eyes, but he's too fast. It flies through the air and hits her, then bounces onto the ground at her feet. A thin smoke releases into the air around her. She covers her mouth. Her right leg bends. Her hand falls. Her left leg bends. Her knees fall to the ground. _My legs. Where are my legs?! WHY CAN'T I FEEL MY LEGS?!_ She lies on the asphalt; the only feeling she has left is in her face, and even that is shortly running out. Her eyes can only stare straight ahead as he walks over to her. She watches as a leg raises in the air, then feels a sudden weight dig into her cheekbone. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." All the senses in her body are leaving. Only barely can she feel him stepping on her harder and harder. Her vision is fading in and out. He's there. Fade. He stopped. Fade. He's walking. Fade. He's gone. Fade.

* * *

 _That's light, I think._ Her eyelids open, then shut again. Everything's so blurry. _Why is it so bright?_ Her hands grab onto the blanket. _My hands. I can use my hands!_ Rei sits up in the bed and grips the blanket that's around her. She surveys the room. The bed is white, the walls are white, the ceiling is white. _I'm in the infirmary_.

Her hand on the blanket tightens. There's someone with her. She turns her head. The blanket falls. Her breathing cuts, and she can feel each beat of her heart. His light brown eyes dawn on her with all the worry a father's should in this situation. His thick rimmed glasses still rest neatly across his nose, and his grayish purple hair is just as groomed as she remembers. And of course he's wearing his omnipresent work clothes; his workday probably isn't even over yet. Water lines the edges of her eyes. _I haven't seen him in four months_.

"A jogger reported that you were knocked out on the sidewalk by the bank." His voice still has that strong and sturdy tone. "When the paramedics arrived, they said you'd been unconscious for about twenty minutes by then." Rei looks out the window. It's dark now. She continues to look out the window even after she's seen all it has to offer.

"I'm sorry Rei." She turns to him. "I'm sorry for failing you as a father. I'm sorry for not believing in you, for not supporting your dreams. That night I was so sure that we were right and you were wrong. But then after you were gone, we both felt so empty. Your mom and I, we love you so much. It took way too long for us to realize how wrong we were, and by then we were such cowards we didn't know how to face you. Although we don't exactly see eye to eye, and I'm still skeptical on the whole abilities thing, it's very clear that you're meant for your job, and very good at it too. We saw you all the time on newspaper articles and TV stations; your mother saved every program. And from what I've heard from Mr. Fukuzawa and Kosaka, you pretty much sound like the star of that agency. We talked to Suzume, and she said you have a place of your own to stay in. I –"

"I met him today." She stares at the off-white blankets set out in front of her. "The leader of The Delinquents, I met him in the alleyway after I left the bank. He was there, waiting for me."

He looks at her, his face the same as any parent who heard that the leader of the highly dangerous underground organization that they've been fighting against for months, whom they've been trying tirelessly to track down, has now just had contact with their child in an alley and left them unconscious without any kind of a trace would have.

Rei looks past her father and the silence between them to the tall blonde man standing in the doorway. She tilts her head, not exactly sure of when he got there. Her dad follows her eyes and turns his head too. The two men stare at each other for what's probably a few seconds, but feels like a hundred hours to Rei. She switches between looking at either of them, not sure if they're conversing with or not. The moment passes, and her dad nods and gets up from his seat.

Kunikida sits down in the chair, but doesn't say anything. It's a weird feeling having him sit there right after her father. She glances over at him; they're both quite stern people. _I bet Mr. Kunikida would be good father_ … Her lashes tap against each other. _For as harsh as he can be, he's surprisingly easy to talk to._

"He knew I was going to be there, and he knew that I would be alone." She moves her hands against the blanket again. Her voice is quieter, but more confident than when she was talking to her dad. "Dest was a ploy so that he could meet me, and only me."

He reaches out and places a hand on her shoulder. She stops moving around. He squeezes lightly. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." She answers honestly. "I haven't talked to either of them since they kicked me out. I know it hasn't really been that long of a time, but I honestly forgot what it's like to be home." The tears from earlier start to swell up again. "Sometimes I just want to go back." His hand on her shoulder tightens. "He apologized; he said everything I wanted to hear. But I just froze, like I didn't know how to take it. I had come to accept that my parents, they –"

"They love you." His other hand holds onto her arm. She looks at him through watered eyes. "No matter their faults, or your faults, or the differences between you guys. Your parents love you, and they're not your only family that does either."

* * *

The automated doors swish right open, lest they want to have a panicky eighteen year old crash right into them. Then teen anxiously surveys the agency members sitting around the loft. His gray eyes scan them with a sense of nervousness that really just makes the whole room uncomfortable. The door near the end of the hall opens, and a very familiar man walks out.

Takuto runs straight up to him, something he would usually never even think of doing. "Rei, where is she?! Is she okay?!" He lifts himself on his toes, thinking that if he can somehow see past the man, she'll be standing right there.

Chief Hayashi places his hands on the boy's shoulders and lowers him back flat on his feet. "Yes, she's perfectly fine. You can relax Kosaka."

The younger man lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. I was so worried I – Wait, Chief, did you just come out that room? Isn't Rei in there?" The chief nods his head. "But, um, not to overstep my line here, but doesn't she, um, kind of –"

"Hate me? Yes, she does." Sweat falls on the younger man's face. He really just had to go and ask, didn't he? "Say Kosaka." _Oh thank god he said something else_. "You're close to my daughter, aren't you?" _Okay and never mind on that_.

"Um, yes Chief."

"How close?"

"Um, well, I respect her a lot as a colleague, and I would never –"

"Alright, that's enough. I like you. You're responsible, mature, and you seem to have a lot figured out. You're a good kid in my book. But if you hurt my daughter, that's not going to be true anymore. Do you understand what I'm saying here?"

A lump the size of a golf ball forms in his throat. "Yes, sir."

The front doors open again, and a woman comes blazing through the lobby, straight over to them. Takuto watches as she nearly knocks the chief over. She's very beautiful. Even in this obviously frantic state, her charm and eloquence are very apparent. He scrunches his brows. Does he know her? She looks really familiar. He's had to have seen her from somewhere.

"Tetsuhisa, how is she?" Her voice is distressed, but still undoubtedly sweet. Her light green eyes shine up at the police chief, their outer coating brimming with an accumulating mist.

"She's fine," the older man assures with a gentility rarely heard from him. He wraps his arms around her. "She's talking to Kunikida right now." The woman lets out a visible sigh of relief as she lays her head on his chest.

"Oh my god!" something inside the younger man clicks. "You're Natsumi Hayashi!" The woman untangles herself and turns around. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – I mean, you can go back to – Um…" She smiles at him, and it's honestly one of the loveliest smiles he's ever seen. "I'm sorry, I'm just a really big fan of your work. Gardens and Shadows is, I think, the greatest piece of art in modern history. The way you use so many different tones to tell its story is so unimaginably beautiful. My parents love your work too; it's like the only thing they could ever agree on."

The woman tilts her had inquisitively; she hadn't expected to run into a fan here. She looks to the man standing next to her for an explanation. "He's Rei's boyfriend," the police chief replies offhandedly.

"Oh, well thank you," she responds to the boy in sweetly melodic voice. "Gardens and Shadows is also my favorite piece that I've done. I'm actually taking a small break from painting since I've been commissioned to make a statue for North Central Plaza next year."

"Wow," he gazes at her in complete awe. _She's such an amazing artist._ He shifts his eyes from one of them to the other. _Oh my god they're Rei's parents._ Well that took long enough to figure out. He already knew about the chief, but he never would've figured Natsumi is her mother. Even with the last name, and the weird hair color… okay, yeah, it took way too long. It's weird, but seeing them next to each other, it makes sense _. She is so much more like her dad._ He glances at the door. _But what they did to her…_

The door on the right opens, and a mauve haired girl and a blonde haired man walk out of it. The girl looks around the room at all the agency members staring at her. "Rei!" they jump up from their seats and run toward her.

"Oh honey!" A linen shirt crashes into her, suffocating her view of anything else. "Are you okay?" The trembling woman holds her in a death grip of a hug. "You're okay, right? You're not hurt too badly?" She holds her arms out, her hands grasping onto her daughter's shoulders.

Rei nods her head quietly, not used to her mother acting this manic. "I just about died when we got the call that you'd been found knocked out on the side of the street. God, I'm just, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I know it was wrong of us to kick you out like that... But I just didn't know what to do. It was all so sudden, and then your father – I'm sorry, I know there's no excuse. I thought of going to your work a couple times, and we tried calling you, but I –"

"Mom, it's okay, just calm down," Rei removes her mother's hands from her shoulders. She takes a step back from them. Her parents who are normally so refined, now looking like two complete messes who haven't slept in a week. "I… When I left, I thought that that was the last time I'd ever see you guys. I convinced myself to just let it go, that you would never want to see me again. And now you're apologizing… I don't know what to do. I was prepared to spend the rest of my life angry at you. But now that you're here, I'm just… not." Her hair hangs over her face. "I, I – I've –" Drops of water break onto the floor. "I missed you."

They run up and embrace her, the three of them holding each other in silence. Outside the night tolls on, its calming wave washes through and past the brightly kept room. She breaks away from them. "Although I've missed you, I haven't forgiven you." They nod at her solemnly, understanding why she feels that way. "But I'm starting to."

Her parents smile and walk to either side of her. Her mom puts an arm around her. "Thank you. Would you like to come over for dinner?"

Rei looks between her parents, and then to the rest of the room. All the ADA members, and Takuto, just standing there watching this family drama unfold. They smile at her, and she smiles at them, then turns back to her parents. "Yes, I would really like that."


	19. Break My Disguise

Morning crawls through the blue tinted curtains. Its rays shine onto the neatly messy room. On the side of the room, a collection of figures rests neatly in a glass case, along with them are several editions of various comics and manga. On the shelf next to the case are a couple of minor sports trophies, and toy models of new and classic cars. The spaced out walls enclose the sleepy atmosphere in a gentle lullaby.

 _Bzzz. Bzzz. Beep. Beep. Bzzz. Bzzz. Beep. Beep_. Two equally annoying ringtones go off in a synchronous pattern.

"Sir."

"Chief."

"Hayashi," Kunikida's stern voice comes in through her phone. "There's been a strike in the outer edges of Downtown. All agents are to report in. I'll be by the old clock in East Square." The line cuts as soon as he's finished talking.

Rei lowers her phone and Takuto does too. They turn to each other, the same expression on their faces. It's been tiring, fighting like this. "How much longer do you think this will go on?" she asks. "The longer this is dragged out, the worse it's going to get." Everything has just been a big stalemate so far. Sure there've been a couple of skirmishes here and there, but no real attack has been made. The Delinquents have refused to go for a full on assault, making it so that the general public hardly even knows of their existence.

"I don't know," his voice is heavy and unsure. "The main thing about how long this is taking is that whatever they're planning can only get worse." He stares thinly at the cotton sheets. For a conflict that's been going on for months, hardly anything has happened. Which means that they must be planning for something big. _What have they been doing?_ There have been reports of Delinquents members breaking into information centers, but no one can trace which archives have been touched. A deep seeded worry sketches his face. _What information have they been getting? And what do they want with it?_

A weight falls onto his shoulder. He doesn't turn, but simply strokes his hand through her hair. Strings tie around them in the form of somber silence. The invisible ropes bind them closer inward. And they whisper. But strings, like all things, can break. Time is of the essence here. They sit up and flip the covers over. The silence over them persists as they pick up their clothes and head to the bathroom.

* * *

Rei rounds the corner of the old block, the sharpness of the turn nearly causing her to fall over. The frigid air sucks away her breath, leaving her with only scarce and winded oxygen. She skids to a halt at the center of the square, where a tall, scowling man is waiting for her. "I'm sorry I'm late sir, I –"

He grabs her arm and yanks her away with him. His heated race blazes against the icy path, melting away the near arctic scene around them. Buildings and stations blur past, and the only thing she can tell is that they're heading even farther away from the city. With one hand still firmly dragging her along, Kunikida takes his phone out with his other and makes a call. "I've got Hayashi with me. We're heading east from the square; we'll go up the western side through 6th Street."

He hangs up and starts running even faster. Rei can feel herself falling behind, even with his cement encased grip on her. They speed against the sidewalks in a north-east motion. He stops, and she slams right into his back. She recoils off of him, but isn't allowed any time for the pain to set in. Four gangsters block the road ahead of them, all of them wearing different insignias.

The gangsters charge at them with both weapons and fists at the ready. They move with imprecise strikes that are all too easy to parry. Kunikida flips one of them onto the ground, then turns right in time to see two of the others jump at them. The agents dive under them, and they land face first right by their teammate. The three defeated Delinquents members lay in a pile together, and their fourth cohort slips on the sidewalk and lands right on top of them.

Rei stares at the disheveled group, their weak and weary eyes boring into her. Kunikida pulls at her arm, and they resume running down the road. She picks up her speed, able to keep a much better pace with him this time around. "Sir," she breathes heavily, "what's going on here?" The blistering cold does not mix well with the burning in her lungs.

"This morning there was information found about where The Delinquents' base is." He's not having nearly as hard of a time breathing as she is, but his sharp inhales are still very noticeable. "Some members of the police went to check it out, but they got ambushed on the way. And then more and more Delinquents members began filing in, everywhere," he stops at the corner, then takes a right.

"Everyone has been called in to firstly, fight them off, but more importantly, find their base. We've narrowed it down to a subsection of Downtown between 2nd and 9th Street. Since the police force has more numbers, they're fighting them off from the north side. Tanizaki and Kenji are coming from the south end, and they're going to rendezvous with Yosano on 5th. That's where we suspect has the highest probability of a base." Another Delinquents member tries to attack them, but Kunikida easily flips him over without stopping their run.

"And we're going there too?" Rei asks as she dodges the man flying to the ground.

"We're heading over there from the west side. This way we can all cover more ground." Two more members come and try to flank them. They come at them in straight jet lines, but the agents easily push past them without breaking any momentum.

 _Their base? Could we have really found their base?_ She looks at Kunikida's ponytail flying in a straight line behind him. _If their base has been found, then that means this can end soon, doesn't it?_ The soles of her shoes ignite, a newfound determination inciting within her. She exceeds past him, now forcing him to be the one to play catch up.

They jump off of the street corner, but there's something else. A sharp and heavy sound comes from the other side of the street. On the opposite corner is a red haired woman dressed in all black. Her dark brown eyes glisten with a mischievous laughter. She peers at them from across the street and gives a cheeky wink. Her devilishly playful grin lingers even after she turns around and heads back into the east. The mauve haired girl looks to her superior. Kunikida runs.

He races down the empty road, his eyes never leaving their target. The wind slams against him with an unyielding ferocity. "Hayashi and I ran into Moxie and are in pursuit," he yells into his phone, the small device nearly falling out of his hand. "Keep to the mission."

Moxie pulls a gun out and fires it back at them. Rei jumps in front of her mentor, and the bullet ricochets right off of her. The redhead turns back around, her smirk now becoming as a scowl. _Stupid brat_. She opens a pouch on her belt and grabs a handful of small, black and purple capsules. She throws them back behind her, and they hit the ground. A large purple smoke cloud now covers the area. Both detectives are forced to dodge it, leaving them running on opposite sides of the walkway.

Rei runs past the cloud and narrows in on the elusive show runner. They match each other step for step. The detective gains some slight ground, but it's not enough to catch up. Moxie skirts around a corner, and Rei leaps into the air after her. She grabs onto the fleeing body, and they plummet to the ground together. The detective lands on top, but is instantly shoved off by the Delinquents member.

Moxie gets back up onto her feet. Her back straightens, and her head is pushed down by the force of a hand. Her teeth sink into a growl as she hits the pavement for a second time. Behind her, she can see that it's not the brat, but the other useless agent, who shoved her down. She low sweeps his feet and knocks him back onto some hollow boxes. A dagger glints in her hand as she walks toward the laying man. Her studded boot sinks into the ground between his legs. She raises her arm.

The dagger flies out of her hand. She turns her head in a tick by tick fashion. The stupid girl is back, standing there like a dumbass with her leg held up as if she were some kind of action hero. Moxie's face twists with anger. Her hand claws into the girl's neck. Rei chokes for air. Her eyes bulge out as she bends farther and farther back.

A flash flares in the area around the street. Electrical jolts fire across the air, straight to Moxie. Her body seizes up until she falls to the ground. Rei stares at the fallen redhead with her mouth hung open, then to the man on the other side of her with a stunner in his hand. He crosses over to check on his fellow agent. He bends lower beside her, and her evergreen eyes flash to the figure rising behind him. She opens her mouth to warn him. A boot comes hurtling down; Kunikida's face slams into the ground before her.

Rei rises to her feet, her eyes never leaving the man who's knocked down cold. He's motionless and sprawled out like a crab. She can hear the sound of boots running off away from her, but she doesn't care. She runs up to Kunikida and rolls him over on his back. He lies still for a second before his eyes open. A much needed sense of relief washes through her as she gazes into his deep hazel irises. He coughs in her arms. "Go, after her, continue…"

She nods solemnly and lays him back down. He's right. They have a job to do. She gets back up; from the corner of her eye, the image of him on the ground plays again and again. But she looks back ahead and continues the pursuit. There're more than a couple seconds lost, but luckily Moxie is still in sight. Rei's eyes hone in the sole figure running down the narrowed streets. Moxies takes out whatever miscellaneous things she can to throw at her. She knocks over every trash can and plastic bin she can as she runs past them. Rei does her best to dodge and jump over them while still keeping an eye on the fleeting figure. Barely within her field of vision, she does manage to snatch sight of a sharp left being taken.

Her hastened steps slow into an unsure stroll. A grand circular intersection surrounds her. It's unlike any she's ever seen, far more imposing than any in the main city, that's for sure. There's a street off in every direction. And no trace of Moxie down any of them. Rei closes her eyes. She can't waste any more time thinking about this. She heads down the path straight ahead, continuing on the way she started.

The electrical wires hang above in vertical lines. Stacks of beat up cardboard and lazily dumped trash lay a waste on either side. Both walls are the same: a faded red brick with varying paints of new and old black graffiti. Steps wade into the alley. It's dark and dingy, with an unpleasant odor ubiquitously wafting throughout. Even more so than the rest of Downtown, this street feels so disconnected from the city. The ground feels colder off of the sidewalk. All the bins and pavement are coated in an icy mist. Every sound, every movement, becomes amplified; even a flick of the wrist feels like it can start an avalanche.

The crushing sound of soles pressing into the asphalt ceases. Her eyes hone in on something she can't quite make out. Halfway down the street, there are two figures hunched over in the middle of the road. It's quite a curious thing why anyone would be standing around here. They're both kneeled over with their backs to her. She's midway between them and the sidewalk. Something pulls, and something pushes. She stands not deciding to come closer, but not not either. The figures rise to their feet, their backs still turned. Her eyes widen by the second. Sweat collects on her palms for each fold in their clothes that uncreases.

Kunikida skids to a halt at the alleyway entrance. He jogs over to Rei and peers around the alley in confusion. There doesn't seem to be anything there, especially not Moxie. He examines her frozen position. The cold wasn't bothering her this much earlier. He turns his head to the other end of the alley. His foot slides back an inch. Now he sees it. There are two guys just standing in the middle of the street. Neither looks like he's part of The Delinquents. There's no sign of the usual gang paraphernalia. Kunikida steadies himself. No, they aren't in The Delinquents. Even with their backs turned, it's all too easy to tell. They're Port Mafia members.

The detective takes his gun out and points it in the space between the strange men. The Port Mafia; this is the first time he's ever encountered such dogs. Even then, there's no mistaking it when you see them. He narrows his eyes. One is a shorter man with red hair and a hat on, while the other is a taller brunette, no hat. _So this is the mafia, huh._ He holds his arm out level in front of himself. "Who are y–"

One of them, the redhead, turns around. He takes one look at them, and a huge grin cracks on his face. An amused and riotous laugh echoes up and down the empty street. "How obvious that the ADA would show up sooner or later." He walks closer to them. Kunikida tightens his stance. His muscles become more rigid the more uncomfortably close the man gets.

The mafioso starts circling around them, though his only focus is the blonde. Kunikida grips his gun tighter. "Come on blondie," a light voice speaks from behind him, "why don't you say you and I go for a bit of a walk." A hand grips onto each of his shoulders.

"My name's not blondie," the blonde man corrects irritatedly, "it's Kuniki –"

"For the Tainted Sparrow."

"– DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Rei stares up into the sky as her superior flies off with a mafia executive. That statement should probably worry her more than it does. But… She looks back in front of herself. Feelings can be of fire, or feelings can be of ice. And in the months since she'd last seen him, it's been fire. It's been all the anger and all the indignation she never knew she could feel. But now here she stands in the dead of winter, her face to a boy much colder than that. The rime encrusted leaves lay unceremoniously spread across the trash. His moppy hair is flopped on his head. His coat covers from his shoulders to his shoes. His bandages hang off the sides of his arms.

A glaze of frost layers over her, but it doesn't last. The more she stares at him, the faster the ice burns. Icicles become cinders; snow becomes ash; the blizzard turns into an inferno. His back. His stupid back. Here she is, looking right him, and he can't even turn around. He's not saying anything. He's not doing anything. Her nails indent into her palms. "What? You don't have anything to say?! Even now? Even after all this time?! You have nothing to say to me?!"

She waits. Her hands flatten out, and she pivots on her heel. She takes a step and –

A long dead leaf crunches against the ground. She stops. The ball has been tossed. Her head turns, but she doesn't look. It's all so messed up. Just one simple movement, and it's like the world has frozen over. But it isn't frozen. It's so far from being frozen. Everything feels regressive. It's a simple move of one foot, then the other. Then slowly her whole body turns.

The fire is gone. The ice is gone. And all that's left is water. This isn't him. All the resentment, all the rage, all the grief. This can't be him. _I'm sorry sir; I've mistaken you for someone else_. That's what she wants to say. It's not that he looks drastically different; his features are very much the same. His hair is little messier, and he looks a tad more tired, but it's still obviously him. _It isn't. It isn't_. Any kind of indifference she built begins to crack. His eyes are gaunt. His face is pale. All of the luster has been drained out of him. _This isn't fair. This isn't fair!_ He isn't supposed to look like that. She closes her eyes, and the only thing that's there is fire. "So this is it?" She yells down into the alley. "This is what you are now?"

Dazai stands and takes her words. Each syllable hits him like a separate gale of the wind. But he doesn't move; he doesn't even try to shield himself. "This is what I've always been." His words aren't playful, or arrogant, or sarcastic. "You were right, that we had nothing to gain, that we shouldn't be involved in each other's lives."

The way he says it is so simple, like it was that simple the entire time. Her shoulders sink back. Maybe she misheard him. Maybe she's always misheard him. But the sound of his voice, it's like he's trying so hard to sound the way the used to. She has a sudden feeling of self-consciousness; does she sound like that too? A moment passes before the conversation continues. "Then why'd you do it?"

"Because I'm selfish." A thin fog leaves his mouth. "Isn't that what we all are at our core?" She watches as his breath releases into the air. It flows out of his mouth so seamlessly, rises, and then, poof, is gone. This shouldn't be capturing her as much as it is, but it's as if she's never seen anything like it. It feels like something so much more than it is. "I think about you frequently."

 _Tick, tick, tick._ The ice seeps in through her shoes and glaciates her flesh. _Crash._ Her body crumbles. What he said was so simple. But so unbelievably cold. Did he even mean to say it that cold? It's like the words were just the right temperature, not a single degree off. And her body freezes so slowly. _He can't do this. He can't do this._

"I know you hate me. You've always hated me." The wind blows against him; his coat nearly flies off his shoulders and down into the Yokohama slums. She watches as his hair rolls in tides against his face, failing to feel any gusts on herself. His voice is hollow, lacking in any kind of charm. "But you didn't back then."

The ice cracks. Everything she's worked for in the past couple months. Every tiny chip, every miniscule uncertainty, they crack, and they fracture, and they break. There's nothing holding her anymore. "You don't know me."

"You're right; I don't. But I know you more than most do." He should be looking at her, but he isn't. Sometimes it's to the left, sometimes it's to the right, but no matter what, he's always off. He has to be. She's close. She's so close. "I know your words. I know..."

His sentence stops there. They look at each other. For the first time in months, possibly ever, they look at each other. The alley melts away. The sky, the earth, the winter around them, it all ceases to exist. It's nothing but a void, of him, of her. They stand so perfectly aligned. Rei stares at the man: he's not the Osamu Dazai she knew. His face is shattered. His mask is dangling, on the verge of falling off. She walks through the empty space. Her hand curves the side of his cheek. And there he is. Not a demon, not an executive, not a prodigy. Never has anyone looked so vulnerable. Her hand flattens against the mask. Its foreign material feels cold against her fingers. His eyes close. She holds the mask in her hands and lifts gently, revealing underneath –

Harsh thuds slap against the pavement. Two distinct tracks slide into the alley. Rei turns her head back to see Kunikida running in her direction, followed shortly by Chuuya. The tall blonde man skids to stop once he reaches her. His breathing's a little hard, but other than that, he seems perfectly fine. "Hayashi, are you alright?" He steps closer and looks her over carefully for any injuries.

Rei looks down into the alley. Dazai already has his back to them again. Chuuya runs back to his side, and she watches the two executives for a few seconds. While the brunette is facing the other end of the alley, the redhead is facing toward him. She can hardly see Chuuya's face, but it's clear that he's saying something to his co-mafioso. She stops watching them and turns back to her partner. "I'm fine."

A cell phone rings, but only one of them checks their phone. "Hello," Kunikida answers.

"All reports are negative," a voice Rei recognizes as Yosano's comes in from the other side. "Our sources appear to have been misinformed. We did a complete sweep of the area, and found no traces of a base."

Yosano then says something else, but it's hard to hear since Kunikida moved his phone to the other side. "We followed Moxie up to Northern Downtown's main intersection, but then we lost her. We had no sightings of HC either." He stops again for a few seconds. "No, we just ran into some mafia grunts is all." Rei looks down the alley again where she sees visible smoke coming out of Chuuya's hat. His hands ball into a fist and he starts to turn, when he's stopped by the brunette's hand on his shoulder. He looks at his partner with hyperbolic irritation, but ultimately lets it go and turns back around.

"No, we're both unharmed." Rei turns back to her mentor. "They don't seem to be aggressing for some reason." He peers at the two men standing much like they were earlier. "Yes, we'll meet you and regroup back at the office."

He hangs up his phone, but continues to stare at the strange men. This is unlike anything he thought it would be. _From all accounts I've heard, the Port Mafia is a notoriously aggressive and ruthless organization_. He tries to analyze the situation, but there's not much to analyze: they're simply not doing anything. Their backs are turned, and they're both standing still. _Maybe these guys aren't mafia men_. He examines them again. _No, only the mafia would wear those coats_. This whole situation is making him increasingly more frustrated by the second. _Why did he grab me and fly off like that? It's almost like he was intent of getting me away. But why would he want –_

A tug pulls on his shirt sleeve. He turns to see a girl with big dark green eyes looking up at him. The look in those eyes isn't of anger or sadness, it's of something so much colder than that. She pulls at his sleeve again, "come on, let's go."


	20. In the Underworld

The sleek feel of the wooden countertop prods against the side of his face. Its cold surface is more than unwelcomed for interrupting such a beautiful slumber. His cheek moves up against his hand in a vain attempt to recapture sleep. An aggravated exhale leaves his mouth. He slings his torso up into a sitting position, having given up on the thought. Dream cast carnelian eyes slowly come to open. They scan around the easily recognizable bar. It's empty and dull, with sparse light coming in through the upstairs door. He faces forward in his seat, his hands jaggedly running through his hair. Vague memories from last night jog into his mind, but they're all that comes to him.

The bells on the bar entrance chime. He doesn't look as steps press into the stairs. He doesn't have to. "Ah, Dazai," a warm and familiar voice greets him. "I see you're still here. Ango was real worried about you last night. You were asleep by midnight, so we let you rest." The older man speaks calmly as he stands next to the bar, preferring not to take a seat.

The executive's lips form into a rare smile. What a visit to start the day. Perhaps it is a sign, an omen of good fortune. He stretches his arms and turns around in his chair. "Oi Odasaku, do you think Ango is up to his usual secrets right now?"

The auburn haired man studies the younger mafioso's disheveled appearance. His hair is clumped, his posture is slouched, and his clothes are heavily wrinkled. He looks well rested. Oda smiles and nods quaintly at the question. "Yes, considering it's midday."

"Midday?!" the brunette jumps out of his seat. "Oh no, I've overslept!"

Oda lets out a genuine laugh at his coworker's visible distress. "I wasn't aware there was such a thing to you."

"Odasaku, how could you let me sleep so late?!" the executive whines like a spoiled child.

"I am not your mother Dazai."

Dazai pouts his lip and looks up at the older man with puppy-like eyes. The expression in the man's darkened blue eyes remains unfazed. A soft chuckle rolls through the bar, not particularly at his coworker, not particularly at anything. It's just funny to him. The manufactured silence between drinking partners in their favorite bar. He walks past the still standing man and starts up the stairs.

"What do you have today?" a deep voice calls from behind him.

Dazai stops halfway to the exit. He turns to see Oda now standing at the bottom of the stairs, his face still unchanged. The brunette holds up his index finger as he explains, "I'm going on a field trip today, for learning!"

Oda raises a brow at his explanation, but doesn't say anything about it. He watches in silence as the young man walks up the remaining stairs. The creaking of each step feeling like an indent seeping into the structure. _I wonder how he is_. The door pushes open and a blast of frigid winter air blows over his face. "Oi Dazai." The figure in the door pauses. "Good luck."

The executive stands with half his body outside, hand pressed flat against the door. What a thing to stop him for. He can feel Oda's stare on his back, but he remains with his face to the outside. The thing on his face, he's not sure if he'd call it a smile or not. But there is a pleasant warmth to those words. Another gust of air pushes into the bar, and the bells chime again.

* * *

Dazai watches the streets below through the clear plexiglass window. He isn't sure why; there's beyond nothing interesting out of them. The dead trees, the dead streets, they don't excite him. _It just feels different out here_. Out here and not in that same apartment room. The view is almost the exact same, but it somehow looks so different. Not warmer, not colder, just different. And he can't stop staring for some reason.

The elevator doors ring, and he can hear someone walk out of them. Steps stride toward the hall, but stop when he feels the boy's eyes on him. He doesn't look at the window reflection; it's unnecessary. He knows the boy will approach. "Dazai sir," a cough echoes behind him, "you wanted to –"

"Take your squadron and head to the north eastern section of Downtown," the superior orders. "Stand past the main intersection, through 2nd and 9th street. I need you to cover me. Wipe out anyone who enters." The man's eyes never leave the window as he speaks. He knows that the boy is watching him. He's doesn't have to see his pale face or white streaked hair. Akutagawa isn't even that much younger than him. Dazai's lashes flick against each other. He doesn't say anything else; there isn't any need to.

Akutagawa turns his head to the window too. He doesn't get it. It's just a bunch of buildings and leafless trees in the background. Nothing of worth. His black, empty eyes turn away from the scene. None of that will make him stronger. He looks at the older man, who's still looking out the window. He can't imagine what could possibly be so interesting out there. "Yes, sir." He bows and leaves.

Dazai keeps his eyes on the streets, only looking up once he knows the boy has turned around. He can see hisall black silhouette in the window. The way he walks, the way he moves. He can hear the push of a button and the opening of the elevator doors. His body turns to the window, but his eyes only close.

* * *

The lonesome streets are cracked and tattered, some are even unpaved. The perma-night of this part of the city is a major detractor for many people, but he doesn't mind. The people who walk these streets don't do it because they want to. It's set on a stage of withering buildings, perfect for a leisurely walk. Most people in the city fear this part of town, but he doesn't even notice. When they walk, they hear screams, and gunshots, and flesh being ripped. But right now, as he's walking, he hears nothing. These roads don't dare speak while he walks on them.

Before, this area was riddled with gangs. They would fight with each other for control and terrorize whichever unfortunate citizens found themselves living here. They were relentless; fighting could be heard at any time, no matter what part you lived in. But at the presence of just one mafia member, they would all stop. Now they've all run under the blanket of their new babysitter. All the gangs that used to rule Downtown have gone quiet ever since The Delinquents have taken them in. He takes a right. That's one good thing then, he doesn't like looking after children.

Dazai steps onto the cold and narrow alleyway. It's dark, dingy, and smells like rotting shit. The sides are lined by an identical faded red brick, covered in incomprehensible black graffiti. The cardboard and trash are unmoved from the last time he was here. He walks to the center of it all and kneels to the ground. A lanky finger travels against the frozen asphalt. It moves up and down the muddied land until, _aha_ , he finds it. Dazai smirks and flicks his hair; _it's such a shame no one is here to witness this_.

Between his index finger and thumb, rests a tiny, thin, strip of film. He takes the strip into his other hand so that he can wipe the gross-ass gunk away on his pants. He lifts his hand a good foot away from his face, not daring to bring it any closer. His legs unbend, and he walks back down the alley.

There are a couple of doors along the walls, all leading to abandoned shops and used to be outlets. He walks to the end of the street and enters one of the doors. The wooden plank nearly falls from its frame with only the slightest push. Past the door are broken bits of furniture and a cracked bar counter with frost encased glasses hanging above it. The lights don't work and everything is cloaked in a dreary gray. It's hard to believe this place was ever running. He walks past all the empty chairs and to a second door on the back wall. It's shut tight, and the handle won't even turn. He takes the film and places it on a tiny slit in the wall. The room doesn't move. He waits; the knob shakes, once, then twice. His hand reaches around it, but the door doesn't budge. He gets a pin from his pocket and wriggles it around the keyhole for a few minutes. And sure enough, the rigid object nudges the tiniest inch open.

It's quite an unextraordinary hallway. The walls are a smooth off white. The carpet is a standard ugly gray pattern. Dazai turns to his left. How disappointing. He ghosts over the security pad right by the door. It's quiet here, not silent, but very quiet, like it's only a faint shroud of voices coming from the other side of the hall. His eyes keep to the rudimentary machine. How interesting that such a troublesome group would have technology this basic. He gets out his pin and begins working on the system. It doesn't take long to disable it, maybe a minute at most. His fingers tap against the plastic box. He turns back to the empty hall. _They want me here, or if not me, definitely someone. But why, what's their reason for wanting someone to break into their base?_

He walks down the dull corridor, eyeing the closed doors along the way. They're all painted matte black with passcode protected locks on their handles. The doors lie mainly silent, a few murmurs echo behind a couple, but he doesn't try to open any of them. Just by the looks of the locks alone, the technology is so much more advanced than the keypad by the door. It's highly doubtful he could get past one with only his pin. It's not a great loss; he's not here for that anyway.

At the end of the walkway is a spacious lounge type area. There's a purple sofa with its back to him facing a high definition flat screen TV. Some snacks are laid out and the carpet has transformed into a different ugly pattern. Off to each side is a hallway. The TV is on with some kind of show running on it. Laying on the couch is what looks to be a guy; his messy black hair is just barely sticking out past the arm.

Dazai takes a step forward. The man springs up and rotates a 180 in the air. His face is much like a deer in headlights. "Y-you – that's not standard attire." The brunette looks down at his black mafia suit, then back to the man in front of him wearing ripped jeans and a stained sweater. "Intruder! Intruder! There's been a breach! We have an intruder!"

The man jumps over the couch and flings himself at the mafioso. Dazai takes a step back, then pinches his fingers around the man's neck. The grunt falls forward, his face landing right onto the executive's chest. Dazai looks down at the unconscious man lying on him, then shoves him off onto the floor. "Sorry, but you're a bit too forward for my taste."

He tilts his head, wondering what he should do now. _I can't kill him. Even if they want me here, it's better to stay covert_. He grabs the guy by his arms and drags him to the other side of the couch. He then pulls him up and slugs him onto it, barely. Dazai huffs as he finishes laying the man out like he's sleeping. _Muscles are such a burden for those such as I with delicate frames_. Seconds pass by, and he stands there, still, so as to not make any sound. It's so quiet. The only sound is from the TV: there's no talking, no movement, no steps rushing at him. _He called for backup and nobody came._ The mafia executive peers down the halls. _So they decided not to tell their grunts about this plan_. _Then that must mean_ , he walks forward down the hallway to the right of the room, _that whatever it is must be obvious_.

The halls here are so stark and empty, and just when he thought a place couldn't be more depressing than the mafia's HQ. _It's probably like this cause they made people leave for the day. Too many people would cause interference, and they want this to be found_. The doors on the sides are just like the ones in the previous hall. Sigh. _Maybe they're not attacking because they're too busy hating these stupid hallways_. His eyes glance to the space at the end of the passage. _I wonder what she'd think. If she thinks that the mafia's building is bad, then this would be a real treat_.

A foreign step grazes against the carpet. He turns his head. At the end of the hall is a woman dressed in some kind of gang clothing. She has short black hair, and they only thing he can really see at this distance is her neon colored lipstick. The girl freezes, then lets out a wail of scream. "Intruder! Intruder! We've been –"

Dazai slams his hand against her mouth, though it's not like that stops her at all. Even as she falls backwards, her muffled screams still come through. He seizes her arms, and only lets go of her mouth once her head hits the ground. "Intrude –" Her eyes close as he releases his hand from her neck. He moves off of her and gets up, looking around the area as he does. _So no one came this time either._

He takes the girl and drags her to the end of the hall, where he finds a second lounge area. He lifts her and lays her onto the couch. _Now where to?_ His eyes scan the area until… there. There it is, what he's been looking for. Well, not exactly, but what he's after will be in there.

Dazai walks up to the wooden door. There are no locks or no paint; it's just a regular, old, wooden door. Even the knob is different: it's a knob instead of a handle. He turns it, and the door drifts open. He stands at the entrance. It's a regular room: a desk, some bins, a couple of cabinets, exactly what you'd expect in a business office. There doesn't seem to be any kind of alarm set up, though it's probably just disabled.

Dazai walks into the room and nothing happens. It was definitely disabled. He skirts around the edges carefully, making sure not to touch anything. It's very plain, though that's hardly out of character for this place. He walks over to the filing cabinets and examines them for a bit. His hand pulls lightly on one of them; it rattles, but doesn't budge. He takes his pin out and wriggles it around for well over a minute. Eventually, the drawer slides right open, and his eyes feast upon their prize.

It's folders. All that's in there are a bunch of gray folders. He combs his fingers through them, picking one at random. His eyes raise: they're personnel files. All of them are profiles of different people. There's information on where they were born, who their family is, where they went to school; and even things you wouldn't find on any government records like childhood fears and things they're ashamed of. He sifts past them in one continuous blur. They're centered on organizations. Each one is a complete profile of a member of an organization, and there's one for every member of every organization in the city, including the mafia.

 _Is this what they want me to see?_ He closes the drawer. _It's not what I came here for_. He opens the next few cabinet files; they're all filled with more organization profiles. _Where are their plans? They must be here somewhere. If they have profiles in these cabinets, then_ – The final drawer opens. In it is a single manila folder. He lifts the folder, and out of it falls a piece of paper. The folder opens; there's nothing else in it. He picks the paper up from the ground and turns it over. His brows narrow in confusion. _It's a flier. Why would The Delinquents_ – His eyes widen. The printed sheet falls from his hands.

The door busts open, its surface indenting into the wall as it rings in a vitriolic pendulum. And in its wake walks an average looking man sporting an unnatural pseudo mullet and outdated jogging clothes. "If it isn't the famed demon prodigy of the Port Mafia," the man comments in a relaxed manner. "I was wondering when you would show up around here."

Dazai rolls his eyes. "For someone so sure of himself, you make really shit plans."

HC laughs as if that were some light-hearted joke between friends. "You like it hmm," he muses with a bit of pride. "Isn't it nice?"

"It won't work out like you think it will."

"Really? Are you sure you're not just being hopeful?" His pale eyes now glisten with a playful taunt. "Look at you. You try so hard not to show yourself. But I can tell you're angry right now. You're angry at me, but I'm not the only one you're angry at." He walks past his desk while still maintaining eye contact. "You quite like her, don't you?" The smile on his face cracks into laughter. "And you hate it. You can't even stand the thought of it. You didn't want this. You fought so hard against it. That's why you're here, isn't it? You have lost. And you can't stand the idea of –"

Wind knocks itself out of HC's throat as his back slams against the wall. He laughs. Even when being held at chokepoint by a mafia executive, he still finds a way to laugh. Dazai's grip around his neck tightens. That laugh is the single most disgusting, obnoxious, trite thing he's ever heard in his life. It's worse than being mocked, worse than if he'd actually spat in his face. No matter how hard the executive digs his nails into the man, he won't stop. He. Just. Won't. Stop.

The door opens again, and in walks a vivacious red haired woman with eyes that're nearly as dark as her clothes. She takes a step into the room. Then pulls out a gun and points it at the mafia executive. Her finger wraps around the trigger. HC raises his hand in a calmly fashion. She pauses for a second, then lowers the weapon.

"It's okay now Moxie, he's not going to kill me," The Delinquents' boss derides the man strangling him. "He cares way too much about his little girlfriend to do that."

Dazai's nails rip into his flesh. His knuckles turn white and he can feel blood trickling onto them. He punctures deeper and deeper. He can hear it now. There's no more laughing. Now all that he hears is a man being chocked. He can hear him struggling, and it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. His fingers stab deeper. The gags get louder. And deeper. The sobs become more pronounced. And deeper. The breaths shorten. And let go.

The room becomes silent. And then he laughs. HC lets out a laugh, one that's so much worse than any he's let out before. It's thunderous, booming, inescapable. He walks over to Moxie and puts an arm around her shoulders. "Isn't that cute?"

"It is." Moxie agrees and wraps herself around him. "But we're cuter." She brushes a hand against the side of his face, and they lean into each other. Their lips meet in a simple kiss soon turned very complicated. Their mouths collide into each other's in what looks like a face eating contest. Her legs climb onto him as he grabs her ass. Dazai turns away from the sight; this day is already over to him. He stares at the blank white wall; though he can't see it, the sounds of their spit transfer ritual are still plenty audible.

"You can take that if you'd like." He turns back around to see HC pointing his head to the flier on the ground. "I'm sure Rei would find it very interesting." Their eyes meet, but only briefly before Dazai switches to the woman coiled around him. He looks down and grabs the paper from the floor. He puts it in his jacket pocket then walks to and out the door, the continuation of their make out session already resuming behind him


	21. Plan for a Plan

Papers shuffle around the room, waiting to be filled in and edited by agents and nonagents alike. It's a standard day, busy enough, but not overly swamped by any means. President Fukuzawa is up in his office on the fifth floor; Naomi and Haruno are running around the building doing various tasks. On the level right underneath, the rest of the group is keeping busy with their own ideas of work: Kenji is carefully tending to a plant sitting on the window, Ranpo is lying on a chair, Yosano and Tanizaki are at a table playing paper games, Kunikida is on the phone, and Rei and Takuto are over by her desk doing paperwork.

"So, the western district then?" Rei asks as she writes her last sentence of the day.

"Hmmm, not likely," Takuto thinks the idea over. "That sector's only got warehouses, there isn't much that's use to them there."

She sighs and pushes the papers away. The Delinquents have been quieter than usual, and they're still no closer to finding new information about them.

"How's the prep for the show going?" he asks in an effort to alleviate the frustrated look on her face.

"It's definitely more taxing than I thought it would be." She answers as she pours more sugar into her coffee. "I never helped my mom with her shows that much growing up, so I had no clue how much work they are. I didn't even go to them really, just when my dad would bring us along. I mean, I like art, but my abilities are a far cry from my mother's."

He sets his pen down, noticing the way her voice thinned toward the end. "Well, law enforcement's kinda artistic, in a way." She quirks a brow, wondering where he's going with this. "There's a beauty in saving people, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I suppose," she agrees quietly. "It's fine, I've come to terms with the fact that I can't do the things she does." Her eyes shift over to him. "You see, it's different for you, both of your parents are athletes, and you're athletic. You even won awards!"

"Getting a couple participation medals in high school hardly makes me an athlete. And I mainly did track, neither of my parents coach track."

Rei rolls her eyes and sips her coffee. She sets the cup down and sees him staring at her with a baffled look on his face. "What?"

"I just don't understand how you drink that." His eyes move from her to all the sugar packets sprawled on her desk. It must be a genetic thing. Whenever the chief sends him on coffee runs, which is often, he notices that the man always puts a superfluous amount of sweetener in his cup.

She opens her mouth to retaliate, but Kunikida walks up and interrupts them. "There's been a break-in reported in an office in the new work district. Gang members were seen leaving the building. This is clearly part of the Delinquents case, so we need to go in and find out what they were after. Hayashi, Kosaka, since you're done with your paperwork, you can be the ones to check it out." They share a brief glance, he hasn't even looked at their work. Nonetheless, they look back at him and nod, then head out.

* * *

Rei flips the light switch on as she and Takuto walk into another office room. They're on the second floor now, and so far nothing seems out of place. It's just an empty office. There are papers, charts, and open book-logs lying around, as if everyone simply went home early. "It's still really warm in here," the agent comments as they walk around, "the heat must've only been shut off recently."

"Look at this," Takuto gestures from across the room. He's standing by a desk, examining some kind of paper. She walks over to see an industrial sized calendar in the middle of it. There're some notes and scribbles, but not nearly as many as you'd expect for a company calendar. "Plan model A341. Add suggested features to A221. Test B446. There's not much of note… except," his eyes linger on the newest entry, "yesterday model E001 was marked a success."

Rei moves over to a nearby desk. She takes a quick look through some of the documents that're on it. "They're called Tokigawa," she reads from a paper near the bottom of the stack. All of the papers detail different aspects of reflectivity. Muffled steps start and then stop as Takuto comes and stands by her. "They're a mirror company," she tells him. "And it looks like they're new too, maybe a couple months at the oldest."

He reads over the papers. "Why do The Delinquents want mirrors?"

She shrugs and turns back to the desk. "They could get mirrors from any store, but they came here specifically… It looks like this company produces specialty mirrors." She gets up and starts sifting through the piles of papers. "We need to find what model E001 is."

Takuto goes around and scours through the other desks. It's very apparent that organization is not one of this company's strong suites. He stops when he gets to one of the last desks. On its corner are the plans for model E001. "It's made of specially painted, hard plated glass," he reads off as she comes over. "It's one way customizable: bulletproof, fireproof, shatterproof, and can even block sound. Widened frame with extra add-ons on the back. Not intended for commercial sale." They share a look. "Let's get this to the agency." He grabs the plans, and they start their way back.

They walk back out into the hallway, but their journey's stopped preemptively. Standing at a diagonal from them are three awkwardly dressed thugs waiting in a circle. There's a guy and a girl completely drenched in pink, and another girl with black hair dressed in gray. The group turns at the sound of new people arriving in the hall. Their brown eyes range from the two in pink staring with a playful glint, while the third has a more apathetic look to her. The black haired girl moves her hand to showcase some kind of gun-like weapon.

She turns a dial and the front of the gun changes to a hook. The weapon fires and the gangsters snatch the diagram of the model. The girl turns back to her group, and they flee down the wide corridor. The two service officials start up and give chase after them.

They weave in and out of the office rooms and halls, a clusterfuck of a mess trailing behind them as office supplies are slung across every corner. Daggers fly back at them at the hands of the male gang member. They duck under them, but only barely. The final dagger grazes past the top of Takuto's head right as they slide through the open door frame. The gangsters run up the flight of stairs, now throwing knives at the service agents right on their tail.

The duo dodges the barrage as they move to catch them on the next floor. It's different from the one they were on. It's much more vacuous, and uncramped with office decor. But that doesn't matter now. They turn the corner to the base of another flight of stairs. The Delinquents members hurry past to the next floor without a second thought. They run after them, but Takuto stops. He stands still at the corner of the base of the stairs and an open entranceway. He knows they're on a mission, he knows she's staring at him wondering what the hell he's doing, but he knows he saw it. He's not sure what it is, just a flicker of a black cape at the edge of his vision, but he saw it. "There's something else," he shouts back to her as he rushes in after it.

"Hey, wait!" Rei calls out after him. She turns her head. The Delinquents members are nearly at the next floor. She looks back into the doorless frame; he's already disappeared from her view by now. Her mind splits itself. She doesn't have time to debate. They have a job to do. She dashes up onto the stairs. _I have to_.

At the top of the stairs is an open, spacious area with four different routes going off from it. She thinks on a dime and picks one. Her sprint continues on its way, never stopping as she treads into the leftmost corridor.

Rei runs into an empty white room. She slows down as she approaches the center of it. It's obvious by now that she's lost them. _But where could they have gone?_ She stops walking. Something's happening, and it's happening fast. There's something coming toward this room. It's not coming from either of the entrances. She turns to the side of the room. The wall in front of her crushes apart.

A giant hole collapses from the center of it, and chunks and pieces fall all around the room. In the center of the destruction is a thin, sickly looking, young man. Wrapped in the air around him is a draconic miasma of what can only be described as black matter. Rei's body drifts in the air from the explosion. Her head tilts at the figure staring back at her. This isn't the first time she's seen this guy. _But where…?_ Her mouth dips open. _He's that guy. From when I first walked into mafia territory, it's him._ Her feet land on the ground.

Rashomon targets its attack as soon as she lands. Rei pivots just a centimeter out of its way. But the beast moves right back around and hits straight into her back. Except it's actually the air around her back. It tries again and again, but it can't touch her. She glimpses at the man controlling it; he's only getting angrier at each failed attempt. Rashomon goes back to his side. "You are weak," he walks closer to her. The images play in his mind. It's that card she showed him. That card she could've only gotten from one person. "What business could you have with him?"

That question. It's the same question he asked the first time they met. She stops for a moment. _Him._ That word is spat at her now just like it was back then _. Who is he –?_ Stopping for a moment was a mistake. The mafioso snaps back in full form. Rashomon aims at her again, but this time it's not alone. Akutagawa comes to strike her as well. Rei's eyes widen as she just narrowly avoids the man. He doesn't miss a beat and turns right back to her. She doesn't take the time to notice though as she's already out the door, running as fast as she can from the man hot on her heels ready to kill her.

* * *

It's alarmingly quiet as Takuto travels through the empty rooms. What's going on here? Is he going crazy? He swears he saw it, some kind of black coat that was running this way. But the only footsteps he hears are his own. He enters a room when – there it is! A black cape flutters in the frame of the opposite door. It's leaving into another room and he hurries as softly as he can after it.

He heads straight into the next room, but it's not there. _This isn't right._ He stops walking. It's dead silent. _This… this has to be a setup_. He turns on his heel. An arm seizes his chest, and the cold metallic feel of a gun presses into his neck. His arms are bound by his side. His legs and torso try to wriggle around, but he can't break free of this unknown grip. "Who are you? What are you here for? I'm a member of the police dep –"

"I know who you are," a voice speaks into his ear. "I'm here for the same reasons as you." The more this guy talks, the more he feels like he's being suffocated. "The Delinquents want something from this building, and I believe you've figured out what it is, haven't you?" The lock on his body tightens; the gun juts into his side.

* * *

Rei breathes a sigh of relief, having seemed to have lost him for now. She heads back down the stairs; now it's time to find that partner of hers. She scurries around the rooms, hoping to find a guy with his foot in his mouth in one of them. _I ran into someone from the mafia here, and that can only mean a few things. So now the question is, is he working alone or –_

Shoes skid against the unfinished floor. Her body freezes in the entranceway. Her eyes dilate. In the middle of the room is Takuto, standing perfectly still, one bandaged arm knocking against his ribcage, the other jabbing a gun into this side. His face is calm, but she can see the sweat rolling down his cheeks. She switches to the man behind him. He doesn't look nervous. He doesn't look anything.

If it was someone else, it wouldn't be this bad. If it was some random mafia member, maybe she could delude herself into thinking it will end okay. It'd be so much easier if it were a stranger, because things only get scarier when you know what someone's capable of.

"Let him go." She looks him in the eyes. "I don't know what you want, but let him go." Her voice is flat and unmoving, but in her eyes she's pleading with him. No one's saying anything, but the pounding in her ears won't leave her alone. The emptiness on his face has never made her feel this way before. _Whatever you want. Please, just let him go_. Dazai keeps his eyes on hers as he raises his arm, and lets Takuto go.

As soon as he's released, the brown haired man runs to reunite with his partner. They breathe a uniform sigh of relief as their arms wrap around to embrace each other in a hug. After a few seconds for themselves, they let go and return to finishing their job. At the other end of the room, the man in the black coat is now nearing the exit. Takuto makes to run after him, and Rei follows quickly behind.

There's a sound like something's crumbling. All three of them stop. It's coming from the side of the room. The wall rumbles, then bursts out from in front of them. They all turn to shield themselves from the debris flying out. A black current breaks through the deteriorating pieces. A slender man with white streaks at the end of his hair stands at the center of it all. Rei and Takuto ready their stances, when three more people run into the room.

It's the Delinquents members from earlier. The pink haired girl giggles loudly, then twirls a sheet of paper in her hands. All four of their opponents lock eyes on the paper. Their male member takes out his daggers and launches them across the room. The beast surrounding Akutagawa strikes the metal plates down midair. Rashomon coils around him, setting its sights on the pink haired boy.

The black haired girl takes out her harpoon gun and fires it at the unsuspecting officer's assistant. Takuto hardly has time to turn around before he feels his body being shoved to the other side of the room. He stumbles onto his feet, his eyes widening as the metallic hook scrapes against flesh. Blood leaks out of Rei's arm; she winces at the cut, but continues on in an attack. Takuto narrows his sights on the girl with the harpoon, his feet springing into a run.

"Drizzle," the pink haired girl cheerfully calls from the end of the room. Rain beats down from the ceiling. Akutagawa's feet slip in his charge against the pink haired boy. Rashomon catches him though, and he continues on in his fight. Rei runs closer to the black haired girl, the rain now pelting against her face. The girl aims her weapon again, but it doesn't fire in time, and the detective kicks it out of her hand.

The lone Delinquents member not in a fight looks around the room, her mind playing with which skirmish to join. She's nearly made a decision, when she notices the brown haired guy closely approaching her. Her lips curl into a smirk. "Liquid Ooze." Her smirk disappears, replaced by a look of shock. Where did he go? She rotates around in a circle. There's no sight of him; he just disappeared. There's a splash behind her, but before she can turn around, the plans are pulled from her hand. Her face folds in a fit of rage, both of her hands claw at him. They strike at empty air though as he dematerializes right in front of her.

Takuto reappears over by Rei. He lifts her arm to look at her cut. She smiles softly at him and lowers her arm, assuring him it's fine. The rain continues to pour onto them, reminding him of what he came over for. He hands her the plans, and she puts them in her bag. She looks back to the fight going on. The sound of rapid taps of water is coming from the side.

 _Vhoom_. Her eyelids blink against each other. It happens in less than a second. A manicured hand floats through the air. _Thud_.

Her body hits the floor. The deafening sound is only made clearer in the wake of the rain stopping. A bed of pink rests gently in a pool of gruesome red. The room disperses into a hollow silence. The water that so freely covered everything has now almost disappeared entirely.

Sharp, confident steps reverberate off the floor. Whatever eyes were on the deceased body now watch as a black trench coat stands over it. A black dress shoe hovers over her head. He turns her face to look at up at him, lets it fall back down, then crushes her head into the ground.

A rush of wind razes across the room. A silver dagger stabs into the wall. The two remaining Delinquents members stand ready at the opposite side. The boy throws another dagger. It cuts through a solitary strand of black hair. Akutagawa turns around once he's back at Dazai's side. The dagger hits the wall next to them.

The boy is ready to rush an attack, but his cohort stops him. She takes her weapon out and turns the dial again. She points it at the ceiling and fires. The hit connects, and the ceiling begins to quake. The two Delinquents members dart out of the room, leaving behind their fallen comrade. Rei turns back to the middle of the room, where the entire center of the ceiling is collapsing downward. Right under the accelerating fixture is a brown haired man with frozen gray eyes. "Takuto!" Rei screams as she all too late runs out to him.

 _Boom._ The ceiling piece breaks. _Boom_. And it breaks. _Boom_. And it breaks again. The giant slab of drywall deteriorates into tiny pieces that rain onto the back of his hand. Once the rain of plaster stops, he lowers his hands to look at them; they're a little bruised up, but it's way better off than what he would have been. He lets out a sigh of relief. Though his sigh is cut short as a teenage girl crashes into him. Her arms wrap around him in a tightly knit hug he doesn't ever want to let go of. He smiles as he takes in her embrace and lifts her into a spin.

He lowers her back to the ground, and they wait a second before breaking contact. As she steps back, Rei turns her head to the other end of the room. Off in the distance are two figures in black coats heading farther into the horizon. Her gaze is murky and undesirably spellbound, but she stops herself and turns back to the room she's in.

Takuto's standing by the body, his eyes focused on it. His expression is deeply pensive. "I don't want to say it, but I think those guys were Port Mafia members."

Rei stares at the girl lying on the floor, the pool of blood surrounding her. _How could anyone do this?_ It's in a single shot of a bullet. The image of the life leaving her eyes. _She's dead. She died right in front of me, and she's dead_. It's not like death's a secret, but she's never seen someone die before. Seeing something is so different than plainly knowing about it. It was this girl she didn't know, this girl who was attacking her earlier. _How could someone do this? How could someone actively do this?_

Rei looks up from the body to the man standing next to her. She's never seen him like this before. It's so rare that he strays from his happy go lucky personality. And he doesn't look particularly distraught or worried either, just stoic. _He's more used to it, I suppose_. Being with the police department, it's only natural that he'd see this type of stuff more often. _Though I don't know how anyone could ever get used to this_.

"Oh, you think so?" she responds to what he said. Her face hardens as she walks away from the body. She could hear it in the way he said their name. It was said with such gravitas. Like somehow just saying it would have an effect on her. The pure shock at the thought of the mafia showing up here.

He nods grimly. "The way they moved and how their actions were executed, it has signs of the mafia written all over it. They have to be in with them, and I don't think they're grunts either." He steps away from the body. She examines the way he walks, the way he said that last sentence with uncertainty. It's understandable why considering lower level mafiosi are the only ones ever really seen. But to her it's more than obvious that they weren't lower level (and not only because of the obvious reason either).

"One of them saved my life." Her eyes flick over to him. "I mean, don't get me wrong, he did completely reprehensible things, but…" He looks down at the desk he's standing by. His fingers draw in absent minded patterns. "I don't understand. Why would anyone in the mafia want to save my life?"

She thinks about it, just as she thought about it earlier. Why would he save his life? Why would he save anyone's life? She doesn't get it any more than he does.

"Are you okay?" he asks her.

She looks at the body again. "I'm okay enough." She turns back to him. The solemn expressions on their faces match each other's perfectly in nothing but simple understanding. "We should head back." He nods and they head out.

* * *

The day's almost over as the blue sky mixes into an array of orange. Rei and Takuto walk out from the office building and onto the sidewalk. "I hate this feeling of… Augh!" the officer's assistant vents. "We did our job, but… she died. And they all got away." His voice becomes quieter and more tired than frustrated. "They're probably long gone by now."

"Yeah…" Rei agrees quietly. It would've been nice to catch them. Her head dips slightly along with the Sun. The space around them encompasses all the small sounds from the city. She stops walking. "Agh! I think my pen fell out in there," she digs around in the front pocket of her bag. "It's my favorite one; my mom got it for me while she was doing an art show overseas. It's this beautiful royal blue, and it lights up when you twist it!" She exclaims the importance of this pen.

He turns back and gestures to the building behind them. "You wanna go and get it?" he offers. It's not like it's a far walk at all; they're only a few meters from the lot.

"I can just do it," she declines. "The office might close soon, and one of us needs to get the diagram of the model to the agency." He tilts his head; surely it wouldn't take that much time to find a pen. She hands him the print of the plans. He takes it, but lowers his hand to look at her instead. Why doesn't she want his help? Her eyes are sure and unassuming, but they're more than just that. The pressure of his hand creases the paper. It is getting late. He leans down and gives her a quick kiss, then walks back out into the main city.

Rei watches in silence as he leaves. Her body hasn't moved since he turned around. The orangish blue sky highlights his silhouette. A not unfamiliar feeling comes over her, and it's not one she likes either. She watches him walk until she can no longer see him, then turns and heads back across the building lot.

She walks off to the side of the building, to the narrow passageway between it and the one next to it. She comes to a still only a couple steps in. A figure comes out from the shadowed area. The brunette mafia executive moves to where he can be seen, but doesn't come any closer than that. Her eyes follow him with a range of emotions yelling from behind them. "You killed her."

"I had to."

"You didn't." It's such a simple fact. He didn't have to do it. There is no situation where you have to kill someone. "Do you view killing as a good thing?"

"I don't see it as good or bad. I just see it." His eyes study the minute changes of her face. "Do the ends justify the means?"

"Not if the means is murder." Her voice is level as they stand, one in darkness, one in light. In many ways looking at him is no different than looking at a shadow. "You will see justice one day."

"Justice won't fix anything."

"What do you want?" It's said calmly, without any edge. It's just a fact, he wouldn't be here without some kind of reason.

"Ultimately?" he pauses as if to actually give it thought. "Suicide." His hands reach into his pocket as he steps closer to her. At an arm's length away, he holds out a piece of paper to her. She takes it, not even having to read it to know what it is. It's a flier for the new art gallery opening up. Why would he give her an ad for the gallery? She glances up at him in confusion. _This is what he's here for?_ Then back to the paper. _But I already know about the gallery, my mom is_ – She lowers the flier.

"He's after you." He tells her even though he's certain she already knows.

It seems like an obvious statement, but it's so different when it's said out loud. She stares into his eyes. They're so brown. Not the reddish brown she used to claim to know, but somehow a completely different color. She's known, and maybe the whole agency has known, that HC has been set on her from the beginning. But there are so many things she still doesn't understand. "Why me?"

Dazai glances at her with almost some kind of emotion. Like he's almost sorry he can't answer that for her. "Because you're everything he hates." That sentence strikes her, like it knows it's going to stick in her mind. "Whatever his philosophies are, you, above everyone else, are exactly what he's against. You're what he's not. You have what he doesn't. Everything he hates summizes to you."

He stops briefly. His voice takes a more cautious tone. "I don't know what his ability is, but it's powerful." He turns his head toward the wall. "The way he walks is very unusual; it's out of beat, or more like it's not even on a beat."

Her hand drops to her side. She knows what he's talking about. It's barely noticeable, but if you pay attention, you can tell there's something not normal about the way he walks. She retracts herself back into a neutral position; even if that's true, she's can't take the word of a mafioso. "And I'm supposed to believe you on this?"

"I can tell you where The Delinquents' HQ is. I can tell you exactly how to find it and how to get in." She stands at a distance farther away from him. This is big. They've been trying to find their base for weeks now. Could he really just be giving her the answer like this? Rei stares at him for what could possibly be minutes. She doesn't trust him, but it's not a crime to want to. She reluctantly nods and walks up to meet him.

In one of her hands is a pretty, blue pen, and in the other is the flier. He takes them from her and begins writing. She watches anxiously as his hand moves from one side of the paper to the other and back. Standing in front of him like this, every one of his features is so pronounced. The arch of his eyebrow, the curl of his hair. Her nails stab into her palms and she looks away, favoring to fixate on the lights on her pen instead.

He finishes writing and hands the pen and paper back to her. Rei takes a quick look over what he wrote, then puts them away. She takes a step back and things are now suddenly awkward between them. She waits a moment, but it's done. The purpose for him staying back has been carried out. She dips her head in a curt bow, then steps away and leaves onto the sidewalk.


	22. At the Gallery

**I don't think this chapter really needs a warning, but I'll put this here just in case. There are parts where a character cuts themself, but it isn't explicit at all. And there are some lines that can be taken as forms of suicidal thoughts, but they aren't explicit either.  
**

* * *

The muted air sets a somber tone around the gallery entrance. It's only two occupants are standing in a corner on its left side. Rei taps her foot against the newly polished marble. It's so quiet out here. Her eyes jolt back to the shined black doors. It's not quiet in there. She can hear them talking. Their incessant voices peck at her brain like vultures. _What time is it?_ She checks her phone for what could be the tenth time in a minute. It's so close when the show's going to start.

A radio clicks beside her. She stands as is, her foot now tapping faster. "The artists have finished setting up. Everyone's in position, ready to begin." She nods at his words, but they cannot physically set in her mind. _The show is almost starting. The show is almost starting._

"Rei." Her eyes bat in his direction. "Breathe. You need to calm down." She breathes: once in, once out. She faces him for the first time since he's walked out here. _He's right. You need to calm down. You need to calm down._ But she can't help it. She turns her head to the gallery entrance once more.

A hand grabs onto her shoulder. He turns her back to him and wraps her in a hug. Her eyes widen and her body freezes. Why would she find such a thing so odd? She takes a deep breath. Her eyes close. And she warms to his embrace. "Thank you." She takes in the comforting scent of his shirt. This was really needed. He lets go of her, and they stand a foot away from each other. His slate colored eyes stare into her. Like she's a stone wall, but he can see right through. The space between them distills. There's nothing either of them can really say.

One of the front doors opens and the police chief comes out and stands by one of the center columns. Takuto gives her a chaste peck on the cheek, then goes into the building. Rei walks over to where her father is. "Everything is set. There's been no sign of activity." He looks at her, but she doesn't have to see him. It's all there in his voice. "It's almost time to start."

"I know." Her dad doesn't get nervous like this. She turns to him. Chief Hayashi would never get nervous like this. "It's going to be okay, dad."

A smile spreads on his lips, a rare one for him. "Your mother told me that." She smiles back at him, he puts an arm around her shoulders, and they go inside.

* * *

"This one is one of my favorite recent works," the woman says about one of the pieces on display. "It was inspired by one of the travels I did, about two decades back now," she laughs at how long ago that was. "I remember I was standing at an intersection in a city, and behind me was this field of sunflowers…"

Rei tunes out of what's going on on the main stage. The exhibition hall is very grand. Its design is so modern and open. All the displays are set out on the main floor; there are no walls, so visitors are able to travel freely between the various artists' sets. She turns back to the center of the room. She doesn't get how her mother does it, speaking in front of all these people like it's so natural. It's not something she could ever do. The crowd are all standing on their toes, trying to get a better view of the art. Each of them fawns over every piece that's presented with excited "oohs," and "aahs."

She sighs as her fingers fiddle with the ends of her shirt. A light pat on her shoulder turns her to the man next to her. Takuto pats her again and gives her a comforting smile. She nods and looks out at the room. _It'll be okay. It's all going to be okay_. She sees her dad standing by the doors behind the crowd. He looks up right as she does, and their eyes match for that brief moment. Police force officers are grouped all around the exhibit area; intertwined with them are the agency members scattered around. She takes a deep breath _._

 _CLSSSSHH._ Darkness consumes the venue. Sharp cries of glass shattering pierce into the air. I take a step back. Where am I? A stampede of steps quakes the floor. Screams come out along with the sound of guns locking. _What is this? What is this?_

There's a flicker of light. And then another one. The power comes back on. Rei pans around the field of the room. For every face she recognizes, there are at least two she doesn't. Knives flying, guns firing. She can't tell what's going on. Distressed eyes dart around the room. From Kunikida, to Yosano, Kenji, Tanizaki, to the police, to every gang member in between. _I need to help them_. She runs to the main floor. _What do I do? I need to help_ – "REI, YOUR PARENTS!"

 _Thump_. She turns toward the main stage. _Thump thump_. Her mother is gone. _Thump thump._ By the door. Her father is gone. _Thump thump. Thump thump._ She turns back to Takuto standing by the stairs. _He's saying something. What's he saying?_ His fingers curl into his hand. _He's gesturing. He wants me to come with him_. He's coming closer. _No, it's not him who's coming closer, it's me. I'm the one running_.

There's something gripping her hand. _Tick tock_. His fingers are wrapped around hers. She looks up at him, his eyes are scanning the room. _Tick tock_. There's some movement of his arm. She can hear people behind them. _Tick_. He pulls her with him, dragging her behind him up the stairs.

She turns her neck to look back; a group of police officers is following behind them. They're fending off the Delinquents members coming their way. _Tock_. Everything becomes real. Time rushes back to its place. The feet that were just seconds ago only mindlessly moving behind his are now blitzing past him in newly found a frenzy. She regrips her hand around his, forcing him to keep up with her speed.

It only takes seconds to reach the next floor, breathes short and legs burning, but there isn't time for that. They release their hands and fervently search around the floor. Rei checks around the left side of the area; her parents aren't here. She meets back with Takuto and they head with the group of officers to the stairs.

The floor rumbles. Why's it rumbling? Where's the rumbling coming from? Something's coming from the other end of the room. It's a march, a collective wave of people coming their way. Delinquents members crash in around them. Rei steps forward toward them, but an arm blocks her way. _What is he doing?_ "Go, you need to find your parents." The squadron of officers lines up around him. He looks back one last time, urging her to go on without them. She stops for a moment, thinking of reaching out to him, but no, he's right, she has to go.

The sound of her shoes hitting the staircase pounds into her ears like a metronome. _Thump thump thump thump_. There's no other sound. But it then stops, and she breathes. Rei can feel her body beginning to cave, only barely being able to sling herself onto the fourth floor banister. _They're not here_. She has to get up.

 _Crrrsshhhh_. Glass spills onto the floor. The holes in the windows are supplanted by a pouring of Delinquents members coming in. At the front of the pack, a fearsome red haired woman eyes her up in anticipation. Her long legs carry her in stride, bringing her ever so closer to her prey.

Rei looks around herself in panic. She's completely alone right now. From Moxie to all the gang members behind her. She backs herself into a corner. There are so many of them. _What can I do?! What can I do?!_

"Fire the attack." Her heart stops beating. _That was_. The deafening sound of machinery firing covers every inch of air in the room. She turns her head. Her eyes frantically fly around the room until they find him, standing in the middle of the gunfire with his arms crossed. His words commanding over the black suits and ties that have now flooded the floor. The Port Mafia has arrived.

The mafia and the Delinquents cross bullets with each other. The skirmish of screams and flesh wounds flashes in her eyes. All the slashes that spill and the mixing of blood. _I have to go_. She turns away and runs to the stairs. _I have to go_.

The hollow echo of the stairwell ceases. Rei steps onto the empty floor. It's so dim here. A single light hangs in the center of the room. She walks closer to it. _What's going on?_ Mirrors surround her in a circle. She looks back; they've closed her in. _What's going on?_ There's someone at the center of the circle. His back is to her. Blood is dripping from his hand. She tilts her head and walks closer.

"Dad?!" She runs up to him. "Dad! Are you –"

"YOU WORTHLESS CHILD!" His hand strikes clear across her face. The force of the hit knocks her back against one of the mirrors. Her eyes shut close, feeling too heavy to open. Her body paralyzes with shock. _This isn't right. This isn't possible_. She stares up at him, her father now towering over her with a Cheshire grin. He starts laughing. A crazy and maniacal laugh erupts from the chronically sober man. He looks down at her. Light brown eyes turn to blue. Fading purple hair turns to brown.

Rei springs up and grabs at the man. He easily moves out of the way and she turns back around and swings at him again. She lands the hit but he brushes it off, laughing in her face along the way. She juts her hand into his gut; his mouth gags open and his eyes bulge out. His teeth grind against each other as he grabs her wrist and flings her across the room. Her back hits another mirror and she collapses onto the ground. "I see you've been training with that useless bookie mentor or yours."

She rises to her feet, the taste of blood swelling in her mouth. "Where are my parents?"

HC smiles at her. "You want to see your parents?" he laughs. His head changes shape. His skin becomes more aged. The hair on his face becomes thicker. Rei blinks twice and now her dad is standing in front of her.

"You're a disappointment to me Rei." It's her father's voice. "You've always been a disappointment to me. Ever since you were born, you've been nothing but a filthy ability user. You disgust me." He spits it at her. She shuts her eyes and turns away. _Don't believe it_. "I am ashamed to call you my daughter." _This isn't him_. "You could never compare to your sister. I've always loved her more than you." The warm feeling of a tear rolls down her face. _Stop it. Stop it! That's not true!_ "When I look at her, I see all the things you could never be."

HC laughs and changes back into himself. He pulls a knife from his pocket and slides it across his skin. "I may not be able to kill you directly, but that's not what I'm after." Poison drips into his words like blood onto the floor. "I want to destroy you."

"Why?!" Her voice scratches in her throat as she screams at him. "Why are you doing this?!"

His eyes cast down at her without remorse or pity. "When I started The Delinquents, I had no other goal than to tear apart the organizations in this city." He looks away from her, to somewhere much farther away. "Every day from the slums I would look west and see all those modern buildings, and then I would look east to those skyscrapers. The more I looked, the more I grew to hate this city. These organizations are all so corrupt. You only help those you agree with, and you step on those you don't." He closes his eyes. "I was content on just tearing down this city and building it anew, that was," he turns to her, "until I met you my dear Rei."

"You inspired a deeper level of hatred inside me." He speaks this with a sense of levity in his voice. "From the time we first ran into each other, I could see it in your eyes. You hold justice to such esteem, but you have no clue what you're fighting for. You are foolish and naïve to believe in such a thing full heartedly. There is no such thing as justice. You think it's just that you're good and I'm bad. Life isn't like that."

He swerves his body to the right as she comes rushing at him again. He cracks a smile and begins to move back, but she pulls one over and grabs the knife from his hand. She holds it at him, the searing look in her eyes doing nothing to dissuade the playful glint in his. "You gonna do it, girl? I don't mind if you do." His eyes swing back and forth like a hook. "You're not going to do it. You're too good for that, aren't you?"

Rei lowers the weapon. "I'm not like you." He starts to tread in a slow circle. "I love this city." She matches him step for step. "It doesn't matter that you don't believe in justice. I will take you down. I promise."

 _HA!_ His lips curl into a smirk. He seizes her hand and kicks her backwards with his foot. His hand wraps around the knife as she flies back to mirrors. "You promise?" His discordant cackle comes forth again. "I hate promises. They're fickle and meaningless. They rely on the most unreliable thing: human nature." He puts the knife back and turns away. Rei watches his eyes close in the mirror. "I've only ever made one promise."

His eyes dart open and he looks back at her. "But enough of that. I think it's time I tell you about how my ability works. I'm sure you're aware, but I can shapeshift into people. The main caveat being that I have to know them first. So that means that in order to turn into your heartless father," he changes forms into her dad, "I have to know what a disappointment you are to him first." He laughs a bit before turning back. "But you're not just here for your dad. You came up here for both of your parents."

His hair transforms into a flowing purplish gray. Light green eyes pop up in place of blue. Radiant elegance shines from where he stood. For he's not there anymore; now it's her mother who stands before her. _I can't be fooled by this._ She tries to look away. _I can't be_ – But she can't. _Mom_. Her hand reaches out toward the woman.

"Are you intimidated by me Rei?" The hand falls. "Jealous of me? Do you have difficulties talking to me because I possess a beauty you could never?" _No. This isn't true_. "Every time you look at my art you think about how you'll never be able to make anything like it." _No. Stop it. This isn't real. This isn't your mom. This isn't your mom!_ "Isn't that why you started getting into justice? Because you failed me? Because you know you could never compare to me?"

Her hands clutch around her head. She stumbles backwards. The room is spinning. _Stop this. Stop this. You can't believe him._ The image surrounds her in the mirrors. It taunts her, teases her, laughs in every direction. It's her mother. And her. She stops for one moment. One single moment. _But what if he's right?_

HC changes back into himself, his smile only more joyous. "But you see, such a powerful ability doesn't come without a price." He takes the knife out and cuts himself again. Blood spills over his body. His laugh only becomes more orchestral in nature. "I can't use my ability the way the rest of you do. Only once in blue moon can I use it to its full power." A glint sparks in his eye as he catches hers. "You should be thankful you'll get to witness it." She launches herself at him again. He has no problem deflecting her in her disarrayed state. She teeters on her feet on the opposite side of him. He smiles.

His hair morphs into a richer brown. His eyes into a soft gray. "Why don't you love me Rei?" Takuto's sweet voice sings into her ear. _No. No. Please don't._ The water in her eyes begins to spill. "I know you don't. You're using me, aren't you Rei?" She falls to her knees. Her face crumbles into her tear stained hands. "How could you do this to me?" _Please stop._ "You've never liked me." _I'm begging you please!_ "It's been like this from the start, hasn't it?" _No, I like you I swear I do!_ "You're disgusting." _I am. I know I am._ "How can you be so selfish?! Do you not care about me at all?!" Her sobs begin to fall deaf on her ears. _I care. I promise you I do care!_

"Do you miss me Rei?" Her eyes open, and watch as a single drop of water falls onto the floor. She looks up at him. Deep brunette locks. Cold sepia eyes. That dastardly smile. "Do you think about me? Does it disgust you? The ways you think about me? The ways you wish you didn't think about me?" He walks in front of her, his eyes never wavering, never leaving. "You know who I am. You know the things that I've done. But for some reason you still want me." He pauses. His eyes shift to one of the mirrors. He looks at it and laughs. His harmonic laugh beats into her ears. "And now you think I may want you too. You think I might miss you too. And you've convinced yourself of this because deep down you know. You can tell yourself all the things you want to. You can say you hate me all the ways you need to. But you'll always come back to me. And that's what really scares you, isn't it Rei?"

Her palms flatten her ears against her head. "Please stop! Stop! Stop! STOP!"

"You want it to stop?" His voice, it's back. She gazes up at him. He pulls out a gun. "Here," he tosses it to her. "You can make it stop." Rei's eyes dawn on the object sitting in front of her. She doesn't move. "Oh, but I should let you know, this isn't all I can do."

The scene begins to blur right before her eyes. But it's not any object that's blurring. It's people. It's people she knows. People she hangs out with, talks to, shares her life with. People who can hurt her. "In this form, I can be many people," Haruno smiles at her. "But only one is actually me," Naomi says just as sweetly. "So if you choose right, you could end this all on the spot," Kenji bounces up excitedly. "But if you choose wrong," Ranpo lets out a cynical laugh. "Well, you wouldn't want to kill your sister, now would you?"

"No! Stop it! I won't do it!"

"Are you sure?" Tanizaki's voice weaves into her ear. "You're not as strong as you think you are."

 _I won't. I won't._ They circle around her, their taunts simultaneously crushing into her skull. The room is spinning. Every path is blocked. There is no escape. She can see them in the mirrors. She can see herself in the mirrors. Every word from every one of them. There is no escape.

"You disappoint me Rei." She stumbles over her feet, again and again, and each time she does she gets pushed back to the center.

"You're a burden to the agency Hayashi." She comes running at him. But he pushes her back to the center.

"God, you're so boring Rei." She tries to take a swing at her. But she pushes her back to the center.

"You've been so dependent on me your entire life. How can you even call yourself your own person?" She desperately reaches to grab her. But she pushes her back to the center.

"Why don't you love me?" Her eyes close. Their words echo in her head. _I can't do it. I can't take them all_. Her hands reach around to her back. She comes at him with all the energy she has left. The cuffs swing underneath his wrists. Her other hand comes up and shuts them – _Whoosh._ Takuto knocks the cuffs away from right underneath her hands. She watches as they fly clear past the top of the mirrors. She scrambles in a vain attempt to get them, but he simply pushes her right back into the center.

"Why don't you do it Rei?" Her fingers tremble. The gun is in her hand. _When did this happen? How did this happen?_ They curl around the handle. _I won't. I won't._

"It's just one trigger." _I won't do it. I won't do it._

"Come on, pull it already." Everything is dizzy. _NO. NO. NO._

"You can end this. All you have to do is pull the trigger." _STOP IT! STOP IT!_

"Think how much easier this will all be." They're circling. And circling. And circling. It's them. And the mirrors. And her. And.

 _Tick._ One step. _Tock._ Her eyes blink. _Tick._ A fourth. _Tock._ She looks down. _It's out of beat_. Away from them. _Or more like it's not even on a beat_.

 _Boom. Boom._ Her hand uncurls. _Clank._ The gun hits the floor. Her father's eyes stare back at her in betrayed shock. Blood gushes from his chest. Light brown eyes turn to blue. Fading purple hair turns to brown. HC falls.

All the copies disappear. Now it's her. And only her. Rei falls to the ground. The metallic smell of blood clogs her senses. _Drip_. One clear liquid droplet splashes into the pool of red. _Drop_. Then another one. _Drip_. Another one. _Drop._ Another one. _Drip_. Another one. _Drop_.

The gallery lights come on. An amass of steps charges the floor. A rush of bodies hits her side, then lift her up. There's something around her. Rei looks to her sides. Haruno's on one. Naomi's on the other. She looks back to HC's body on the floor. And then to. From the other side of the mirrors. Her body begins to renumb itself. It's her parents. Kunikida and Tanizaki finish cutting the last of the rope, and now they're standing face to face. Her fingers are limp.

They run to her, their bodies swallowing her whole. She feels something warm, but it's not her. She's all out of tears. It's them. Her parents are crying. Their arms squeeze around her, and she blinks, then closes her eyes.

All their backs are turned as the mafia executive sets his foot on the last stair step. His reddish brown eyes take one glance at the scene and look away. His troops are behind him, ready at his command. He raises his arm and they turn back. His red haired partner is halfway up as he's halfway down, his own troops marching behind him. They share a look and nod. It's time for them to leave.

Rei loses herself in the blood splattered mirrors. Her eyes are tranced by the vibrancy of the red that's splayed across them. By the way it projects herself onto her chest. Her dried face feels like it would crack for just the slightest reason. But she doesn't move. Only stares at the body. The body that's dead. Dead because of her.

A hand wraps around each of her shoulders. They turn her away and grip around her tightly. Her mom and dad walk her to the stairs. The three of them stand opposite to the members of the agency. They all nod, and she turns and heads home with her parents.

* * *

The cold room rests, filled with nothing but in silence. The gallery lights have long since been turned off. The only light that's provided is coming from the stars. She kneels down at the center of the room. The soft streams flow from her face onto his body. She peers up at the glass dome. Her midnight brown eyes set themselves ablaze. _That girl. She will pay_.


	23. Aftershow

Hit. Walk back. Walk back. Hit. Walk back. Walk back. Hit.

The lines on his forehead crease. Sweat drips down his chin. His muscles contract, then loosen. It's an impressive spectacle; he very strictly sticks to his training regimen. Usually they'd train together, but she decided to sit this one out. So now she's just watching him from the bench. His movements, his form, he never misses.

His arm falls back to his side. He stands upright. She picks her bag up from the floor and waits for him. She can hear him beside her, she knows that he's there, but her eyes still look out at the field. It's still early in the morning. The sun is only halfway up in the sky. Partial shadows are just now coming out underneath it.

She looks at him, his body hunched over next to her. It rests so peacefully on his hip. Not dangling, not swinging back and forth; it just sits there, still, unreasonably still. She fixates on it. Her eyes focus on only that object. Its weight, she can feel it on her even though it's not touching her. The smooth plastic casing. The sound of the second successive fire.

"Hayashi." Rei looks up at him. His hazel eyes stare back at her. He knows what she was thinking about. They all know what she's been thinking about.

"Mr. Kunikida sir," she looks away from him, "how many times have you used that gun?"

"Not many," his voice is strong and mature.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"No." He says factually. "I only ever use my gun if I have to, when my back is to the wall and I have no other choice."

"Isn't there always another choice?"

"No, not always." He sits next to her on the bench. "I don't like the word always. The world is built on exceptions."

"I don't know what to do sir."

"You did the right thing Hayashi. It may be difficult, but there will come a time when you realize it, and you will come to terms with the fact that that there is nothing else for you to do." He puts a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to face him. "It could take days or weeks, or minutes. It might be painful, but eventually you will understand that this is not something you have to apologize for."

* * *

The thin blue pen taps like a hummingbird against the underfilled document. The ceramic coffee mug remains untouched on the corner of her desk. Before, she never had any problems completing her paperwork, but ever since she got back to work a couple days ago, she can hardly fill out a single sheet. She sighs and puts the paper down.

"Hey," Haruno peeks up from the other side of her desk. Rei looks up, not aware of when her coworker even got there. The clerk sits down and offers her a soft smile; the frustration on the agent's face says enough.

"I feel useless. I've hardly done anything." Rei pushes the single paper to the side of her desk. She knows that she's being a dead weight, but she doesn't know what to do about it. The counselor the agency prescribed to her has helped a lot, and she gave her the clear to go back to work, but Rei still feels incredibly lost. The events of the gallery have affected her even more than anticipated.

"Do you want to do field work?" Haruno tries a suggestion.

Rei sits back in her seat. Of course she's thought about taking up a mission, but every time an opportunity has come up, she's always turned it down. There were three cases up for grabs just today, and she passed up on all of them. And now she's the only agent left in the office while everyone else is out doing field work. "I don't know. What if I mess it up again?"

Haruno tilts her head and gives the agent a mom look. "Rei, you did not mess it up. HC was crazy. Like full on, batshit crazy. You had no other option."

"I might have though."

"You didn't," the clerk states with finality. "It was his life or yours."

"And mine was the right choice?"

"Yes!" Haruno jumps out of her seat. Her eyes are large and her arms are clear up in the air. "You help people, you save lives," she exclaims plenty loud even though they're the only ones in the room. "He was literally trying to get you to kill everyone you love."

"I know," the agent runs a hand through her hair. "I understand that. And I can see how I technically made the "right choice", but how can I say I did the right thing when I had to do the ultimate wrong to do it?"

"The ends justify the means?" Haruno shrugs.

"Not if the means is murder."

"Look, this is all still so recent. Anyone would be shaken up if they were in your shoes." The brown haired girl looks back to her friend in earnest. "I really admire you in a lot of ways Rei. You are undoubtedly the most moral person I have ever known. I know this must be a very difficult thing for you to come to grips with, but you really didn't do anything wrong here." She reaches over the desk and takes her hand. "If I could take the pain from you, I would, I really would. But you are handling this very well."

Rei smiles at all the nice words she'd been given, though she doubts she's truly worthy of any of them. She's really lucky to have her friends. Through all the things HC said that night, they've helped disproven them without even knowing. She still constantly thinks about his words, how much truth there is in what he said, but her family and coworkers have been a great help. Maybe they truly were more of a manifestation of her own fears than anything else.

The office door opens and in walks an expectedly unexpected visitor. Takuto comes in just past the entrance, his hand rising in a small greeting to the two of them. Haruno looks from one half of the pair to the other and back again. "Oh, wow, I think I just heard Naomi." She puts a hand up to her ear. "Yeah, she needs my help." The clerk quickly gets up from her seat and runs out of the room.

Rei gets up from her seat too to meet Takuto halfway. Their expressions are friendly, but solemn, as they approach each other. They haven't seen each other since the gallery a little over a week ago. She smiles as she would, once he's within reaching distance. "Hey."

"Hey." He says just the same back. "I came by to drop off the last of the files to Mr. Fukuzawa, and I thought…" He waves his hands around in substitution for words.

"So you won't be around here anymore?" she asks.

He shrugs, "probably not unless our agencies decide to work together again."

She nods, looking away from him. She's never noticed how nice the agency windows are until now. They're very clean. Someone must polish them regularly. Her eyes stop and her mouth dips; his arms reach around and pull her into a hug. "This doesn't mean we never have to see each other again."

She falls into his embrace. It's so comforting, even when it really shouldn't be. She lets herself get lost for a second, but she can't for any more than that. She removes herself from his arms and faces him again. "Yeah."

He takes a glance at her and lets out a solitary chuckle. "I'll be seeing you Rei." He turns around and heads to the door. She watches him walk away from her. His movement looks so sure. He stops though. He stands perfectly still at the halfway point between her and the door. It looks as if he'll turn around, like he has something left to say to her. But he doesn't. He starts walking again and continues on his way.

"Takuto." He turns back and it's clear to see that he's surprised she called out to him. She opens her mouth, but no words come out. The idea of what to say floats around her, but she doesn't know how to say it. She can see him walking above her in a circle, a single light casting down on them. He doesn't really think that, does he? It'd be so easy for her to dissuade it, to tell him all of it is a lie. So then why doesn't she do it?

Takuto stands across from her; his face is so unreadable. He could be thinking anything right now. Rei closes her mouth. It's done. He cracks a nostalgic smile and nods; maybe he really does understand. He gives her a final wave goodbye, then leaves out the door.

She stands in the same place after he's gone, still facing the door. It's maybe nearly a minute after it shut that she finally raises her hand and waves bye to him. It's so quiet in this room. She feels so much emptier than she thought she would.

"I don't know, I can't hear anything," a voice "whispers" from somewhere to the side of the room. Rei turns her head to one of the office side doors. She walks over and opens it. And there's Naomi and Haruno, right where she expected them to be.

"Oh wow, the sign outside the door really does have words on it!" Naomi points to the sign outside the door, which does indeed have words on it. "I never knew."

Rei rolls her eyes at the two masters of covertness, then heads back into the office. She sits down at her desk where she's soon joined by her favorite clerks. It's not an awkward silence by any means, it's actually rather pleasant, it's just that there really isn't anything to say.

"Well, you know, that definitely could've gone worse," Naomi is the one to break the silence. Rei cracks a wry chortle in agreement, that is definitely true.

After a bit, the other agency members begin to file back in and get back to work on the more mundane part of their job. Rei continues on with her paper, making better progress than she was earlier, but still nowhere near where she should be.

The agency phone sitting in the middle of the room starts to ring. "Hello, this is the Armed Detective Agency," Haruno answers it. "Yes." The brown haired clerk stares directly at Rei. The agent looks up from her paper, feeling the eyes of the entire agency on her. "Yes…" the clerk says again, though this time it definitely trails off at the end. She tilts her head with the phone still attached to one side; there is definitely something going on here. "Please hold."

Rei looks around the room at the six pairs of eyes moving between her and Haruno. "It's the farmers," the woman with the phone tells her, "they're asking for your help."

Stunned silence overtakes the room. Everyone in the office puts down what they were doing. "My help? Are you sure?" It's not completely unheard of for clients to request specific agents, but it is highly unusual.

Haruno nods. "They're requesting the assistance of Agent Hayashi." The rest of the agency members look at each other. What is going on here? Theories and suggestions rest at the tips of everyone's tongues. But before they can say anything, Rei gets up from her seat.

"Tell them I'll take the case."

* * *

Rei weaves through the growing crowd, wondering how she gets herself into these situations. When she arrived at the farm, she was immediately put to the task of solving their territorial dispute with another farm. And as she was dealing with that, some random person in a gray hoodie decided to run up and steal the golden hen. And apparently that's a very big deal, way more important than any kind of territorial dispute. So now of course she's running around on a wild goose (hen) chase right as the entire city's starting to go home.

She chases the figure down to the piers, finally escaping the large swarm of people. She decides to follow along the sidewalk, the mild spring breeze whirling around her hair in loose patterns. The sight of the figure disappears just past her view, but that shouldn't be a problem; there's not that much down here. She stops right past where she lost them. The only thing that's past here is an old shack. She looks around; there's nowhere else they could've gone.

The smell of salt water comes in and out; the sound of the tides rolls along the shore. Rei approaches the worn down structure. The closer she gets, the more she wonders how it's still up. The wooden planks are splintered, there are many loose nails, and some of the connecting pieces even have gaps between them. She walks up the two steps and opens the rickety door.

One step in and she stops. The door bounces shut behind her. Sitting at a bar are Dazai, Chuuya, and a third person she's never met before. She has red hair that's darker than Chuuya's and up in a traditional bun. She does seem older than the two males, but not by that much. Resting from her shoulders is a very pretty pink and white mantle. None of them turn their heads. They're all sat with their backs to the dust encased bar, their eyes set out to the screenless window. They sit like this for another second, then Chuuya and the woman wordlessly set their drinks down and get up.

Rei stands still as they come closer. The woman walks out in front. Her kimono moves with her as she walks, swaying as effortlessly as she does. She's very beautiful, in a very sinister kind of way. Though considering whom she's at this bar with, it's a fair guess to say she's in the mafia too. The woman smiles at her as she walks by. The agent turns her head after she's walked past. There was something about that smile. Why would someone she's never met smile at her anyway?

The door shuts after the woman leaves, and Rei turns back to see Chuuya walking by now. He looks at her, but he doesn't smile. His face is kept in a solid grimace the whole way through. Right when he lines up with her, he pauses, and his eyes glance at her from the side. He places a hand on her shoulder for a brief second, then walks past her and out the door.

* * *

Kouyou steps out onto the sand ridden steps. She looks out at the water as the door closes again. "She seems nice." Her fingers travel along the nearly broken rail. "Don't you think so Chu?"

The woman smiles; her inquiry has been met with silence. Of course, she expected this to be the case, but it still amuses her nonetheless. Those two have always been like this. "I wonder what Dazai thinks of her. He doesn't normally chase after the nice type." She turns around; Chuuya's cerulean eyes are already on her like some kind of hawk.

He looks away from her and back at the sea. A small chuckle comes out of him. He knows that she wouldn't really ask that question. "Come on sis," he walks past her down the stairs. "I've got a nice bottle I've been wanting to try."

* * *

Rei stares at the solitary man still at the bar. "You planned this."

"Would you see me otherwise?" Dazai sits, still facing the window, his fingers tapping against his glass.

"I have work to do," she tells him calmly. "There's a plastic hen out there that needs to be tracked down." She turns on her heel to leave.

He takes out his phone and types a few words. "Consider the hen returned."

She sighs and turns back toward him. "Okay, what is it? You got me here, what do you want?"

"Come back with me tonight."

"I'm sorry, what?!" It's a good thing there was nothing in her hands because it would've most definitely been dropped. "You want me to spend the night with you?" she clarifies again. "I can't believe this. You have actually lost your mind. I have no reason to go back with you Osamu." She shakes her head in disbelief at him, at herself too for falling into this trap. "I have to go, goodbye." She turns back around.

"Please." She freezes. "Sit with me?" She looks back to him. He's still sat at one of the bar stools, but now he's looking at her with his hand on the seat next to him. "Just for a couple of minutes, sit with me." Her eyes move from him to the door, to him, to the door again. The floor squeaks as she walks along and sits in the seat next to him. He turns back to the window. "Your friend seems nice."

"Why are you doing this? Hadn't we already established that this is a beyond stupid idea?" Her eyes study his profile in genuine query. She sighs and gazes out at the water. The showings of spring are now starting to bud along the rocks. "You must want something from me. Port Mafia executives don't set up schemes so that they can sit at bars with people. I don't have power. I don't have money. You have plenty of people who will have sex with you. What could you possibly want from me?"

"I want what I've always wanted: an answer." His eyes don't leave their position. He gets up from his seat and walks over to the window. His back illuminates in the frame. The rustic sky has always matched him well. "Though I think I lost the question somewhere a long time ago." He watches the cease and caress of the waves, their back and forth motion moving like a pendulum. "And even if I did have one, no matter how hard I try, I doubt I will ever find the answer."

His head shifts up, but his back is still to her. "You are right though. I should not be spending my time concocting plans to draw you out so that I may have some chance of seeing you for a night." He turns around, facing directly opposite of her. "You're really not extraordinary at all. There are so many people who are like you in so many ways; just like there are with anyone." He steps closer to the door. "I can't stop thinking about you. When I'm walking, when I'm sitting, especially when I don't want to." His eyes stare into the frail wooden plank. "It's quite infuriating."

"And you think seeing me will make it better?" He tilts his head, she's close now.

He turns around; she's less than a meter away from him. "No, seeing you only ever makes things worse." His hands still by his side. Her eyes, her hair, it's just like when he first proposed this to her. It's the pull, the binding, he can't move his body. He faces death on a daily basis, but this is one moment he can truly call tense. "I know I should walk out that door, but I'm not leaving until you do."

In just this conversation, in his cryptic autumnal eyes, she feels more lost than perhaps she ever has. There is something undeniably identifiable in what he said. She can't pinpoint what it is, but there is something that makes her see herself in his words. _You know what he is._ She gazes down. _But you also know what you are_. Her fingertips tap against her palm. _I have blood on my hands too_. She looks back up at him. Answers, he wants answers. Isn't that what they're both after? It's so seldom that questions actually get answers. She looks past him, to the door. "We should go. It's going to get dark soon."

His eyebrows raise, genuinely surprised by her decision. He walks to the door and opens it, then holds out his hand to her. She waits a second, then takes it. He interlaces their fingers and they walk out together.


	24. To You Again

Well, it is indeed the same apartment. It's strange being here again. The last time she was here, she was sure it would be the last time. Walking on this floor again feels so unnatural. She peers down at her feet touching the hardwood. But at the same time, it doesn't.

Rei slowly treads into the lofty abode, her thoughts heavily unfocused. "Did you eat yet?" She turns to see Dazai already heading into the kitchen.

"No, I was going to after work." She walks up to the bar counter.

She taps her fingertips against the shined obsidian as he digs around in the fridge. "You're a noodle person." He turns back to her with a white takeout box in his hand. "You like yakisoba?"

The tapping stops and she looks up at him. What an unusual thing for him to remember. "Yeah, it's one of my favorites."

A pleased smile forms on his face, almost as if he's proud of himself. He turns back and puts the food in the microwave, then gets two glasses out and pours the drinks. It's fascinating, hypnotic in a way. The smooth way the liquid runs, its gentle caress into the bottom of the glass. He sets one glass of orange in front of her and one clear for himself.

The way he's standing across from her, so perfectly calm. How is he always like that? Maybe calm isn't the exact right word. Calm would imply peaceful, and she wouldn't describe him as peaceful. For as calm as he may present himself, there are times, rare times, when she does see that there's something more underneath. Perhaps it's the mystery of him; something that makes him so alluring. To solve a puzzle, you have to analyze it. To analyze a person, you have to get close to them. _His eyes are so pretty_. The air's thinning. _Is he getting closer?_

 _Beep. Beep_. The two of them drop their wordless contact, and he goes to get the food from the microwave. Rei sits up properly in her seat, only now realizing she was leaning over on her arms. She lets out a breath and takes a drink of her soda. He definitely did get closer.

Dazai comes over with the food and takes the seat next to her. He hands her the box on top, and the smell alone is enough to make her weep. Maybe her lack of appetite is finally catching up to her. She rushes out a quick "thank you" before taking her fork and massacring the fried noodles. Oh, god. This is the shit. There is truly nothing better in the world than some quality noodles. "Mmmm, wow," she praises in between bites of stuffing her face, "this is really good."

"Thank you," he remarks in amusement at her sudden change in enthusiasm, "I handpicked and bought it myself."

Now hold on. Did she hear that right? "Wait. You bought something?" Since when does he ever buy things? "Why?"

"Cause apparently you can't put yakisoba on a bar tab," he says with annoyance, like this was something he actually tried and was surprised when it didn't work out.

She's about to go back to her feast of one takeout box, when she catches sight of what's in his bowl. He's only having plain rice. "You don't like yakisoba?"

Dazai pauses for a second, then lowers his chopsticks. The edges of his face slack and then tighten again. She eyes him in curiosity. It's really not that complex of a question. He shrugs his shoulders, "I think it's okay."

She waits, but that's all he says. He continues eating and she does too, but her mind feels so off balance. _If he doesn't like it, then he must have bought it for someone, which means..._ She stops that train of thought; there's simply no way. _He probably got it for someone else and I just happened to be who showed up._

The usual silence of the apartment returns. They go back to their own thoughts, though they may not be as different as they think. Resonance in question and resonance in thought. To feel so undisturbed by accompanied silence.

"I've haven't had dinner with anyone in over a decade."

Rei's eyes follow along his profile. There is a noticeable difference in his voice. She can't pinpoint what exactly, it's hollow, but not necessarily sad. His eyelids are resting lower, his bottom lip is curved. A face of steel turned to glass. "I'm sorry."

He shifts in his seat, almost like he's going to look at her, but then doesn't. His eyes move back and so do his lips. Any trace of transparency is gone. "I prefer eating alone."

"Oh," her voice is flat, "well then I'm sorry."

The words linger for a second after they're said, and in their place is just a quiet room. He turns to her, and she turns to him. It is true that he hasn't eaten with anyone in over a decade. And it is true that he much prefers it that way. So then why did he want to have dinner with her so badly? Air from the vent brushes past him. There was just this need for them to have dinner together. He can feel the ends of his mouth tugging in opposite directions. It was… pleasant. His gaze travels over her, the entirety of her, and there is something pulling him. _I could actually fall_.

The air sweeps against her and she turns away. Her movement is detached as she gets up and takes her dishes over to the sink. His eyes become mesmerized as the cold water runs over her hands, the soap sliding down the glass. She keeps her focus on her hands as they move around in circles. She looks so at ease. "Is there a reason you're staring at me?"

He tilts his head up, his eyes directly meeting hers as he does. Had he been staring? He runs a finger along his jaw and sits upright in his seat. When did he lean forward? "Maybe because I want to."

She looks at him for another second, then rolls her eyes and returns to doing dishes. Dazai gets up and decides to join her in the dishwashing activities. He hums offbeat to some obnoxious tune, swaying his hips side to side and making sure he bumps into her.

Rei instinctively lets out a huff, then stands back a bit. It's all she can do to bear witness to this… spectacle. His body is swinging wildly back and forth, his "singing" is only getting more unique, and his arms wave about in all sorts of summons. It's really quite glorious. She cracks a smile. And then a laugh. She laughs along with him, loud, and hearty, and boisterous, partly because it's funny, but also because it's been a while. Laughing in general, but definitely laughing like this, is something she's been sorely missing.

She jumps in and bumps him back. If he wants to make this about being obnoxious, then she can most definitely do obnoxious. She comes in matching his melody, only even more off key – something she doesn't even have to try to do! The executive roars in laughter at her challenge; he will not be bested. He gets louder. She gets louder. The two of them sound like the most unharmonious duo of dying whales. Oh, poor Chuuya.

Rei has to stop to breathe. She should've known that when it comes to annoying, there is no beating Dazai. The mafioso smirks at her, his face gleaming with triumph. Well, she's not going to take this sitting down. So she does the only thing she can think to do in a situation like this: takes the dish soap and pours it all over his hands.

 _Ahahahaha_. Now she's laughing at him. Her noisy laughter permeates the entire room. _Hahahaha_. It's not even funny. It's so stupid. But – his face. It's perfect. The ultimate "seriously, are you five?" look. This intimidating as hell mafia executive just standing there with that face and his hands like a gelatinous slime monster. She can't. Her back hits the counter. It's so funny. It's so –

Oh no, the gelatinous slime monster has attacked! Something like a wet, slippery glove grabs at her hands. He rubs his palms flat against hers, making sure there isn't even a nanometer uncovered. And now he's laughing at her. God, it is funny!

She glances from her slimy hand to his distinctly underslimed face. Brilliant idea. She reaches over and slides her hand across his smooth as cream cheek. His eyes widen and his jaw drops. How dare she ruin his flawless complexion. He moves over to the sink and flicks water on her. The agent, still laughing, raises a hand to deflect his puny splashes. She runs the water and cleans her hands, sobering up from their soap fight.

Dazai's still there, pouting about his model worthy face being damaged. Rei giggles at him as she dampens a cloth. She reaches up to him and gently wipes the soap away. Mmm, that feels nice. His eyes close and she can feel him leaning into her hand, like a cat being scratched. It's actually kind of cute. If this continues long enough, would he start purring?

She wrings the towel out and puts it away, then dries her hands. "Hmm," she contemplates as she walks over to him and leans upwards. He can feel her inhale, then drop back down. "At least you smell squeaky clean now," she smiles at him as she walks past and out the kitchen.

He watches her as she walks, her gait a heavy somber as she heads to the window. It's always the window. From afar, she seems so calm, so at peace; but storms aren't experienced from afar. He looks down and turns the faucet back on. This will be an eventful night.

The streets outside are so dark. Obviously, it's night. But still, even though she's looked out of this exact window at this exact time multiple nights before, they're dark in a way they've never been. It's haunting really, like the same shade of a different color. But she knows what she's doing this time. Doesn't she? Rei continues to stare out at the streets. He's not touching her, but she can feel him.

"I heard too much tension in your shoulders can give you wrinkles." He's next to her now, his voice both warm and cold.

"Do you think I'm too strayed?" It's said so delicately.

Dazai lets out a wry chuckle. "I'm surprised you want my perspective on that." She glances at him briefly, then turns back to the streets. He turns around and walks away from the window. "You feel guilty about killing him. I can understand that."

She looks up from the far away ground, right into the striking sight of his reflection. The glass is so clear even the details of suit can be made out. She turns and walks back into the room behind him. "You feel remorse?"

"I said that I can understand, not that I can empathize." His lips hardly move as he talks.

"How can you say that though?" she asks with as much concern as disgust. "You have done such awful things, killed so many people! How can you not care about how inherently evil that is?!"

Dazai stops moving. "What are your morals?"

"What?"

He stares directly at her, his eyes so alarming, so analytic. He's studying her. "You are so strongly guided by your morals; what are they?"

What? Her morals? She racks her brain for an answer. It should be easy, but it isn't. This should be something she just knows, but… no one has ever asked her this before. She's never had to actively think about it. Rei looks at the man standing across from her; he's so intent on her answer.

"Well, definitely no murdering," she starts. He nods, gesturing for her to continue. "I don't steal, or vandalize, or jaywalk. I don't know," she throws her hands up, "I guess just abide by the law and not hurt people."

He continues to watch her, his mind now processing the data. "You're very lucky to have morals like that." It's said not with malice, but warning. "And also the will to keep them."

"But I don't though!" And there it is. "Everyone always says that I have such outstanding moral upholding, that I'm so completely virtuous, that I'm some kind of embodiment of good. But I'm not! I killed a man for crying out loud!" She throws her fists out of her hair. The frustration, the rage, the sadness. Everything, it's coming to her, it's all just coming to her. "I hurt someone who absolutely didn't deserve it. I just had dinner with a mafia executive. I am not the beacon of light everyone thinks I am!" She covers her face as she falls, deflating herself onto his couch.

Dazai stands with his arms crossed. She's hunched over with her face in her hands. He calmly walks over and sits with her. "And now you think you're a bad person."

She sits herself up. "Aren't I?"

"How do you see the world?" His eyes are adrift, so far, elsewhere. "Thoughts, ideas, actions, they're so heavily tied to our worldviews."

Worldview? She's never thought too much about that either. It's always felt so innate. But that can't be true.

"I've always seen the world as very… lifeless." He lays his chip down. "People have always been a means to reach an end."

"How can you think like that?" Seriously, how can he? It doesn't take a genius to figure out that they have very contrasting worldviews, but still, how he can think like this is incomprehensible.

"I just always have," he says plainly. Rei keeps her eyes to the floor; that's not surprising. "How bad of a person do you think I am?"

Her brows scrunch up. Why would he ask that? She never would've thought he cared about such a thing, especially her opinion of it. She lifts her head and gazes at him. The guy who's sitting with her, who's become a bigger part of her life than he ever should have. "Very."

"Do you think I'm irredeemable?"

"In a lot of ways… I think of you as," she tries to find the right word, "inexcusable, unjustifiable, reprehensible. But I don't think you're completely irredeemable. I've never thought of you as irredeemable." Now it's her turn to read. "Do you think of yourself as a bad person?"

"I hardly think of myself as a person." His words lay like the floor of an old, forgotten building. "The way you see the world is very black and white. There's only ever good or bad with nothing mixed or in between. Either something is one or the other, and that's it."

Her stomach drops. He's right. Hearing it aloud like that, it sounds so stupid, but it's always been that way. "And that's wrong?"

"It's naïve."

She closes her eyes. It's happening. Her hands tighten into fists. The flame ignites. "Well I'm sorry!" She gets up and shouts at him. "I'm sorry I don't see the world correctly! I'm sorry I don't know all the things I'm supposed to! I'm sorry that I care, that I'm upset I fucking killed someone! I'M SORRY! I'M JUST SO FUCKING SORRY!" She crashes back down into the couch. "I don't even know who I am anymore."

"Nothing is that simple." His voice pours like water. "People are not that simple. Situations are not that simple. Morality is not that simple." A hand cups underneath her cheek. "Look at me." His eyes are soft like amber, hard like amber. "You are a good person, but a good person is not all you are. Having a moral code like yours is a luxury in this world. You shouldn't waste it like you are right now. Human nature is a fallacy, and you cannot expect to win every time." He releases his hand, but she doesn't move. "You killed someone. It's done. There is nothing you can do to change that." Her face falls. He's right. Self-pity or moving on, that's all that's left. "You should sleep."

Rei nods her head. Mentally speaking, she's beyond exhausted. Sleep sounds so nice right now. She doesn't feel just tired anymore, but more like she can actually fall asleep. She stretches her arms out. He's still sitting in the middle of the couch, looking like he has no intention of doing otherwise. "Um, if I'm going to sleep, don't you kind of have to move?"

He tilts his head to her, as if there were some obvious answer she's missing. "I'm sleeping here. You can go in there." He points over to his bedroom.

She nods and gets up, too tired to even remotely question him. She gets to the end of the couch and looks around the room. This room. All the lights from the kitchen and the living room are still on. She looks back at him still sitting on the couch. He hasn't moved at all, hasn't made any attempt to go to sleep.

Dazai glances up from the nothing he was looking at. Her hand is on his shoulder. She doesn't say anything. He doesn't say anything. She climbs onto him and sits herself on his lap. His body stops; the clock has stopped. There is no ticking. _This is_. She lays her head on his shoulder. _Tick_. He wraps his arms around her, one on her waist, one on her leg. She tightens around him, and he can feel her breathe into his neck. The AC comes on. A featherlight touch traces along his collarbone. It's soothing. A gentle hand combs into her hair. How soothing.

* * *

Dazai turns over and opens his eyes in the light of the morning. He sits up and checks his phone; yes, it's still morning. Natural light comes in from the window, but his apartment looks as it always does: unnatural. The muted colors and cold space surround him. Last night was quite unnatural. He runs a hand against the leather sofa. The last time he slept on this couch was the first time she spent the night. He takes his gaze to his bedroom door. The first time she spent the night. That thought came to him so easily.

He gets up from the couch and walks over to his room. He turns the knob, opens the door, and… she's gone. The drawers are closed, his bed is made, and there aren't even any prints on the carpet. Is he sure last night wasn't some figment of his imagination? He walks over to the bathroom door and opens it. It's empty too.

Dazai walks back out into the main room. It's not like he didn't expect this. It would at least make sense from her perspective. He shuts the door behind him, and his phone rings. He checks the caller id. "Boss." The usual apathetic grimace takes its reserved spot on his face. He nods his head to the call as Mori tells him about whatever new jobs he has to do. His eyes gloss over to the window. The pale sky stares back at him. "Yes, Boss."

He puts his phone away and walks over to the closet by the front door. His hands shuffle around through the identical coats. Now where is his – he stops moving around. There is something missing from this closet. He turns over through the coats again. His cloak is gone. The black cloak and the card in its pocket have disappeared. He leans his head back and shuts the closet door. _Oh, how interesting_.

* * *

The steps move from the stairs and onto the platform. Eyes scan the area from left to right. The station is empty as usual. She takes off the hood and folds it in her hands. Her fingers graze over the coarse material. _You'll always come back to me_. Rei stares at her shoes pressed tightly against the platform. That isn't true. Her head snaps back; the train is coming. She quickly puts the garment in her bag and walks forward. The wind whips up, then stops as the doors open. She glances up one last time before stepping on. The sky is so pale.


	25. Start the Chain

High heel boots trod against the broken asphalt. They only take one cautionary step at a time. The woman searches around her dull and dark surrounding. It looks the same in every direction, an endless array of lifeless skyscrapers. Each click of her boots echoes for what could be miles. _I think I may be a tad bit lost._

She turns her head. There's something there. It's the sound of something metallic rolling across the ground. But that's it. Only the single rolling sound.

A thick smoke emits from the middle of the road. It rapidly covers the entire block, effectively blinding her from any kind of attack. The woman swipes at the air in front of her and gets out the pepper spray from her briefcase. Why does every bad situation only get worse?

She stops moving her hands. Every part of her body stills as she listens. Oh no. There's someone coming her way. Her eyes dart around in a panic. There's no one in sight, but there's definitely someone there.

In the distance, something appears. A silhouette? A figure stands there; it's taking something, raising it in the air. _Boom._ The sound of a gunshot ripples over the entire area. _Okay, so I have most definitely gotten lost_. She may have done some shit in her life, but a shootout is some kind of next level.

The figure is still there, and it appears to have gotten closer. She still can't make out any details other than that it's a person. "Are you Natsumi Hayashi's daughter?"

The pepper spray rattles as it hits the pavement. What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck. Who the fuck is this? Who the fuck would ask that? She shakily picks the can up and holds it out. Does this person know her? There's no way she'd know someone who crawls around a place like this. What's the right answer, yes or no? What happens if she gets it wrong?

"Leave." Her hands drop to her sides. He's… letting her go? Right answer or wrong answer, who the fuck cares. The woman switches direction right on her heel, and runs, literally, for her life.

* * *

Rei aimlessly taps against the metal table, checking the time on her phone yet again. _For someone so uptight about being punctual, she is worryingly late._ The mauve haired girl stares at the two polar opposite cups of coffee on the table. _I talked to her just this morning and everything was fine._ She inspects the area of the small café. There are a lot of people here, but she can't blame them, it is a lovely day.

A low rumbling sound comes from the distance. Rei glances at the ground. Is it shaking? The patrons of the noontime café all look to see a crazed woman with violet hair in a gray business suit hurdle through the street like she's being chased by wild bulls.

 _Oh dear lord_. The agent watches in stunned silence as her sister jumps right over the waist-high fence and nearly tramples the host and other customers on her way over to their table. "Suzume," she says incredulously, not believing that her sister would act like this. "What has gotten into you? Are you okay?"

"Rei," the frazzled woman looks around wildly, like she's an undercover spy or something. She leans in and gestures for the younger woman to as well. "I think I had a run in with the mafia today."

"You what?!" Rei nearly falls out of her seat. "Suzume, you cannot be serious." Out of all the things her sister could've done, it really had to be this, didn't it? Though it's not like she has much grounds to talk here.

The woman nods frantically, her jade green eyes startled with fear. "I was on my way here, and I got lost, like really lost, and I ended up in this creepy ass area with like a billion skyscrapers. And then there was smoke, and a gun, and 'are you Natsumi Hayashi's daughter,' and –"

"Woah, woah, woah." The younger sibling stops her in an attempt to comprehend what's going on. "Did you just say Natsumi Hayashi's daughter?"

Suzume nods. "Yeah, I – black, extra caffeine?" She asks in question to the cup that's now in her hand. The woman across from her nods, though the extra caffeine part was probably a mistake. "There was this guy, and I thought he was gonna kill me, but all he really did was ask if I was mom's kid. I didn't even answer him and he let me go." She moves back a little and takes a sip of her coffee. Oh bitter pulverized beans, the only true solace in this world. She would be impressed that her sister remembered her order after nearly four years, if their mom didn't get the exact same thing. "It was so weird like, what the hell was that? Who the hell would ask that? Like that had to be the mafia, right?"

Rei nods once as an answer. She can see her lunch date start to freak out across from her, but her thoughts are currently way too intertwined. There are so many situations and possibilities, but looking at her sister now, she can pretty much already piece what happened. "You said there was only one person?" Suzume nods in confirmation. The waiter comes by and sets their food down.

The detective sits back in her seat. The coffin's all but built, it just needs its final nail. "Do you know what the mafia member you encountered was like at all?"

"Umm, no, all I saw was some figure in the fog. And anyway, I was too busy being scared as fuck to care," the older sibling takes a bite out of her pastry. She'd be content to leave it at that, but the look on the younger woman's face tells her that that's not good enough. "The only thing I can kinda recall is his voice. It was…" she tries to think of a way to describe it, "silky, if that makes sense." Oh, look, there's that nail!

"And he asked you if you were mom's kid?" the detective asks one more time for clarification. If she's right, she wants to make absolute sure of it.

"Yeah… Are they gonna come after me? Am I going to be put on some mafia list?! Is mom?!" The businesswoman shakes her head frenziedly with her hands on her face. Commence freak out.

"Suzume, calm down." Rei looks around at all the attention they're gathering. Nearly everyone at the café is looking at them, some covertly, others not so much. She turns back to their table to see a cigarette in her sister's hand. "Hey, didn't you say you were quitting smoking?! Where'd you get a pack of cigarettes anyway?"

"I took it from mom's drawer," she casually explains as she lights it. "Don't give me that look, I've had a crazy morning. I need this."

Rei sighs. "Look, you're going to be fine. Mom's going to be fine." She stops smoking, but doesn't put it down. "I've dealt with the mafia before, don't worry about it."

Suzume lets out a huff of air, then finally puts the bud out. "Wow, since when did you become little miss badass?" This is definitely not the same fourteen year old she said bye to at the airport. Rei can feel a blush spread across her cheeks. The last thing she needs is to be proclaimed a "badass" in the middle of a restaurant. "I remember when we were little and I was always the one protecting you, and now look at things."

"Yeah, thank you for that, by the way," Rei says, unsure of if she's ever thanked her sister proper for it. The woman simply swats the compliment away, there's really no need for such things. "So, have you seen mom and dad yet?"

She shakes her head. "No, they won't be home until later. I just dropped my stuff off and came here. It was so weird seeing my room again. They changed it a lot from even the last time I visited."

"Well, you know how they are, when things change, they've got to change fast. The first time I saw them again, it wasn't even half a year after and they already completely changed my room too."

Suzume chuckles; yeah, that sounds accurate. "So you guys are alright now?"

Rei bounces her head from side to side. "We've come to an understanding."

"Well thank god," the older woman puts a hand over her chest, "I didn't want to have to play mediator at dinner tonight."

"Suzume, it's us," the girl reminds her, "you'll always have to play mediator."

They both laugh at that; it's probably true. "How have things been for you? You've sounded a lot better the last couple times we've talked."

"Oh yeah, I've definitely calmed down over the past few weeks. The counselor even said I don't have to see her anymore." The older sister nods her head; well that's good to hear. "While you're in town, would you like to visit my work sometime? Mr. Kunikida is there."

An old grin appears on the woman's face. "Oh, yes, I do remember you telling me you guys work together now. How's that been?" she asks even though she's sure of the answer. It's sure to be amusing nonetheless.

Rei can practically see the bubble pop up of all the times Kunikida has lectured her about schedules and what not. Sure, she can get her work done rather quickly, but that doesn't mean all her coworkers are the same. "About as you'd imagine."

Suzume laughs. "Is he still obsessed with his ideals?"

"Oh yeah," Rei emphasizes.

"And the book?"

"He'll flip the agency upside down if it leaves his sight for even a second."

The older of the two starts laughing even more. Man, it's been a while. "Well, as much as I'd love to pay old Doppo a visit, my trip's already short enough as is, and I think mom and dad may need me a bit more." She sits back for a bit, but then something pops into her head. "Hey, I just remembered, you got a boyfriend?"

Rei's jaw drops. "Mom and dad told you?!" She can't believe this. Well, she can cause their parents are like that, but still.

"The question is, why didn't you tell me? I'm the cool big sister, and I had to find out from our parents?" Oh, how unjust.

The agent shrugs. "It just never came up. Besides, we're not together anymore."

Suzume rolls her eyes. "Right, because you chose your other love," she says, only half joking. She waits for her sister to either laugh or protest, but all Rei's doing is looking at her like she's confused, like she genuinely doesn't get the joke she was going for. "Work," the older sister gives her the answer. The younger woman's lips purse into an "oh". Now that was weird. What was that all about? "Still taking life as seriously as ever I see."

And now Rei is confused once again. "What do you mean? What would I take seriously if not life?"

Suzume sighs. "Oh, nothing." There's really no point in having this conversation for the billionth time. "Just continue doing things as you have been. It works for you."

"I think you're a bad influence on me."

She shrugs. "Probably."

The waiter comes by with the check, and Rei starts digging around in her wallet for some cash. She finally comes up with the right amount, only to find that the bill is gone, already taken care of by one of her sister's many credit cards. "Really? I know you have more money than I do, but you're not even gonna let me pay for coffee and some noodles?"

Suzume laughs it off. "Consider it my payment for protection from the mafia." Her sister rolls her eyes and they get up. "Speaking of which, can you drive me back? I do not want to risk getting lost again."

* * *

Pink petals swirl in the distance. They drift in the breeze, so free and untroubled as they float to the ground. As if there were nothing else. It's so peaceful and unbound, so far away from here. What's it like there? To go beyond this city? Beyond the mafia and the agency. Where all there is is the Sakura that're just now starting to lose their bloom.

"What do you like so much about those trees?"

She can see her eyes flick upwards in the reflection. The ends of her lashes are nearly touching the glass. Her irises are so dark, so contrasting.

He looks out the window too, though he doubts he's seeing the same thing as her. The streets and buildings of the mafia block out any type of pleasant imagery. The trees are hardly even visible from here.

"They remind me of a different time, before any of this happened." Her voice is as soft as the petals. "When I was young, my parents would take us every year to see the Sakura bloom in the western city. Those are some of my best memories." Falling, drifting, falling. "We stopped going when I was fourteen, when my sister moved to Europe."

He turns away from the view, tired of staring at gray. "You've seen them before?"

She briefly turns to him, then back to the window. "Not these ones. These are very different than the ones in the west." It doesn't make much sense, but these seem prettier. Whatever the reasoning, it must be flawed; there's only one major difference.

Dazai can feel his eyes roam, watching her as she watches the trees. The air is so motionless in this room. What would it be like out there, with the light breeze? He shuts his eyes and looks away. He shouldn't be thinking about her like this. He shouldn't be thinking about anyone like this. But, he turns back to her. God has this been torturous. Seeing her, being so close to her, having her alone in his apartment like this. How would she react if she knew how often he jerked off after she left? If only he could move her hair back, lean in, and –

Rei turns her head at that exact right moment, her eyes a mixture of all kinds of fear. The look on his face is one she's seen before. It's a very dangerous look, especially considering Dazai's penchant for getting his way. Surely he knows this is an awful idea. She walks away from the window. "That's a dangerous game."

"Those are my favorite kind." He follows her into the apartment. Her arms are crossed, and her pose is stern as she stands some ways away from him. Of course, she is right. Especially considering what happened last time, this can only go badly. Any step would only go further down the rabbit hole. He can feel his leg starting to twitch. Why is he getting so worked up about this? She's just like anyone else. _But you wouldn't have troubles sleeping with just anyone else_.

He turns away from her, hoping, in some way, to take his mind off of this. "I met your sister today," he changes the subject.

She lets out a sigh of relief. That was a close one. "I heard. And the entire café probably did too."

"She's more like your mom than you are." Even though she didn't say a single word to him, it's easy enough to tell. The way they carry themselves is much more alike.

"Yeah, she is." It's been a fact all her life. Physically speaking, it can almost be argued either way, though Suzume would win that argument. But as far as anything else is concerned, her sister wins without any real competition. It's not so much that they're very alike, although they are, it's more so that Rei and her mother are very different. "Why'd you let her go?"

He scoffs. How foolish of him to not expect such a question. "Would you prefer if I didn't?"

"No." Now she scoffs. How foolish of her to expect a direct answer.

Dazai faces her again, and. She tries to gulp, but her throat is suddenly dry. The look in his eyes is so… hungry. This is not a good situation. He walks up to her with a new determination on his face. She's about to back away when he takes her hands and starts swinging them around. That's all he does. Swing, swing. She watches as their hands move about: nervous, trying not to be nervous, trying not to think about trying not to be nervous. After about a minute of that, he lets go and pulls her in by the waist. Now would be a really good time for this to not be happening.

The silence of the apartment is deafening. A weight sets beneath her chin, her head tilts up, and her lips connect with his. It's slow, cautious, and – no, no it's not. She grabs ahold of him quickly as she soon learns that Dazai is not here to play games. Their breaths mix in the sliver of air between them, but that doesn't last for long. He cups her face, deepening the kiss as soon as it starts. His lips smother hers, giving her no recourse for air. His fingers press into her neck as his tongue seizes control of her mouth. Ah Fuck. Mmm, God, this is so… She knows she's slipping away, but damn if she cares about that right now. That shit doesn't matter. All that matters is the feeling of his lips, the taste of his tongue, the touch of his hands. And dear God. It's downright addictive.

Rei can feel the weight of her breath as they break away. _Shit. Fuck_. Truly, this can't be happening. How can this be happening? She looks at him. _I hate him. I honestly hate him._ Literally everything he does ever in life should be illegal. It was a wordless, mutual agreement that this exact thing wouldn't happen, but now, only one kiss later. Ugh, it's really shit how kissable he is.

She tries to move back, but his grip on her is rock tight. "Osamu, I –" He grinds his pelvis into her, letting his erection do the speaking for him. "Aha, fuck."

He smirks into her collar. "Now we're on the same page."

Rei tears herself from his hold. _We can't_. He looks so fucking good. _I can't_. That rich, luscious hair. What would it be like to run a hand through it again? _This is the worst idea._ Those perfect, parted lips. To hear him moan again? _It can only go wrong._ His murky, lust-filled eyes. To feel him again? _But what about –_

It stops. There, in that room. In the space filled with exorbitant tension between her and the guy she's hated for almost a year. It all hits her. She's thinking about this way too hard. This doesn't have to be complicated. This isn't something she has to take seriously. It does not matter. She's just some girl who's having sex with a hot guy. It doesn't have to affect any part of her life.

The sound of her feet hitting the hardwood is made strikingly clear in the muted apartment. Step by step, she walks over to him. A hand traces up his chest, wraps around his tie, and pulls him down to her.

It's a similar attack to the one earlier, except the roles are reversed. She grabs him by the back of his neck, forcing him to meet her. It's a sweet kind of victory, having him like this. She shoves her tongue into every crevice of his mouth she possibly can. The hands on her back go limp, then tighten, then limp, then tighten. He's trying so hard to maintain control.

She pulls away, and his lips chase after hers. That seriously can't be all he's getting. She smirks and jumps up onto his hips, wrapping her legs securely around him. Before he can even process it, his tie has been ripped off and his shirt is busted open. She lets her gaze linger over his exposed torso, licking her lips at the loose bandages haphazardly covering his defined chest. It only lasts until their eyes meet and they return to pouncing on each other. He sheds off his jacket and moves them over to the couch.

Dazai lays her down and crawls on top of her. A series of searing kisses rains on her neck like shooting stars. His touch is blistering. A hand slithers underneath her shirt, glides across her stomach, and lands on her breast. He kneads the supple skin, causing her stunted gasps to hit the air. God, the things this man can do. It's such a simple thing, but when he does it, it can melt deserts. He throws off her vest, shirt, and bra in one fell swoop, discarding them somewhere in the nether. Now it's his turn to linger. His eyes ravish the sight he so well earned, but he's not done yet. He moves fast to unbutton her pants, dying to see how wet she is.

She pushes him off and switches their positions so that she's on top. His mouth hangs open as if to protest. Though he shuts right up as her hand traces over his crotch. She shimmies down his body and undoes his pants, sliding them down slightly. She reaches in and begins toying with his cock, lightly stroking it with the pads of her fingers. His fingers curl into the cushions; his hair is clumping on his forehead. She then increases the pressure of her strokes while her other hand circles the head. Moans escape from his mouth in a reluctant chorus. His back is pressed hard into the couch in a vain attempt to keep from bucking into her hand. She can feel the precum building. His body only becomes more uncontrolled as she begins trailing kisses from his chest. His legs are getting heavy. Why is it so hot in this room?! Her lips leave his abdomen and she pulls his pants down lower. He pushes her head closer. The constraint of his pants is so painful. Oh, but she's so close, so fucking clos –

 _Bzzz Bzzz_. Rei turns her head to the messenger bag lying on the floor. Dazai glares daggers into it; if his gun were within reach, that bag would no longer exist. _Bzzz Bzzz._ She turns around and begins to get up. A pair of lips latches onto her shoulders; one hand snakes around to her breast, the other to her pants. He's sitting up behind her now, clearly intent on finishing what they started. His lips move all along her back, sucking whatever skin they can get to. She leans into him, her eyes closing. He can't be doing this. This isn't fair. He prods at her to lay back down. "God you're pushy."

Dazai looks at her through heavy lidded eyes. "It's been a while." She turns her head. What does he mean by that? _Bzzz Bzzz_. She turns back. Oh right, the phone. Rei gets up and hurries over to the kitchen counter, much to the dismay of a certain someone. The executive defeatedly groans and falls back down to the couch.

Rei leans her arm against the cool countertop as she gets her phone from her bag. Compared to her body, the stone slab feels nearly freezing. And man is it needed. She takes a moment to breathe, then answers her phone.

"Hey, where are you?" her sister's voice comes through.

"Huh, me?" she looks around at the dimly lit kitchen, "I'm just hanging out."

"Well, I'm at your place and you're not answering the door."

She checks the time on her phone. "Oh god, I can't believe I lost track of time like that! I'm sorry, I'll be there soon." She hangs up and scrambles to gather her clothes. Hurriedly, she gets dressed and starts work on making herself look like she wasn't just doing what she was doing.

Dazai's still laying on the couch, half naked, watching her reassemble herself. There's a certain pride to it, seeing her like this. There's a moment in her process when she catches his gaze, and the second it happens, she knows it's a mistake. His eyes are still glazed with lust, his hair is disheveled, his shirt is wide open, and his pants are – "I told my sister to come by today," she tells him for no other reason than to distract herself, "before we go see our parents for dinner tonight."

Dazai sits up. "Dinner with your parents?"

"Uh, yeah." Rei stops moving around and looks right at him. The way he said that was so weird. And now the look on his face. She feels like she must be in some alternate universe. _He can't be serious._ "You can't be serious."

He half redresses himself and walks over to her. "I don't know much about parents."

She pauses. What? She looks at him, then her phone. "I'm running late." She gets her bag and heads for the door.

"I can take you." She turns on her heel. "Well, not me, you wouldn't want to get in a car with me," he clarifies, "but I can get someone to drive you. It'd be faster than the train."

Being escorted by the mafia is not an ideal situation. Rei checks her phone again. But she doesn't have much of a choice. "Okay."

He takes out his phone and types something. "It'll be out front, just wave your card. You'll be dropped off two buildings down from yours."

She nods and starts to pull over her hood. Dazai grabs ahold of her arm. Rei's about to ask, when he leans in and places a kiss on her lips. "I'll see you afterwards?"

She smiles and gives him one last peck before leaving.


	26. A Rose by Any Other Name

The midafternoon agency office lays around in low energy. Though it's not surprising considering most of its members are elsewhere. Rei takes a break from typing to check out what's going on in the room. It's only her and Yosano. When did that happen?

The unorthodox doctor is sat across the room with her legs up on the desk. She's leaned back filing her nails. Her focus seems to be solely on that activity, without a single paper in sight. The younger agent glances at her coworker a few times. She'd hate to disrupt the doctor, for many reasons, but there is something she's been wondering.

"Um, excuse me Yosano." The woman in question looks up at her. "Um, I was wondering, how do you separate being a doctor and being a detective?"

Yosano stops filing her nails. What kind of question is that? And why would someone who only has one job ask it? "Why do I need to separate them?"

"Well," the girl scratches the back of her head. Is it getting warmer in here? "As a doctor, you save both the good and the bad, but at the agency, we only save the good."

Yosano slowly nods her head. It's this again. She swears, this girl is super obsessed with this "good versus bad" stuff. "I am not a judge. It is not my place to decide who is capable of what good or what bad. I help people who need my help, whether that is as a doctor or a detective, it does not differ. My job is to preserve life."

Rei takes some time to think about her words. Did that answer her question? Maybe in some sense. But it leaves out so many things she doesn't understand.

The door to the office opens and Naomi, Haruno, Tanizaki, and Kenji walk in. "Hey you guys," Haruno greets the two of them. "Kunikida just said we're done for the day."

One of the doctor's less sadistic smiles shows on her face; it's about time. "Well if Kunikida says we're done," Yosano grabs her bag and gets up from her seat. She bids adieu to her coworkers and swiftly leaves the room.

Rei heads back to her desk and starts sorting through her papers again. The four other people in the room watch her with varying emotions. The clerks sigh and shrug their shoulders; might as well give it a shot. "We're gonna go to the outer district for a bit," Naomi informs the agent, "wanna join?"

Rei peeks up at them, then back down at her desk. It's not that she doesn't want to, but there's so much work she has to do. So much clutter and no space to sort it out. "Sorry, I have some stuff I need to do. Maybe some other time."

The four of them turn to each other, then back to her. That was a vague response, but then again, most things she says are vague anymore. "Alright sure, we'll catch you another time." They turn and walk out the door.

* * *

The sun shines bright in the sparsely cloudy sky, accompanied by a cool breeze and warm air. Troves of people bustle up and down the sidewalks. Though it doesn't seem like any of them are enjoying the day. Which is a shame considering how perfect the weather is. Days like this don't happen that often.

It's a reflective experience, being out in the city today. From all the people running around, rushing to get from place to place, to all the car horns and stressed induced yelling. While it's true that Yokohama's like this every day, the atmosphere of it just feels different. Rei was going to head straight home after work, but now she's walking, not to anywhere specifically, just walking. It is quite rare to walk in this city. But now seems like a good time to do it. To observe people as they go about their daily lives while standing in the middle of it. To smell the flowers.

Speaking of flowers, her eyes catch onto a small floral booth sitting on the side of the sidewalk. It's a green and white cart with a striped cloth running over it. Its small stature is only made more apparent by the two multistory office buildings on either side of it. The agent watches as people walk past the small vendor, none of them seeming to even know that it's there.

She walks up to the booth, her curiosity getting the better of her. She's never much been into flowers, but it's not like she's doing anything else right now. The flowers are laid out all over the stand, sorted by type and color. There are tulips, lilies, daffodils, carnations, hydrangeas, and so many more she doesn't recognize.

"Hello dear," an elderly woman watering the flowers greets her. She studies the agent in curiosity, a glint of intrigue sparking in her worn brown eyes. Rei smiles and greets her back, then returns to her browsing. "They're pretty flowers, aren't they?" the woman walks behind her. "You should buy some. Pretty flowers belong with pretty flowers," she goes back behind the stand.

The agent laughs a little at her sales technique. They are very pretty. "I don't have much place for flowers." While that's not really true, she doesn't have much use for them anyways. She spins a stem in her hand. Though maybe she could use something to liven up her apartment a bit. "There are so many different kinds."

Her eyes follow along the arrangement of flora, until they stray to one in particular. It's a beautiful white flower with many large petals unfurling from its center. The velvety planes of its petals look so smooth, so creamy. Its color seems almost iridescent in meaning. Like first snow, satin sheets, playground chalk, or brand-new sneakers. "Those are Tsubaki," the woman informs her. "The white ones mean waiting."

Rei looks up at her. She's sitting with a smile of nostalgia on her face, but it's more than that. It's a smile that's for more than just the past. "Waiting for what?"

The woman laughs. "Whatever you'd like dear." Her voice is charming, in a way that brings you somewhere else. "Is there anything you're waiting for? Anything that makes you wait?"

 _Makes me wait?_ The girl turns back to the flowers. _Something that makes me wait. Compels me to wait._ Snow falling on the other side of the glass in the winter. Freshly washed sheets hanging to dry in the spring. Word down chalk tossing between hands in the summer. New sneakers bought just for the fall. These flowers. What is it about these flowers?

She wakes up in a room that's not her own. The walls, the ceiling, the floor are all completely white. Out of the window, there is no city; there is no anything. The room has no furniture; the bed is gone. She walks out if it, and it's empty space. There are halls and there are rooms, but that's it. No furniture, no decorations. Everything is white. She's the only thing there. Except she's not. There are people talking in another room. It sounds like they're playing a game. They're laughing. What are they playing?

"I'll take one." The city, the people, the cars. She's in Yokohama again. Rei looks up to see a hand reaching across the table and placing some bills down. She turns her head to the side where a slender brunette male is standing next to her. He's wearing tan pants, a pink dress shirt, and a blue jacket with bandages hanging off its ends.

The elderly woman smiles as she takes the money from him, handing him a single red rose in exchange. The man smiles and gives her a bow. He briefly turns to the other customer, just to catch her eye, then heads down the street.

Rei looks back at the woman sitting at the booth. She's smiling, and there's something about that smile that makes her feel uneasy. Like this flower vendor is staring into the depths of her soul. The agent quickly bows her head, "thank you," and hurries off through the streets.

It's doesn't take long for her to catch up with Dazai, mainly because he's moving at the rate of an exceptionally slow tortoise. She walks alongside him in the rush of the crowd. "I didn't even know you own other clothes."

"You like it?" He stops walking to spin around and strike poses for her. "Do I look fresh and fashion forward?"

She stands opposite of him, forced to notice all the people passing by with pissed off looks on their faces. "You look like a regular person," she comments as she pulls him to the side. That's probably the point, but it's weird when he does it. Even when he dresses down, he doesn't dress down.

As they walk down the sidewalk, she keeps finding herself looking over at him. It's not something she means to do, but. His eyes are closed and the rose is held up to his nose. It's a miracle he hasn't knocked into someone yet. The scarlet petals gently sway as he inhales and exhales. He looks content. Not in his usual overly dramatic way, but genuinely content. The thornless stem rests still in his hand. She never would've guessed that he's a rose person.

"You're staring at me." Huh? What? Her eyes travel up to see that his are now open and looking at her. She quickly turns away from him, thoroughly embarrassed. "I didn't say you had to stop," he lets out a teasing laugh.

She keeps her sight focused on the sidewalk and what's in front of her. It was bad enough that she was caught staring at him, but it was for the silliest reason. "Why'd you get a rose?"

The easy going smile returns to his lips. He closes his eyes and smells the flower again. "They're a pretty flower, don't you think?"

She nods her head in agreement. They are stunningly beautiful, but that's not the reason. There are many pretty flowers; it doesn't make sense that he'd pick this one. "But roses are a symbol of love. You've never been in love."

Dazai stops walking. His eyes open and he tilts his head to the side. Rei raises a brow at the sudden change in him. Is something going on? She turns her head to see what he's looking at. It's an old fashioned building with trifold windows and white paint. It looks like a – "Oohhh, let's go in there!" He grabs her hand and pulls her into it.

On the inside, it's very… homey. The walls are a pure alabaster white and the floor is a black and white checkerboard pattern. There are only three tables, though the small room can fit more. The low ceiling only contributes to the quaint feeling. A woman who appears to be about middle aged comes out from the back and tells them to take a seat wherever they like. Dazai sits down at the table by the window and Rei joins him.

She looks over the menu on the table, though it doesn't take much looking over. It's one sided with about ten items on it. Well, deciding should be easier. The woman from earlier comes back out, a hand firmly on her hip. "Alright ya lovebirds, whaddya want?"

"I'll have coffee and cookies," Dazai sets the menu d – "oh and cupcakes too!" He adds cheerfully, then actually sets the menu down.

"Mmhm, of course you will," the waitress writes his order. "And for you dollface?"

"Um, I'll take a coffee and," she looks over at the pastries on display behind the glass, "a scone." The waitress writes it down and heads back into the other room.

Rei leans forward in her seat, not convinced that there's anyone else back there. This is very weird, being in a place like this with him. She faces forward to Dazai. His face is solemn and he's staring at the table. He's in deep thought. Her hands begin to tap against her chair. She can never tell what he's thinking when he gets like this. "Is everything alright?"

He dislocks from his gaze and turns to her. His reddish brown eyes set on her with a mixture of bemusement and apprehension. "I've never done this before. The only times I've ever been out with anyone is to the bar."

She moves her hands to rest on the table. And by "this" he means? The waitress comes back with their orders, then leaves again. "Who do you go to the bar with?"

Dazai takes a couple sugar packets and puts it in his drink. "Mainly Odasaku and Ango… though if I'm desperate enough…" he makes a disgusted face, as if he's actually going to convulse from saying this next part, "… Chuuya, ugh." He starts to gag and takes a quick swig of his coffee.

Rei nods her head. He's mentioned those names a few times to her. "Your friends, right?" She takes the rest of the packets in the container and dumps them into her cup.

"Two of them are."

"What're they like?" He sets down his drink, caught off guard by her question. "I mean, come on, we've been enemies for like a year now and I have no clue what your friends are like?" He chuckles a little at that. What a good point.

She stares at him with her eyes wide open, fully expecting an answer to this. It had always struck her whenever he'd mention his friends. Given how Dazai he is, it'd be interesting to know what his friends are like.

"Well Ango is really smart and efficient," he exclaims brightly. "He's so smart I'm sure he could find a way for me to commit suicide! Not only that, but he's also the best secret keeper in the mafia. You'd like him," he says with a warm smile, sure of this fact. "And Odasaku is super kind! You'd never guess he's in the mafia, that's how nice he is. He has a no killing policy just like you. You'd like him too."

The detective sits back in her seat, not believing how warm his voice sounds right now. She's heard him speak with the frigidness of an Antarctic winter and the blistering heat of a Saharan summer, but never with a warmth like a campfire. "I think they'd like you too. They always laugh at the stories I tell them."

Her mouth drops open. "You talk about me?" That idea is such a foreign concept to her. Why would he do that? "I'd never imagine talking to my friends about you." It's true. When she's talking to her friends, the idea of mentioning him is far, far away from her mind.

"Your friends at the ADA?" he asks in earnest. She nods. "I wish I could meet them."

Rei purses her lips in puzzlement. "You want to meet them when you know nothing about them?"

The mafioso smiles against his cup. "I know they're your friends."

She stops whatever she's doing to look at him. There's no smirk on his face. His eyes aren't coy. Did he just say something honestly? Without anything hidden behind it? "That's a lot of faith to put in someone."

He runs his fingers across his chin. Is it? He hadn't thought of it like that. It just seemed like the natural thing to say. "You think so?"

Things get quiet between them. She thinks it over. The idea of him and her friends. How would that go? He's a really bad person; that is undeniable. But if they were to sit like this and converse with him. "I think you'd like my friends. They're very likeable people."

Dazai smiles softly as he continues eating his desserts. He wishes he could believe that that's true. He doesn't have very many friends, only two. Friends are not something someone like him can have. Friends are an indulgence, and his life is not one of luxury. For luxuries are nothing but things you want, and things you want are nothing but things you lose.

Rei watches the world outside go by. All the honking and yelling coming in from all over the city. It's so different in here. There's practically no noise in this room, only the faint buzzing of appliances. Her emerald eyes fall asunder. It's like a whole other world.

"Do you think the answer is how we're similar?" Her voice is light and placid. "Before, I wasn't paying much attention, but we do have more similarities than I thought. Maybe that's why. Because there's a part of me I see in you, or you in me, or something like that."

He leans his chin into his hand. "I was thinking the answer is our differences. It was obvious from the start that we are very contrasting. You are drawn so much in the light, and I in the dark. I'd say that's why. You are very different from me."

"There are a lot of people who are different from you."

"Yes, but, there's only one who'd sit with me like this."

His words echo, but not in the restaurant. Slowly, but surely. Time flows. Space passes. Has it all been found? Figured out? So nicely wrapped in a box like this? Words can be true, but they so seldom express the full truth. In this restaurant, in this city, on this planet. With her, with him. _It isn't possible that I may have –_

They both jump at an unprovoked ringing sound. Dazai sighs as he takes out his phone. And then that sigh turns into a frown once he sees who's calling. The executive rolls his eyes habitually as the voice on the other side goes on, and on, and on, and… "I'm busy right now," the brunette cuts him off.

Rei sits back in her seat as she hears some very… energetic, yelling coming through the phone. She can't quite pick out what's being said, just something about being a lazy waste of life and what does or does not constitute as being busy. Dazai sighs again; there's only one way to get him to shut up. He hangs up the phone.

The detective watches with worry as he puts the device away. That's sure to only make Chuuya even more angry.

They both get up and push their seats in. He picks up his rose. "You should see me tomorrow."

"Two days in a row?" she questions. They've never seen each other on consecutive days before.

"This hardly counts as a day," he reasons. "We haven't even taken any clothes off."

"Osamu!" she scolds him, now noticing the woman is standing at the counter again.

"Unless you wanna try something now," he smirks, "but it's going to have to be really quick." Rei gives him a face he's very accustomed to. She doesn't have to say anything anymore, he knows she's done with his shit. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

The agent looks over at the woman by the counter. She's not even trying to look like she' not watching them. In fact, she looks rather bored. Rei turns back to the man standing in front of her and nods.

He smiles and leans in for a kiss. Their lips meet in a quick embrace, but not too quick so as she doesn't notice his fingers prying her hand open.

Dazai withdraws from their moment, then from the restaurant. Rei watches the door swing close after he's left, twirling the rose that's in her hand. She stops the unwarranted blush creeping on her face and turns to the woman at the counter. "Do I pay up front?"

The woman smiles a very old smile. "No need sugar, your boyfriend already paid before you got here."

Paid before she –? "He's not my boyfriend," the agent feels the sudden need to correct her. It may be childish, but it's a distinction that needs to be made.

"Whatever ya need to tell yourself," the woman shakes her head as she heads back into the back.

Rei leaves the restaurant and walks out onto the sidewalk, where she sees four familiar faces coming her way. Three of them have shopping bags, while the fourth has a ton of produce. The agency members soon spot her, and they all come to meet each other.

"Oh hey R – Is that a rose?" Naomi points out.

The mauve haired girl glances down at the flower, then to her friends who have varying levels of confusion on their faces. She'd honestly forgotten she's been holding it. "Oh, yeah, I bought it."

"Why?"

"Why not?" the girl twirls it in her hand. "They're a pretty flower."

"I guess," the clerk shrugs.

Rei lowers her hand to her side. Things lull a bit as she peers down the side of the street. Now it's like she's far away, all the way to where the buildings start to fade.

"Are you okay?" Haruno asks, eyeing her coworker with worry.

The detective shakes out of it and smiles. "Yeah, I just." She turns to them. "I really love you guys."

The group of four look at each other. Is she really okay? "Yeah, we love you too Rei," Naomi's the one to respond. "Just don't get all sappy on us now."

Rei laughs. "Alright, alright, I promise I'm done. So, are you guys still hanging out?"

"Yeah, you don't have more "stuff" to get done?" the black haired clerk pokes fun at her.

"Uh, no, I got it taken care of."

"We're on our way heading south," Tanizaki offers, "if you'd like to come."

"That sounds great."

The group of now five joins together and starts heading down south, with the sun still hanging plenty high above them. "I love the outer district! It reminds me of the farm. I love the farm! I love cows! I love all kinds of cows. And I love…"


	27. On a Hill Overlooking the Sea

Eclectic chattering resounds freely in the old-style bar. The beat-up walls and ceiling provide what little barrier they can from the heat and smell of rotting trash. The small room feels overstuffed with the twenty people inside of it, but none of them mind.

"Yeah, and I was like, woah, bro," a man with a blue insignia on his arm says, "I was totally not into it."

A woman sitting next to him with the same insignia on her arm laughs. "Wow, I can't believe –" She stops talking, and so does everyone in the bar. It's the low whisper of steps creeping up on the molding building that coaxes them into silence. Someone is at their door.

Every eye in the building is on the thin, wooden piece. Sweat rolls, but not because of the heat. Hands reach for weapons. And like how the world plays in motion, the door opens.

"Hi, I'm a part of a health and safety group, and I was wondering if I could ask you folks a few questions." The buildup in the air drops as a lone teenage girl stands in the door. Her hair and eyes are dark, but her smile is plenty bright. She walks into the grungy room like it's nothing more than a girl scout meeting.

They all watch her with suspicious eyes; no one comes to these parts. "No interviews." A very big, very buff looking guy blocks the girl's path.

She leans and peeks past him on his side. "Oh, well that's no problem. I just need to take a look around here for –"

"Hey, wait a minute," a scrawnier guy comes up to them. "I've seen you before. You…" It takes a second for the bell to ring. "You're with the ADA!"

All the patrons in the bar quickly turn to the center, then spring at the girl in an attack. They charge at her at full speed, and – _Wham!_ The room of gangsters rub their heads in pain. They wobble back and forth, looking in confusion at the center of the room. Where'd she go?

"Doppo Poet." A dart flies across the room and sticks into one of the members' necks. She falls to the ground, eyes closed. At the back of the room, the girl is now joined by two others: a blonde man and a red haired one. The squad of gangsters moves to fight the agency members, but it's not much of a fight. Kunikida has a dart gun, Rei's not even participating, and Tanizaki, well okay, he's actually fighting.

Half the gang members flee out the door, if they can make it that is. It only takes too long for one of them to notice the girl hunched over in the back. The gangster's eyes fill with rage, now advancing from the side. She tries to sweep low and – Nope! Tanizaki jabs her while Kunikida takes her out.

"I got it!" an enthused cheer resounds from the back of the room. The two men turn around to see Rei with the lock to the vault successfully dispatched. The detectives look around; all the remaining gang members are unconscious.

They enter the vault, and sure enough, all the missing items are there. Jewelry, furniture, cards, games, knickknacks, and any other household item. It's no wonder they got so many calls about this. The agency members leave the room and walk to the front of the bar. "You two can go back," Kunikida tells them, "I'll stay for when the police get here." Tanizaki and Rei agree and bow before leaving.

Rei lets out a deep breath once they step out onto the main street. It's not that the back alleys are ever pleasant, but their inhumane stench only gets worse once it's hot enough for their trash to cook. The agents stand on the sidewalk as they wait for a bus. It's not that bad out, or at least not yet anyway.

The mauve haired agent twists her torso around as they wait. She moves her head back, and. _Wait._ She stops and peers down the alley. _What was that?_ There's nothing there now, but she could've sworn she saw something, no, someone. Someone was definitely watching her.

Tanizaki turns to alert his partner that the bus is only a block away. He prods at her arm, but it's like she's frozen, and it's summer. He peers down into the alley. There's nothing but trash and boxes. "Is something wrong?" he asks with worry.

Rei snaps out of her thoughts and stares into the empty passageway in front of her. She shakes her head and turns back to her partner. "It's nothing. I think I just need to get something to eat." Tanizaki nods as the bus pulls up in front of them. They get on and head back to the agency.

* * *

Lively chitchat bounces around the slightly dated monorail platform. A near silent chugging plays in the background, distantly notifying them of the train's pending arrival. Rei studies the flourishing leaves of the trees as the machine produces her ticket, not that it takes very long. She grabs the paper, then walks from the booth and gets in line. Her fingers begin to tap like they do when they know something's wrong. But nothing about the station feels off at all; there's just a presence.

She turns around and does a sweep of the area. There doesn't seem to be anything – Oh, of course. Standing against a pillar, right by the stairs, is an entity that brings up every kind of problem. She walks over to him, very much wondering why he's there. Not only is it unusual for him to be in a place like this, but he's also wearing his mafia getup.

He doesn't say anything, electing to head down the metal stairs instead. The screech of the train stopping echoes behind her. It's not surprising by now that he leaves her with a head full of questions. Her eyes go from him to the metal doors now opening. The lights on the cars blink; the ticket billows in her hand. She folds the white stub into her pocket and leaves the platform.

Lush, vivid forestry; mindful, yet still critter-like wildlife. Like this answers anything. Rei follows behind Dazai as he hikes up the dirt covered incline. Trees stand all around them, though she's not sure if there are enough to make a true forest. Even with that, it's an ethereal, enchanting site. She drops from her mesmerism, noticing that her all-black guide has disappeared.

At the top of the hill is a clear, open field. Everything about the fresh space is liberating. The wind blows against her with a newfound freedom, though that part is uniquely due to the lack of trees. It's very nice up here: warm, but not as warm as the other parts of the city. The long, wild grass sways soothingly. In a picture of green, a single blotch of black rests, sat comfortably in the middle.

Rei walks to where he is, and stands next to him. Salt from the waves crashes against the cliff. Its smell washes into the air in tune with their peaks. Never before has a setting made her feel more relaxed. She takes it in and sits with him. Her legs suddenly feel tired. The quietness isn't surprising; he didn't say anything the whole way out here.

The grass brushes against her leg, slowly, kindly. It isn't bad, just sitting here like this. She keeps her eyes to the greenery, the sky, the sea. It wouldn't help to look at him. Even after all the time they've spent together, for whatever reason they have, he's still such an enigma. And there's no doubt that it will always stay that way. If there's something to say, he'll say it, when he wants to say it.

The sharp blade of grass puts up little resistance as it's plucked from the earth. Dazai twists it around in his hands. "I wouldn't mind dying here." A natural conversation starter. "I mean, ideally I'd commit suicide, but dying here is nice too. If I were to be buried, I'd want it to be here."

Maybe there are some birds chirping in the woods, or squirrels, perhaps. "You want to be buried?"

"Only if someone visits my grave."

 _Then you don't want to be buried, I think._ She runs a finger against the dirt. "You fixate on death a lot."

"It's the only thing I have." He waits patiently as the world unfolds for him. The movement of the water. The strength of the earth. The freedom of the air. How nice would it be to believe it all. "Death is the only thing I will not lose. The only thing that cannot be taken from me. The only thing I can both chase and obtain."

The picture melds in front of her. As it is one picture. Life may be fragile, but the most valuable things often are. "You truly believe that?" She doesn't bother turning to him. "I don't think much of death." She answers preemptively, already knowing his question. "My ability has given me both a blessing and a curse when it comes to death. I can only think of it distantly, as something that's neither a goal nor a fear."

He leans against his hand that's flat on the ground. That shouldn't be surprising him the way it is. With her ability, it makes a lot of sense. _Death as something so distant._ His fingers furl and unfurl. _But distance can't beat an end._ His bandages scrape against the dirt. Some time has passed since they met.

Rei leans back on her hands. "And you decided to come here to talk about your love for suicide?"

"I like this place. I wanted to come here today." His answer is simple.

Dazai crosses his legs as he stares out into the vastness of blue. There is no reason he came here today. He's never been here on this day before. And it wouldn't be a reason. Any reason is actually an excuse. An insufferable idea planted in his head by his own worthless consciousness. He has never been the one to call out to the darkness and step into its infinity.

The eternal sway. It may never end. "My mother died on this day."

Shredded pieces of greenery trickle to the ground. Rei watches, helpless as they thud against the dirt. It has been marked, that on this day, Hell has officially frozen over. In fear of what she will see, she turns her head, painstakingly slow, to what may be her last sight. And it's. Well, it's him. Though he's probably not that far off from the devil, a wash of relief runs through her anyway. Now that that's been settled, her eyes dawn on him for the first time since she sat down. "How'd she die?"

"Childbirth."

His face is so calm. His body is so peaceful. That specific glint that's only in his eyes has drifted elsewhere. But maybe she was wrong. Maybe the idea that she sees him just as anyone else would see him is incorrect. Maybe, in some sort of way, she has come closer to him than most anybody ever will.

Dazai moves his eyes along the quiet landscape, unable to find a place to rest them. "I remember when I was fourteen, and I went on a mission that coincidentally brought me down a street that someone else was coincidentally going up. I didn't think anything of it when it happened, but when she saw me, she stopped me to say something. She said it was my eyes, that she was never able to forget my eyes." They settle, and sink into the sea.

"And then she told me about how she used to be a doctor. She worked in a small, very poor, run down hospital. It barely had any rooms, but that was no problem because nobody wanted to come to it anyway. They hardly had any staff. One day, it was only her. And on that day, there was only one patient." The ends of his mouth lower. "My mother came in running, panicking; the doctor said it was the most frantic she's ever seen a person. She said her hair was a horrible mess, her eyes were puffy with rings under them, and her clothes looked like a they were picked off a homeless person."

The wind picks up again. "She told me her name was Moriko Tsushima, and that even with all of that, she was the most beautiful person she's ever seen. When it came to my birth, that's all that was there: the room, the doctor, my mother, and me. The doctor said the birth itself was abnormally easy. That I came out without any problem." It wraps itself into his hair. "She said that I look a lot like my mother. I have her long, slender fingers, her straight nose, her rich and silky brown hair. Apparently, the only difference between us was our eyes. She said my mother had very beautiful dark brown eyes, and that my eyes are exactly like my mother's, except for one thing." The ends of his jacket rise. "That the red in my eyes is the only difference between them. She handed me to my mother, and the first thing my mother said was, 'his eyes, those are his father's eyes.'

"The doctor asked her for a name, and she said, 'Osamu Dazai.' The doctor asked if Dazai was my father's name since my mother's name was Tsushima. My mother said no. And then she died." He keeps his head level. "The doctor said she had troubles figuring out what to do with me. In the end, she ended up knocking on every orphanage's door in the town until finally one of them took me." He absentmindedly traces shapes over the cracks in the ground.

"And it was only a few months after that that the other piece of the puzzle came into the picture. I was on a mission, when, once again by mere happenstance, I bumped into an elderly woman. And, like the doctor, she said that she knew my eyes. She and her husband used to run an orphanage together. He died a few years before this meeting. When they saw the doctor at their door, she said they'd never seen someone so desperate. So, they decided to take me in. She said I was a fine child. I was very smart and figured things out very quickly. But I didn't play with the other kids, I didn't play by myself, I never played at all." He brushes his fingers off. "She said that one day when I was three, I somehow wandered out of the orphanage and never came back. They looked for me for days, weeks, months, but there was no trace of me at all. After a while, they figured that I must have died, and had no idea what came of me."

"So what happened?"

He sighs a bit before continuing. "I was wandering the slums of Yokohama as a toddler. How I didn't die I'm not sure. But eventually, before that could happen unfortunately, I was found. I was found and taken in by a man named Ougai Mori."

Mori. That's a name she's only heard once before, and she hasn't been able to forget it since. Glare from the sun streaks the spotless sky. As the wind dies down, it's starting to get hot again. "And you killed both of them?" It's not even really a question at this point. She's at least become this wise to whom she's dealing with.

"I had to. They knew too much about me."

"Then what about me? I know what both of them knew." That wasn't a question either. Or at least it's not the one she was asking. It's a pretty fair guess by now to say he isn't going to kill her, at least not directly that is.

"If I was going to kill you when you knew too much, I would've done it a long time ago."

"But you told me this anyway."

"Maybe I just wanted to tell someone, and you happened to be at the right place at the right time."

An aware type of smile sets onto her face. He has no real excuse for telling her. Rei leans her head back and lets the sun hit her face. The apathy he brings is quite unique. She sits back up. For all that he may be, sometimes it is hard to remember. "Why are you in the mafia? If you have no pull towards good or bad, why are you with them?"

"In the mafia, I see the worst the world has to offer." He looks out in front of them, but it's not blue he's seeing. "Surrounding myself with constant bloodshed and war is the closest I'll get to being human."

She looks out along with him, only able to see a fraction of what he sees. "So you're there because you think that's how you'll find some kind of meaning in your life? How long have you been in the mafia?"

"Fifteen years."

"And have you found it?"

The calm currents bring back a gentle breeze. Dazai stares blankly in front of himself. His hair blows in curls against his face. "I might have."

The edge of the hill feels closer than it did when they first sat down. It's so close, just waiting for that one kick. "Why don't you leave?"

"Where else would I go?"

She smiles, laughs even. "Anywhere."

That's an amusing thought, but not amusing enough. "My blood is blacker than anyone's. Anywhere isn't somewhere I can go."

Rei closes her eyes and huffs in frustration. When they open, they're fully trained on him. "Look at you. Look at what you're doing." He turns his head. "You constantly try to commit suicide and it never works. You hope to find meaning where you won't. You're in the mafia when you have no reason to be." Her eyes soften from their fierce stance, and they stare at each other with some other emotion. "Osamu, can't you see that this isn't going to work out for you?"

Dazai turns his body, making it so that he's facing her completely. "What? You think the universe is trying to tell me something?"

She shakes her head. "You're trying to tell you something."

He chuckles a bit at that response. "Did you just say you think I should live?"

A small smirk cracks on her face. "I might have."

A second passes after she says it. Dazai scoots over and places one of his hands over hers that's on the ground. She glances at their hands, then at him. He really just did that. Smiles that they would consider to be subtle dance across their faces.

He lets go and lays on the soft bed of grass. It's only a few seconds later that a soft weight rests against him. The world melts at its edges. Every line, every cut, they disappear. And ideas feel like they can be possibilities. It may all come back when they leave the field. But for now, it's only the hardened earth below and the tops of trees and blue skies above.

"I wouldn't mind dying with you." He whispers into her ear, daring the wind to take his words away. "Maybe if I die next to someone like you, that could save me in some way."


	28. The Thrill of Chase

The large department store brims with bountiful energy, livelihood, and some seriously loud customers. Every floor is abuzz with droves of customers walking to and from the vast selection of sections. In a quieter part of the building's third floor are two women leaning on the center rail. They stand there as groups of people pass them by, each coping in her own way. Haruno glances around at the sections they haven't been to yet (there aren't many) and takes this opportunity to scout out where they should head next. Naomi instead prefers the method of laying her head on her hands and watching people hang around in the court on the ground floor. Each of their arms has at least three bags on it.

"Guys look at this!" The women turn to see their shopping partner running over to them. She has… grass in her hands? "See it's a napkin holder, and when you flip the switch," she flips the switch, which makes another layer of grass come out. "Isn't that cool?" Rei asks them excitedly. They nod back slowly. "You see, I think I'm going to go for this kind of nature theme," she switches to the item in her other hand. "I got these napkins to match!" Their attention now goes to the stack of dirt-printed napkins sat soundly on her palm.

Haruno checks around at the detective's hands. "Is that all you got?"

Naomi stares at her. She's not mad, just disappointed. "Come on mom, we're at Okamura – freaking Okamura! It's literally the easiest place in the entire country to spend your money at. And this is one of their biggest stores! You could live in here if security didn't kick you out."

"She knows because she's tried," Haruno interjects.

Rei quietly nods her head. It's true, both that Okamura stores are the most acclaimed in all of Japan, and that Naomi has tried to spend the night in one, multiple times. "Yeah, but we went a couple weeks ago, remember? I bought just as much as you guys then." That's true too; normally she's a bit more averse to spending money than her friends are, but when it comes to here, she can't help it – no one can.

"Maybe we should try the clothing section up on the fourth floor," the brown haired clerk offers. "We didn't go there last time."

"That's a good point," her black haired desk mate follows up. "I'd love to get some new stuff!" They all look at each other in agreement, then take their bags and head for the escalators.

The clothing department is very expansive, well, all of their departments are. Rei shuffles through the racks, finding a wide assortment of pieces she likes. New sweaters, vests, dress shirts. It is indeed way too easy to spend money here. She turns another vest in her hands. It's the same one she's wearing except it's red instead of green. She takes it and puts it in her bag, then grabs a blue one, then orange, then yellow, then purple, then brown, then pink, then…

She heads over to meet with her coworkers again, reckoning that they'll be quite impressed with her haul. Though once she gets to the section they're at, her mouth drops. They both have more than twice the amount of clothes she does, and they're still looking. Just when she thinks she's gone and done it, they always have to go and out do her.

"Hey Rei," they greet her while still tending to their growing piles of shirts and pants.

The agent watches the both of them, knowing full well they aren't going to be done for a while. She scans the area for somewhere to sit. As she's starting to head for the waiting room, her phone rings. "Sir," she answers.

Naomi and Haruno lower the items in their hands and look at each other. Vexed sighs draw from their mouths. They know where this is going.

"Yes." Rei nods. "I can." She nods again while shifting the weight of her bags. The wait between her words is longer this time. "I'm on it." The phone clicks off and she sets her stuff down.

"So what's going on?" Haruno asks.

"Bandits case in Downtown," the detective sighs, "the usual." She takes her bags back in her hands and readies to go, "I'll see you guys at work tomorrow." They all nod and wave at each other as she leaves.

* * *

Heavy double doors creak open. Their metallic ebony frames scrape against the polished marble floor. Rectangular red floor lights guide the path through the dim corridor; at its end are two incandescent lamps hanging on the wall. Cameras follow each step, recording every breath. Two guards stand, one on each side of a cold, matte door. The guns held across their chests lower as they step aside for the door to open.

"Eliiiiise, won't you please eat the cookies I made you?" a middle-aged man begs to a prepubescent girl. "You wanted cookies, so I specifically made the kind you like." The room is plenty large, but he's still kneeled right in front of her. The short piled, ornate carpet shows beautifully in the unobstructed space. The multipaned window spans across the side wall, providing the room with its light source.

"You didn't make them right." The little girl sticks her nose up and crosses her arms, refusing to look at him.

Dazai watches the scene with indifference. Such a thing is hardly out of the norm here. He can already guess what he was summoned for. "Boss, you called me in."

Both the black haired man and the blonde girl now look at him, their faces not missing a beat. "Yes, Elise refuses to eat the cookies I made for her!" the man whines. "Won't you try one and tell her what you think."

Dazai grabs a cookie from the tray and takes a bite. "It tastes plain."

"See I told you Rintaro," the girl huffs. The man falls farther on his knees, his hands covering his face in deep despair.

"Is that all, Boss?"

A second passes for the scene to change. Now the man is sat at the end of a long table, with the little girl sat on its edge in front of him. The copious light that came from the windows is now replaced by a single candle set set at the center of the table. "There is one minor piece of news," the man folds his hands in front of himself. "We have gathered intelligence that the Delinquents case has not fully been put to rest. It appears as though their second in command is still lurking around in the lower edges of the Downtown slums."

"Do you want me to kill her?"

"It isn't our matter anymore, so do with it what you please." He shrugs the sentence off, but his demeanor is anything but casual. "I just thought I'd let you know since I do expect you to succeed me as leader one day."

"Yes Boss." Dazai bows his head and leaves the room.

Cold, calculating eyes dissect the figure most meticulously. The way he walks to the door. The way his hand moves to open it. The way he walks as it shuts behind him. It is most interesting. His bangs tap against the side of his face. A sharp and pointed scalpel rests inside his jacket. Perhaps there is an affliction.

"I'm bored Rintaro," the little girl beside him complains. She pouts and turns away from him, picking at the ends of her dress and swinging her legs against the table to better show this.

"Ahhh, please forgive me Elise!" He quickly bows and scrambles to his feet.

* * *

Hollow streets and sharp corners make their maze in the rarely trodden Downtown area. _Where are they?_ Rei checks the location sent to her phone again. It's hard to tell if the shadows make the heat more or less bearable. The stench of literal hot garbage is hard enough to ignore. She's at the right place, but there are no signs of any kind of bandits. It's just some dingy, old alley. She checks the area out for a bit, then walks around the next few blocks. They've got to be around here somewhere.

It's nearly silent on the lonely, trash covered road. The atmosphere is starkly eerie, a kind that's beyond what Downtown normally is. Shoes stop in the middle of the road, followed only by silence. Like an omen, a plastic bag skirts across the street, maybe a rat scuttles across behind it. _It was probably nothing_. Her eyes shuffle quickly from place to place. There doesn't appear to be anything out of the norm. _But this feeling_.

A black miasma attacks from behind her. It cuts to the left, just entering her peripheral view. She swiftly flips to its other side to face her assailant. But it happens even before she lands. His pale face and the white streaks in his hair. He stands out very easily. She stumbles back as soon as her feet connect to the ground. It's… it's him again. She's crossed paths with him a couple times before, just like she has with other mafia members, but he, he's not like the rest of them. "You. You're…"

"I am Akutagawa of the Port Mafia," the man declares. He raises a hand to cover the cough escaping his mouth. "Armed detective agent, I have come here to defeat you." The jet black monster behind him rises again and takes its aim at her.

Rei jumps to the side as hurriedly as she can. _Defeat me? Didn't he say something about that the last time too?_ Her foot slides as she lands. His face right now. His eyes are filled with an unparalleled anger and disdain. She jumps again as Rashomon takes another strike at her. That's it. That's the difference between him and the rest of them. The other mafia members fire at her because it's their job, but with him, it's almost like he specifically hates her, like it's somehow personal. "Why? Why do you need to defeat me?"

"Because you are weak and I am stronger than you." He doesn't relent the tiniest bit in his attack as he explains. "Yet you are the one Dazai approves of."

 _What?_ Confusion locks her immobile. _What does he mean by that?_ "Aghh!" Her hand recoils back as a sharp wooden plank knocks into it. A crate to her side bursts open, and she uses her back as a shield from the blast.

Akutagawa narrows his eyes as he watches her squirm between his attacks. Rashomon moves in succession from him to her. "Dazai does not acknowledge my strength, but he bends over backwards for you." Here in the streets of the Yokohama underbelly, there is no quarter. "He goes out of his way for you." No sunlight, no breeze. "He breaks mafia code for you." Only the shadows and the monsters they hide. "I will defeat you."

With short breath and heavy legs, Rei can feel herself beginning to bend. Her energy is depleting at an unsustainable rate. Defense isn't going to work anymore; the only option is an all-out offense. She charges at him, but getting in is a more difficult task than she would've thought. He's versatile and sturdy, two things helped greatly by his ability. And speaking of abilities, Akutagawa takes the opportunity presented by her close range to fire Rashomon in a direct attack. Though unfortunately for him, the attack reflects right off of her chest.

Akutagawa bounces off slightly, dirt from the ground lifting as he does. _What is this? Such an outcome should be impossible._ He lets the beast build itself around him, his anger now boiling to a rage. _I will not be defeated by her_. Black fangs draw out from him, chomping down on a hefty helping of cement. Pushback from the building knocks the detective onto her side.

Rei wheezes from the debris, her arm struggling to support her weight. The sound of her own panting suffocates her ears. _This isn't – this isn't working_. Something's crumbling above her. She rolls over to her other side, staring as another chunk of drywall lands in front of her. What little strength is left in her legs is used to lift herself back up to stand and face him. He readies Rashomon once again. Her eyes bounce around the deserted street, desperate to find anything that can help her out.

Circles of items tear around them. Chunks of cement, tin, wood and plastic fly through the street. Rei keeps her pace steady and trained. It's almost there. She's almost there.

Outward thrusts of powder explode into the air. The landscape is caked in a fine blanket of white. The thick covering of dust fans out, and a single stake of wood lands at Akutagawa's feet. His eyes follow intently to the decimated stack of used to be crates. He coughs into his jacket sleeve, his eyes sharpening at the empty space that precedes them.

Fraught soles flutter through the streets without thought. They scrape, just barely, against the pavement, a mixture of fear, anxiety, and her vain attempt to keep herself muted. Anything such as a simple step or even the shortest of breaths amplifies to deafening heights in the low roll of these ghastly lanes. Rei stops walking, feeling, thankfully for once, utterly alone. She tilts her head to the side; not a single muscle in her body moves.

Descending like a cloud, it envelopes her. Its touch is light, feathery, comforting. The smooth fog rolls across her skin. But it's certainly no fog. Fog does not smell like a woman's perfume. The agent keeps her body drawn in. In every direction there is only gray. The allure of this smoke bomb is very strong, very potent. It makes her want to… her head lulls… to… her eyes close…t…

It's only by the minuscule tightening of the iris that her cheek is now flushed against the dirt encrusted asphalt. The only real feeling is that of her own fingers grazing her neck, right over where she was struck. The wall of smoke disperses, and in its wake stands a sharp pair of silver studded black boots.

"Hello, brat." Rei remains composed and calm. Emotions such as shock and surprise take too much energy. A boot lifts into the air, but misses its mark.

The mauve haired woman's now standing, hunched over a bit, but standing nonetheless. Her eyes dawn on a face she had only hoped would be lost to her. It's not a surprise, nor should it be. Even before she saw Moxie in the alley for that brief second, this was something she knew would happen.

The red haired woman draws opposite to her in a tight circle. "Did you really think I would just run away?" Her voice hasn't lost any of its edge, in fact it may have even gained some. "Leave you alone? Let you live your perfect, undisturbed life?!" The ends of her hair rattle in omnidirectional patterns from her waist. Her cool, steeled demeanor is reaching its boiling point. "Because of you, I lost everything. You killed him. You killed everything we worked for! I was forced back into the worst of the slums!"

 _Oxygen. Air. Please…_ Nails dig into the arms extending from her throat. Limbs flail around, but the grasp… it's too… strong. Her grip is only getting weaker. _I'm only getting weaker._ Her fingers barely scratch as they fall limp at her sides. _I'm… only… getting…_

A knock of wind chokes Moxie's breath as her back slams against the tattered brick wall. She stumbles forward with gritted teeth, an arm clutching her ribcage. Eyes darker than even the deepest crevices of space ignite with a force of a thousand novas. "YOU STUPID BITCH!"

In a breath, Rei's smashed to a wall. Cold, metallic cylinders rest underneath her chin. "I know you won't die, but it'll be gratifying to shoot you anyway."

The gun fires. Aged powder plumes into the air. A hand juts into the soft flesh of a stomach. Smooth metal falls from one hand to another. Rei seizes the weapon from Moxie and now holds her against the wall. The loaded barrels touch against the older woman's temple. The grip on the handle is strong.

Moxie laughs at the situation. Oh now, isn't this funny. She turns her head the centimeter she's afforded and stares into the eyes of her warden. The brat is angry. That makes her laugh even more. "Go ahead, kill me," she goads the girl on. "See if I care. I have nothing left to live for."

There are so many things going on in those midnight forest eyes. She can see anger, temptation, conflict, consequence. Maybe he was right; there is an unprecedented kind of joy in this. Emerald irises turn away behind closed lids. Rei lowers the weapon. "I refuse."

"God," the redhead sneers with pity. "You are so pathetic."

The girl's arm shifts behind her. Moxie kicks her hand, knocking the gun out and taking it back. "Oh, you want to take me into custody, do you?" She cocks the weapon and aims it at her own head. "I'd rather die than be your prisoner."

A gust of wind knocks into them, carrying discarded pieces of scrap metal along with it. Both women turn to see a sickly young man at the center of the road, his weapon already primed for use. Akutagawa jumps in to attack Rei. Moxie also jumps in to attack Rei.

The detective falters back, stumbling around wildly as she tries to dodge assaults from two assailants. She was really plenty okay with only one of them. Her adversaries rush in and out of their strikes, not working together by any means, but their sights are still set on only one person nonetheless.

Rei parries under the glide of Moxie's shuriken, the tip of the blade just barely missing her nose. She falls slightly, by luck escaping one of Akutagawa's Rashomon attacks. Even the air doesn't seem like an ally anymore. Is it not having any energy for breath or not having any breath itself? Whatever, it's not like it matters. Is this it now? _I can't… I… can't… I can't fight both of them like this._ She moves against another throwing knife, this one scraping into her sleeve. Blood trickles down her arm, but who cares about that? _What if I just lost? Would it be so bad?_ Her body dips lower to the ground, lower, and lower…

"GAGHHH!" A shrill scream rips across the avenues. Hands immediately clamp onto her leg. The lower leg of her pants is now approaching a deep red. Akutagawa's deadened eyes now dawn on her with a new light. _So there is a way after all_.

He fires up another attack, this one set to bring her down for good. Too bad she's much more privy to it this time, somehow mustering enough energy to move away. Her eyes flash to Moxie, who's now holding some kind of detonator in her hand. She falls back on the edge of an old brick building.

Her two opponents both approach her in her weakened state. The ball flings into the air. Rashomon comes, hurdling, hurdling. Force from the blast launches both parties clear across the street. Their backs hit the buildings in sync before they land on their knees.

The dust clears and they get up at the same time. Akutagawa coughs into his sleeve, but both of their attentions are on something else. At the point where an unconscious agency girl is supposed to be is only a cracked brick wall.

Chips of cement fly out from the wall underneath Moxie. The woman chuckles, admiring the boy's fighting spirit. Akutagawa narrows his eyes, not taking kindly to her amusement. He came here to win a fight, and that's what he's going to do, even if it has to be on a lesser opponent.

Moxie dodges another one of his attacks, this time with a smirk on her face. "Sorry grunge mafia boy, but my target has left. I have no interest in fighting you."

This only stirs up the Rabid Dog's temper. He attacks her again, but this time she elects to leave instead of simply dodging. He watches her jump through the rafters of the buildings, his eyes returning to their usual detached state.


	29. Bait for Punsih

Soft as velvet; smooth as satin; sturdy as denim. Leather plated seats mold underneath their combined weight. His hands glide against the supple flesh of her back. The feeling of her body on his should not make him feel this way. But what is he to do? One person, one idea, has never pervaded his thoughts like this before. She grips his neck, and it becomes hard to do anything after that. But that drive, that thirst, that need. This feeling of being so…

"Mmm," he moans into her mouth. The succulent clashing of heat fills in the air around them. Each languid movement of their bodies adds to their rising desire. Why is sinning always the sweetest of affairs? Dazai releases his hold of her lips, his breath admittedly shallower than he'd like. Rust-colored eyes gaze up at her. At she who is both seraph and siren, such a beautiful and deadly combination. The difference between five and six feet has never felt more trivial. He looks back downward. Dear lord this is a problem. Clouded eyes with such little fog; it must be so obvious to her. "My, my, have you been missing me?" his voice drips with heavy lust. "It's only been a couple of days."

"Shut up." Rei grabs his jacket and resumes making out with him. The coarse fabric of his clothes works perfectly in tandem with the delicious texture of his lips. This light, this specific gratification that only comes with the touch of his hand. It is euphoria. Like rain in the spring or clouds in the summer, it is so hard to authorize. She lingers at the edge of his mouth, taking more time than she'd hope to pull away.

"What?" His evening brown eyes search over her midnight green ones. The earnest look on her face sends a stampede of animals charging through his stomach. The way the light reflects in her eyes should not impact him this way.

"I don't know." Her voice is barely a whisper; her hand embeds itself into the thick of his hair. "You're kinda cute sometimes." He tilts his head and she bites her lip, all of a sudden much more bashful than she had been. Why did she have to do that? She knows better than to give him compliments.

And, of course, Dazai does not miss his cue. "Are you finally falling for me?" he returns with a smirk. His face is twice as cheeky as it usually is.

Rei lets go of his hair and instead uses her hands to hold his face. "Absolutely not."

His eyes darken, and somehow his grin becomes more criminal. "Well then, this calls for punishment." He flips them so that he's now laying on her, one hand on the armrest, the other on her waist. His lips trail down her neck, pulling at the skin there. Confident strokes slide underneath her shirt, the sensation doing more than it ever should. With his tongue still hot on her neck, his hand sneaks up to her breast, kneading it like a well-seasoned craftsman. Breathy sighs escape into the air; she hates every second of this, really, she does. The feeling of him, the electricity it brings; why is it this way? He pulls her shirt clear off her, moving down so that he's face to face with her chest. His mouth takes the place of his hand, his hand now traveling to her pants.

Her sighs become more pronounced, more like a need instead of a careless wish. He slides her pants down just enough so that the top of her underwear is showing. She throws her head back onto the couch, already regretting what's about to happen. His fingers ghost over the thin cloth, using just enough weight to send shivers all over her body. The edge of his palm is sat neatly on her crotch, ardently massaging her, painfully through the unnecessarily thick fabric. God, honestly, fuck him. Just fuck him. Gritted teeth bar the moans bursting to reach his ears. Hands clutch onto the couch cushions, desperate to grab anything that isn't him. In a moment of what can only be called weakness, she makes the sickening mistake of looking at him. Those pools of blood-soaked caramel pin her down, their inescapable pull like magnets with a thousand needles sticking out. She closes her eyes as her mouth parts, not able to watch as her hips thrust into his hand.

Dazai laughs. Of fucking course he does. That stupid laugh is the most grating thing in the world. Rei turns her head to the side, wanting to look at anything else. A second later she feels him shift, prompting her to turn back. Their eyes meet, and something about the way she's looking at him makes him halt in his next step.

Her eyes travel over him, herself, and where they meet. This image, never before has she taken the time to see it like it is now. This picture, though it seems more like a painting, of this mafia executive on top of her half naked body. No matter how much she does or doesn't think about it, it never feels like it's her. "Do you ever think about how crazy this is?"

He reads over her face, over the softness of the light dancing on her cheeks. "Sometimes." He brushes her sides lightly. "Are you worried about it?"

She gently plays with the ends of his hair, using her other hand to soothe the back of his neck. "I have a lot of work to do. Things have been pretty busy recently."

Dazai chuckles a little, his grin returning. "Let's take your mind off of that then." He cups her face and kisses her, deeper this time. His lips meld with hers in a passion never experienced before. A caress, a dance, a sincere wanting. Like how ice cream softens under the sun, melting drop by drop. And as her bottom lip is tugged outward, it becomes so hard to resist touching it.

He pulls her pants off and settles himself firmly between her legs. The warm touch of his mouth leads down the center of her body, sending shockwaves through every inch they pass. She breathes as calm as she can, her eyes half lidded as she watches him. "Don't you have a ton of work too, Mr. Executive-Guy?"

Dazai stops and looks up at her with his chin on her lower abdomen. A playful grin gleams on his face. "Ooh, is that your nickname for me now?" He raises his brows and gives her thigh an emphatic smack. "I can get into it." A solitary finger moves up and down her slit, the red glow of his handprint still hot on her skin. She shuts her eyes, letting herself get lost in his motions. His eyes draw to her dripping folds, such a familiar sight, yet one he endlessly craves. With a single stroke, he slips two fingers into her, moving them in a steady and tantalizing rhythm. Low moans follow afterward in a beat for beat succession. He leans over and whispers into the shell of her ear, "I do love it when you're wet and begging for me."

The once cool air feels almost suffocating now. How – _gasp_ – is this – _gasp_ – so – _gasp_ – unfair? She rocks into him, that ubiquitous melody between life and death playing so distantly. He picks up the pace, opening the way for a new series of moans. God dammit. She lays there helpless, defenseless as he plays her like a fiddle. And damn can he play. His fingers twist and curl, taking everything she has to offer. His face lines with determination, the torturous strain in his pants becoming unbearable.

A knock comes in through the door. They both turn towards it, neither looking particularly pleased. Dazai turns back unphased, taking this opportunity to shove his tongue inside her slit. A loud, uninterrupted moan quakes the air around them. Hands seize his hair without thought. Her eyes shut as she thinks of nothing but the visceral way he sucks her off. It really shouldn't be this easy for him.

The knock strikes again, though with noticeably more force this time. Rei opens her eyes, barely able to keep even the simplest of thoughts straight. "Don't you… have to… get that?" She sighs and continues shoving herself into his face. It's not that she doesn't mean it, it's just that it's hard to say something when every part of your body is screaming at you to shut the fuck up.

"No." He raises his head just enough to answer, then returns to his utmost important work. The knock on the door now becomes many. Their sharp rings are alarmingly fast and decidedly aggressive. Dazai tosses his belt and undoes his pants in a single motion. The thumping on the door has now turned into straight up banging.

Rei sits up and removes herself from him, honestly starting to feel bad for the door. "Osamu, you have to answer it." She gets up from the couch, exposing herself to the now strikingly cold room. Air blows from the vent, not helping her admittedly shaky legs as she searches around for wherever he threw her clothes.

Dazai refastens his pants, grabs his jacket, and walks to the door. He brashly throws it open, making sure that it hits the wall. "Why do you – Oh my god! What the fuck?!" Dazai stands in the doorway without expression, not giving a shit about his now dying erection being on display. Consider it payback. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" the thoroughly disgusted voice on the other side of the entranceway shrills. "Do you have no decency?! Take care of that shit before you answer the door!"

The brunette sharpens his eyes, a thick line of malice in his voice. "I was in the process." He grips the door with a slap, ready to slam it shut.

Chuuya interjects himself between the door and its frame. "We have work to do, fuckface." He waves around a black folder in his hand.

Dazai snorts. "Like that's hardly anything. Even you can do it solo."

"Boss expects to hear from you." The red haired executive stands stern and resolved; there's no getting around this one.

The door pulls back to reveal a third person in its midst. The vitriolic banter turns to silence as the two men stare at the new entrant. Dazai glances back and forth between Rei and Chuuya, his eyes completely static. He steps forward and holds the agent by her face, not wasting a second in planting a more than aggressive kiss on her. He works fast in furthering their embrace, not at all shy to openly devouring her mouth. Her eyes flutter closed, but soon widen back open. She pulls away from him, her face completely flush at the sight of his tongue leaving her mouth.

Rei steps back and turns to the man on the other side of the threshold. To her relief, he's not looking at them. His focus is somewhere down the hall; the profile of his face is immovably passive.

Dazai moves across the open frame, lifting the folder from his partner in a single flick. Their eyes meet for a split second as the file is transferred, but any connection drops after that. Things stay nonchalant as the brunette walks by, but it's not like it matters when it's only skin deep. Thin carpet mutes the steps moving down the hall.

The air is still silent after he leaves, the remaining tension dissolving slowly. Rei peeks over at the red haired man, not sure what she should do. His expression is cold as stone. She steps out into the hall and closes the door behind her. That at least got him to look at her, but that's it. Electing that a simple, polite bow will suffice, the agent briefly turns to him before heading out.

Rei presses the button for the elevator and steps back, letting the idle nature of the hall take its course. A worn sigh comes out, worn from the day in general. Kunikida's probably expecting her to come in soon.

The agent furrows her brows and turns her head to the side; a short and short tempered mafia executive is now standing next to her. When did he get here? She eyes him cautiously, not at all sure of what he wants. Is he looking for an explanation? An apology? Maybe he's just going this way and doesn't want to speak to her at all.

"So, umm," she starts, the awkwardness getting the better of her.

"You should leave him." It comes out of him so naturally, like he was born to say it. Rei instantly drops whatever rambling she was going to go on. He turns and looks at her, and man his eyes are so blue. "Really, you should. I don't know why you keep coming over to him."

She would sigh, but there aren't many left for this topic. It's not like she hasn't spent so many hours having this exact conversation with herself. Her eyes go back to the metal doors. There is a reason. She watches as the display light changes, the numbers ticking upward. There is a reason, right? The silence now, it only serves as a device for memory. "He says interesting things sometimes."

"And that's worth your life?" He's still looking at her, but doesn't expect that she'll return his gaze anytime soon. "Look, I don't give a shit about what he does in his personal life. And I don't claim to know what the hell is going on between you two. But I think that it would be unfortunate for someone so undeserving to go through what he'll inevitably put you through." The numbers continue to tick: 35, 36, 37. Maybe it's just running slow today. "The only way this road goes is ugly."

She tilts her head to the side. It's like she can hear the cables reeling. "I know." Her fingers rub back and forth against each other. The foyer feels different than it did before. It feels cold. Such a spacious room yet she can't move. _Beep, beep, beep_ …

The doors open and they get in the elevator. A metal framed glass box, usually she loves the tranquility the space provides her, but currently it's getting on her nerves. She glances from the cityscape to the mafia executive she's sharing the view with. An exhale expels from her, the sound of it much clearer than it needs to be. He's stood facing the elevator doors with his back to the view. _Maybe it's something they all do_. She turns and faces forward too, her eyes focused on the downward treading numbers. _But the way he's standing is just like him_.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Chuuya finally breaks the silence between them, "but what the fuck is the relationship between you guys?"

Rei blinks a couple times; that is not what she expected him to say. "Ummmm," she draws the word out in an attempt to prolong the useless search for an answer. What a question. "Enemies, I believe. Or… antagonistic acquaintances?" she offers with a meek smile. He crosses his arms and gives her one of the most deadpan looks she's ever seen. Rei faces forward again, feeling her cheeks begin to redden. "I don't know; we talk sometimes."

Chuuya scoffs and rolls his eyes. "You don't have to sugarcoat things for me."

She shakes her head. "I'm sugarcoating them for me."

Laughter breaks out from the red haired executive. Tears line in his eyes as he clutches his stomach. The agent watches him with a mix of confusion and worry; it really wasn't that funny. Seconds pass before Chuuya straightens out, wiping at his eyes. "And that's it?" he asks. The woman nods, not sure what he's getting at. "There's nothing more going on?" he elaborates, a predestined look on his face.

"What?!" Her eyes are bulged and her mouth is gaped open. Honestly, she'd probably look less shook if he told her aliens were landing on Earth. "No! I – No!" Rei shakes her head vehemently. This is the most ludicrous thing she's ever heard. "You've got the completely wrong idea here." She rocks back and forth on her feet. Why would he ask her this? He spends way more time with him than she does. Wouldn't he know? "I mean, I'll admit, Osamu isn't as bad as I initially thought, but still. I'd never." She makes a sharp cut with her hand. "And he'd never." She takes a deep breath and comes back more composed, though still adamant in her words. "I honestly doubt he likes me at all, let alone in any significant way."

Chuuya stands back as he watches, letting the entire one-woman act play out. His eyes study her with intrigue, both during the play, but especially in the stillness that follows. He turns his head to the glowing red numbers. The ride will be over soon.

"You saw him four days ago, right?" he asks almost as if it's rhetorical. The agent swings her head and looks at him in genuine bewilderment. What is even going on anymore? Is she on some hidden camera prank show? The executive chuckles and shakes his head. He faces forward again, choosing to address the doors for this one. "It's so easy to tell," his voice is quieter. "That asshole thinks he has such a great poker face, but it's so easy." He turns and looks her in the eye. "He's completely different on the days he sees you."

The metal frame feels translucent. The air conditioning was not this noticeable before. Is that true? Surely it's merely a correlation. Dazai is so indifferent, apathetic, callous. He couldn't possibly… She catches a glimpse of the man standing next to her. _But he'd know better than I would_. Her eyes catch to the flashing panel: 4, 3, 2. "That's weird."

The top of the elevator dings. Chuuya smirks and they turn to each other in a shared moment. It seems that even the cooling has momentarily shut off. The doors open. "Tell me about it." They step out.

The woman at the front desk types away on her computer, not paying any mind to the executive walking out with some unknown figure. Diligent clacks of the old keyboard ripple in a sharp murmur, accompanied only by the tread of rubber against glass tiles. "So I suppose you have to go back now?" the executive asks. His voice echoes through the grand lobby with an unprecedented clarity. The agent nods without looking at him. "Yeah, I have work to do too."

Newly shined doors push open, giving way for fresh air to sneak into the shadowy dragon's den. Rei adjusts her bag and heads down the stairs. A weight grabs onto her arm and pulls her off to the side of the building. It spins her around so that she's staring into deep pools of oceanic blue. He scouts the area around them, still leaving her completely shaken as to what's going on.

"You know about the situation with Moxie." Chuuya pauses as if waiting for a response, but that was not a question. "Boss has instructed us to follow this case, but I feel as though it's hardly worth pursuing. She hasn't yet left Downtown and she's not going to. All of her movements have been in the same lower inner quadrant." He double checks behind himself a few more times, then pulls some sheets of paper from his pocket. The first one is a map with a bunch of red markings on it. "There's been no reported contact with any of their old affiliates and no signs of attempting a resurgence. No new weapon or chemical acquisitions. And we have no recorded motive either." He finishes and lowers the papers.

Rei stares at him blankly for a couple of seconds, then darts her eyes back and forth repeatedly. Now she's the one paranoid about being watched. "Are you allowed to share this with me?" She may not know jack shit about the inner workings of the mafia, but she at least knows he's not supposed to be doing this.

He smiles at her with confidence. "The enemy of my enemy is not my enemy for this day." He turns his head out to the front of the building. "And besides, as far as we're aware, you're the only thing she's after. So, if there were ever someone to tell, you'd be it." The shadow of his chin disappears. "How many times has she come in contact with you?"

She purses her lips and clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth. How many times has it been? "Um, I think five; no wait, maybe it's six. I'm not sure."

"And your agency has gotten involved?"

"Yes. We've been following the case as well, sort of. It's hard enough to follow when her moves are so sporadic, but…" Rei looks down at her shoes. "Moxie's so focused on me and I don't know what to do."

Chuuya nods, a hand underneath his chin. It's true. What can any of them do? "You want her in custody, but she's too fast for that. She wants a fight to the death, but she can't kill you and you won't kill her." Rushed wind blows down the street, picking up the ends of his jacket. "I don't think you'll win."

Heat bakes around them. The temperature rises as it gets closer to midday. Even in the shade of all these skyscrapers, the sun always wins.

His phone rings from his pocket. "What?" he speaks into it, very irritatedly. There's some kind of talking happening on the other side, and whatever it is sounds very dramatic. Chuuya bites down on his teeth, smoke nearly rising from his hat. "Will you shut up. It's a miracle she still even talks to you." The voice on the line starts up again, but this time the redhead cuts him off. "I don't care. Did you hand in the documents?" Some more words cross between them, but it's much shorter this time. "Yeah, okay, bye." Chuuya hangs up the phone.

He sighs and turns back to his company. "Anyway, I have to go; your boyfriend's being a priss again." He starts to head back into the building, but stops after taking a step. Their eyes lock one more time. It's such a hazy line between simple understanding and something beyond. "Just think about it, alright?"

Words line at the edge of her mouth, but she doesn't say anything. Clear steps fade onto the shined obsidian. Maybe it's better that she doesn't.

* * *

Congested passageways and back alleys aren't the most pleasant way into the main city, but they are the fastest. Worn soles skip across the asphalt, the focus of the sun's rays making it almost unbearably hot. The mauve haired girl picks up her pace; at the end of this street is the main road.

"Hello Rei," a rich, full voice resonates in the alley. "Didn't expect to run into you here."

The detective stops in her track. That voice is way too familiar by now. She breathes through her nose and turns around. Wine dripped hair and an all-black uniform, truly so unexpected. Rei stands opposite of the vulturine woman, scarcely able to contain her excitement for what she has planned this time. Some more running? Some more fighting? Some more fleeing the second she calls for backup?

Static crackles behind her. A tall man with spiky blonde hair walks out from the shadows with currents of electricity popping in his hand. The glint in his eyes matches the slyness of his grin.

"You remember Dest, don't you?" Moxie chortles in amusement. Rei backs up toward the street, her eyes on the wide, open city. "Oh don't worry hun," the older woman goads, "we're not here to attack you. I only want to talk. How have you been?"

The detective faces forward. It's become a rather tiring process at this point. "At this again already? It's only been a couple of days since you last jumped me. Your obsession has really gotten out of hand."

A charmed scoff breaks from scarlet red lips. "Oh, so now you think you can start getting feisty?" Moxie tilts her head, her index finger tugging on the corner of her mouth. "I only asked you how you've been, not for your hand in marriage. Stupid moron."

"Yeah, you're a moron," Dest echoes, contributing his two cents. Both women look at him, not adding any comment.

Moxie clears her throat, recentering the attention back to herself. "Anyway, to make this straightforward, I don't know what I want from you. I thought I only wanted to kill you, but then I realized that would be too simple. I want you to feel pain." She makes sure to draw out that last part. "The only thing is that I'm not sure what kind of pain I want you to feel, or how I'm going to make you feel it. But I assure you we'll figure it out. Understand?"

All movement in the alley stills; there's a noticeable lack of confirmation. The red haired woman narrows her eyes. This does get old at times. "I don't know why he hated you so much. You're not even interesting enough to hate."

The detective rolls her eyes. "Yes, you hate me. I got the message."

"Hm cute," Moxie sneers. "Well I guess I've said all I wanted to." She motions to leave, but then turns back around. "Oh, and Rei? Since I'm so obsessed with you and all that, would you mind telling me what exactly you're going into mafia territory so often for?" Rats scurry around the alleyway bins, each of their scampers can be heard as clear as a city train. "I mean, I see you go in there on a weekly basis. It just makes me a bit curious." A devilishly cunning smile spreads across her face.

Dark green eyes still on the partially shadowed figure. "What do you want?"

"Want?! Nothing! I'm only asking you a question is all." Joyous laughter ping pongs off the walls. "I just thought it was a fun tidbit of information."

Rei stops and relaxes her pose; she shouldn't have let herself get caught up in this. Playing this game of cat and mouse, she'll never win. It's like any game of cat and mouse: you'll never win _. I won't win_. A mild wind funnels between the buildings. "You don't have to keep this up. I'm sorry I killed HC. I wish I didn't," Rei takes a breath, "but I don't regret it." The wind picks up, then ceases. "It wasn't what I wanted to do, but life isn't about getting what we want. You are the one with the cards here; you have the power to amend this and begin healing. Acceptance is the first step."

A gunshot blasts into the alley. Its roar is like a sonic boom, but it still falls deaf to the events of the city. The chalky powder disperses into the air, clearing the dusty puff of smoke. "I didn't come here to listen to you preach your Girl Scout bullshit." Moxie puts the gun back in its holster. "Come on Dest." She signals him with a wave of her hand. They stand shoulder to shoulder with their backs to Rei. The red haired woman turns so that the agent can see the profile of her face. "I'll see you some other day, brat." They jump over the fence and disappear back into the slums.

* * *

The cramped sides of the boxed-in room feel suffocating to most who enter, lined on four fronts with cabinets, drawers, and shelves. The walls are a muted puke-gray and the only sense of freedom is the door. A single table sits on one side, resting under the lone, low fluorescent light. There is one window, a small one not even a foot long, hanging high up near where the back wall meets the ceiling. It's dim and it's dingy, but they're used to it.

Cabinets open and close with the movement of papers and files. Chuuya opens folders only to shortly close them as it becomes immediately clear that they won't be useful. He organizes the files into a couple of different stacks, mainly pertaining to whichever ongoing case they're most relevant for. The mafia is even busier than usual now; there are so many trades and deals going in and out, with plenty of gang and territorial disputes going on to boot.

He pauses when he gets to a certain stack: the one with the least amount of papers in it. It's so dumbfounding that Mori's having them keep tabs on this nonsensical goose hunt. _If all she wants is the girl, then why does he want us to be involved?_

The ends of his black gloves run through the lines again. At least it isn't their main case; the boss has simply requested they keep an eye on it. Which is good because there are plenty of more important things for them to do. He picks up the papers on a bombing threat they're currently investigating. The red haired man sighs, while he genuinely enjoys being an executive, it is a lot of work. He puts the paper down and looks across the table. For some of them that is.

"The new recruits squad is working on the bombing case. They've made a couple of errors, but there doesn't seem to be any real threat." Chuuya moves the file to the side as he goes on to the next one. "Apparently Vice Chairman Kawamura has changed his mind and agreed to meet for the weapons deal. I'm glad negotiations squadron C22 was able to do something right, though I'm sure Boss will want us to be the ones to oversee the actual exchange given how important this deal is, and not only for profits." He writes a couple of notes on the file, marking that it requires executive delegation.

"Do you think I'd die if I jumped off this building?" Dazai asks just like he would about the weather. His head is tilted upward with his eyes waltzing along the metal frame of the window. The sole sign that it's still daylight.

Chuuya flips over another page. "Try it."

The brunette executive nods and gets up; that's the smartest thing his partner has said all day. It's nice enough outside, not too humid with a light breeze, perfect weather for suicide. Surely this time will be a success. "I'm surprised you don't have more interest in this." Dazai stops and turns back at his partner, his eyes in a squint. "All things considering."

The way those blue eyes are staring at him, it's like they're challenging him to a dare. He stares back in the same way, taking the match. "I'm assuming you mean something by that."

Chuuya pushes his seat out. It's the calm calculation in his partner's voice that truly sets him off. The meticulous, the analytical. Like everything always has to be some elaborate game of chess. It's the sobriety, the edge. That sharp undertone that comes with his words. He knows that Dazai wants him to say it. Oh, how he wants him to say it. _Like I'd ever do what he wants_. "You don't think this will have consequences?"

"Moxie won't enter mafia territory."

Chuuya walks over, grabs another file from the drawer, and sits down with it. "I meant in the long run." He figured he'd have to spell this out more. Dazai is the master of shit-all answers. "You've been sleeping with her for months now. That doesn't alarm you?" The tone of his words is not one of accusation. For as pissed off as his partner may make him, at the base of this there is a genuine worry, somewhere. The redhead glances up from the paper to the pensive looking man in the center of the room. How can someone so perceptive be so obtusely blind? He has to know. He has to.

The brunette nearly rolls his eyes. This is a pointless conversation. "So I'm having sex with her. What do you care?"

The hardcover folder snaps shut. "Cut the bullshit." Chuuya rests it swiftly under his palm, now standing once again. "You never even saw someone for more than a week before this. There is no way even you can pretend that this is all in the norm. You know I wouldn't give a flying fuck if I wasn't the one stuck with your shitass, but unfortunately, I am. So why don't you stop being a little bitch for once and fess up? Sex isn't the only thing at play here and you know it."

The ends of Dazai's fingers twitch against his leg. Even through the summer, this blasted concrete cell is like a caged freezer. If the mafia really wanted to increase profits, they'd stop spending so much on the damn air conditioning. His overcoat rustles behind him; the room hardly looks different with his eyes closed. _So, Chuuya wants to play psychologist now?_ The brunette opens his eyes, his usual smirk now resting soundly on his face. "Do you really think I'd know such a thing?" He chuckles. "How nice of you, Chu-Chu."

Chuuya sighs. _How like him_. "You are so obvious." He says as if he were speaking to an elementary school child. "I don't know why you insist on keeping this up. You know that whatever is going on between you guys is going to have to end eventually." He pauses for an answer, but the prolonged silence that follows is anything but planned. Getting a read on his co-mafioso when he's like this is nearly impossible. Electrical wires crackle from the next room over. Gibbous cerulean eyes dawn on a morning that's as cold as night. "You do know that, right?"

Dazai angles his chin as if the monochromatic books on the shelves were now suddenly filled with the most fascinating reads. He walks to the edge of the table and picks up the cup of water that's been there for the past three hours. The cool liquid seeps down his throat as he scans over the aged spines. "Blegh!" The mafia executive spits out a mist into the air. He scrunches his face and wipes at his tongue in disgust. "The water they give us here sucks. It's not even poisonous!" The crinkled, empty cup lands deftly in the trash. "I'm going to go drink."

Tired eyes don't even bother looking up as he leaves. They stay focused on their papers. Focused on their job. On the future of the mafia. Black clothed hands turn over the folder, closing it. Chuuya takes the folders sitting on the table and pushes in his chair. The combined width of twelve files rests easy under his arm. He grabs a cup of water and turns out the light.


	30. Fireworks

Swarms of people rush out of the impending building in mass. The large singular body pushes past itself out the door. Rei follows along beside them, ushering them along to make sure no one's left behind. The panicked mob clears out, and she looks back and forth across the room. She breathes in and turns on her heel. The clock is ticking. The agent sprints as fast as she can up the stairs, hoping that things haven't gotten too bad yet.

Kunikida keeps firm as he stands opposite of two well-dressed men. They're both wearing navy blue suits, but one of them is much bulkier than the other. The three of them have reached a standstill, each one cautious of his next move.

"Doppo Poet." A grappling gun materializes into the detective's hand. He raises his arm and takes aim, but the skinnier man shifts in his place, revealing five matches from his sleeve. The blonde man's eyes widen. Oh no.

The bulkier man pulls out a container and pours a clear liquid onto the floor. Kunikida fires the gun at him, pulling him down to the ground. He moves in to lock him, when a blur strikes past his head. The skinnier man tumbles to the side, his hand still balled into a fist. Kunikida swerves as the man cuts in a line that nearly intersects his own, his short black hair nearly grazing the edge of his chin.

The blonde man quickly recovers, but recoils when something knocks into his back. He lands on his forearms then turns over on his back. He swipes in the air and pulls the lankier man down with him. The man lands on him and grabs at his hair. They struggle as they fight each other, neither too keen on bending to the other's will. The agent eventually shoves him off, flinging him over a meter away. A second breaks and he scrambles onto his feet, rushing to catch him in time.

The man smirks as he takes out a lighter. It's too late. He presses on the switch and touches the flame to the floor. Fire ignites across the ground. The blaze spreads into an inferno, the scores of embers reaching well into the air. Hazel eyes gape as they become engulfed in red. Kunikida grabs the grappling gun and runs toward the men. A wall of fire erupts from the ground, blocking him from his path. Sweat lines from his face to his arms. The men laugh at him from across the incendiary sea. He grits his teeth and darts his eyes back and forth; there has to be a way.

Rei runs into the room, not slowing down the slightest as she crosses the threshold. The two detectives don't even look at each other as they finish out their job. Kunikida throws the grappling gun to her and she catches it as she drills straight through the fire. The men begin to falter back when they see her traverse through the flames, her eyes deadlocked on them. But it's a little too late for that.

With sweat falling thick on her face, the agent clicks in on the gun and catches one of them. She pulls him down swiftly and turns back; she can't even see Kunikida anymore. It's a good thing she doesn't need to. Another grappling gun barrels in over the flames. She catches it and guns the other man down.

The hallway crackles as the fire escalates outward. Rei drags the bodies and rolls them down the stairs. Fumes rise to her eyes; tears well up and obstruct her vision. She shakes them away as the gas accumulates, the heat itself becoming nigh unbearable. Why, out of all things, did it have to be a fire?

She runs to meet Kunikida on the next floor down. Its incalescent temperature is only mildly more tolerable. They look up at the molting ceiling, the ashen fragments breaking apart through the burning embers. Heavy coughs heave into their chests as they move out into the hall. They take the men and rush out of the building, trying to breathe as little as possible.

Smoke fumes out of the tall brick construct. Gray ashes spread into the blue sky. Commotion clusters on the sidewalk as victims and passerby alike gossip about what's going on. Kunikida and Rei stand off to the side as the fire department runs in and out of the building. "Did you notice any activity?" the blonde man asks. His arms are crossed, his eyes still on the building.

The woman shakes her head. "No, there wasn't anything." She looks down the ends of the street as if the narrowing paths would give her what she's looking for.

He lowers his face into his hand, the storm clouds brewing in his eyes. With such precision and stealth there are only a couple of possibilities. But which one is considered the most favorable? And how can it even happen?

"Excuse me," a young officer comes up to them. "Sir," he bows and gives the detective a curt look.

Kunikida nods and follows after him, leaving his coworker to herself. The crowd has thinned a bit by now, but it's still fairly busy. Rei hums as she strolls a little down the sidewalk, finally able to take in a proper breath of fresh air. This is one of the most relaxing moments she's had this entire season.

"Rei?" The agent opens her eyes. "Is that you again?!" A perky woman with short black hair and bright blue eyes jumps in front of her.

Rei instinctively steps back, caught more than a little off guard by this surprise meeting. "Oh, Oishi. Hi." She waves as nicely as she can.

"Hey, it's so nice to see you!" The woman smiles and playfully pushes her shoulder. "Look at you, living out your little police dream. And you even got a cute little uniform."

The agent looks down at her clothes. "This isn't a uniform."

Oishi howls in laughter and swats her hand some more. "Gosh Rei, you are so funny!" She wipes at her eyes and shakes her head, stifling herself as she does. "Anyway, thanks for saving my life again. This is twice now."

Rei opens her mouth to say something, but an older man with gray hair interrupts their conversation. "Miss Tetsuya, we must be heading to your lessons now."

Oishi giggles again as she nods. "Bye Rei! Maybe you'll save my life another time, yeah?" She bounces around, waving her hand energetically as she leaves.

Rei gives a small wave back, then walks over to where Kunikida is. He nods his head a couple times as he finishes his conversation with the police. They write the last of their notes then head off. "The fire department says that most of the damage was contained to the upper floors," he turns to her. "There will be some serious reconstruction needed, but for the most part the building is fine. The arsonists have been taken by the police."

She nods and he begins to walk off down the street. "Is that all for today, sir?"

"There are reports we still need, but that's it. They're going to start closing off the streets soon anyway," he explains before leaving again.

She checks the time on her phone, then looks down the street. There's still some time before the festival starts. Hmm, what to do… She looks around a couple times, then walks in the opposite direction of her mentor.

* * *

Streaming rays come in through the window, the softened luminescence setting the room in a dream-like glow. Delicate fingers run along the top of the silk sheet. Musk cakes the scene; legs still, laced with sweat. Rei sits up in the cushiony bed, staring at the thin fog coming in with dazed eyes. Well, that was definitely one way to pass the time.

Her eyes close and her chest rises. The heaviness of her body becomes the tiniest bit lighter as ever-familiar lips fix themselves to their usual spot in the crux of her neck. She turns her torso to look at him, laughing as she does. "Already?!" she raises her voice in disbelief.

He hums against her shoulder as he lays her back down, kissing her like they didn't just finish. "You should know by now not to underestimate me," he murmurs into her skin.

She sinks into the pillows as her eyes flutter between open and closed. Ain't that the truth. A montage of strikingly explicit moments plays in her head as an ill-needed reminder, but she stops herself before it can go too far. Youthful giggling springs from her lips as she pushes him off; the charmed amusement in his impatience makes her laugh.

She sits up again with her back against the headboard, her eyes fixed on the opposite white wall. A weight moves beside her, and she turns to see his head resting on her arm. His eyes are turned downward and his fingers draw in mindless pictures. She gazes at him, at his docile and unassuming face. What an interesting picture. Even to just think about him. Think about who he really is. Maybe on some superficial level she could say she has a clue, but it's not like she's supposed to care anyway. This unspoken understanding as if she's just supposed to know.

"Have you ever had a crush on somebody?" she asks even though the answer can be seen from a mile away. He tilts his head up, his brown eyes still glossed in a haze. "I mean, it's hard to think of an eighteen year old as never having a crush, but I can't imagine you ever having one." She cracks a chuckle trying to picture it: a younger Dazai blushing as he chalks up the nerve to talk to some girl.

Dazai sits up next to her. "No. Have you?" He stares at her with intense scrutiny, suddenly feeling his body start to turn red.

"Yeah," a wistful smile spreads on her face. The reflections in her eyes shine in a way he's never seen before. That dreamy look in them. "Kaito Ikeda." She bites her lip. "I mean I've had other crushes, but. Damn did I like him."

The mafioso scrunches his face in contempt, though it's not like she's looking at him anyway. "What was so great about him?"

Rei stares at the muted cover laying on her body. Memories that felt so distant are now playing as if they happened yesterday. "He was a star, the school's best athlete." The sun was shining in the lunchroom courtyard. He sat at the middle table, a ball in one hand and his shoes without a speck of dirt on them. "And, of course, very popular too. It was hard not to like him." That signature green tracksuit and a smile you could never forget. Everyone knew when he was in the room. "He had the most beautiful jet-black hair and deep brown eyes. He was incredibly handsome; many guys and girls wanted him, but he was very dedicated to his sports. We had one math class together, but I never said anything to him." It was their final day at that school. When she got her diploma and never looked back. "Last I heard was that he got accepted into a university to be on their track team."

Faint sounds of traffic seep in through the walls. Car horns and engines, maybe even the collective shouts of people cussing each other out. "Track is a sport for losers."

Rei turns her head, highly confused as to what he's on about. _He didn't just do track, idiot_.

Dazai scowls, his expression completely serious. "Do you think he's better in bed than me?"

The agent's mouth drops open. _Excuse me?!_ That has got to be the most asinine question she's ever been asked. Why would he even –? Yes it's Dazai, but still, what the fuck is wrong with him? She shuts her mouth and turns back forward. "I never slept with him."

The executive crosses his arms and turns away. Apparently, that was not a satisfactory answer. Rei looks back at him, her brows furrowing, then arching. "Wait a second. Are you jealous?" He opens one eye, but still doesn't look at her. She lets out a huff, not believing this. "Oh my god. You're jealous. How can you actually be jealous right now? Don't you have like a thousand girlfriends?"

He turns and looks her dead in the eye, his earth-tone pools searching her for something very specific. She wants to pull away, but his gaze binds her like a thick clay. Like a spell, she can feel her mouth starting to dry. "Your boyfriend, what's he like?"

"My –?" She blinks a couple times. What is he talking about? It's a second and it clicks in her brain. Her mouth drops and she turns back to him. "You mean Takuto?" Dazai sits there silently, only accepting an answer. "Well, he's easy going, funny, very sweet," she lists off.

"And you don't think I'm sweet?" He looks at her with large eyes, as if that were a genuine inquiry.

She gawks at him with an incredulous expression. This can't be real. "Yes, you're like cherry pie." She flips the covers over and gets out of the bed, then grabs her things before heading out.

Dazai turns his head as he hears the door closing. "Hey, wait!" He gets up and half dresses himself, then follows after her into the living room.

He slides in from the bedroom and slowly makes his way to her. She's standing by the counter, putting the last of her clothes on. He treads quietly as she takes out her phone and readjusts her hair. "I have to go and get ready for the fireworks festival."

He stops at the edge of the kitchen. "I've never been to a fireworks festival." It's soft spoken. Warm like a voice that drips with nostalgia for something it's never experienced. "Odasaku's told me they're a lot of fun."

Rei puts her phone down. His face, his expression when he gets like this. Sometimes it's too easy to forget that he too is human. That this is someone who, at the end of the day, has never had anything, anything really. She smiles at him in the way she would to a friend. "They are. I think you'd enjoy it."

He smiles too. His brown eyes soften the most marginal fraction. "I'd like to go one day."

The painting of skyscrapers looms in the somber window frame. The sun is noticeably lower than it was when she got there. Shadows run from underneath them. Patches of pale blue splash between the opalescent gray. A muted beat and she releases her hands from his. "Remind me and I'll take you."

* * *

Low lights hang from the hard foam ceiling, a room filtered in a luminescent sepia. A glass half filled rests at the center of the counter, its finely tuned vibrations rippling near its edge. Dazai sits in front of the glass as he draws his fingers in vague circles around it. The liquid stirs gently, breathy, barely. "Work can be tough sometimes, you know. I had to deal with three different traders today," he sighs. "And only one of them attempted to kill me."

Oda takes a sip of his drink. "I only got involved in a mild crossfire today."

"We should switch jobs!" Dazai nearly jumps out of his seat. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind. You'd be a much better executive, Odasaku!"

The older man raises an eye at him. "If we switched you would die."

The cosmos gathers itself in the executive's eyes. Stars twinkle in the background of nebulae. He slams his hands onto the counter. "You have to switch with me!" He clasps his hands together against his cheek, his thoughts drifting into dreamland.

The mafia handyman glances at him, then turns back in his seat. "You saw her today?"

Dazai drops his hands. "Huh?" He waits a moment before sitting back down. His palm smooths itself onto the countertop, his fingers moving back and forth, back and forth. He lifts his head so that it's held straight, his eyes now occupied by the lights hanging from the ceiling. "Yes."

Fizzled crackling faintly pops from beyond the brown tiles. It seems as though the fireworks have already begun.

Oda reads the lines that cross on the younger man's profile. From his tight knit brows to his straight set mouth. Dazai only allows wrinkles on his face when he's thinking. "Why don't you tell her?"

Childlike laughter bounces off the wooden walls, filling the space in the largely empty room. Its innocence is inordinately incongruous to the old mafia bar. "You're so funny Odasaku." Dazai teeters his drink on the counter, the alcohol swirling back and forth. He sets the glass down. "I'd love to hear more stories from you."

The older man doesn't say anything. He takes a couple more sips from his drink.

"She's at the fireworks festival." The executive turns to his friend, interested to hear his thoughts on the matter.

"You didn't want to go with her?" Oda returns his curious look. The seat underneath him shifts as it turns a quarter inch. He takes another sip of his beverage. "Maybe she thinks the same as you."

A light-hearted chuckle pulsates from the next seat over. "Maybe." Dazai raises his glass and takes a drink.

"That wouldn't be a good thing." The pair turn to see an expected figure stepping out from the staircase. Ango walks around behind them, removing his bag as he does.

"Hello Ango!" Dazai waves enthusiastically at the informant. Oda also waves at him. Ango greets them back and takes his seat.

The bartender brings out his usual drink, and he takes a sip before addressing his audience. "You saw the girl from the agency again?"

Dazai nods merrily. "I got a surprise visit today!" he comments in a cheerful voice. The lines on Ango's forehead crease. The executive pouts at his friend's disgruntled disposition. "There's no need to get upset Ango," he pats the informant on his shoulder, "I can set you up with someone real fast. I know plenty who'd be interested." He whips out his phone and starts scrolling through the names. "Let's see, you're a Libra so –"

"Don't do that." Ango raises a hand in a plea to stop him. Dazai looks up from his phone, confused as to what's wrong. The black haired man takes another drink before returning to the original topic. "If you had any sense, you'd stop this." His voice cuts clean like a refined blade. "Whatever your "relationship" with her is, I don't understand how you think you can maintain being involved with an ADA member. You know how dangerous that is, for both of you. And even if you manage to keep your secret, that's all that's ever going to come of this. When have you ever gotten to keep something you wanted?" He sighs and picks his glass back up. "All that's going to happen is that you're going to break this poor woman's heart."

Muffled crepitation breaks in through the silence, the sole sign that the festival is still going on. What a thought. What a thought. Dusted eyes fall onto similarly colored liquid. They passively watch as the ice bobs up and down, half above, half below. It's pointless to dwell on the future, on something so malleable that even fictional things such as fate can bend it. Hardwood oak reflects the hanging lights, each node ebbing like a pond, and in these ponds…

He closes his eyes and turns away. _I don't know what I want_. He's never felt so unsure about something. He's never felt unsure about anything, nothing like this. The executive sits up and faces forward. Ango is right, he usually is. But his words had another quality to them other than being correct. Dazai turns to the man sitting on his other side. "What do you think, Odasaku?"

The auburn haired man taps at the glass in his hand. His chin is tilted upward in a mix of thinking and the opposite of it. "If you like her, then you should be with her."

The brunette stops what his hands are doing and now tilts his chin upward too. His bottom lip sinks slightly for some combination of expression to come out. He reaches down and raises his glass in the air. "Let's toast."

Ango squints at his coworker with scrutiny. "To what?"

Dazai smiles. "I don't know." Three cheers, and their glasses clank.

* * *

Street lamps and hanging lanterns glow in the final hours of the darkening afternoon. The western part of the city is filled to the brim with booths, stands, and many, many people. The festival is well underway with energetic music playing from speaker to speaker, with plenty of live renditions as well.

Rei watches intently as the ball rolls up the wooden plank. It reaches the top then swings back down, hitting a number of pegs along the way before landing in a pocket on the lower left side. "Four hundred points. Four hundred points," the man standing at the booth declares as he holds up a sign.

She moves back in the line as he clears the board, signaling for the final competitor to come up. A thin but well-trained arm swings back, then tosses the ball against the panel. It glides straight to the top, hitting the backboard perfectly in the middle. The ball descends directly downward, not bumping into a single peg or pitfall on its way to the center. "Five hundred points. Five hundred points," the man shouts to be heard over the crowd.

The other three participants sigh and walk away as the man resets everything for the next game. He walks out to the winner and points back at the booth. "Congratulations kid, which one would you like?"

Kenji taps a finger against his chin as he looks over the prizes. His eyes scan the line of toys, until – "Ahhhh, that one please!" he jumps excitedly and points to a small, plush cow sitting on the top row.

The man grabs the cow and hands it to him. Kenji's eyes light with that special sparkle they only get when he thinks about cows. Rei steps them aside before congratulating him. "Good games, Kenji," she extends her hand in acceptance of her defeat. He tilts his head inquisitively at first, but eventually returns her handshake.

They stand around and watch as the next group plays, enjoying the competitive bit of entertainment. The first guy who goes up gets two hundred points. He pumps his fist with vigor, proud of his score. Then the man standing behind him takes his turn. He only gets fifty. He pouts dejectedly and slumps back in line, promptly triggering his friend to laugh at him. The next person steps up to take her turn.

"Hey guys, how have the games gone?" a familiar voice asks. The two agents turn to see Haruno, Naomi, and Tanizaki walking up to them, back from getting food.

"Great! I've won all of them!" Kenji exclaims excitedly. "Rei's the best!"

The trio looks from the brightly smiling blonde boy to the moderately smiling girl beside him. Her arms are full with cow toys, pig knickknacks, and tomato souvenirs. She sighs, "one of those is true." Normally she's pretty good at these games, but Kenji is next level. The mauve haired agent looks over at her friends' hands, now noticing the takoyaki they're holding. Her stomach growls, the realization of how much energy those games took setting in. "Hm, maybe I should go get something," she looks around the area.

"Kunikida and Ranpo are at the yakitori stand, if you want some," Haruno offers. "I think Yosano's still down the street playing the shooting game."

Rei purses her lips for a bit and nods. "Yeah, yakitori sounds pretty good right now." She hands Kenji back his prizes then bids them a short farewell. "I'll catch you guys before the show."

Distance wise it's not a long walk to the food stand, though the trip is largely more convoluted due to the crowd. Even though it doesn't take that much time to get there, the sky's gotten significantly darker in the process. Rei sees Kunikida and Ranpo over by the stand and briefly gives a greeting before buying a stick of yakitori and then returning to them.

"Have you played any games Mr. Kunikida?" she asks the younger man.

"No, it didn't fit in my schedule," he answers. Kunikida was tasked with the job of staying with Ranpo for the festival, to make sure he doesn't get lost.

"He didn't even play when I played," Ranpo stretches his arms. "Kunikida is so stuffy."

The blonde man turns his head again. "You said you were going to play some, Hayashi. Did you win any?"

"No, but I came in second a lot," Rei shrugs.

"That's because Kenji won all the games, isn't it?" Ranpo "asks", not at all trying to hide his smugness. Rei nods, of course Ranpo would know.

Kunikida shakes his head. "Kenji may be small, but through his life on the farm, he's become very good at these types of tasks." He opens his eyes and looks directly at the mauve haired woman. "However, I will not have a pupil of mine losing like this. We will start your training tomorrow."

The ends of Rei's mouth sink. Oh yay, more training. "But didn't President Fukuzawa say we don't have to go in tomorrow?"

"We will start your training tomorrow."

The woman sighs and finishes the last of her yakitori. Training with Kunikida is always the highlight of her day. The group of three looks ahead as some recognizable faces are coming over to them. "Guys, they're starting the fireworks!" Naomi announces with Haruno, Kenji, Tanizaki, and now Yosano running along with her.

The agency members meet up then move out, rushing with the crowd to get as close to the pier as possible. Everyone gets settled in their places, and the show starts. Bright streams of champagne orange erupt against a wall of motionless black. The brilliant sparks funnel together then fly outward, splotching the sky with irradiant dandelions.

"Oh my god. They're so beautiful," a subdued voice whispers.

Spouts of red and yellow rain like sprinklers replenishing the lawn. A formation of flowers, shapes, and even faces propels across the air. "Yeah," Rei agrees in a breathless wonder. It doesn't matter that she's seen the festival every year, it never fails to amaze her. The captivating display and the atmosphere around it, its dance is hypnotizing.

A breeze blows down the pier. Its transient course is soft, like it didn't even happen. Rei lifts her head, looking up not at the fireworks, but what's above them. Her eyes peer into the endless void. The pitch black arms that caress the Earth in a loving embrace. Like a mother brushing her child's hair as it sleeps.

 _I wish I had someone to share this with._ The wind picks up in a steady roll. _What?_ She steps back. The thudding in her chest becomes pronounced. A hand covers the area, cursing that someone could hear it. _I didn't just think that. That wasn't me. It had to be someone else in my head_. The wind brushes past her, the feeling of a jacket ruffles against her arm.

"Are you alright?" She turns to see Haruno staring at her with a concerned face. Rei glances back at the fireworks, the strikes of lightning blue patterning the scene.

"Yeah, I'm good." They nod at each other and return to watching the show.

The agent watches as the colors switch to purple then green. Her hair curls against her face, a melancholy smile cradling her in its palm. _I wonder what he's thinking about_. Slender hands clasped with two arms loosely leaning on the rail. His hair moving much in the same way that hers is. That's an amusing thought. _Whatever it is, it's not this_.

A carefree laugh that's lost in the earth. A bittersweet chuckle that echoes only to the sea. She straightens herself and looks back at the sky. The crackling powder setting light to the dark. An ignition that brings day into night. Laughs resound from around her, and she smiles, _today was a good day_ , before returning to enjoying the show with her friends.


	31. Dusk

The agency door throws open. It hits against the wall and springs a little before settling. As it does, Rei shoves past it without a care, disturbing the ornament's newly peaceful life. She slumps over to her desk and plops into her chair. Now would be a really nice time for a nap. She sighs and opens her laptop.

Kunikida comes in after her, though clearly nowhere near as worn out. He calmly walks to his workspace and starts on his jobs. His coworker wishes she could say the same. Rei scrolls through her computer, clicking on random assignments from time to time and marginally glancing at them. Training then coming back to work, it's the best! She checks the time on the screen; at least it's only a couple more hours.

She pushes her chair back from her desk and looks up around the room. Naomi and Haruno are sitting at the table next to her, and they're actually working. The agent watches as they flip through their papers. "Have there been a lot of new reports?"

Haruno is the first to peek up at her. "No, there's been nothing really," she shrugs with a single paper in her hand. "Even the mafia's been super no activity."

Naomi scoffs, "it's not like we know anything about the mafia anyway. They keep everything so hush hush."

"Maybe they just prefer it that way." What? Rei covers her mouth with her hand. She did not just say that.

The clerk doesn't seem phased by it though. "Yeah, worms like staying in the dirt."

The agent stops moving. _Worms like staying in the dirt_. She taps her fingers against her chair. _Worms like staying in the dirt. I guess, but…_

"It doesn't sound that bad actually," Haruno continues the conversation. "They have all the nutrients they need right there."

Naomi scrunches her face in judgment. "Yeah, okay."

"What?" the brown haired girl defends. "I'm saying if I were a worm."

"Okay," Naomi nods. "Whatever you say, dirt girl."

Rei tunes out their thrilling banter for a bit, her mind still on what the black haired clerk said earlier. What did she mean by that? _Well, what she actually meant was pretty clear, but._ She comes back to the outside world, and they're still arguing about dirt. "Shouldn't you guys be doing your work?"

The clerks drop their conversation and turn to the woman now staring at them. Oh yes, she's there. "Yes, mom."

* * *

The faintly worn key shakes around in the half-broken lock, its gold-plated paint starting to wear off. It clicks in, and the door opens into the homely apartment. Rei steps inside and sets her bag down on the coffee table. She sits back on the couch and extends her legs, letting the scratchy cushions massage her shoulder blades. Her hair falls against the wooden backside. A sweet, drawn-out exhale drops from her lips. It's been a long day.

She turns on the TV and grabs a couple of papers from her bag. Mindless conversation from whatever's playing serves as drowned-out background noise while she reads over the documents. The words on the papers scroll past line by line then paragraph by paragraph. Working all day then coming home and doing more work. She sighs and looks up from the papers. As much as she may love her job, a couple days off would be really nice.

Bright electrostatics pop out from the television screen. A suited-up news anchor relays information about the man being escorted in handcuffs on the program. The bold, block, headlining text sits in the foreground in front of her. "Ishiguro and Hisoka Okamura, the presidents of The Okamura Company, have just announced that they have fired their vice chairman, Eita Kawamura, after police found illegal firearms and ammunition in his possession. Mr. Kawamura is slated to go on trial later at the end of this month."

Rei leans forward in her seat, her elbows sliding higher on her thighs. Now that's interesting. Okamura is definitely not a company she'd expect to see making a headline like this. Especially not someone with a rank like vice chairman; their higherups have always seemed so reserved and dignified. _Huh, I guess you never really know._

Bells chime like metal tapping against glass, their refined and attention-grabbing sound more than clear in the hushed apartment. A black and orange cat jumps up onto the window sill. It sways its tail back and forth a couple of times before hopping down into her apartment. Rei turns off the TV and watches as it struts over and perches itself on the coffee table. "Hi Mii," she greets as she pets him.

He rubs his head into her hand as she scratches around his ears. Satisfied purring fills the tranquil room as she continues to pet him, the whiskers on his face nearly curling into a smile. Mii shakes off his head and runs around on her coffee table. He trots over to her stack of papers and picks one up in his mouth. "Huh?" the agent watches him in confusion. He jumps off the table and back onto the window. He sits and tilts his head forty-five degrees at her, then leaps from the sill and takes off.

Rei gets up from her seat and chases after him. "Wait Mii, I need that." She shuts the door and runs down the stairs. She gets to the bottom of the steps and sees him sitting patiently at the end of the building, his tail swishing back and forth. A sigh of relief comes out as she heads over to him, but as soon as she gets close, he runs away again. Her emerald eyes sink as he disappears into the wall of shrubbery: it is indeed a long day.

She follows him through off-beaten streets and meandering paths. As the thickets of leaves and scattered road signs move in and out of her way, she has to wonder what the hell is going on here. Where on Earth is this cat taking her? And why is she actually following him? The agent keeps a low profile as she tracks after him. If Haruno knew about this she'd be dead.

The seemingly endless cycle of roads winds down to some old, run-down area. It's full of tattered tin buildings that look like they have more than a few screws loose. People-sized holes are punched in their roofs, and the space between them isn't even two meters apart. Rei looks around the place, now more unsettled than ever. She's never been here before.

Mii waits for her in the middle of an intersection, then scampers off into one of the more put together buildings. She walks up to it and pulls open the heavy, rusted door. The aged metal creaks like nails being hammered down a chalkboard. Its grotesque sound bellows across the entire area.

The agent flicks on the light switch as she walks onto the barely distinguishable floor, surprised that it actually works. Two rows of lights come on above her, their combined power more than enough to brighten the room. It's a rectangular space, slightly more wide than long, and sat in the middle is an orange and black cat, its tail moving from left to right. Rei walks toward the center of the room. As she approaches, Mii sets the paper down. He then quickly bows out and leaves the warehouse. She stares after him blankly, then picks the paper up from the ground. She folds it into her pocket and looks around at the room she's in.

Straight back from the entrance is an open wall. The looming night is painted by the colors of the late sky. She didn't realize how late it is. She steps back. _I should go. I should really go._

The doors close. The sky in front of her shrinks between two metal slates. She stands still, her breathing calm and collected. Soft rumbling, distant, like clattering. The overhead fans rotate in slow circles. Particles in the air move around and around. It's silent now, but it was definitely there.

A dagger stabs into the wall, missing her head by less than a centimeter. Rei gets up from her ducking position and turns around. Across the room are a fit red haired woman in all black and a tall blonde man in a green coat. Moxie puts a hand on her hip as they walk out to the center of the room. "Hey brat, did you miss us?"

Rei steps forward and looks between the two of them. "No," she says, her voice dry and deadpan. Why would they ask that?

The duo look at each other, not expecting an answer to a rhetorical question. "Oh, well..." Moxie awkwardly shifts in her place. "Anyway, we made something for you, a gift since we haven't seen each other in a while," she dons a sweet smile. Clear, sluggish liquid stirs in a thin vile. The viscous serum reflects in the agent's eyes. "It's a special toxin, we've been working on it specifically for you." The red haired woman tightens the end on. "It's designed to cause a lot of pain. You'll wither and writhe, and then you'll die. Not immediately, that is, it'll take a few days to kill you, but it'll hurt the entire time." She taps on the syringe. "Sounds pretty cool, doesn't it?"

The agent takes a deep breath and collects herself. "Look, I know I'm not your favorite person, but please, please, listen to what I'm saying. This is not going to help you." She moves her hands out in front of herself. "After that day at the gallery, I felt so much grief and guilt. It was all I could think about. I had to learn that the only thing I could do was accept the fact that I did it and move on. I know it's not easy, there are days when I still see it, the picture comes into my mind and it feels like it will never leave, but you just have to do it. There is nothing you can do to me that will make you feel any better. You can torture me, you can kill me, but at the end of it all you are still going to be just as angry, and spiteful, and sad."

Silence wells in the cold, concrete room. Dust balls _drop_ , _drip, drop_ , onto the floor. Like a bullet or blade, the sharp sound of skin on skin is inescapable. Rei cups her cheek, the heat still radiating off of it.

Moxie retracts her hand. "Don't talk like you know me. Don't talk like you know anything about me." She steps back, her sharp and suffocating eyes looking down on the agent. "My life is not one of luxury like yours. I had nothing. I grew up in the worst of the slums, living like a scavenger for scraps, hoping for droppings from people like you who stepped on me. I didn't give a shit about school. How could I give a fuck about spending half a day in a shit-infested roofless building when I had to fight off gangs from terrorizing my home? Every day I didn't die I wish I did." She lowers her gaze. "Then I met him. He told me great things. He said he could see something in me, the first time anyone ever said that. For the first time in my life, I could see myself getting out of the slums. We had dreams, made plans of doing somethings, becoming someones. We dropped out of school together and ran away. We were on the streets for years, but somehow things changed. By some miracle, we started gaining followers, and we grew. We were making ourselves an empire, and he promised me I'd be his queen."

The dirt kicks up by her boots. The glint in her eyes sinks, drowned out by the ocean's waves. "It used to be that I wanted nothing more than to be a star. I remember when I first saw a TV screen in that window display, I said one day I'll see myself on there. It was a news show, and the anchors were sitting at their desk. With the first money I ever got, I went out and bought a desk."

That lost look in her eyes. The way her head is pointed to the ground, the way her voice drifts at the end of each sentence. Air sweeps in circles, in circles. "You can still become one. You can still change."

That sound. That oh so distinct sound. A plate of steel. The closing of a hand. Pity. The tone laced in her clueless little voice is pity. The red haired woman looks up; she does not need a child's pity. "No one can change that much. You think it's so easy, don't you? Oh look at me," she twists the ends of her hair as she sings, "justice, morals, la de da de da."

"You are not what you're born into." It's a cold and sober reply. "Life is not something that's predestined. You think that I'm naïve. You're right: I don't know how difficult it is." Her hand falls still at her side. "But for as naïve as I may be, I know that people cannot be defined so easily."

"You don't get it." The woman shakes her head. "I'm not like you. I can't be like you. I'll never be like you."

"Then what are you?" Rei snaps at her in a challenge. "Is this you? Is this what you want? For your life? For yourself? I don't think you do. You've had so many chances, so many opportunities, and yet…" She stops; her foot freezes on the concrete. "That's it, isn't it?" She looks into the older woman's eyes. "You don't actually want to kill me."

A sharp pain juts into her legs. Her knees dangle a foot above the ground. "How dare you say that." Moxie chokes her by the collar. Even from this far down, her breath beats hot onto her face. "My blood is stained darker than you will ever know. This is who I am. This is who I will always be. And I very much want to kill you."

Rei looks up at her, her eyes worn and tired. "Then do it. You have the means, so do it." Her arms fall limp, her body numbs itself. The only feeling is the cold, metal edge traveling along her neck. She leans her head back so she can see her captor face to face. So she can see all the hatred behind her dark brown eyes. "I killed him," she breathes. "You know I killed him. It's my fault. I'm the reason he's dead."

Choked air coughed in strangled huffs. Manicured nails puncture into her shirt. The plain side of the knife presses heavy into her neck. Moxie jerks her up so the ends of their noses are just barely touching. She holds her there. One. And shoves her back down. Rei falls onto the floor, her eyes never leaving the black-clothed figure. There Moxie stands, her face covered by the shadow of her hair. The room is frozen for all but her shoulders.

"My father never saw my sister the way he saw me."

The older woman looks up. _Tap. Tap_. At the girl with her fingers pressed into the ground. At the girl with her eyes on the dull, gray wall. At the girl with her voice in a year so long ago.

"He never treated her the way he treated me. I wasn't like her. I was a problem, a caution, something to be walked around. He tried everything: ignoring it, hiding it, running away from it. 'Never speak about your ability,' 'never use your ability,' 'never act like you have one'. He was never shy about how much he hates abilities. And for the longest time, I thought that meant he hated me. So I became very closed off to him. For most of my life I just preferred to stay out of his way and let the rest of my family deal with him. But you know what? I don't hate my father. There were times when I did. There were times when I hated him more than anyone else in the world. But I grew up. I've changed and he's changed. Recently I've started talking to him more, and our relationship is nowhere near perfect, there are still grudges I hold and things I wish I could say, but I've come to see him as a person. No longer is he just some creature I let fester in my mind."

The agent gets up onto her feet. "You can get past this and move on with your life, but it's not going to happen until you start seeing people as people and not what you think of them. That includes me, and that includes yourself."

Moxie straightens her back. They stand across from each other, their eyes locked like leaves on a vine. "I will destroy you." The older woman runs a finger along her knife. "Then I will destroy this entire city. I will break down your laws, your justice. There will be nothing left."

"That's it then." Rei stands guard. "It is my job. It is my creed to protect this city. I will not let you win."

They both narrow in their sights. Stalking, waiting. Rei moves first; she sees an opening. _Oh_. She falls on her shoulder. Electricity convulses through her leg. She grips onto her calf and clenches her teeth. _Ah. Fuck_. Cursed breathing berates her, but it's not enough. Duel daggers stab into the ground, a flurry of red and black inches from its target. Rei swings her legs and kicks her down, bringing them to an even playing field.

Moxie jumps to land on top of her, but she's kicked back before she can reach. Rei gets up and brushes her hands off. She looks at the red haired woman still on the ground and hurries in before it's too late. Hot, white light strikes just past her. The building rumbles as sparks fly out across the wall. The agent looks back at the blonde man whose face says he's very shocked that that happened. Apparently someone skipped eighth-grade science.

She turns back, when – _Wham!_ Something rams into her. She stumbles back, nearly falling to the ground. What the hell was that? She looks up to see Moxie holding onto her shoulder, sore from the full-on body slam. Their eyes cross paths, and they no longer care about regaining breath. Both women charge in. Their hands lock together, their arms struggling against each other's to gain the upper hand.

An assault of bolts comes in to join the mix, each one closer than the last. Rei moves back between the electric firings and Moxie; honestly, it's hard to tell which is worse. The two of them engage again, and this time the agent can feel herself getting ahead. The redhead is starting to slip; her shoes are sliding back against the dust. It's almost there.

Dest comes in again. What perfect timing. Rei turns her head, but that's it. She jumps back out of the way. Like a train pulling its breaks, the tan man collides head-on with the scarlet woman. They crash and recoil from the impact, their hands rubbing at their heads. Rei takes this opportunity and grabs ahold of Dest. She captures his hands and ties them together behind his back. She then kicks him off to the other side of the room. It's quiet though. She knows – _Whack_. One hand clasped around a wrist. The agent stands half turned. Moxie's hand nearly reaches her back. The older woman moves her other arm, but that one too is grabbed short of its destination. The agent twists her around and holds her wrists behind her back, standing over her in victory.

The doors break down. Twenty men and women dressed in all black flood the room. Rei stares agape at them. _What the hell is this?_ Moxie smirks and kicks the younger woman off of her. The detective lands on the ground, her mind still not able to process what's going on. All she knows is that she's surrounded with nowhere to go. The red haired woman walks up to the girl and picks her up by her collar. She smiles again as she takes out the syringe. The agent darts her eyes around the room, from the needle to the twenty goons surrounding her. A bead of sweat rolls down her arm. Moxie pushes against the plunger.

Coins dropping on a metal sheet. Like clanks that can only be heard in the absence of noise. The rafters rattle, if only audibly. They all turn their heads to the ceiling. Rei breaks free from Moxie's grasp. But before she can retake the agent. The lights shut off.

A thin breeze, but the windows are boarded. The faint feeling of smoke? fog? silk? A hand clasps over the agent's mouth. Her eyes widen in alarm. It's fight or flight. She wriggles against the arm holding her waist. Her back sinks in against someone's chest. Who the hell is this person? They're not even trying to fight her. She jabs an elbow into their stomach. "Ow, god. You are an awful damsel." _No. I – Wha – How?_

Electricity fires from the other side of the room and the lights come back on. The hands release her and she fumbles forward. Rei looks at the room, at the twenty bodies out cold on the floor. _Of course_. She turns to the mafia executive who's now standing next to her. _How did he even…?_

"Hello now," a smooth, sultry voice echoes from across the room. "I'm sorry, but this is a private meeting." She steps closer to him, her silver studded heels clear against the tatty ground. "Who are you?" She examines him up and down. "By the looks of it, a Port Mafia dog."

She takes out a gun and fires it at him. Dazai dodges past the weapon, kicking it from underneath. The plastic encased machine flies from her hand directly into his. Moxie smirks, "oh, but not just any Port Mafia dog."

She lets out a snide laugh as she kicks the gun and takes it back. _A mafia member..._ _Hmm now, isn't this interesting?_ She takes a step back and looks at what's in front of her. From her to him to him to her. _A mafia member and an armed detective agent. Why would? Oh._ "Oh Wow. What's going on here?" That charismatic smile frothing with sin dangles itself in front of the detective. "Rei, it seems to me that you have a little secret. Is this what you've been going into mafia territory for?" She laughs at them. "How cute," she gestures to Dest. "Aren't they cute?"

"Yeah, they are pretty cute," the blonde man agrees. His partner turns back to him and gives him a daring glare. "I mean…" he looks at her "…uh, …no?"

Moxie rolls her eyes and turns back around. "You know, I had a hunch you were into the bad boy type, but I never would've thought it went this far. A mafia boyfriend, huh, maybe you're more interesting than I thought."

Dazai takes his gun out and shoots it. Moxie moves out of the way, and she and Dest run in. The lethally nimble woman hones in on the mafioso, but he slips under her and throws her back where the detective is ready. The two trade with each other blow for blow. Moxie pulls out her gun, but it's knocked clear out of her hand. The piece soars through the air and lands right in front of a pair of green-gray shoes. Dest grabs the weapon.

One bullet fire, that's all it takes. Rei drops her arms; her body turns. There, just lying like that, dead, he's dead. Blood spills like the mouth of a river. She looks from the lifeless body to the stone-faced man holding the gun. That remorseless stare, those emotionless eyes. She runs at h – Moxie grabs her by the arms. With the brush of a hand, something pricks her shoulder. The agent stops moving. It's the cold running of liquid. The single drop that makes her bend to her knees.

Paralysis comes first. The sensation of being numb to everything but the pain. White light like dry fire. Every nerve in her body static like a television screen. She cripples over on all fours, her forearms struggling to keep herself up. The filth of the floor is so welcoming.

Dazai cocks his gun, his hand steady as he takes aim. His finger wraps around the trigger; the handle slides. "Don't," a weak and scratchy voice calls out. In the mix, in the space between him and his target, is a scraggy mauve haired woman, hunched over and wincing. A hand raises into the air. "Just this once," she pleads with him, "please don't."

Blink. Blink again. Her eyes close and she crashes to the ground. A thunderous and gleeful laugh consumes the room. Moxie walks past the unconscious body and kicks it a little. She turns to the silent mafioso standing across from her. That look in his eyes, it's one she knows well. The way his hands nearly break the gun they're holding.

A fire of shells release from the barrels. Refined brown eyes narrow, the spark in them igniting. She smiles at the metal encased dents surrounding her feet. "Aww, what's wrong? Got your tail between your legs?" she chides him. Her legs cross in front of each other as she walks. "Now that your whip is gone you just can't do it?"

A push. A click. "AGGHHH!" Two bullets fired, one for each leg. "AHH – FU – AGH!" Her knees hit the concrete. Blood pours from her calves, drenching over her hands and onto the ground. "GAHH! AUGHH! FUCK YOU! AGHHH!" Her palms slam down; debris lifts into her face. The dust, the dirt, the smell of her own blood. "FUCK YOU! AUGGHHH! FUCKING MAFIA!"

His matte, callous eyes watch as she writhes. Screams of agony, the unadulterated rage. There is nothing but ice in those eyes. He fires another round, this one just to make sure she knows. And there they meet, glare to glare, like a match in a hurricane. "Try this again and not even she will be able to save you." He turns around, his back taking whatever curses she has left.

Moonlight and background noise from the city provide all that they can to the outskirt wasteland. The lulled, late night dance; such a trivial pursuit, on any day really. Hands draw back from pursed lips. Two puffs of smoke trail into the air. A heavy screech scrapes against the stilted ground. The men lower their cigarettes and turn toward the storage house door.

Slowly, they see a slender figure coming out of the building. Its shadowed fluttering blends into the black background, though it doesn't matter that they can't see much. Dazai walks over to them, their eyes on the body in his arms. The unconscious woman twitches in her sleep, the lines on her face tightening into knots. He holds her out to the older, gray haired man. "Take her to the hospital, they'll notify the agency." Hirotsu nods and takes her from him.

Chuuya watches carefully as he walks down the lot. The edges of his coat are barely visible, but he does it anyway. It doesn't take long for it all to blend, but he still looks out, staring until they disappear completely. He turns his head, only to see that the brunette mafioso's still watching. "So, are we done here?"

Dazai turns to him, an oddly curious look to his face. He puts his hands in his pockets. "I've done my job." He whistles a short tune as he leaves.

The redhead waits a second, then looks back to the storage house. He walks toward it a little, the simple nighttime breeze refreshing after a long day. The thin, tin-thatched structure wobbles in its foundation. _How is this barely melded trash can still together?_

He's about to take another step forward, when something catches his eye. By the door, coming out if it actually, is… something. He walks a little closer to see a woman, crawling out on the dirt by her forearms. It's too dark to make out anything except for the blood trailing behind her legs. Harsh, broken sounds come out of her, like she's fighting with her own throat to scream. The screams stop, and he can nearly feel her breath on his shoes. She looks up and he looks down. The moon shines overhead and it's now that he can see the red in her hair, the brown in her eyes. "What are you looking at, mafia scum?!" She spits at him. He turns around and takes a step onto the lot. _Thud_. He turns back. Her collapsed body lays dormant on the cement. Like the tides, his oceanic eyes remain played by the moon. A starless sky, fitting for the season's first cold night.


	32. Beaten and Faraway Streets

_Ah._ Soft. _Where am I?_ Everything's so soft. _What is this?_ Even the edges are soft. _How?_ Rounded curves; every object is a sphere. _Why is the room so gray? Why is everything so gray?_ Blurry, it's because it's blurry. _Ah._ The weight of something. _Is it my own body?_ Leather cushions hold from underneath. It's cold in here. Why is it so cold?

"She's stabilizing." A voice… of someone. It sounds so far away.

"What a piece of work." There's a second person. "Why are we even doing this? It's a waste of resources."

"Because it was an order." … A third?

 _Huh? What's going on?_ It's too muffled. _Is this a dream?_ The murmurs become quieter. There is… something… happening. Shuffling? Papers? Tools? _I can't tell what it is_. Sounds become clearer. Like a group of people walking, then a door closing.

She opens her eyes and sits u – Restraints, her body is held down by restraints. The room: it's still fuzzy, at first. Details come in in packets. The walls, the floor, the ceiling are all black. Red light streams from overhead, its filter recoloring the stainless-steel instruments. She can't lift her body, her arms, her legs. Her legs…

She looks down at the medical table she's on. She knows exactly where she is. The lighting, the equipment. It was him, that guy who was standing under the moonlight. She can faintly remember him. His face, his eyes. That expression he wore. She looks back to the tools sitting on the tray. _Why did he do this?_

* * *

Undisturbed slumber sits peacefully in the early morning hours. Tired eyes pry open to the trickling light; a half-awake hand reaches out to the phone sitting on the nightstand. The screen pops on, the only artificial light in the room. Rei moves her legs over the side of the bed, sitting up as she scrolls through her phone.

After a minute or two, she locks the device and sets it back down. Somehow that makes the room quieter, and she sits there for a few seconds simply listening to the sound of light snoring. She turns back to see a head face down in the pillow next to hers. His chest faintly moves as he breathes. A gentle smile appears on her face, but it's gone by the time she looks down.

She turns around and lifts herself from the bed. Her brows furrow and her steps stop. Why does it feel like there's something on her? She looks back to see a bandaged hand wrapped around her wrist. His face is still buried in his pillow, and if it wasn't for the hand holding onto her, she would've thought he's still asleep.

This, this picture of them. She doesn't know why, but it makes her feel really uncomfortable. "Osamu, I have to go." He peeks an eye out from the side of the pillow. The world stops, and maybe the whole room does too. Every molecule, every atom, freezes like its afraid of time. Did his heart stop beating too?

He lets go and turns his head to the other side of the pillow. She stands silently as she stares at the back of his head. The image of him gets smaller and smaller until her heel hits the wall. Sleeping there, just sleeping. That's all he's doing. She reaches for the handle and opens the door.

The cold color of the morning sky sits patiently as it waits for the day. The bustle of city transport moves in and out as everyone heads to work. Rei jogs onto the train platform and scans around for anyone who might be there. Once the coast is confirmed clear, she sheds her hood and puts it in her bag. It's only about a half minute before the city monorail pulls into the station.

The doors open and the detective takes a step into the cabin. As her foot makes contact with the floor, she glances upward for all of a second. Crossing her path is a woman with sharp, short black hair and a golden butterfly pin. Their eyes meet and that's all it takes.

Rei steps fully into the train and turns around. The doctor is only a thin frame away. She can't say anything. What would she say anyway? The doors close and the train starts moving. The younger detective grabs onto a handle as she rides away, her eyes not leaving the woman still standing at the station.

* * *

Alarms blare in the mafia medical room. Red ceiling lights strobe wildly in disarray. Chuuya bolts into the florescent stained corridors, his arm stifling his impact with the door frame. The shrill ringing, the obnoxious light show. All he can look at is the chair in the middle of the room. At the empty chair with all of its shackles undone.

A group of medical workers runs in behind him. They filter into the room and cut off the alarm. The executive walks around and surveys the area, checking all the tools and bins. It's all so intact. There are no damages, nothing was stolen. She simply left.

"Sir we apologize, we have no idea what happened. She wasn't even conscious earlier this morning," one of the medical staff relays to him.

Her words roll off his back as he walks over to the chair in the center. "Sir, do you want a team sent after her?" another of the staff asks him.

He takes one of the straps into his hand. The polyester material flops back and forth between his knuckles and his palm. "No, that's fine," he tells her. His crystal blue eyes stare into the black coated seat. The staff look on. There's nothing but silence as he leaves.

* * *

The office day tolls by as the agency members busy themselves with their work. Some typing, a few phone conversations, maybe a pen or two moving across paper. It's a subdued tempo that's briefly interrupted as a chair scoots back against the floor. Kunikida gets up and walks toward the side door.

Naomi peeks up from her computer and watches as he opens the door and walks out. She looks back to the three people sitting with her; none of them noticed at all. "Do you guys ever wonder about him?" They look up from their work, clueless as to what she's talking about. "Kunikida is so secretive."

Rei sets her pen down, now noticing that the blonde man is gone from the room. Well, that is true. For as long as she's known him, Kunikida has never been one to talk about himself or his life much, to her at least. There were times when she'd hear him mentioning things to her parents, and he did talk to her sister, but for the five years she's known him, she doesn't really know him. "I think he's always been like that."

Tanizaki moves a hand under his chin in thought. "Maybe he's just a private person."

"Do you guys think he has a girlfriend?" Naomi asks.

"Would you count his notebook?" Rei half-answers.

The clerk shakes her head. "Don't you think it's weird we don't know anything about him?"

The agent leans back in her seat. "Well, he's…" she racks her brain for some semblance of a detail about the man "…tall."

"Do we need to know anything about him though?" Haruno points out. "We know that he's a good leader and that we can rely on him; I think that's enough."

"I guess," Naomi sighs. "It'd just make office gossip more interesting. Like, 'did you guys hear, we got new paper to save money,' wow, so incredible. None of us have interesting personal lives." The clerk crosses her arms. "Deep down we're all Reis."

 _Oh dear god, I hope not._ The agent tries to keep a straight face, imagining if all her coworkers were sleeping with mafia executives. _Damn, that would make office gossip more interesting_. Would it be considered part of her personal life though? It's not personal in that way. She bites her cheek. _Stop thinking about it. You're at work, you don't think about this when you're at work._ She looks back at her computer screen, a sudden revelation coming to her. _Wait, does this mean I'm the interesting one?_ If it wasn't so incriminating, she could probably get some decent street cred for this.

The side door opens and Kunikida walks back in. The four of them scramble with their papers to appear as if they were working while he was gone. Rei breathes a sigh of relief, rather thankful that that conversation is over.

She returns to what she was doing beforehand: writing reports. While not always the most exciting thing, it is kind of fun, regardless of what her coworkers say. There is something very satisfying about writing up a report for a case. To officially say that it's done, solved. That they were able to help someone. That they did their job. She finishes typing up one document, then takes her pen and starts editing another. It's also nice to just get into a rhythm: write a paper, edit a paper, write a paper...

"Did you hear Moxie broke out of the Port Mafia Medical Center this morning?"

 _What the fuck?_ Where did that even come from? She turns her head to see Yosano sitting next to her; the only thing she's holding is the bag in her lap. When did she get there? The younger woman looks around to the room, now noticing that everyone is gone but them. When did that happen?

She turns back to see the doctor still patiently waiting for an answer. "No," she tells her. To be honest, she didn't even know Moxie was in the Port Mafia Medical Center. "So that means she's out again?"

Yosano tilts her head back, an old-worn smile on her face. "She won't be coming back. For as stubborn as all hell as she may be, she's actually pretty quick to learn." Her eyes lower to the table. "She'll probably hate you for the rest of her life, but she won't try this again."

Rei looks at her with a puzzled face. "You know her?"

The woman lifts her head back up, a faraway look in her eyes. "I did, a while ago. I saw her often when I was still becoming a doctor. The moment I met her, I could tell she would always be after more. All she ever did was chase the stars. It's quite a shame really, she could've made something of herself if her head wasn't stuck in her own ass so much."

The mauve haired woman examines her, the curve of her mouth, the tone in her voice. "You… were in a relationship?"

The doctor smirks. "If you'd like to call it that." She gazes at the younger woman's expression. "Surprised?"

"A bit. You're so different." Rei studies her as she laughs, the light-hearted chuckle coupled with the amusement in her eyes. "What happened?"

"We grew up, grew apart," the older woman explains. "Like I said, she always liked to have her head in the clouds; I preferred to stay on Earth."

"You weren't bothered by it?"

"What? The fact that she's a psycho?" Yosano laughs some more, though this time it's borderline hysterical. She tilts her head toward the younger agent. "I'm also a psycho." She flashes her her signature slasher smile, then moves back over to her seat. Her head dips forward and her eyes draw into a more somber tone. "I know Moxie did some bad things."

The room becomes still as her sentence resonates. "And you were okay with that?"

"No, but I was young and stupid," the doctor runs her finger across her thumb. "There are times when differences are too much. It's great to meet people and learn things from them, but you don't have to try for everyone. Sometimes it really is not worth it."

Rei sits quietly in her seat as she pictures what she's saying. Moxie and Yosano in the city alleyways years ago. Yosano standing on the train platform earlier today. The painting of skyscrapers behind her. It'd be so easy to place herself there instead. "How do you know if it is or isn't?"

Yosano turns her head. "Well, that's not really the kind of wisdom I can give you, now is it?" she poses. "I can say that if you see a stove that's glowing red with the "caution: hot" on you shouldn't touch it, but you, being naïve and curious, are going to touch it anyway. The only thing I can tell you is that when it burns, take your hand off."

* * *

Cool temperatures lay soothingly in the beaten down streets. The crossings between buildings go on with little breeze. Asphalt chunks vault into the air. Spikes uproot from the dilapidated ground. The ripples travel like shockwaves down the road. Speckless black shoes jump from their position, rising above the fissuring earth.

Dazai lands peacefully on the ground, unphased by the destroyed street around him. The boy standing across from him tightens his fists in anger. Rashomon strikes directly at the executive; this time he doesn't even move. The bolt of dark matter disappears as soon as it touches what would be his heart. Not accepting defeat, the boy fires up his ability again. The arcane shadow wraps around his body, heightening his senses. Akutagawa launches himself in another attack.

Dazai simply ducks underneath him. The boy's hollow eyes widen as a hand flattens against him. From the corner of his eye, he can see his superior moving his other arm. Akutagawa's body flips over in the air, and a gun clocks into the back of his head.

He lands face first into the ground. His nails dig into the gravel as he pushes himself onto his knees. "In a real fight you'd be shot and dead," his superior's voice kicks him from behind. He hears the sound of a gun click. A round of bullets fire at him. The loathing in his eyes boils as the empty shells roll past his hands.

He staggers back up and runs in at the man. What strength he has left is used in this single charge. Dazai catches his fist with one hand. He holds him there, not letting him gain a centimeter of ground.

The older man looks up from their spar. Loosely cut wind blows past him. He pushes the boy's hand down. "We're done for the day. Leave."

Akutagawa steps back and stares at him. By the look in his eyes he means business. The younger man bows and takes his leave. Dazai keeps his eyes on him as he walks down the street, not moving at all until he's completely out of sight.

He turns around to the buildings on the side. "You can come out now." His darkened amber eyes watch as a shrouded figure comes out from the shadows. Rei lowers her hood and walks over to him. "What are you doing here?"

She stands next to him in the middle of the street. His dark and intimidating profile is astonishingly clear. "Why do you treat him like that? I know you don't hate him."

He steps away from her, his face now aimed toward buildings he's seen a thousand times before. His eyes follow the reflections in such precise moves. "It's the only way he'll learn. And if he's going to survive in this world, he's going to have to learn."

She gazes around at the street. The dismantled pieces of road, the clear trenches made in exact vertical lines. Her mind goes back to a sickly young man with empty eyes. Anger and rage follow him like dogs. Blasted walls, blasted floors, even the ground starts to quake. "He is powerful."

"That's not the problem," the mafia executive states clearly. "Akutagawa has power, but that's all he has. He's a scalar, all magnitude and no direction."

Rei looks over at him, at the back that's facing her. "And this will give him direction?"

He turns around. The sharpness of his face is constricting. "It may or it may not. He's a broken person. His life has long been marred by violence and suffering. He is weak and dependent and needs my approval to survive."

A broken person? The agent stares at him from a side view. The buildings behind him meld like an endless array on all sides. Static is slow across the lines. "I think he's much closer than he realizes."

Dazai closes his eyes. All of his steps are so distinct. "He is surviving."

They stand across from each other, no more than a foot apart. She can see him so well, the glowing burners, the caution sign on. It's times like this that make her wish stupid things such as fate were real. She puts a hand on his chest. "I don't know why I'm not leaving."

The teetering sway moves back and forth. Like calm, like electric. Why is it so quiet here anyway? Her forehead presses against his shirt. "I think I disassociate from you in a lot of ways. I never allow myself to think of it as it is."

He rests his chin on her head. The feeling in her stomach drops all the way to her feet. It shouldn't be like this. In so many ways, it shouldn't be like this. The beat of his chest, it sounds so nice. She breaks away from him and sits at the edge of a building.

She leans her head back against the glass. An endless sky stares back at her. "I don't know."

"I don't know too." The voice comes from beside her. He laughs, and it's like she can hear that laugh from miles away. An arm moves around her. She looks down at the asphalt. Why is this comforting? It's not the simple feeling of a warm gesture. The rhythm of sitting next to him. Fallen leaves rustle by. It's like her feet are glued to the ground. It shouldn't matter, this type of thing.

"When will this thing stop?" she turns to him with just the tiniest sprinkling of hope. Sat in a bed of dirt, she's already laid down ready to take her slumber.

He looks at her. "When you come to your senses."

Her mouth dangles open and she buries her face into her knees. "Oh my god. That's going to take forever!" Her soul falls into an abyss of despair. She can hear him cackling above her, but it's not funny. She's been trying for a year to come to her senses and all it's lead her to is sitting with some asshole on the side of a fucked up road. "Why don't you come to your senses?"

Dazai folds his face into a bemused frown. "I have senses to come to?"

She looks at him and sighs. This really is the end, isn't it? A beaming smile shines over his face, reminiscent to a child walking past a candy store. A same looking building sits across the street. The windows seem a little dirty, but other than that it's nearly identical. Something dense plops onto her shoulder. She turns her head and his face is mere inches away. Lone wisps of air sway between them. With similar looks in their eyes, they know exactly what the other is feeling. Lightly dried lips meet in an undecorated embrace. Pastel thrumming effuses into that single city block. Their kiss smooths to last much longer than a peck usually would.

Then it's the gentle pull away, the way their mouths tug against each other's as they separate. Hands interlace, dropped against a pant leg. No sounds play as they sit there and watch, staring out at the broken mafia street.


End file.
